A New Start
by mommyof3boys
Summary: After something happens to Bella, she is returning to La Push to live with her Uncle Billy and cousin Jacob. There she'll find out more about her ancestry then she ever really knew. Rated M just cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: First off, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. I am in no way a writer. I am merely doing this for fun. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I don't know what my update schedule will be like, seeing as I have three kids but I will do my best. Second, this will involve the wolves and possibly the Cullens. I'm not sure which wolf I want to see Bella with. So if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. I also haven't decided if I'm going to make Bella a wolf as well. So let me know what you guys think. Anyways, on with the story and I hope you all enjoy it.

BPOV:

After all these years I was finally going home, the place I've been missing for so long. My mother, Renee, had gotten remarried to a guy named Phil. He's great for her and I wanted to give them some space, but that's not my only reason for moving. A few months ago on my way home from work I was attacked by a man. I was beaten and raped. It was two months after that horrible night that my life changed forever. I found out I was pregnant. So here I am four months pregnant on a plane to Seattle and from there its just a drive to La Push. No matter how hard I try, I can't forget what happened. I remember that he was extremely hot to the touch. In fact, that's the only thing I can remember from that night. My father Charlie died a few years ago of a heart attack which is why I'm going to live with my Uncle Billy and cousin Jacob. They don't know that I'm coming and they don't know about my situation. I wanted to tell them in person, well that's if I decide to tell them. I know that they will accept me but I just don't want to see the looks of pity that I know are sure to come once they hear my story. I just want a fresh start; one that will hopefully allow me to forget the memories of that night and I think La Push will do just that.

The flight from Phoenix to Seattle was way too long for my liking, especially having to get up and pee every fifteen minutes. Airplane bathrooms are not meant for pregnant women that's for sure. Luckily the stewardess offered to let me off first and for that I was truly greatful. After going to baggage claim I waited for my suitcases and of course they were the last ones to come. I gathered all of my stuff and went to pick up my rental car, since mine won't be here for a few days. The drive to La Push was dull and boring really but he scenery was beautiful. That's one of my favorite things about this place, it's beautiful to look at. I've always found a sense of peace and calm while looking at the scenery here. It was one of my favorite past times when I was a little girl. It still is. All too soon I was pulling up to the familiar red house. The house I've always seen as my second home. I give my self the once over, making sure that my small baby bump is hidden securely under my hoodie. I'm just not ready to share my story yet. With my check done I slowly exit the car and walk up to the door. As I raise my hand to knock, the door swings open to reveal three extremely large guys. I insinctively back away and out of their reach. I can't even look at them so I keep my eyes roaming, not stopping long enough to look at them. Just as I'm about to ask for Uncle Billy or Jacob one of them beats me to it.

"Uh, Billy...there's some girl here." he yells into the house. Not a minute later I hear the wheels of my uncles chair as he is coming to the door. The three guys move out of the way so Uncle Billy can get to the door. The moment he sees me I throw myself into his arms.

"Bells, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy. Your mom told me you were considering coming back but she never gave me the details." Uncle Billy said.

"Um, yeah. You know, I just couldn't take all the mushiness between mom and Phil, so I decided to give them their space." I replied nervously. It wasn't a complete lie. I was still uneasy with all these guys in such close proximity to me but I pushed those feelings down and to the back of my mind. I didn't want to go down that road.

"Guys go ahead and take off. I will tell Jake that you stopped by. Come on Bells" Uncle Billy said while ushering the guys out. I could feel their eyes burning into me. I followed Uncle Billy into the house. "How've you been? How is your mom?" he said.

"I've been good. Graduated early so I'm finally done with school. Mom is good. She's still trying something new every week." I replied. He chuckled.

"Wow, seventeen and already graduated. You always were beyond your age. That sounds just like my sister. She always was that way when we were younger." he said with a small smile playing on his lips. "Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in awhile." he said with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine. It was just a long flight and drive here. I'm just tired. I guess I was too excited to see you and Jacob that I didn't get much sleep last night" Of course that was a lie but he didn't need to know that. He gave me a small smile.

"Why don't you go up to Jake's room and get some rest. He should be home in a couple of hours." he said.

"Thanks Uncle Billy. And I'm sorry for just showing up here without calling." I said feeling bad for not asking him before I came.

"Nonsense sweetie." he said while hugging me. "now go get some rest, you look like you really need it."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Geesh old man I didn't know you could be so bossy." I said with a smirk on my face. He just stared at me with a dumbfound look on his face before he doubled over with laughter. With that I went up to Jacob's room and crashed on his bed. The last thought I had before drifting off to sleep was that I made the right choice in coming to La Push. It was going to change my life for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just want to say thanks to anyone who has reviewed/favorited my story. It means a lot. There will be a few POV's in this chapter. Also thoughts will be italicized. Enjoy.

PPOV:

We, Sam, Embry and myself, were at the Black's house discussing the return of the Cullens and what it meant for the pack. We were waiting for Jake to get back from where ever the hell he was _Probably buying some parts for the rabbit or something like that_.

"So, we need to meet with them and remind them of the treaty then?" Sam said.

"Yeah-" Billy started to say something when we heard a car pull up followed by foot steps approaching the door. Sam got up and we followed him to the door, where he opened it. There was a girl there with her hand up ready to knock. She spotted us and immediately took a step back and averted her eyes to anywhere but us. We could hear her heart rate pick up. _Strange_.

"Uh, Billy...there's some girl here." Sam yelled. About a minute later Billy came rolling to the doorway. We move out of the way so he can have a better view. The moment she sees him she throws her self into his arms. Huh? I am so lost and judging by the look on Sam and Embry's faces they are too.

"Bells, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy. Your mom told me you were considering coming back but she never gave me the details." Billy said. Oh, so he knows her then.

"Um, yeah. You know, I just couldn't take all the mushiness between mom and Phil, so I decided to give them their space." she replied somewhat nervously. She still has yet to make any eye contact with us.

"Guys go ahead and take off. I will tell Jake that you stopped by." Billy said ushering us out the door. "Come on Bells." he said and with that she followed him in the house and we started our walk back to Sam's place.

"Did anyone find that whole situation strange?"

I asked. Sam and Embry both nodded their heads.

"Who do you think she is?" asked Embry.

"The better question is what happened to her?" I said. They both looked at me strangely. "What?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said and Embry nodded his head. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Seriously guys? Did you not see the way she backed up when we answered the door? Or the way she refused to look at us? And you guys think I'm not an observant." I said while shaking my head at them. I could tell by the look on their faces that they were processing what I just said and coming to the same conclusion.

"You're right Paul. She was acting strange. I still wonder who she is to Billy. Got any guesses?" Sam asked.

"Illegitimate kid?" I questioned.

"Friend of the family?" Embry suggested.

"I don't think either of those fit." was Sam's reply to our suggestions.

"Well we'll just ask Jake later." Sam said and that was the end of the conversation about this mysterious girl, Bells I think is what Billy called her.

"Whatever you say boss." I replied to Sam with a smirk on my face. _He hates when I call him that. _Throwing a glare in my direction we arrived at his place and went inside. Which is where we stayed until Jake called.

BPOV (Billy):

I was sitting here talking to the boys about the return of the Cullens when they all just got up and walked to the door. _Damn werewolf hearing. Jake must be back. _I was getting ready to wheel myself into the kitchen until I heard Sam.

"Uh, Billy...there's some girl here." Sam said.

_Who the hell could it be? _I rolled my way to the front door only to be surprised by who was standing there. It was my niece, Isabella, although we don't call her that. She prefers Bella or Bells. As soon as she saw me she threw herself into my arms. I hugged her as tight as possible.

"Bells, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not mom said you were considering coming back but she never gave me any details." I said.

"Um, yeah. You know, I just couldn't take all the mushiness between mom and Phil, so I decided to give them their space." she replied somewhat nervously. I noticed that she was refusing to look at the guys. _Okay?_ _What's that all about?_

"Guys go ahead and take off. I will tell Jake that you stopped by." I said ushering the boys out the door. "Come on Bells." I said and with that she followed me in the house."How've you been? How is your mom?" I asked.

"I've been good. Graduated early so I'm finally done with school. Mom is good. She's still trying something new every week." she replied. I chuckled.

"Wow, seventeen and already graduated. You always were beyond your age. That sounds like my sister. She always was that way when we were younger." I said with a small smile playing on my lips. "Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in awhile." I asked concerned. She looked like she hasn't slept in a long time.

"I'm fine. It was just a long flight and drive here. I'm just tired. I guess I was too excited to see you and Jacob that I didn't get much sleep last night. _Why do I not believe that. She never could get away with lying. i'lly drop it for now. _I gave her a small smile.

"Why don't you go up to Jake's room and get some rest. He should be home in a couple of hours." I told her.

"Thanks Uncle Billy. And I'm sorry fir just showing up here without calling." she said. _She must be feeling guilty. She always was selfless._

So I let her know it was fine. "Nonsense sweetie" I said while hugging her. "Now go get some rest, you look like you really need it."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Geesh old man I didn't know you could be so bossy." she said with a smirk on her face. I stared at her with what I'm sure was a dumbfounded look on my face. Then I doubled over laughing. _Oh, so she thinks she's funny. _With that she went up to Jake's room. _He'll be happy to see her. I guess I should go call Harry and Sue to let them know she's here. _With that, I wheeled myself into the kitchen to dial the Clearwater's place. Just as I picked up the phone the front door opened and Jake walked in. _I guess this can wait a bit._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thanks to anyone who favorited/alerted this story. I would really appreciate some reviews. Oh, I also have a poll on my page on who Bella should be paired with. Stop by and fill it out please. On with the story.

JPOV:

I was currently out running a bunch of errands, mainly trying to find some new parts for the rabbit but unfortunately I had no such luck. _Oh well, guess I'll just head home. Sam said that he was gonna come over today to talk about the Cullens._ I stopped by the store to grab some stuff for spaghetti because that's about the only thing I can cook without screwing it up.

When I got home I grabbed the grocery bag and headed inside. When I walked in dad was just about to call someone but as soon as he saw me he put the phone back on the hook. I started putting the groceries away but then he started talking.

"Hey Jake, there's something I need to tell you." dad said. I continued to put the groceries away. _Okay, what the hell is going on. _I'm sure I had a puzzled look on my face.

BPOV (Billy):

As soon as Jake walked in he started putting away some groceries. _I'll have to thank him for that later. _"Hey Jake, there's something I need to tell you." I said. He had a puzzled look on his face and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. _I wish I had a camera. That was just too funny_.

"Uh, what's so funny dad?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry, its just the look you had on your face a second ago. You should have seen it." I said while trying to hold in my laughter. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that Bells is here. She showed up earlier when Sam, Paul and Jared were here. By the way, you'll need to go by there so they can fill you in on the Cullen situation." I said.

"Bells is here? Where is she? Why is she here?" he fired off all in one breath. _I knew this would be his reaction. _I chuckled."Relax, she is up in your room sleeping. She looked so tired when I saw her." I replied. "And she said she wanted to give your Aunt Renee and Phil some space. You know how selfless she can be" I said.

"Why didn't she call to let us know she was coming?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure." I said with a sigh. "Oh, and thanks for stopping by the store, otherwise we wouldn't have anything for dinner." I said with a chuckle.

"No problem dad." he replied. "I'll just get started on dinner. Maybe I should go wake up Bells?" he asked. _It probably wouldn't hurt to let her rest some more. _Just as I was about to give him my answer we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"No need, I'm already up." Bells stated. _She looks better then before. _

"Bells!" Jake yelled. With that they ran over and hugged each other. As soon as they made contact though Bells immediately stiffened then let go of Jake. _What the...? She has never had that kind of reaction to him before. _I could see he was thinking the same thing.

BPOV (Bella):

I woke up feeling a little better. Not much but better then before. I heard voices downstairs so I decided to just get up. When I got closer to the kitchen I heard my uncle's voice and that of someone else. _Jacob maybe?_

"I'll just get started on dinner. Maybe I should go wake up Bells?" the other person asked.

"No need, I'm already up." I stated.

"Bells!" Jacob yelled. That was all it took before we were running into each others arms and hugging. The instant our bodies made contact I immediately stiffened then let go of him. _I hope they didn't notice. His skin, it was so hot; just like _him _but Jacob would never hurt me. _

"Sorry Jacob, you must have squeezed me too tight." I said. _Lie. _"So, what are you guys doing?" I said hoping to change the subject, incase they had noticed my reaction to Jacob a minute ago.

"I was just getting ready to start dinner." Jacob replied. _Since when could either of them cook? Not gonna happen while I'm here._

"Yeah, I don't think so Jacob. I'll cook dinner." I said.

"It's alright Bells you just got here. I -" He started to say something else but I silenced him with a glare. He just nodded his head and agreed. _Good boy. Wouldn't wanna piss off the pregnant woman. My emotions have been all over the place these last few weeks. _

"Alright, so what am I making?" I asked. Jacob got me all the ingredients for spaghetti, including the stuff for garlic bread. _Yum. I'm starving. _"Alright guys, outta my kitchen. I'll call you when it's done, which should be in about an hour." I said pointing toward the living room. _That was probably a little too much attitude. Its gotta be these damn hormones. _With them out I started making dinner. _This should keep me busy for a bit._

JPOV:

"So, what are you guys doing?" Bells asked. "I was just getting ready to start dinner." I told her.

"Yeah, I don't think so Jacob. I'll cook dinner." she said. "It's alright Bells you just got here. I-" I started to tell her I was capable of making it when she threw a glare my way. That shut me up. I just nodded my head to let her know I agreed. _Man, I'd hate to see her pissed off._

"Alright, so what am I making?" she asked. I got her all the stuff for spaghetti, including garlic bread. _Yum. _"Alright guys, outta my kitchen. I'll call you when it's done, which should be in about an hour." she said while pointing toward the living room. _Damn what's with the attitude? _I can't believe Bells kicked us out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna swing by Sam's before dinner. I'll be back after awhile." I told him.

"Alright son. See you soon." he replied while turning on the tv. With that, I took off towards Sam's place. _No doubt the guys have a million questions about Bells. _I arrived at Sam's a few minutes later and walked in. As soon as I entered they all turned to look at me. _This should be interesting._

"What?" I asked. Then they all started firing questions at me. _Yep, interesting_.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please don't forget to take the poll on my profile on who Bella should be with. Thanks to anyone who has alerted/favorited my story. It means a lot to me. Reviews would be nice as well. I don't know if you guys like my story if you don't let me know. Also I'm wondering if I should have Bella phase. What do you guys think?

SPOV:

We were sitting here at my place waiting for Jake to come by. I was still trying to figure out who that girl was. I'm sure the rest of the guys were too. About half an hour later Jake walked through the door. We all turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked. And then everyone was firing questions at him.

"Who was that girl that showed up at your house?" Paul asked.

"Why is she here?" said Embry.

"What happened to her?" I asked him.

"Woah, slow down guys one at a time." Jake said. "The girl, as you're calling her, has a name. It's Isabella, but don't call her that unless you want your ass kicked. She prefers Bella. She's here because my Aunt Renee just remarried a few months ago and she wanted to give them some space. And what do you mean what happened to her?" Jake said.

_Oh so he doesn't know either. _"Wait, you said Aunt Renee. I didn't know Billy had a sister." I said. Paul and Embry were obviously thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, she moved away from the rez with Charlie as soon as they graduated. Bells was born the year before me. She's only been to the rez a few times and it was when we were younger." Jake said with a shrug. "Now, what did you mean by what happened to her?" he said looking at each of us.

"We just assumed that something must've happened to her because when she saw us she immediately backed away." Paul said.

"Yeah and she refused to look at any of us. She was looking everywhere but at us." Embry added in.

"They're right Jake. We didn't mean anything by it." I told him.

He just sat there like he was thinking about something. _Obviously taking in everything he just heard._

JPOV:

I was sitting here thinking about everything they just told me. The more I thought about it, the more it actually made sense. The guys were just staring at me. "Now that you mention it, I think you might be right." I said.

"What do you mean?" they all asked at the same time. _That was kinda funny._

"It's just that, when I went to hug her she was so excited but the moment we made contact she stiffened and then let me go. Then she tried to explain it as I hugged her to tight. I really wasn't sure what to make of it at the time." I said sadly. _Oh Bells, what happened? _

"I hate to say it but maybe it has to do with a guy. At least, that's what I think judging by her reactions to us." Sam said. _That guy better hope I don't find him. _I decided to voice my thoughts.

"If it was, he better hope I don't find him." I said shaking slightly.

"Yeah!" said Paul and Embry.

"Calm down you guys." Sam said using his alpha tone. They immediately shut up. "We'll figure this out." I said.

"Alright, well I gotta go. Bells is making dinner and it should be done soon." I told them.

At the mention of food all of them groaned. _Damn, I am pretty hungry now that I think about it. They must be too. Too bad they don't get to eat Bells' amazing cooking._

"Alright Jake. See you later and let me know if there's anything we can do." Sam said.

"Sure, sure." I replied and with that I walked out the door. _I'll find out what happened. _

A few minutes later I walked into to the house to the smell of pasta and garlic.

"Jacob, you got back just in time. Me and Billy were getting ready to eat without you." Bells said as she was putting a huge bowl of spaghetti on the table followed by the two loaves of garlic bread. _God I love her cooking. Dad must have told her I can eat a lot._

"Wow, Bells, this looks and smells amazing. Do you need help with anything?" I asked her.

"If you wanna grab us some dishes and silverware that'd be nice. Oh, and maybe something to drink." she said sweetly.

"Sure, no problem." I said while walking towards the cabinets to grab what she asked for. I went to go hand them to her when she asked me to just put them on the table. _Again with avoiding contact. Something is definitely up._ "Dad must of told you I can eat a lot?" I asked her. She looked at me funny. _Huh? What's that about?_

BPOV (Bella):

Just as I was getting ready to put the food on the table Jacob walked in. "Jacob, you got back just in time. Me and Billy were getting ready to eat without you." I said putting the bowl of spaghetti down followed by the two loaves of garlic bread.

"Wow, Bells, this looks and smells amazing. Do you need help with anything?" he asked me.

"If you wanna grab us some dishes and silverware that'd be nice. Oh, and maybe something to drink." I said sweetly.

"Sure, no problem." he said while walking towards the cabinets to grab what I asked for. He went to go hand them to me when I decided to avoid any physical contact with him. "Just put them on the table please.I told him."

"Dad must of told you I can eat a lot?" he asked me. I just looked at him funny. _Huh? What's is he talking about? _"No. Why?" I asked him.

"Oh. It's just that...you made all this food...and...well, I can eat a lot, so I just figured dad told you. That's all." he said all in a jumble.

"It's fine Jacob. I was just curious. Actually, I can eat quite a bit myself." I told him. _Under statement of the year. Since I got pregnant I've eaten alost three times what I normally do. Thank God I'm not the size of a whale...yet. _He looked like he didn't believe me. _We'll see how he reacts after he sees me eat._

"Sure, sure Bells. We'll see about that." he replied with a smirk on his face.

_He totally doesn't believe me. I really would love to smack that look off his face. There goes the hormones again. _I took a deep breath. "I guess we will." was my only reply. Just then Billy came in.

"Mmm, smells good Bells." Uncle Billy said to me.

"Thanks." I said while making everyone a plate. Billy had the least amount on his along with one piece of bread, whereas Jacob had the most with double Uncle Billy's and four pieces of bread. I had almost as much as Jacob and three pieces of bread. _Maybe I can make a sandwich outta this somehow. _I was brought out my thinking of the many different ways I could make this into a sandwich by Uncle Billy's voice.

"Uh, Bells, are you sure you can eat that much?" Uncle Billy asked me. _Why is it they keep doubting me?_

"Yeah, Uncle Billy, I can." I said a little too harshly. _Why am I being such a bitch? Oh right, these damn hormones. _

"Bells, it's alright sweetie. Don't cry." Uncle Billy said looking upset. _I'm crying? _I swiped my fingers under my eyes and sure enough there were tears. _I didn't even realize I was crying. I really need to get my emotions in check. _

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what's up with me. It must be jet lag and a lack of sleep." I told them. They both nodded their heads to let me know it was fine.

"Are you sure you're okay Bells?" Uncle Billy asked. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile.

"Lets eat before this gets cold." that's all it took for things to go back to how they were moments ago. _Thank God._

Thirty minutes later and a second helping for both me and Jacob and I was finally feeling full. The look on Jacob's face, as well as my uncles, when I got my second helping was hilarious. _Note to self, start carrying the camera everywhere._

"Wow Bells, you weren't kidding when you said you could eat." Jacob said with a hint of pride. _What's that all about?. _"I mean, you could probably hold your own around the guys? _Oh so thatd why he sounded like that._

"Who are the guys?" I asked. _The same ones who were here earlier?_

"You met a few of them earlier. They were here when you arrived." Jacob replied. _So I was right. _"Bella, why don't you go up to bed? I got this. You cooked so the least I can do is clean."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I replied. "Night Jacob. Night Uncle Billy." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Night Bells." they both said at the same time. I changed into an oversized t-shirt, turned out the lights and proceeded to fall asleep. I can only hope that my nightmares stayed in Phoenix and that they won't plague me while I'm here. _That would be difficult to explain. _The last thought I had before drifting off to sleep was _I'm finally home. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all who have alerted/favorited. If you get the chance, head over and do the poll on my profile.

JPOV:

As soon as Bells was out of sight I turned to dad to ask him what he thought about Bells' behavior. "Dad, do you think that something happened to Bells?" I questioned him. He looked at me and let out a sigh.

"Honestly son, I don't know. I'm starting to think that something had to have happened to her for her to show up out of the blue like she did. She is always so responsible. She never would have done it if she wasn't in trouble or something happened." he replied. _I was afraid he was going to say that._

"That's what I thought you would say." I told him. "Did you notice her reaction to me hugging her? I asked him. He looked deep in thought.

"Actually, I did. She never reacted to you like that before." dad said. _My thoughts exactly._

"Did you know that when the guys answered the door that she immediately back away from them and she refused to make eye contact with them as well?" I asked him.

"No. She did avoid any contact as they were leaving though." he replied. "So what do you think happened then? You've obviously thought about this."

"Honestly, me and the guys think it has something to do with a guy. It's the only logical explanation there is for her reactions to us." I told him.

"Well, if you guys are right, then we need to be here for her and support her. Don't force it out of her it could make things worse. She'll come to us when she is ready." dad said. _I suppose he's right. I don't want to make things worse for her._

"You're right dad. I'll be here when she's ready. If it was a guy he better hope he doesn't cross my path." I said with venom dripping from my voice.

"I know exactly what you mean." dad said through clenched teeth. _Didn't know he had a mean bone in his body. _

With that, I finished cleaning and helped dad to bed before crashing on the couch. My last thought before falling asleep was _I'll help you through this Bells, no matter what it takes. _With that I succumbed to the sleep I had been fighting.

I woke up to the smells of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and what I could only assume was cinnamon rolls. _Mmm, it smells so freaking good. _As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. As I walked into the kitchen, I found Bells in an oversized t-shirt getting ready to set the table. I walked over and helped her finish what she was doing.

"Thanks Jacob." she said. I gave her a nod to let her know it was no big deal. She graced me with a smile. "Well let's eat."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I told her while grabbing out one of the massive cinnamon rolls from the pan. "I wanted one of these since I smelled them. They're huge. Why'd you make them so big?" I asked while putting a little, _ok a lot_, of everything else on my plate. _I'm a growing werewolf, so sue me._

"I don't like those little sissy ones from the can. I like mine to actually taste good as well." she replied like it was the most obvious answer there was. She was making her plate and it had almost as much as mine did.

We ate with minimal talking but it wasn't uncomfortable. We finished eating and she made a plate for dad before announcing she was going to shower and get ready for the day. With that she disappeared upstairs. A few minutes later dad came in. I heated up his food and took a seat at the table with him. Bells came in as I was cleaning up dad's dishes. She was wearing some kind of stretchy pants with a shirt and big hoodie over the top. _Why the hell does she dress like a dude? I know she wasn't all girly before but she never dressed like this. _"Hey Bells, what are you wearing?" I asked her. She looked shocked and maybe even a little panicked by my question. _Weird._

BPOV:

I walked into the kitchen to find Jacob cleaning up Uncle Billy's dishes. Jacob looked at me and then asked "Hey Bells, what are you wearing?" I was shocked that he asked that and even a little panicked.

"Clothes. Why, is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?" it came out a little harsher then I meant for it to. _Damn hormones won't cut me some slack. _Jacob held his hands up infront of himself. _As if that's gonna save him from my out of control hormones. _

"No there's nothing wrong with them. It's just that usually you dress differently, that's all." he replied quickly.

"Yeah, I know. I just had a long few days and I just wanna be comfy. Ya know?" I said. _It's not a complete lie._

"Yeah, I understand." he said apologetically. I smiled to let him know it was fine.

"Right, well I'm gonna head into town to get some more groceries and a few more clothes for myself, seeing as how Phoenix and La Push are on opposite ends of the weather spectrum." I told him. _I really do need some new clothes these are starting to get a little snug on me and all my bras are too small._

"Alright sweetie, be careful and drive safe. Oh, Jake why don't you grab her some money from the food jar." Uncle Billy said.

"Ok dad." Jacob said walking towards a cabinet.

"It's ok Uncle Billy, I got it." I told him. He turned towards me and gave me the _I don't think so I'm not letting you pay for groceries while you're living in my house _look. I threw my hands up infront of me to let him know he won this round.

"Okay, okay. I know how to pick and choose my battles. You win I'll take the money." I said with a small smile playing on my lips.

"That's my girl. You're a smart one." Uncle Billy said while smiling back at me.

"Here you go Bells." Jacob said handing me some money."

"Thanks. Is there anything specific you guys want?" I asked them.

"Whatever is fine with us Bells. We're not picky." Uncle Billy said. Jacob nodded his head at me letting me know he agreed.

"Alrighty then. I'm off. See you in a few hours." I said while walking out the door. "Oh! Hey Jacob," I said remembering something.

"Yeah." he replied while turning to face me.

"My car should be here sometime today. Will you sign for it when it gets here?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." he replied. _Some things never change. He has been using that phrase since he could talk. _"Hey Bells, do you want some company? I could have one of the guys come wait for your car?" he said.

"Thanks Jacob but I got it.

See you later guys." I said and with that I walked out the door and headed towards town.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First, once again thanks to anyone who has favorited/alerted my story. I would really love it if you could review as well. Also, please take the time to take the poll on my profile. Sorry it took awhile to get this out but I am a busy mom.

Second, I realize there is no time reference so I decided to fill you in. Bella graduated in June (2009) at sixteen. She turned 17 on September 13th. The attack happened at the end of September. It's the beginning of January and she is 17 weeks pregnant.

Lastly, the POVs switch up a few times. I couldn't decide where to stop so I just decided on a long chapter. Anyway, on with the story.

BPOV (Bella):

After I got in my car, I made my way out of La Push and towards the freeway which headed to town. When I arrived in Port Angeles, _I would have to make a trip to Seattle eventually and hit the mall, _I passed a small woman's clinic. _I need to make an appointment for myself soon. Its been almost a month since I've been. I might evenbe able to find out what I'm having. _I made a mental note of the name, _Port Angeles Women's Health Clinic_. I decided to hit Wal-Mart first that way I wouldn't have to worry about the groceries going bad. I arrived in the parking lot only to find that there were no close parking spots. _Looks like I'll be doing some walking. _

When I made it inside I grabbed a cart but id course because its me the damn thing was stuck, so I tried another one. Three trys later and I actually had a cart. _Only because the door greeter helped you. He probably thought there was something wrong with you. _I headed to get all the essentials first. After grabbing toilet paper, shampoo, conditioner, mouthwash and toothpaste and razors and shaving cream. I made my way to the clothing department, steering clear from the maternity section _Not going there unless I absolutely have to._

After spending about an hour trying on different articles of clothing I managed to find a few pairs of yoga pants, several shirts and a couple pair of jeans that would fit me for a while. I made one last detour to grab a few new bras _Lord knows the ones I've got don't do anything. I've been afraid they were going to burst at the seams. _

I made my way to the checkout and paid for my items. Once out at the car I loaded my stuff up and was on my way home. I decided to stop at the Safeway in Forks instead of the one here.

I made it to the Safeway and got inside and grabbed a cart. I decided to buy enough stuff for the next week or so. I started with the meats, then made my way to produce and everything in between, including some junk food. The last one being mainly for Jacob and Uncle Billy because they love their sweets. _Maybe I should get ingredients to make some desserts. Oh and some muffins._ So that's what I did. As I was getting ready to head towards the checkout, I realized we needed some drinks, so I got some juice, milk and soda. I decided to stick to healthy snacks for myself. _It's better for the baby. _With that I headed to the checkout and paid.

A half hour, four hundred dollars and an annoying bag boy later I was pulling up to the house. I started to grab my bags from Wal-Mart when one of them snagged on the child lock and ripped wide open. _Damn it, because the annoying bag boy flirting with me repeatedly wasn't enough now my damn bras are on display for anyone to see if they walk by. _I bent down to pick them up only to realize it wasn't as easy as I remember. _Must be this baby bump getting in the way. _As I started to gather my bras, before anyone could witness my embarrassment, I heard the front door open and turned to see Jacob walking toward me. I rushed to grab all my bras before he could see but it was too late. Jacob bent down and retrieved one if my bras. _Cue blush now. _Then he started chuckling. _Now that just pissed me off._ I quickly snatched it from where it was dangling from his finger.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically to Jacob. "Keep up the laughing and you'll be making your own damn dinner." I snapped at him. That wiped the smile off his face.

"Geesh Bells, I didn't mean anything by it. It was just kinda funny watching you scramble to pick em up." Jacob said. I threw another glare his direction. "What's wrong Bells? You were in a good mood when you left here." he said. I sighed, frustrated.

"Nothing okay!" I rubbed my palm over my face. "I'm fine. I've just had a bad day. Ok?" _I really don't want to remember annoying bag boy. _Of course he wouldn't drop it. _Did you really think he would?_

"Come on Bells, you'll feel better if you talk about it." Jacob said. _Fine he asked for it and I really need to vent. _

"Fine, but you asked for it. First I get to Wal-Mart only to find that there were no close parking spots so I had to park out in the middle of no where. Then I went to go get a cart but the damn things were so so after trying and failing three times the door greeter helped me get one. Everything was fine after that until I was leaving the safe way and the damn bag boy wouldn't leave me alone." I all but yelled at him. He looked shocked.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were having a bad day." he replied. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's fine but we really should get these groceries in the house so they don't go bad." I told him.

"No problem." He said while gathering an armful of groceries while I grabbed the rest of my Wal-Mart bags. I took them up to my room and went back downstairs to start putting stuff away. "Jesus Bells, how much did you buy?" he asked while carrying in the last of the bags. I just smiled at him.

"Just enough for the next week." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. He stood there staring at me with his mouth open. I giggled at him.

"You might wanna close your mouth, otherwise you might catch flies." I told him between giggles. He did and was still staring at me like I was crazy. "What? Come on, we both can eat our fair share of food so its really not that much."

"Yeah I guess your right." he replied with a shrug. _Aren't I always?_

I got work work finishing putting away groceries then went upstairs to put away my stuff. I went back downstairs to the kitchen together started on dinner. Jacob was sitting at the table munching on the chips I just bought. _Figures._

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Jacob.

JPOV:

"What do you want for dinner?" Bells asked me.

"Actually, some of the guys are coming over and we're gonna cook the fish that dad and Harry caught over the weekend." I told her. When I mentioned the guys she tensed up just a little bit. _There she goes with that weird behavior._

"Oh, okay. Do you need me to make anything to go with it? I could out together a salad, or make some chips to go with the fish. Or I could-" I cut her off.

"Bells, chips would be fine. We're using Harry's fish fry. In fact, the Clearwater's will be here as well. Sue's been dying to see you." I told her. At the mention if Sue her face lit up.

"Great. Well I'll just get started. Do you need any help with the fish?" she asked while gathering the ingredients for the chips and what also looked to be the stuff for salad. _Who eats that crap? I should probably get used to it knowing Bells._

"Nag, its cool. I can handle it." I told her. Then she left the kitchen. _What could possibly go wrong? _I gathered up the fish, which was quite a lot since we're feeding some growing wolfs, and started to prepare the fish.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong." I explained to Bells. _How was I supposed to know you have to cook the fish on medium heat and not high? And honestly who says you have to flip the fish. It cooks all the way through. _

"How did you not realize it was burning? I mean, come on? The smell of burnt fish didn't give it away? What about the kitchen full of smoke? Hmmm?" Bells said waving a paper plate in the air trying to rid the kitchen of the smoke. _Like that's gonna help. _

"Awe, come on Bells, I didn't know that was gonna happen. Honest." I told her while giving my best pout. She sighed, trying hard not to let me see her smile.

"Alright, fine. I believe you. I will be taking over this now I suppose?" she asked me. _Thank you Bells. _

"Thanks Bells. You're a life saver. I'd starve" _so would the guys for that matter _"if I had to eat just chips and salad." I said with a chuckle.

"Ok, enough chit chat. Let's get to work." she commanded. _Wonder if she'd get mad at me for saluting her? Probably. Better not chance it. _As soon as she opened the bag with the fish, she looked like she was gonna puke.

"You ok Bells? You look like you're gonna be sick." I told her with concern lacing my tone. _I wonder if she needs to go to the doctors. Maybe I should ask._

"I'm fine." she replied breathing through her nose." I forgot how fresh fish smells. It's not like we had much of it back in Phoenix. Besides, I'm still trying to get used to being here. It must be throwing my body off or something." _Well, she looks better. _

"Ok, if you're sure." I replied.

"I'm fine Jacob. Now why don't you disappear while I finish this up?" she asked. I was about to protest when she raised an eyebrow at me. _In other words, I dare you to argue with me. _

"Alright, alright. I'm outta here." and with that I went into the living room to join my dad.

A while later the Clearwater's showed up.

"Where is she?" Sue asked as soon as she stepped foot in the door. I laughed. They were just as excited as we were that she was here.

"In the kitchen finishing up the fish. Apparently Jacob doesn't know how to cook fish." my dad told them with an amused smile on his face. _Sold out by mg old man. I am never gonna live this down. The guys are gonna make fun of me forever. Hell Leah probably will._

"What'd he do?" questioned Leah with a smirk on her face. _Yep, never gonna live it down._

"He burnt the first batch of fish. Bells had to go in an save the day. Otherwise we'd be eating salad and chips for dinner." dad answered. They all laughed...at me. I think I may have blushed a little. _Good thing I'm so dark skinned._

"Well, I'm gonna take this into the kitchen and see if Bells needs any help." Sue said gesturing to the large bowl in her hands. With that she turned and headed towards the kitchen with a smile on her face. I just shook my head.

SPOV (Sue):

As soon as we walked in I asked where Bella was. I haven't seen her in so long and couldn't wait to wrap her up in a big hug. When Billy told us about Jake burning the fish, we couldn't help but laugh at him. _Such a Jake thing to do._

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Bella adding the last few pieces of fish to the already enormous pile. I stood in the doorway just taking in how much she has changed since I last saw her. She has gotten taller and filled out more _at least I think she has. Why is she wearing some baggy hoodie and some track pants? _But there seemed to be something different about her. There was definitely something different. _But what? _I cleared my throat to make my presence know. She jumped and put a hand over her heart.

"Oh my gosh. That scared me to death." she replied while walking towards me and then wrapping her arms around my waist to give me a hug.

"I've missed you so much." I told her with a smile.

"Me too, Sue." she said while gathering dishes and putting them in piles on the table.

"Need any help?" I asked her.

"Nope," she said popping the p. "I got it."

"Alright, well the rest of the guys should be here soon. They were getting ready to leave." as I said this I noticed her tense up for a split second. _What's that about?_ "Well, I brought something and I know it used to be your favorite." I said while opening the bowl. _She always liked my pasta salad. _However, the moment I opened the bowl she looked like she was going to be sick. I closed the bowl immediately. "Sweetie, you okay?" I asked while rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine. I've just had a long couple of days and still getting used to being here." she said. "I'm gonna go shower before everyone gets here."

"Alright, I'll let your uncle know." I told her.

"Thanks Sue." and with that she went upstairs to shower.

E/N: I've already started on the next chapter. It will be the dinner. Please leave me a review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again to all of those who have taken the time to favorite/alert my story. It means a lot to me. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I've been busy. Once again, I ask that you stop by and take my poll. Thanks.

BPOV:

As soon as Sue opened the bowl, I was assaulted by the worst smell known to mankind. I briefly saw that it was Sue's pasta salad. _Well I guess I won't be eating that anytime soon._ I was on the verge of feeling like I was going to be sick. I was hoping that Sue didn't notice but I was wrong.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Sue asked me.

"I'm fine. I've just had a long couple of days and still getting used to being here. I'm gonna go shower before everyone gets here." I told her. _I have to get out of here before I throw up all over the place._

"Alright, I'll let your uncle know" was her reply.

"Thanks Sue." I told her and with that I went to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Once I was in the bathroom I turned on the water and undressed quickly. Now that I was out of the kitchen, I felt a little bit better but I'm not sure how I am going to manage it once it's time to eat. _Hopefully I can make it through dinner without having the urge to throw up. _I stepped into the shower and quickly made work of washing my hair and body. I didn't want to take too long and be rude while we had guests. I was still worried about Jacob's friends being in such close proximity to me. I got out and got ready to get dressed only to realize that, in my haste to escape the smell of Sue's pasta salad, I had forgotten to go and grab a fresh set of clothes first. _Shit, what the hell am I going to do? What if someone sees me in nothing but this damn towel? It doesn't do much to cover my bump._ I quickly made the decision to peek out the door and if it was clear I was going to make a mad dash to my room. I slowly cracked the door open to see that no one was around. _Thank God._ I quickly grabbed all my belongings and made a dash towards my room. Once inside I threw everything down and quickly changed into a new pair of jeans a shirt and my hoodie. I walked downstairs to hear the sounds of everyone. Once Jacob noticed me everyone turned to look at me. _Is there something on my face?_

"No." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads smiling.

"Alright, when is everyone else supposed to be here? I don't want the food to get too cold." I told them.

"They should be here in a few minutes; actually I think I hear them outside now." Jacob said. I took that as my cue to go make sure that everything in the kitchen was where it needed to be. _Who are you kidding? You just wanted to avoid having to be too close to those huge guys from the other day._

Just as I walked into the kitchen I heard the front door open followed by several footsteps. _You can do this._ I made sure that my back was facing the door so I didn't have to actually see them when they walked in. A few seconds later I heard everyone enter the kitchen.

"Man this smells good. Can we eat now?" one of the guys asked.

"Seth, don't be rude." Sue said. _I can't believe that I forgot about Seth. I didn't even notice he wasn't here earlier._

"Well now that everyone is here. Let's eat." Uncle Billy said. I turned around and went to push Uncle Billy to his open spot. He turned and smiled up at me. I kept my eyes on anything other than the guys I saw the other day. "Thanks Bells" he said.

"No problem." I replied while taking my seat next to Uncle Billy and on the other side of Sue. Once everyone was seated we all started making our plates.

JPOV:

As soon as the guys came in, we all made our way to the kitchen so we could eat. _Good thing because I am starving. _

Once we were in the kitchen, I noticed that Bells had her back to us and then I took in the amount of food that was set on the table. There almost wasn't enough room for all the dishes.

"Man this smells good. Can we eat now?" Seth asked.

"Seth, don't be rude." Sue said.

"Well now that everyone is here. Let's eat." dad said. _Finally._ Bells grabbed dad's chair and pushed him over to his spot, all the while she kept her eyes anywhere other than on all the guys. Dad thanked her and then everyone got seated and started making their plates.

Bells, once again had almost as much as food as us guys did. All the guys looked at me as if to say what the hell? I just shrugged my shoulders at them. Once everyone's plates were full we all started eating.

"Mmm, this is really good Bella." said Harry. "It never tastes this good when I make it." She had a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Thanks. I added a little something to it." was her reply.

"What?" said Harry.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that with all these extra ears around. They might tell everyone my secret." She stage whispered to him. Everyone was laughing at their antics.

"Later." Harry replied with a wink. She nodded her head.

After that, everyone continued to eat. I think they were all surprised by how much Bells could eat. After a few minutes Sue seemed to realize that something was missing.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I made pasta salad. It must be in the fridge still." she replied while getting up to retrieve it from the fridge. She returned with a big bowl. She made room for it on the table and went back to eating her food.

I noticed that Bells kept her eyes mostly on the table. When someone would talk she would turn her body towards them but refused to make eye contact, unless it was dad, Sue or Harry and even then it wasn't a guarantee. _There she goes being weird again._

"Well, I'm stuffed." replied Bells while gathering her dishes and taking them to the sink. She started to wash her dishes as well as the ones from all the cooking. All of the guys had finished their first plate of food and were starting to make their second. I decided to try some of Sue's pasta salad. I opened up the bowl and place a big spoonful on my plate. Just then Bells came over to grab her cup and the next thing I know she's running from the kitchen and then I hear a door slam. _Okay. What just happened?_ The guys were all looking at me with the same look?

"Maybe I should go check on her?" Sue said while getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen. Just then Harry was looking between dad and then me before he finally spoke.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" he spoke to dad and me.

"We don't really know Harry." dad told him with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"I mean just that. She showed up here without calling or letting us know. Then when she did some of the guys were here and she was avoiding them at all costs. She refuses to even look at them but I'm sure you noticed that while you've been here." Harry nodded his head to let us know that he did notice. "The guys think that something happened to her and that it had to have involved another guy for the way she's been reacting but she hasn't said anything to us yet. We decided it's probably best to just let her come to us when she is ready." dad told him.

"Well, maybe Sue will be able to get through to her." Harry said hopefully.

"I hope your right. I can't stand seeing her like this." dad replied sadly.

"Has she told you anything since she has gotten here?" Harry asked. Dad nodded his head.

"Apparently she graduated last June." dad told him.

"Wow, she was only sixteen though." Harry said. At this all the guys' mouths were hanging open in shock. _She always has been ahead of the game._

"Yeah. She's always taking extra classes during the summer and taking as many classes as the school would let her." dad replied.

That was the end of the conversation between us guys. It was then that I noticed the sound of what I assumed was puking. _Poor Bells. I hope she is okay._ I could tell the other guys could hear it too but they didn't say anything.

SPOV (Sue):

As soon as Bella ran from the kitchen I decided I should probably go check on her. So I made that known to everyone else. "Maybe I should go check on her?" I said while getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen.

I made my way upstairs and could hear Bella in the bathroom throwing up. _Poor thing. I hope she is okay. _I knocked on the door. "Bella are you okay sweetie? Can I come in?" I asked her. I waited a few moments and then the door popped open. I walked in to see Bella kneeling in front of the toilet with her head resting on her forearms.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I just haven't been feeling myself since I got here. I think it may be all the travelling from the last few days catching up with me." she replied. She stayed by the toilet a few more minutes before she finally got up and went to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Maybe you should see a doctor. I can call for you if you want." I told her.

"I'll call tomorrow and get myself an appointment. I'm sure it's probably nothing." was her reply. I nodded my head letting her know I heard what she said.

"Good. I know that Billy and Jake have been worried about you." I told her.

"Thanks Sue. For coming to see if I was alright. It means a lot to me." she said. _Is she crying?_

"It's no problem sweetie. You know that I love you like you are my own." I said. _It's true. I've always loved having her around._ "Now, how about we get back downstairs before they send out a search party." She gave me a small smile and a nod and we turned to head out of the bathroom. Before we left I wanted to tell her something. "Bella?"

She turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?" she said.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk. About anything. Okay?" I told her. _I just feel like she needs to know that._

"Thanks. I'll be sure to let you know." she replied.

Once we walked into the kitchen everyone turned to look at us. It was Billy who broke the silence. "You ok Bells?" Billy asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she said to Billy while looking at the floor.

"Are you sure? You haven't really been yourself lately." said Billy.

"Yeah, like I told Sue. I think it's just from all the travelling I've done the last few days, but just so you guys feel better I promised Sue I would call and make myself a doctor's appointment tomorrow." she told him.

"Good. I just want to see you feeling better." He told her.

"Thanks. Well I think I'm just gonna go grab a quick shower and then head to bed. Do you need me to clean up in here first?" she asked.

"No, you go on ahead. I think we can handle this. Right guys?" I asked while raising an eyebrow at them. "Goodnight Bella. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Goodnight everyone." she said as she was leaving the kitchen. Once she was out of sight I turned to everyone who was in the kitchen. "What's going on?" I asked looking at no one in particular.

"That seems to be the million dollar question dear." replied my loving husband.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I'm sure I don't want to know the answer.

"It seems she had a very strong reaction to the guys the other day when she showed up here. Sam said she was terrified of them and that she refused to look any of them in the eye. She still hasn't looked at any of them. The guys have come to the conclusion that whatever has happened to her that it has to do with another male and I have to agree with them on it." he replied sadly. _It does make sense._

"Well what do we do?" I asked.

"Billy thinks it best if we just let her come to us on her own time and not push her. I have to agree. She will come to us when she's ready." Harry said.

"What if she's never ready? I don't want to see her like this." I told them.

"We'll just have to hope that she will come to us. All we can do for now is being there for her when she's ready. As for you guys, I suggest that you just continue to give her her space. It will probably make her more comfortable." Billy said. All of the guys nodded.

"Alright, well we better head home. It's getting late." I said looking at Harry and the kids. They nodded their heads at me. I hugged Billy goodbye and said it to everyone else. I received a chorus of "Goodnight Sue's". We walked out to our car and drove home. All the while I couldn't stop thinking about what I just learned. It was a hard pill to swallow but I was going to do everything in my power to help Bella. I loved her too much to not try.

"Did you know that Bella graduated already?" Harry said breaking me from my thoughts.

"What? When? She's only seventeen." I replied shocked. _I knew she was smart but Wow._

"Actually she was sixteen when she graduated." Seth replied from the back seat.

"Billy said she did last June. I guess she's been taking extra classes during the summer and taking as many as the school would let her during the regular year." Harry answered me.

That was the end of conversation and the remainder of the ride home was silent, allowing me once again to go through everything that I heard tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I saw the premier of Eclipse. It was so great. Once again, thanks to everyone who alerted/favorite-ed. I still need some more votes on my poll. I've only had three voters. So if you get the chance please head over to my profile and vote. Once again, I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. That honor belongs to SM. Happy 4th of July to everyone who celebrates it.

BPOV (Bella):

I woke up feeling kind of strange. I figured it must be from the events of last night. _God, last night. I don't even want to think about it._ I laid in bed for a while longer hoping that I would feel better. _Might as well get up and get ready for the day._

I went downstairs and saw that no one was home. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat and saw a note on the fridge. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Bells,_

_I went to do some errands. Jake is out with the guys. Be back soon. If you need anything before then call Sue. _

_Love, _

_Uncle Billy_

After getting myself some fruit and a glass of milk, I decided to call and make myself an appointment. _At least I don't have to worry about anyone overhearing my conversation. _I went upstairs and got my phone. I called information and got the number for the clinic that I passed the other day in Port Angeles.

"Port Angeles Women's Health Clinic, this is Vanessa. How can I help you?" said the lady on the phone. _Vanessa._

"Um, yes, I'd like to make an appointment for myself. I'm seventeen weeks pregnant and just recently moved from Phoenix." I told her.

"Okay, no problem. Let me see what I've got available. Can you hold for a minute?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes." I replied. After a few minutes she came back on the line.

"Okay, I actually have an appointment later on this afternoon at one thirty. Otherwise, I won't have anything until next Friday." Vanessa said. I looked at the clock to see that it was only nine. _That gives me plenty of time to get ready._

"One thirty is fine." I told her.

"Okay, I'll just need to get your name and I'll have the paperwork here for you to fill out before your appointment." She let me know.

"It's Isabella Swan." I said. Once she verified that I was set up with the appointment I hung up and got ready for the day.

I decided to leave early so that I would be on time for the appointment and still have time to fill out all the necessary paperwork that the clinic required. I quickly scribbled a note for Uncle Billy and Jacob to let them know where I was going to be so they didn't worry.

I made it to Port Angeles around eleven, which gave me plenty of time to look around and get something to eat before my appointment. I decided that I needed some food first so I found a little deli and ordered a sandwich and a fruit salad. It was delicious. After I finished my lunch I still had about an hour to spare so I decided to walk around a little. I saw a small baby boutique and decided to go inside and look. There were so many cute things. _I really want to come back here and buy something once I know what I'm having. Maybe I'll find out today if I'm lucky._ I left the store once I saw that it was nearing one. I got in my car and drove to the clinic.

Walking in I instantly felt nervous. I felt like everyone was staring at me. There were several women in the waiting room, all at different stages of their pregnancies. I went to the front desk to check in and get the paperwork so I could fill it out.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I have an appointment at one thirty." I told the receptionist.

"Oh yes, I spoke with you earlier. I'm Vanessa. Here" she said handing me a few forms "fill these out and then bring them back up here when you're done. The nurse will call you back in a few moments." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I told her. I went and sat down in one of the free chairs and got to work filling out all the papers. Once I was finished, I went back up to the desk and gave Vanessa my papers. I went and sat back down for a few minutes when the door opened and a nurse called my name.

"Isabella Swan." Said the nurse.

I stood up and walked toward the door then proceeded to follow the nurse, whose name tag read Sarah, toward a desk. She took my weight, blood pressure and a urine sample then led me to a room down the hall.

"Go ahead and have a seat and the doctor will be in shortly." She said and then left the room closing the door behind her. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and then it opened.

"How are you today Isabella?" the doctor asked. She looked to be in her mid thirties and I was thanking my lucky stars that I managed to get a female doctor. _How could I have forgotten to ask if my doctor was male or female? That could have been a disaster. _

"I'm fine and please call me Bella." I told her with a smile.

"Alright, Bella it is. I'm Dr. Shaw but you can call me Veronica if you like." She said. "So how have you been feeling? It says here that you are seventeen weeks and that you just moved here from Phoenix?" she questioned. I nodded my head.

"Yes that's right. I've been feeling ok I guess. I get nauseous with the smell of certain foods and on occasion even throw up. I've also been really tired and I feel like I eat too much." I told her honestly.

"That's all normal for first time mothers. Well, let's get you measured and do an ultrasound. I'm sure you've already has one but I just want to look for myself since we don't have your records here. First let me just go over your chart." She said.

"That's fine. I actually haven't had one since I first went to the doctor." I let her know. She nodded her head staring at my chart intently. _Is something wrong? _

"Well, your weight gain is a little on the low side but you seem to be a petite girl so I think that might be the problem. I'm not too worried right now but I want to keep an eye on it just in case. Your HcG levels are a little on the high side as well but it I'm not concerned about it." She said while grabbing a paper measuring tape. She then walked over to me.

"Go ahead and lie back on the table and lift your shirt up for me and pull top of your pants down just a bit." She said. I did as she asked and she measured me.

"You're measuring between eighteen and nineteen. Did the doctors back in Phoenix give you your due date?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah they said June 21st." I told her getting kind of worried. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think so but let's do the ultrasound and see how that little one is doing, shall we?" she asked with a smile. I nodded my head not really able to form words right now.

She left the room for a moment and came back in pushing the ultrasound machine. She placed it next to the exam table and got everything ready.

"This is going to be a little cold." She said while she squirted some gel on my stomach. She turned on the machine and moved the transducer around a bit then she spoke.

"Ah, there it is. That's what I thought." She said

"There what is? What did you think?" I asked kind of freaked out. _She never said anything to me._

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. This is what I was talking about" she said turning the screen and showing me the image. She pointed to two spots on the screen. Oh shit, is that what I think it is?

Dr. Shaw chuckled. "If you think it's another baby then yes it is what you think it is." She replied.

"I can't believe I said that out loud." I said covering my face with my hands. That's so embarrassing. _But seriously, twins? Could things be any more complicated? _

"It's fine. I had my suspicions when I saw your HcG levels and then when you were measuring bigger than you should be." She said. "We'll have to keep an eye on you since you're carrying multiples. You may not make it the full forty weeks but most multiple pregnancies don't. I know it's a lot to take in but they are looking perfectly healthy. Would you like to know what you're having?" she asked me while taking measurements of the babies. I nodded my head still not able to form any words at the moment.

"Alright, let's see what you've got in here." She moved the transducer around a bit. "Baby A, right here" she said pointing to the first baby "is a little boy and Baby B is a little girl. Congrats one of each. Would you like some pictures?"

"Yes, please." I managed to say while trying to fight off the tears I could feel burning the corner of my eyes. She nodded her head at me and gave me a smile. She handed me a towel to wipe off my stomach and then helped me sit up. She hands me the long sheet of photos. I fold them and put them into my purse.

"Alright I want to see you in three weeks and we'll check your weight again. You can set up an appointment with Vanessa. I also want you to go to the lab and have your blood drawn." She said and then handed me some information packets. "Oh Bella?" she said pausing at the door.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I noticed that you don't live here in Port Angeles. If for some reason you think there is a serious problem I want you to go to the hospital in Forks since its closer. They'll be able to contact me from there. Just give them my information. Okay? She said kindly. I nod my head.

"Okay, thank you." I tell her. With that we part ways and I go to make my next appointment. All I can think about is that I'm going to be a mom to not one baby but two, a little boy and a little girl. _Wow._ I made my next appointment and left the clinic. I decided to go by the little boutique I went in earlier to buy something. This would be my only purchase until I got closer to my due date.

I drove there and went inside I walked around for a minute and spotted the perfect thing. There were these cute little red onesies that said Thing 1 and Thing 2. They were the ones from the Dr. Seuss books. I grabbed them in a newborn size. On my way to the register I saw a little red headband with a bow on it. I grabbed that and then made my way to the register where I paid for the onesies and headband. I got to my car and made my way back to La Push.

Once I got home, I shoved everything into my purse and walked inside. _I'll have to hide that in my room later._ When I got in I saw Uncle Billy and Sue sitting in the living room.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" Uncle Billy asked.

"Fine." I replied.

BPOV (Billy):

Sue and I were sitting in the living room when we heard the door open and then saw Bells a few seconds later.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" I asked her.

"Fine." She replied.

"What'd you do today?" Sue asked before I had the chance to.

"Not much really. Drove up to Port Angeles and had some lunch. Walked around a bit." She said.

"Did you make it to the doctors today?" Sue asked.

She sighed. "Yep." She said popping the p.

"And…what did they say?" Sue prompted her. _She's not gonna answer willingly._

"She said it's nothing really. It's a lack of sleep and a bit of the flu. Told me to rest and it should get better in a few days." She said. _Somehow I doubt that's what it is. _

"Alright, well maybe you should get some rest then. Don't worry about dinner tonight. I'll just order some pizza or something."I told her. She nodded her head and then went upstairs. "Hey Bells, I just remembered, we should have your room finished by tomorrow. That way you won't have to keep sleeping in Jacob's pig sty." I said with a chuckle.

"Alright, thanks Uncle Billy. I appreciate everything you guys are doing for me. It means a lot. I love you." She said as she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then doing the same to Sue. "See you later." She said with a wave. She disappeared up the stairs a few minutes later.

"Do you think she was telling the truth about what the doctor said?" Sue asked me.

"I don't really think so but what can we do?" I replied.

"I know. I just hate to think that there could be something wrong with her and that she's dealing with it all by herself. You know how selfless she can be at times."Sue said sadly.

"I know and I feel the same way but we'll just have to wait until she's ready to come to us. Until then all we can do is help her in any way possible." I said.

"Alright, well I better get going. I'll make sure that Seth and Leah are here tomorrow to help finish off Bella's room and I'll have them remind Sam and the guys to be here as well." Sue said getting up and gathering her things. I nodded my head.

"Okay and thanks again." I told her.

"Not a problem." She replied and with that she walked out the door. I turned on the TV and put on a baseball game.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. A special thanks to jojostar for being my first reviewer, thanks. Thanks to anyone who has alerted/favorited my story. Again, please pop over to my profile and take the poll if you haven't already.

BPOV (Bella):

It's now the beginning of February now and it's been three weeks since I found out I was having twins, a boy and a girl. I'm heading to Dr. Shaw's office for my appointment. I'm currently 20 weeks, which means I'm half way there. _Thank God_.

I finished getting ready and made my way downstairs. I found Uncle Billy, Jacob and some of the guys sitting in the living room watching some sports show. _Figures_. I've managed to avoid being in the same room as the guys and when I am I avoid any and all eye contact. _Out of sight, out of mind_.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing today?" Uncle Billy asked.

_Shit. What do I say?_ "Um, not much. I'm just going to head up to Port Angeles and do a little shopping." _That's believable, right?_

"Oh, okay. If you want, I could come with you. Or I'm sure that Jake or one of the guys wouldn't mind going with you." Uncle Billy said.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. They were looking at me like I'm crazy. _Shit, how do I fix this? _

"Okay, why, if you don't mind me asking." Uncle Billy said giving me the look, the one that says don't even try and get out of it.

_Alright, I'll go with the half truth._ "Well…um, it's just that…" _God this is so embarrassing_ "I have an appointment with the gynecologist." I said extremely fast. The look on my uncle and cousin's faces was memorable. I think they were more embarrassed than I was about this conversation.

"Oh…uh…yeah…" my uncle trailed off clearly not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to go now." I said while grabbing my keys and purse and walking out the door. Once inside the safety of my car, I breathed out a sigh of relief. _That was single handedly the most embarrassing moment of my life. _I started my car and made my way out of La Push and towards Port Angeles. I made it there a few minutes early.

Once inside, I went and checked in then sat down and read a magazine until they called me name.

"Isabella Swan." The nurse called. I stood up and followed her through the doors.

"Alright, Isabella..." the nurse whose name tag read Hannah said.

"Please call me Bella." I told her.

"Alright, Bella, go ahead and take off your sweater and step up on the scale for me." Hannah said. I did as she asked. The she wrote it down. "Okay let me just take your blood pressure and then get a urine sample and you can go into room five just down the hall on your right." She said. She took my blood pressure and then game me a cup and sent me to the rest room. After I was done I made my way to room five and waited for Dr. Shaw.

"Knock, knock." Said Dr. Shaw as she opened the door. She gave me a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine." I told her.

"That's good. Well you've gained four and a half pounds since I saw you three weeks ago, so that's good." She told me while washing her hands. I nodded my head. "Let's measure you and then listen to those little ones, shall we?" she asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. _What? I enjoy the sound of their heartbeats. _

"You're measuring about twenty one to twenty two weeks but that's normal considering you're having twins. You're belly has really started to pop." She said while searching for the babies heartbeats.

"Yeah, I noticed it the other day. I swear, these two are having a kicking match in here." I said pointing to my stomach. She gave me a smile.

"They tend to do that. Just wait until you get closer to your due date. By then they won't have that much room. Then they'll really be kicking up a storm." Dr. Shaw said with a smile. "Well, everything looks good. I'm happy with your weight gain so far. I want to see you again in four weeks. You can make you r appointment with the receptionist. Have a good day Bella."

"Thanks and you too." I told her while gathering my things. She waved good bye and then walked out the door. I made my way to the receptionist's desk to schedule my next appointment. With that done I decided to head back home.

When I made it home I was hoping to avoid any awkward questions that my uncle might feel the need to ask me after admitting that I was going to the gynecologist. _Please don't let him try and have the sex talk with me_. Once home, I tried to sneak into the house without having to face my uncle but of course I wasn't as stealthy as I thought as I stubbed my toe on a lose floor board and then proceeded to bump my shin on the table in the entry way. _Damn it, I was so close_.

"Bells, is that you?" called my uncle from the living room. _No duh, who else would it be making this much freaking noise? _

"Yeah." I called out to him hoping to make my way up to my room and avoid talking to him anymore.

"Can you come in here for a minute?" he called. _Shit. Is he really gonna do this?_

"Yeah" I said and walked into the living room where he picked up the remote and muted the TV. "Do you need something?" I asked hoping to change the subject. He shook his head no.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. You know… about earlier?" he said awkwardly. I sighed and went and sat down across from him.

"Okay, shoot." I said

BPOV (Billy):

I was sitting here waiting for Bells to get back. After she said she had an appointment with the gyn..gyne…the lady doctor I was freaking out. I mean, what am I supposed to tell her?...No? I decided that I should probably have a talk with her. I heard a bunch of noise. _It must be Bells. _

"Bells, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She called from the entry way.

"Can you come in here for a minute? I asked her. _Am I seriously gonna do this? _

"Yeah." She replied walking into the living room. I picked up the remote and muted the TV.

"Do you need something?" she asked. _She can probably sense the awkwardness that's radiating off of me. _I shook my head no.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. You know… about earlier?" I said awkwardly. She sighed and came and sat down across from me.

"Okay, shoot." She said. _Here goes nothing… _

"I understand that you're a teenager and are gonna wanna do things but I just want to make sure you're being safe. So I have to ask, did you go to the doctor earlier to get birth control? I mean, it's your decision and-" she cut me off by holding her hand up.

"It's fine. You don't need to worry. I've had _the talk_ with mom already. And as far as that goes you don't have to worry. Okay? Can we just pretend like this conversation never happened because this is just beyond embarrassing and awkward for me and you as well I imagine." She said. _Couldn't agree more with that statement. _I nodded my head, letting her know that I agreed with her.

"Alright." I said. "I just want you to know that it's not you I don't trust it's all those hormonal boys out there." I told her with a bit of a smile. I was trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as she gave a sort of smile.

"I know what you're saying." She replied. With that, she got up and made her way up to her room. I remember when we did the big reveal of her room. She was so happy with the way it turned out that she actually started crying her eyes out. Either way I was just happy that she was happy.

I un-muted the TV and went back to watching the program from before.

E/N: Please take the time to take the poll on my profile. If not then I'm going to base it off the four votes I've gotten so far. Don't forget to review please.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Once again, thanks to anyone who has alerted/favorited my story. It truly means a lot to me. I would love to get more reviews. Seeing as I've only gotten one and we are already nine chapters in. This chapter is kind of a filler. Anyways, on with the story.

BPOV (Bella):

Yesterday was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. First I had to admit to my uncle, cousin and a bunch of his friends that I was going to the gynecologist and then almost have to sit through the_ talk_ with my uncle, who by the way was just as embarrassed as I was and to top it all off Sue showed up a few hours later to see if I had any questions for her. After telling her repeatedly that I wasn't doing that, or anything else of that nature, she finally agreed to leave but not before telling me if I had any questions to call her and then she, not so discretely, left me a handful of condoms on my dresser. She informed me that it was just a precaution and that it would stay between the two of us. I don't think my face has ever been redder. The moment she walked out of my room I locked the door in fear that she might have something else to say or give me.

Now I am currently in my room finding somewhere to hide these _things _where no one can find them and hopefully I will forget that they even exist. I decided to shove them in an empty shoe box and then put it in the back of my closet. _Out of sight, out of mind. _After doing that, I decided to go find myself something to eat because I was always starving these days. I'm half way through my pregnancy and I'm amazed at how my belly has just popped. _It seems like it happened over night. _Sometimes I wish that I could share this with my family but then I remember the events that led to this situation and I can't bring myself to say anything.

I walk into the kitchen and find Jacob and Seth rummaging through the cabinets and fridge. _If they weren't male I would think they were pregnant too. _At that thought I let out a small giggle, which alerts the boys to my presence. They both turn to look at me and give me a smile. I was slowly getting more comfortable around Seth. He seemed to hang out with Jacob a lot. I could tell that he really looked up to him. He probably thought of Jacob as a big brother or something.

"Hey Bells." Seth and Jacob greet me at the same time. Jacob comes over to give me a hug and Seth follows behind him. I be sure not to get too close when he hugs me because I don't want him to feel my baby bump. _I may have to start on the one armed hugs soon._

"Can I?" Seth asks me. I hesitate for a moment then I nod my head and he slowly comes forward and embraces me and again I'm careful not to let him too close to my belly. Normally I would shy away from Jacob's friends but there's something about Seth that just makes me feel comfortable around him. I think it's because I've always wanted another sibling. I'm starting to see him as a little brother. He's always so funny when I hear him with the other guys and sometimes I look at him and just see innocence. It's hard not to like the kid. It's amazing how he knew to ask me if it was okay for him to hug me. I liked him even more after that.

"So, are you two hungry? I was just going to make myself something to eat. I can make enough for you too if you want." I told them while gathering the ingredients for tacos. _Yum, tacos_. They both gave me huge grins while shaking their heads vigorously. I just laughed at them. "Alright, outta my kitchen and I'll call you when it's done." I ordered them pointing towards the doorway.

"Okay, mom…" Jacob said while walking out of the kitchen. I froze for a second. Letting that thought sink in. In a few months I'm actually going to be a mom. _Wow._ After my little moment I set to work on making the tacos.

About twenty minutes later everything was set on the table and ready to be eaten.

"Seth, Jacob foods ready." I yelled knowing full well that the word food would have them out of their seats faster than anything else. And sure enough a few seconds later the two of them were fighting to get through the doorway. "Jacob, let Seth through. There's plenty of food for all of us." I told them. _At least I hope there is. _With that we dug in and started eating.

"Man Bells, these are awesome." Seth said with a small smile on his face. He was really enjoying these tacos but then again so was I.

"Yeah Bells, these are great. I don't think there will be any left over's." Jacob said through a mouthful of food.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I know your parents taught you not to talk with your mouth full." I scolded him. Seth started laughing and I silenced him with a look. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Bells." Jacob replied after swallowing his food first.

"It's alright but remember your manners next time. I swear the way you and your friends eat I would think you were raised by a pack of wolves or something." I told him while concentrating on making another plate of tacos.

JPOV:

Seth and I had just come from Sam's house. We were trying to think of ways to help Bella. Every time the guys would come over she would avoid looking at them. I guess she just figured if she ignored them they would ignore her but that's not the case. Everyone already loves her and wants to help her. Although, Paul and Embry had to let the rest of the pack in on the embarrassing events that happened yesterday at my house. I don't think I've ever seen Bells any redder than when she announced to everyone that she was going to the gynecologist, or as Paul put it the crotch doc. _I don't know where he comes up with this stuff. _I was nice enough to not mention what happened later that night when Sue came over. _Although it's only a matter of time before they see it for themselves_.

Seth and I were busy looking for some food when I heard a small giggle. I turned to see Bells.

"Hey Bells." Seth and I greeted. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I could feel Seth following behind me.

"Can I?" Seth asks her. I wait to see how this is going to play out. She hesitates for a moment and then nods her head. He slowly steps forward and embraces her in a hug. I am shocked that she actually let him touch her. _I'll have to tell my dad and the guys about this. I hope this is progress._

"So, are you two hungry? I was just going to make myself something to eat. I can make enough for you too if you want." Bells said while gathering a bunch of ingredients. Seth and I both nod our heads while grinning at her. She laughs at us. "Alright, outta my kitchen and I'll call you when it's done." she ordered us while pointing towards the doorway.

"Okay, mom…" I say while walking out of the kitchen. Once Seth and I are in the living room we go and sit on the couch.

"Can you believe she actually let me give her a hug?" Seth said excitedly. _That kid really loves her like a sister._

"I know. I was shocked that she did. I half expected her to do anything to avoid you touching her." I told him honestly.

"Yeah me too." Seth replied. "We should tell your dad. I think he will want to know. The guys too I suppose."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." I told him while flipping through the channels on the TV. With that we sat in silence waiting for Bells to call us.

About twenty minutes later we heard Bells yell.

"Seth, Jacob foods ready." She yelled. The moment I heard food I was up and heading towards the kitchen. Seth was right on my heels. We were fighting to get through the doorway when Bells spoke.

"Jacob, let Seth through. There's plenty of food for all of us." She scolded me. I let him by and then followed him in. There was stuff for tacos on the table. _Yum, tacos_.

"Man Bells, these are awesome." Seth said with a small smile on his face. I think he was enjoying these as much as I was.

"Yeah Bells, these are great. I don't think there will be any left over's." I said through a mouthful of food.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I know your parents taught you not to talk with your mouth full." Bells scolded me. Seth started laughing but Bells silenced him with a look. _Ha, serves him right_. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry Bells." I replied after swallowing my food first. _Don't want to get yelled at again. _

"It's alright but remember your manners next time. I swear the way you and your friends eat I would think you were raised by a pack of wolves or something." She told me while concentrating on making another plate of tacos. It's a good thing to because I froze for a split second thinking she realized what we were. I looked over at Seth and he looked like I did. We shook it off and went back to eating.

Once we were finished, Seth and I offered to clean up because Bells said she was tired and wanted to take a nap. _I swear that girl loves her naps_. She disappeared up the stairs and we set out to clean up. True to our word, there were no left over's, which meant all we had to do was the dishes.

Dad, Sue and Harry came in a few minutes before we finished cleaning. _I didn't even realize he wasn't here._

"Hey kids, what's up?" dad asked.

"Am I actually seeing these two doing dishes?" Sue asked once she walked in. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing much. We're just doing the dishes since Bells cooked. She said she was tired and wanted a nap so we offered to do them." I replied.

"What is with her and her naps?" dad asked. I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly had no clue.

"Guess what?" Seth said excitedly.

SPOV (Seth):

"Guess what?" I asked excitedly.

"What son?" dad asked me.

"Bells let me give her a hug." I said proudly. Mom, dad and Billy all looked shocked.

"Really?" Mom asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, Jacob gave her a hug so I just asked her if I could. She hesitated for a second but then nodded her head. I just went slow so I didn't scare her and she didn't freak or anything." I told them.

"Wow." Mom, dad and Billy said.

"I know." I replied.

"Well, we better be heading out. We'll see you later Billy, Jacob." Mom said. I gave Billy a hug and Jake an arm punch and we were out the door.

"You seem pretty happy." Mom said. I nodded my head.

"I am. I just can't believe that Bells actually let me hug her. It was so awesome mom. She wasn't scared of me or anything. She even made eye contact with me. I think that's a big step. Don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes I do. That's great." Mom said. That was the end of the conversation but I couldn't stop feeling happy.

I saw Bells like an older sister. I mean, I know I have Leah but come on…it's Leah. _Enough said_. I love my sister but sometimes she can just be a bitch. _What? It's the truth._ I see her as family and I know all the guys feel the same way and we protect our family. I was really pissed knowing that something bad happened to her. No one should have to suffer and it hurts seeing her like this. I can only hope that she'll make more progress. I'm going to do anything I can to help her.

E/N: Two chapters in one day. I think that deserves some love. Don't you? Please review and take the poll. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed, you guys amazed me and it made my day. Thanks to everyone who has taken the poll, if you haven't done it yet please do so, otherwise the decision will be based off of five voters. Thanks again.

BPOV (Bella):

It's been a few days since the embarrassing moment of my life. Jacob said he was tired of me always being cooped up in the house so he is forcing me to go to the beach. I did everything in my power to refuse but he just wouldn't budge on it. He said if I didn't go willingly that he would drag me out of the house, so really I had no other choice. On the plus side, he told me this morning that he invited Seth to come with us. I was almost looking forward to going. _Almost_. I was starting to get more comfortable with the idea of Seth. He was always around here anyways. I could see how he looked up to Jacob and then I would wonder what it will be like for my son, if he'll have someone that he can look up to. _Don't go there. He'll have Jacob, Seth and Uncle Billy. Plus I'm sure all of Jacob's friends will be around. It's not like they're ever at their own houses_.

"Hey Bells, you almost ready?" Jacob yelled bringing me from my musings.

"Yeah, give me a sec and I'll be right down." I yelled back. I threw my hoodie over my tank and slipped on my flip flops. _I wonder what he's gonna say about my outfit this time_. I walked downstairs with my beach bag in hand and sunglasses on my head.

"Uh, Bells, what are you wearing? You do realize that we are going to the beach? Right?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Jacob" I said with a little bit of an attitude. "I do realize we are going to the beach. It does it kind of breezy by the water and since I plan on sitting on my blanket reading a book I wanted to be prepared." I finished giving him a look.

"But Bells, how are you gonna go in the water if you're wearing that?" he whined.

"I don't plan on going in the water. I want to relax and read my book. You said you were tired of me being in the house so I'm going with you and Seth to the beach. I'm just doing what you asked. You never said I had to go in the water. Besides what if I don't-" I was cut off by Seth standing between the two of us.

"Okay, I think we get it Bells. You don't wanna go in the water. No one is forcing you to." He said looking pointedly at Jacob. _I'm liking this kid more and more_. "We'll all go to the beach and just hang out. Okay? Now let's get moving." Seth said. With that we grabbed all out stuff and headed down to the beach. Thankfully it wasn't a long walk. _All this extra weight is starting to get to me_. Once we got there the boys took off towards the water while I found myself a nice spot on the beach. I laid out my blanket grabbed a towel to use as a pillow and plopped down to get comfy and read my book.

After an hour of me reading and the guys horsing around I started to get hungry so I pulled out my bag of chips and munched away. A few minutes later Jacob and Seth came and shook off, like they were dogs or something, and ended up getting me all wet. _Damn it. Awe man, they better not have gotten my chips wet_.

"What are you two? Dogs?" I asked drying my face off with my towel. "Because you just tried to dry off like a damn dog would. Maybe I should get you guys some collars." I said. "You can be Max." I said pointing to Jacob. "And you can be Shadow because you're always following him around." I said pointing at Seth. Jacob made some weird noise while Seth was smiling.

"How in the world did you come up with those names?" Jacob asked.

"Duh, they're from Eight Below, one of my favorite movies. Besides, I can't help it; Huskies are just such cute dogs." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say. What I want to know is why I'm Max? I understand why Seth is Shadow. You were right on the money with that one." Jacob replied.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Seth said with a pout. I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing bad. I promise. I just noticed that you look up to Jacob like he's your big brother or something similar. You're always hanging with him. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I told him sincerely. By the end of my explanation he was smiling.

"Cool, I never really thought of it that way but you're right." Seth said.

"And the reason you're Max because you've always given everything you do 100%. You always do the maximum when it comes to everything you do. That's why you're Max." I told him. It's true. He's never given up on anything. _Including me_.

"Alright, I agree." Jacob said. "So how about coming in the water with us?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, not gonna happen. I told you I didn't wanna go in the water and Seth promised. Didn't you Seth?" I said.

"Yep, I did promise and I intend on keeping it." He replied. "Even if I have to kidnap you from Jacob." He stage whispered. I giggled.

"Hey, you can't kidnap her. She's my cousin. Besides, if you did that then who's gonna feed me and dad?" Jacob asked seriously. Seth and I shared a look and busted up laughing. Jacob just rolled his eyes at us. "Alright, since Miss Party Pooper doesn't wanna go in the water; how about we head back home?"

"Alright." I said while putting all my things in my bag. I went to get up but it was proving to be difficult. _Damn, no more sitting on the ground for me from here on out_. Seth noticed and came over to me.

"Do you need some help?" he asked holding his hand out to me. _It's okay, it's only Seth. He's not gonna hurt you_. I reached my hand out to grasp his and he pulled me to my feet.

SPOV (Seth):

I was standing with Jake when I noticed Bells was having trouble getting up. _That girl is so clumsy. It's a wonder she can walk without hurting herself_. I walked over to her. "Do you need some help?" I asked her while holding my hand out for her to take. _Come on Bells, you can do it. Take my hand_. She reached her hand out to me and I pulled her to her feet. She didn't even flinch. _Yes, she did it_. I was so happy that she wasn't scared of me. I looked over to Jake and saw that he was happy and proud as well. He gave me a smile and I returned it back. We headed back to the Black's house. By the time we got there Bells was looking pretty worn out. _She didn't even do anything_.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jake asked her. She gave a small nod followed by a yawn.

"I'm fine. I was up early this morning and I'm just tired. I think that I'm just going to go take a nap." She said.

"Okay. We're just gonna head over to Sam's anyways." Jake said. She nodded her head. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me Jacob. I'll be good as new once I have a nap." She said. Then she did something that surprised me. She walked over to Jake and hugged him and then she shocked me by coming over and hugging me too. I stood there shocked for a moment before I returned it. She let me go and then went up the stairs. As soon as she was gone Jake turned to me.

"Can you believe that? She just hugged not only me but you too. She didn't even flinch. I mean, I know she's hugged me before but she's never initiated it first." Jake said excitedly.

"I know. That's some serious progress. I'm so proud of her and it kind of sucks that I can't even tell her. You know?" I said. Jake nodded his head.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we can tell the guys and your dad." I said.

"You're right." Jake said. "Come on we gotta get to Sam's before the meeting starts." With that we got up and left.

E/N: Thanks for sticking with me. Remember to review and take the poll. If you ever have any questions feel free to PM me.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, you guys keep amazing me with all the favorites/alerts/reviews I've gotten. I'm happy to know that you guys are enjoying my story. I would like to address a question that was asked, as I'm sure they weren't the only one wondering about it. I was asked why they (the wolf pack) couldn't hear the babies' heartbeats. So here is the answer(s) I gave. Basically, they don't know the babies exist so they aren't listening for it. Secondly, it can be difficult to tell the babies' heartbeat from the mothers and lastly its fan fiction and this is what will work best for what I have planned in the story. Sorry if some of you are unhappy with this but that's my answer. Anyways on with the story.

JPOV (Jacob):

The whole way to Sam's house I couldn't stop thinking about the progress Bells was making. It made me so proud but at the same time I was sad that I couldn't let her know how proud of her I was, but like Seth said we could let everyone else know. They would be just as happy and proud as the two of us were.

"Jake…Jake!" Seth yelled waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I said we're here. You've been staring off into space for like five minutes. Where'd you go?" Seth asked me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how much progress Bells has made these last few weeks." I replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on, let's go inside and then we can tell everyone once we're done." Seth said gesturing me inside. I went in first and Seth followed behind me.

"Tell us what?" Sam said once we were through the door. I shared a look with Seth, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we were going to wait til after the meeting but since you asked…" I trailed off.

"Get on with it Jacob." Sam said with authority.

"Fine, fine. We just wanted to tell you guys that Bells is making some serious progress. First she let Seth help her up earlier when we were at the beach. Then, before we left to come here, she actually initiated a hug. She gave me one and then she surprised me by giving Seth one as well. It was amazing. She didn't even flinch or anything." I finished with a smile on my face. _I probably look like an idiot but I'm too happy to care right now_.

"Wow, seriously?" Sam asked. Seth and I both nodded our heads yes. "That's great. Have you told Billy yet?"

"No. I planned on doing it when I get home. He was out fishing with Harry." I replied. "But I know he's gonna be so proud." Sam nodded his head agreeing with me.

"Alright, well, let's get on with the meeting. First order of business, Collin and Brady are showing signs of phasing. They've both getting close to the six foot mark and from what I hear are starting to run a temperature. So, we'll need to start taking shifts watching them. The first sign of any shaking and I want them taken into the woods, if that's not possible, away from any witnesses. Got it?" Sam said looking at everyone. We all nodded our heads.

"Aren't they like thirteen though? They'll be the youngest wolves." I said.

"I know, but they're only a year younger than Seth. They'll be fourteen in June, I think." Sam replied.

"Okay. What else?" I asked Sam.

"I think we'll need to inform the council about their situation. They're fathers not in the picture and they live with their grandmother so she won't be able to know that they are wolves. That means it'll be our job to help them through this. They'll be part of the pack soon enough and we take care of our family." Sam told us. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Alright, well, I believe that's it unless anyone else has anything to say." Sam said looking around the room. Nobody said anything.

"Okay, you guys can leave. Jacob, you, me and Quil will run a quick patrol and then you and I will go tell your dad about the boys and see if he wants to call a council meeting or if he'll take care of it at the meeting scheduled for next week." Sam said while looking at me and then to Quil.

"Okay." Quil and I both replied. With that we headed towards the door.

"Hey Jake, let me know how Bells is feeling later okay? Seth asked concerned. _Man I think that kids cares more about her than he does his own sister_.

"Sure, sure." I replied. With that we walked out the door and deep into the woods, where no one would be able to see, and stripped off our clothes, tying them to our ankles and then phasing.

_Alright, we'll do a quick sweep along the treaty line and then we'll make our way back into La Push. Once we're done you can go home Quil. Got it?_ -Sam

We both nodded our heads and took off after Sam.

_What did Seth mean let me know how Bells is doing?_ -Quil

_She just didn't look to good before we left the house. She was pretty worn out and we didn't even do anything_. –me.

So I replayed everything for him and Sam. From when we first arrived at the beach, to the dog name- I cut myself off there- to her letting Seth help her up, to the way she was breathing heavily when we finally reached home and lastly the hugs she gave to me and Seth.

_So you see that's why he was concerned. -me_

_Wait, what was that about a dog name? -_Quil

_Nothing_… I trailed off.

_That is so something. Come on tell us. Pleaseeeee?_ -Quil

I shook my head no.

_Oh come on Jake. It can't be that bad_. _You know, I could always make you tell us_. -Sam.

_You wouldn't…_ -me

_I could. So you may as well just tell us_. –Sam

_Fine!_ –me

I replayed the scene that led up to the damn dog names and the conversation after that. By the time I was done Sam and Quil were rolling on the ground in there wolf forms.

_Ha, ha. Laugh it up guys. Now I'm never gonna hear the end of it and neither will Seth_. –me

_At least she didn't give you a name like Fluffy or Cuddles_. –Sam

_I know. It could have been so much worse_. –me

_Alright, Quil you can head home now. We're going over to Jake's to talk to Billy. Oh, if you see Jared, let him know that he and Paul have patrol at midnight_. –Sam

_Will do boss man_. –Quil

A minute later we felt him phase out. We reached my house and phased back as well, pulling on our shorts and then walking into my house.

"Dad, you home?" I yelled.

"Yeah, in the living room son." He yelled back. Sam and I walked into the living room to find my dad watching some show on ESPN. "Hey Sam. What's up?"

"We wanted to talk to you." Sam replied to dad.

BPOV (Billy):

I was watching TV when I heard Jake yell for me. I let him know I was in the living room. He and Sam walked in. "Hey Sam. What's up?" I said.

"We wanted to talk to you." Sam replied.

"Sure, sure. What about?" I asked.

"We've noticed that Collin and Brady are showing signs of phasing. We'll be taking shifts watching them but we just thought we should bring it to the council's attention since their fathers not in the picture and they're living with their grandmother." He told me. _Damn, they're only thirteen_.

"Thank you for informing me. You know that we like to know who is showing signs of joining." I told him.

"I know. Would you like to have a meeting or do you just want to bring it up at next weeks meeting? I know all the elders will be there." Sam asked.

"I will just bring it up at the upcoming meeting. Thank you for asking me Sam. I know you don't have to but I appreciate it all the same." I told him honestly. _He's always so thoughtful_.

"No problem Billy. I don't mind." Sam told me with a smile. "Jake, why don't you tell your dad the other news?"

_What news? Nothing good ever comes from that phrase. God I hope I'm wrong. Please be good. Please be good._

"Bells, let Seth help her up at the beach earlier. Then she gave me and Seth a hug before we left for the meeting at Sam's. She initiated the hug. She didn't flinch or anything. It was amazing." Jake said with pride.

"Seriously? Wow…That's great." I said. I was having trouble finding the words. I was just as proud as Jake was. She's making progress. _Finally_.

"Yeah, I know. It was amazing dad. I'm so proud of her." Jake said. I nodded my head.

"Me too son. Me too." I told him.

"Is she still asleep?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah. I haven't heard a peep from her since I got in about a half hour ago. Why?" I asked him concerned.

"We'll she looked really worn out when we got back from the beach. She didn't even do anything. She said she was going to take a nap and then went upstairs before we left. That was about an hour ago. I just worry about her." Jake told me. _I know what you mean. Me too_.

"She's been like that a lot lately. We'll just have to make sure she's not over doing it. It may just be the stress of whatever has happened to her. Hell, maybe it's her emotional state, you know if something did happen to her? Either way, we need to make sure she takes it easy." I said.

"I agree." Sam said.

"Me too." Jake replied.

"Well, I better head home. See you later Billy, Jake." Sam said with a wave. Jake and I both waved back and then he was out the door.

"Thanks for letting me know, about Bells, Jake." I told him with a pat to his back.

"No problem dad. I know you care about her more than I do. Like she's your daughter." He told me. _He's right about that_.

"I'm gonna go call Sue and Harry and let them know the good news." I told him. He let out a small laugh.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I bet you Seth beat you to it. That kid adores Bells. Sometimes I think he cares about her more than he does Leah." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna call them anyways. I gotta let Harry know about Collin and Brady." I told him. He nodded his head and then stood up.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Haven't really had the chance to get a lot of sleep." He told me. I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll wake you up for dinner. How's pizza sound? I don't want to make Bells cook if she's not feeling well." I told him.

"That's fine. You know what I like." Was his reply.

"Okay. Get some rest son." I told him. He nodded his head and then made his way upstairs to his room.

I made my way to the kitchen to call the Clearwater's. Of course, Jake was right, Seth told Harry and Sue the moment he walked through their front door. I think Jake was right about Seth adoring Bells. _Looks like she's got another over protective brother._ After informing Harry about Collin and Brady, I hung up and dialed the pizza place. I ordered the usual, one meat lovers, one pepperoni and one veggie supreme. I decided to wait until the pizza got here before waking up Jake and Bells. They could both use the sleep. With that I went back into the living room to watch some more ESPN and wait for the pizzas.

E/N: Please review and take the poll if you haven't. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Since I haven't done it in a while…Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. That belongs to SM.

A/N: Once again, you guys have amazed me. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites and PMs, and thanks to everyone who has taken the poll.

JPOV (Jacob):

The last thing I remember before waking up was dad telling me he was going to order pizza. Just then my stomach growled. _Good thing dad was getting pizza. I'm starving_. I lay in bed for a few more minutes before finally getting up. I headed downstairs to see dad watching ESPN. He heard me enter and looked up at me with a smile.

"Hey son. Did you sleep well? You look rested." Dad said to me. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah I did. Thanks. So, did you order pizza?" I asked hopefully. My dad just chuckled at me.

"Yeah, it should be here in a few minutes." He told me.

"Good. So how'd your call to Harry and Sue go?" I asked him. He had a small smile on his face.

"Fine, you were right. Seth told them the moment he walked through the door." He said shaking his head. _I knew it_. "I think you're right about Seth adoring Bells, but then again who doesn't?" he said.

"I know. It's hard not to love Bells. She's too selfless and caring." I told him. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I got it. It's probably the pizza." I said getting up.

"The money's on the table by the door." My dad yelled to me.

"Okay." I told him so he knew I heard what he said. I opened the door and the pizza guy was standing there with three larges.

"Here you go." He said handing me the boxes. "That'll be $35.68." I handed him forty and closed the door. I brought the pizza into the kitchen and my dad came rolling in a few seconds after.

"I got you a meat lovers, me a pepperoni and Bells a veggie supreme." My dad said to me.

"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go and wake Bells up and let her know that pizza's here." I told dad. He nodded his head while grabbing a slice of pepperoni from the box. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Bells door but there was no answer. I held my breath as I opened the door. _What that's my cousin I don't wanna see anything I shouldn't be_. Luckily she was fast asleep on her bed. I walked over and shook her shoulder gently. Nothing happened. _Man she's a deep sleeper_. I tried again a little harder. This time it got a reaction, only it wasn't one I was expecting. Apparently I scared her because as soon as she realized I was touching here she swung, and let me tell you she didn't miss. She got me right between the legs. I made some kind of groaning noise and grabbed myself as I struggled not to fall to my knees. _Damn, I thought for sure I'd be fine seeing as I'm a werewolf_. She realized what she did and looked completely upset. _Shit_.

"Oh my gosh Jacob, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just…I was having a bad dream…and then I felt a hand on me…and…and…" she trailed off before she started sobbing. Damn what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to handle crying girl.

"Sshh, Bells, it's alright. It was an accident." I told her. "See I'm fine." I said standing up and trying not to show how much I was truly hurting right now. Her sobs turned to sniffles as she looked up at me. Tears were staining her face and her eyes were all puffy. I felt bad that my reaction caused her to feel this way.

"A-are you s-sure?" she asked me between sniffles. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, I promise. Now come on, I came up here to wake you up and let you know that dad ordered pizza and that it just got here. I figured you were hungry since you haven't really eaten anything today." I told her. "Are you sure you're feeling okay Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jacob. I feel better now that I've taken a nap. And you're right, I am hungry. I feel like I could eat a whole pizza." She said with a small giggle. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Just give me a minute to go to the bathroom and clean up a bit and then I'll be down."

"Okay." I told her while getting up. I reached my hand out to her and helped her off the bed. She followed me out the door and stopped just outside the bathroom door.

"Hey, make sure you save me some pizza. I know how you eat." She said giving me a pointed look.

"Not a problem. Dad got me a meat lovers and you a veggie supreme." I told her. She nodded her head and then went into the bathroom. I carefully made my way down the stairs as to not injure myself anymore than Bells already did. _Never knew someone so small could pack such a strong swing_.

"You okay? Why are you walking funny?" dad questioned as soon as he saw me enter the kitchen. I went to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"I'm fine and let's just say that we don't have to worry about anyone getting on Bells' bad side. That girl packs quite the swing." I said while sitting down and putting the cold soda in my lap. _What? It freaking hurts, okay?_ Dad raised one eyebrow at me. I sighed. "Fine, I went to wake up Bells and I guess she was having a bad dream. When I shook her shoulder to wake her up she freaked and swung at me, successfully might I add, hitting me right between the legs." I finished quickly. My dad just looked at me and started laughing hysterically. "Ha ha, laugh it up old man. Seriously thought, don't say anything to Bells. Once she realized what she did, she started bawling her eyes out. I told her I was fine so please don't make her think otherwise. Okay?"

"Okay, but come on, that was seriously funny son." Dad said with a smile on his face. Just then Bells walked into the kitchen. You couldn't see the tear tracks down her cheeks anymore, which was good. She looked at me for a second before looking away embarrassed. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Bells, I'm fine. Sit down and eat." I told her while handing her a plate with two slices of pizza. _Yeah, she'll eat more than that but I don't wanna piss her off by making her think I think she is a cow_. She took the plate and sat down and started eating.

BPOV (Bella):

I was in the bathroom washing my face trying to get rid of the damn tear tracks on my cheeks. My eyes were all red and puffy from the crying. I still can't believe that I hit Jacob between the legs. I couldn't help it. I had a dream about the night I was attacked. It was all the same only this time I could hear the man's voice, _I'd never forget his voice_, as he held me down and told me to be quite. And then when he- I cut myself off right there. If I keep thinking about this it's only going to make things worse. I finished up in the bathroom and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I looked at Jacob for a second before looking away from him. I was embarrassed by what happened. I briefly saw him roll his eyes.

"Come on Bells, I'm fine. Sit down and eat." He told me while handing me a plate with two slices of pizza. I took it from him and sat down and started eating. Jacob was right, I was hungry, no scratch that, I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast other than the few chips I had at the beach earlier.

I finished my two slices quickly and grabbed another two from the veggie box and when Jacob had gotten up to get a soda I reached over and quickly snagged a slice of his meat lovers. _Yeah I know, I don't normally like meat lovers but it was looking so freaking delicious_. Uncle Billy saw what I did and gave a small chuckle while shaking his head. I just gave him a smile and shrugged my shoulders. Jacob walked back over to his seat and the realized something was going on. He looked at me as I had the slice of meat lovers half way to my mouth, mid bite. He gave me a small smile before reaching over and grabbing a slice of veggie.

"Hey if you get one of mine, then I get one of yours. It's only fair." He said while shoving the slice of veggie pizza into his mouth.

"Fine by me." I told him. Uncle Billy just shook his head at the two of us.

"Well, I can't eat like you two, so I'm gonna call it quits at four. Jake, put away the left over's, if there are any." Uncle Billy said.

"Okay." Jacob replied with his mouth full. I shot him a glare. He swallowed quickly. "Sorry, Bells."

"It's okay." I told him honestly. With that we both just continued eating. We each finished off our boxes of pizza and then Jacob started on the pepperoni. I had two additional slices and then called it quits.

"Well, not that I'm full, I think I'm gonna go take a shower and then go to bed." I told him. I got up and put my plate in the sink. I walked over to Jacob and gave him a hug. I then went into the living room and gave Uncle Billy a hug as well. He looked shocked for a second before returning my hug with enthusiasm.

"Night Uncle Billy. I'm gonna go take a shower and then go to bed." I told him.

"Night sweetie." He said. I started walking to the stairs. "Hey Bells…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I love you. I just wanted you to know that. I'm glad you came here." He said a little bit emotionally. I could feel the tears stinging the corner of my eyes. _Damn hormones_.

"I love you to Uncle Billy." I told him and then went upstairs. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my pjs, which consisted of yet another over sized t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. _Where did I even get these? _I grabbed a fresh towel and went to take my shower. I didn't spend long. I did notice that my legs were starting to get prickly. I'd have to shave soon. _Well that's if I can see my legs. It's getting kinda difficult. Maybe I should have them waxed. I'll have to ask my doctor if that's okay to do while pregnant_. The water started to turn cold so I turned it off and then got out. I quickly dried myself off and dressed. I decided to braid my hair so it would be out of my face when I went to bed. I walked back to my room and climbed into bed under my covers. Wondering what tomorrow would bring. With that I drifted off to sleep.

E/N: Please leave me some loving.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Two chapters in one day. You guys are lucky and if I get enough reviews I might have the next chapter up today as well. I plan on starting it after I finish and post this one. We're getting closer to Bella being imprinted on but I am hoping to get more votes on the poll, so if you haven't taken it yet, please do so. On with the chapter.

JPOV (Jacob):

I woke up feeling really rested, which I was going to need because I was supposed to be on Collin and Brady duty. Sam had called me last night after Bells had gone to bed to let me know I had first watch. After I hung up with him I went straight to bed, knowing that since it was Sunday I would be returning to school tomorrow. _Oh joy!_ It was fairly early, seven a.m., so I decided I would go find myself some grub and then head out to start my round of babysitting as we took to calling it whenever we had to watch for someone to phase.

I went downstairs to find Bells sitting at the kitchen table with her head across her arms. Is she sleeping that way? I walked over to her and called her name. _What? I really didn't want a repeat of what happened last night_. _Damn I'm gonna have to block that memory or the guys will give me shit for it. They've already got enough ammo from the beach yesterday_. Her head popped up and she looked at me. Her eyes had bags underneath them, clearly she hadn't slept well.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you didn't sleep very well." I asked her concerned. She looked better yesterday. "Did you have another bad dream?" She nodded her head no.

"I'm fine Jacob. It was just hard for me to get comfortable last night and when I finally did, I just kept waking up. I swear that I kept hearing some kind of animal in the forest. I don't know, maybe a bear or a wolf." She said shaking her head. _What the hell were they up to last night? I'll have to talk to Sam about it._

"If you want we can go get you one of those foam thingies for your bed. Maybe it'll make it more comfortable for you. As for the noises you heard, I'm sure it was nothing." I told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It was pretty late and I was really tired. It was probably just my imagination or something." She replied. "So, what are you hungry for?" she asked me changing the subject.

"You don't have to make me anything Bells. I'll just eat some cereal or something." I told her while searching through the cabinets.

"Nonsense Jacob, I was just getting ready to make myself something to eat. It's not a problem to make you something while I'm at it. So, what do you want?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. _She's daring me to argue with her_.

"Whatever you were going to make before I came down is fine. You know I'm not a picky eater." I told her with a shrug.

"Alright, how about some French toast, eggs and bacon?" she asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. _I love Bells' breakfasts. She's an awesome cook_.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. "Do you want any help?"

"Nope, I don't trust you in the kitchen after the fish fry incident." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Man, I mess up one time and suddenly I'm banned from cooking in my own kitchen." I said with fake hurt in my voice. She turned to me and rolled her eyes at me. "Besides, how do you think we survived before you got here?"

"It's called takeout and delivery Jacob." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Damn, she's got me there_. "Besides, you and I both know I'm the better cook. So stop arguing and go shower. You're starting to smell like a dog." She said with a smirk_. What is with her and all these dog comments? If only she knew how close she was to being somewhat right_. I shook my head of those thoughts and left the kitchen while shaking my head.

"Yes mom. Are you gonna have my clothes laid out on my bed too?" I asked her. Before she could answer I ran upstairs to take a shower.

Like the idiot that I am, I forgot to grab clothes for myself before I took my shower, so I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed to my room. When I got inside, there sitting on my bed were clean clothes. A new pair of cut-offs and a tank top. _At least she didn't go as far as to embarrass me by laying out my underwear. Although, I think that would embarrass her more than me_. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs and straight to the kitchen where I could smell the feast Bells had prepared. Dad was sitting at the table and Bells had just set a plate in front of him. He eagerly dug in. I took a seat and Bells set a plate in front of me as well, before grabbing her own off the counter and joining us.

"Glad to see you all cleaned up Jacob." Bells said with a smirk. "I like the outfit." She said smugly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know, I was joking when I asked if you were gonna pick out my clothes for me. And I'll have you know that the only reason I'm wearing them was because I forgot to take some with me before I got in the shower and I was really hungry, so they were the quickest option for me." I told her.

"Riiiiight." She said with a roll of her eyes. "So what are you doing today Jacob?" she asked.

"Not much, just heading out to hang with the guys for a while. Nothing really other than that." I told her.

"Cool. I think I might head to the grocery store after a while. We're starting to run low on supplies." She said with a smile. "Is there anything you guys need or want?" she asked us.

"Actually Bells, we're having a bonfire on Friday night, so I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind making something for it. Everyone always brings something. Normally we bring drinks but I thought maybe you wouldn't mind cooking for it. Everyone loves your food anyway and you know how to cook for a lot of people and-" she cut dad off before he could ramble on anymore.

"Sure, sure." I grinned at hearing her using my catch phrase as she called it. "Is there something specific you want?" she asked him.

"Nope, whatever you feel up to is fine with me. You know these guys aren't picky." He said gesturing to me and referring to the rest of the guys.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find once I get there." She replied getting up and putting her dishes in the sink.

"Don't worry about the dishes Bells. I got 'em. Why don't you go get ready for the day." I told her.

"Okay, thanks Jacob." She said with a smile. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I started rinsing all the dishes before filling the sink with water and soap.

"So, what are you really doing today?" dad asked me. I sighed.

"I've got Collin and Brady babysitting duty. I should be home around two." I told him while washing the dishes. Just as I finished up the dishes Bells came in all dressed and ready to go.

"Alright guys, I'm headed off to the grocery store. Are you sure you don't need anything?" she asked us. We both shook our heads no. "Okay, then, I'll see you guys after a while. If you need anything call my cell. You know the number." With that she gave each of us a hug and waved bye as she walked out the door.

"Alright dad, I better get going." I told him drying my hands off. "You need anything before I leave?" I asked him.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go watch some sports center or something." He said and then rolled himself into the living room.

"Alright, bye dad." I yelled as I was walking out the door.

"Bye son." He yelled back.

I walked into the woods behind my house and the stripped myself of my clothes, tied them to my leg and then phased. I heard Jared and Paul, they were outside Collin and Brady's in the woods behind their house. The two boys were sitting outside doing nothing.

_Hey guys, how's it going?_ –me

_Good. No change in them yet._ –Paul

_Can I assume that at some point, the two of you were outside my house early this morning?_ –me

_Um, maybe._ _Why do ask? _-Jared

_Bells had trouble sleeping last night and she told me she swore she hear a bear or wolf_. –me

I was met with silence.

_That's what I thought. From now on, stay away from my house while you guys patrol together. She's already not getting enough sleep and everything, you guys don't need to make it worse._ –me

_Sorry, Jake._ –Jared and Paul

_It's fine. Just try not to let it happen again._ –me

Just then Jared and Paul's stomachs growled loudly.

_Hungry?_ –me

_We're starving._ –Jared and Paul

Just then all of this morning's events ran into my mind. I tried my best to block out the embarrassing stuff but I failed. I had already let it slip and at that point Jared and Paul were in hysterics.

_Laugh it up you two, but at least I got to eat all that freaking food and if I know Bells she'll have something for me to eat for lunch when I get back, followed by something equally as delicious for dinner._ –me

_Low blow Jake. Why'd you have to rub it in our faces?_ –Jared

_Payback for making fun of me. Alright you two can go now. Sam should be here soon._ –me

With that they both phased out with thoughts of food plaguing their minds. I chuckled a little.

_What's so funny?_ –Sam

_I hadn't even realized you joined me._ -me

So, I replayed the events that just took place seeing as how there was no use trying to hid it. Those two would just show everyone the moment they phased. Sam started laughing as well.

_Wow. She got you good. Anything new with the twins?_ –Sam

_Nope, no change yet._ –me

_Alright, well we'll just stay here and alternate between patrolling and babysitting._ –Sam

Sounds good. –me

That's exactly what we did until around one when we were relieved by Seth and Embry. Once they came I ran back to the house and phased back. I threw on my clothes and walked into the house. Just like I told the guys, Bells had a stack of sandwiches she had just finished making. My stomach growled. Bells heard it and looked up at me giving me a smile.

"I take it you're hungry?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Aren't I always?" I replied back. She rolled her eyes and handed me a plate with three sandwiches. Then she went to the cabinet and came back to the table with two bags of chips and set them down before picking up a sandwich off her plate and began eating. We sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company and the food. When we were both finished I grabbed our plates and took them to the sink.

"Thanks Bells. That was really good. It really hit the spot." I said patting my belly for emphasis. She smiled then rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome Jacob." She said. "Now, I think I'm going to go up to my room and listen to my iPod and maybe read a book for awhile." She came over and gave me a hug before retreating to her room. I finished up the dishes and decided to go out to the garage and work on the rabbit for a while.

I said a quick hi to my dad and let him know I was going out to work on the rabbit. Within minutes of being in there I was lost in my world of cars and tools.

E/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Keep it up. The next chapter will hopefully be up tonight and if not tomorrow (I hope). It will probably be Bella's POV.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Three chapters in a day, I'm on a roll. A big thanks, again, to everyone who's taken the time to review/PM me as well as those of you who have alerted/favorite this story. It means a lot to me.

BPOV (Bella):

I was sitting in the kitchen with my head on the table when Jacob came in. I heard him say my name but he didn't touch me. _I wonder why? He's probably terrified you'll hit him in the junk again after yesterday_. I looked up at him. I'm sure I looked like crap because that's sure as hell how I felt.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you didn't sleep very well." He asked me concerned. I think I probably looked better yesterday when we had gotten back from the beach. "Did you have another bad dream?" I nodded my head no.

"I'm fine Jacob. It was just hard for me to get comfortable last night and when I finally did, I just kept waking up. I swear that I kept hearing some kind of animal in the forest. I don't know, maybe a bear or a wolf." I said shaking my head. _Of course that wasn't the real reason why but he didn't need to know that._

"If you want we can go get you one of those foam thingies for your bed. Maybe it'll make it more comfortable for you. As for the noises you heard, I'm sure it was nothing." He told me.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It was pretty late and I was really tired. It was probably just my imagination or something." I replied. "So, what are you hungry for?" I asked him changing the subject.

"You don't have to make me anything Bells. I'll just eat some cereal or something." he told me while searching through the cabinets.

"Nonsense Jacob, I was just getting ready to make myself something to eat. It's not a problem to make you something while I'm at it. So, what do you want?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. _Yeah, I know I'm daring him to argue with me_. _It's fun._

"Whatever you were going to make before I came down is fine. You know I'm not a picky eater." he told me with a shrug.

"Alright, how about some French toast, eggs and bacon?" I asked. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me." he replied. "Do you want any help?"

"Nope, I don't trust you in the kitchen after the fish fry incident." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Man, I mess up one time and suddenly I'm banned from cooking in my own kitchen." he said with fake hurt in his voice. I turned to him and rolled my eyes at him. "Besides, how do you think we survived before you got here?"

"It's called takeout and delivery Jacob." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Because it was_. _Score one for me, I've got him there_. "Besides, you and I both know I'm the better cook. So stop arguing and go shower. You're starting to smell like a dog." I said with a smirk_. What? It's true. _He left the kitchen while shaking his head.

"Yes mom. Are you gonna have my clothes laid out on my bed too?" he asked me. Before I could answer he ran upstairs to take a shower. I huffed. _Jerk. What's with him and all the mom comments? If only he knew how right he was. I'll show him to test me_. I quickly got to work pulling out all the ingredients for breakfast. I got everything out and ready before quickly going upstairs to Jacob's room. Once inside, I grabbed a pair of Jacob's cut-offs and a tank top. I had contemplated grabbing his underwear but I really couldn't bring myself to do that. It'd be too embarrassing. W_hether more for me or him, I'm not sure_. I laid them on his bed. _Ha, that'll teach him to call me mom again_. I hurried down the stairs, carefully because it would really suck to fall _that could cause some serious problems _and went back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast.

Jacob walked in just as I was setting a plate in front of Uncle Billy. He dug in eagerly. Jacob came and sat down and I set a plate in front of him as well. Then I went and grabbed my own off the counter and joined them

"Glad to see you all cleaned up Jacob." I said with a smirk. "I like the outfit." I said smugly. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, I was joking when I asked if you were gonna pick out my clothes for me. And I'll have you know that the only reason I'm wearing them was because I forgot to take some with me before I got in the shower and I was really hungry, so they were the quickest option for me." he told me.

"Riiiiight." I said with a roll of my eyes. "So what are you doing today Jacob?" I asked.

"Not much, just heading out to hang with the guys for a while. Nothing really other than that." He told me.

"Cool. I think I might head to the grocery store after a while. We're starting to run low on supplies." I said with a smile. "Is there anything you guys need or want?" I asked them.

"Actually Bells, we're having a bonfire on Friday night, so I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind making something for it. Everyone always brings something. Normally we bring drinks but I thought maybe you wouldn't mind cooking for it. Everyone loves your food anyway and you know how to cook for a lot of people and-" I cut off Uncle Billy before he could ramble on anymore.

"Sure, sure." Jacob grinned at hearing me use his catch phrase as I called it. "Is there something specific you want?" I asked him.

"Nope, whatever you feel up to is fine with me. You know these guys aren't picky." He said gesturing to Jacob, probably referring to the rest of the guys Jacob hangs out with.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find once I get there." I replied getting up and putting my dishes in the sink.

"Don't worry about the dishes Bells. I got 'em. Why don't you go get ready for the day." Jacob told me. _How sweet_.

"Okay, thanks Jacob." I said with a smile. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once I got to my room, I decided to forgo a shower for the morning, I would just take one later today. I quickly dress in a pair of jeans, sadly having to use a rubber band to hold them closed. _I guess it's time to go shopping again_. Then I threw on a shirt and my hoodie over the top. I grabbed all my stuff making sure I had everything I needed. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen just as Jacob was finishing the dishes.

"Alright guys, I'm headed off to the grocery store. Are you sure you don't need anything?" she asked us. They both shook their heads no. "Okay, then, I'll see you guys after a while. If you need anything call my cell. You know the number." With that I gave each of them a hug and waved bye as I walked out the door.

I climbed in my car and headed towards Forks where the local grocery store was. Once inside I went over the list that I've been adding to for the last few days. I went down each isle, grabbing everything on my list first. Once I was done with my list, I walked through them again to pick up anything that I might have forgotten to add to the list. I decided to go ahead and make chili and corn bread for the bonfire on Friday, along with my grandma swans famous brownies and peanut butter chocolate chip banana bread. And no, not the boxed crap. I don't do boxed unless absolutely necessary. I prefer to do everything from scratch.

I was trying to quickly grabed all the necessary ingredients for the bonfire food. I made sure to grab double what I would normally use because of the way Jacob and his friends ate. I decided to finish up by grabbing drinks. As I was trying to decide what drinks to get I felt something hit my cart, which caused my cart to bump my stomach. It didn't hit me too hard but it still hurt none the less. I grabbed my stomach and stood there for a second breathing in and out through my nose and mouth. After a few seconds, I finally looked up to see a little girl, about two or three standing in front of a cart. She looked at me and her eyes began to tear up. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you lost?" I asked her. I looked away from her to see if anyone was near but there was no one. She just looked at me and then she started crying.

"Hey, shh, it's okay." I told her while trying to console her. She began crying more.

"I...I s-so-sorry I hurted you." She cried into my hoodie.

"Hey, it's ok. See I'm alright." I told her. She looked up at me rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Are you here with your mommy or daddy?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"I here wifh my cuz-cuzin." She said between sniffles.

"Okay, maybe we should go look for your cousin. How's that sound?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile. I stood up and was ready to take her hand when I heard a woman calling for someone. I had a feeling it was this little girls cousin.

"Claire?" I heard the woman call. Just then, she turned down the aisle and saw the little girl standing in front of me. "Claire, there you are. I told you not to leave my side." The woman said scolding the little girl, who I now knew was named Claire. She was beautiful and she looked like she belonged on the reservation. "I hope she wasn't bad. She tends to get into trouble sometimes." The woman told me.

"She was fine. Kids can be that way." I told her.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Emily Young and this little one is my cousin Claire." She said holding her hand out for me to shake. I took it and returned the greeting.

"Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you and you too Claire." I said while smiling at the little girl. She stuck her hand out for me to shake. Just then I felt a dull pain in my lower back. Instinctively, I stuck my hand on my back. Emily noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I told her. The pain only lasted for a moment. I had a feeling this was a Braxton-Hicks contraction. I've been reading a lot about the second trimester and I remember reading that it's common to start having Braxton-Hicks during this time. _As long as they don't have a set rhythm or pattern and get more intense, then it's nothing to worry about_. I must have zoned out because I heard Claire start crying again. That snapped me back to the present.

"Claire, what's wrong honey?" Emily asked as she bent down so she was eye level with her.

"I…I hurt Bewa." She cried.

"Oh, honey no you didn't. I'm fine. I promise." I told her. She surprised me by launching herself into my arms.

"Claire, what are you talking about sweetie?" Emily asked her.

"I was runnin when I runed into the basket and…and…it hitted Bewa in her tummy." She wailed and started crying again. Emily let out a small gasp.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella? I can take you to the hospital if you're hurt. It's not a problem, I promise." Emily said frantically.

"It's alright really. I'm fine." I tried to assure her.

"But I saw you grab your back. Are you sure?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was just a Braxton-Hicks." I told her before I realized what I had just said. _Shit. Well it's not like I'm ever going to see her again or something._

"You're pregnant?" she asked. I nodded my head yes. _There's no pointing in trying to back track now._ "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" she asked again.

"I'm sure. It didn't hit me that hard. It was more of a bump or nudge. The pain I had was very mild and only lasted a few seconds." I told her/

"Alright if you're sure." She said hesitantly.

"I am but thank you for caring and making sure I was okay." I said.

"You're welcome Bella. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Actually, if you don't mind, do you think you could grab me a case of Dr. Pepper, a case of Sprite Zero and a case of water? If not, I can get the over helpful bag boy from upfront." I told her.

"Nope, it's no problem at all. It's the least I can do after what happened." She said while grabbing what I asked for. "There you go. Remember, no heavy lifting." She said to me. I nodded my head in confirmation of what she was saying.

"I know. If you could do me one more favor?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Anything?" was her response.

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" I asked her. She nodded her head with a small smile.

"Sure, your secret's safe with me." She said. She looked down to Claire who was playing with her untied shoe strings. "I think it's safe with her as well."

"Well, it was nice meeting you two but I should get going now. I've got people waiting for me." I said.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Bella. " Emily said while giving me a hug. "Promise me you'll go to the doctors if you are still having contractions, or at least if you aren't feeling normal?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded my head yes. She pulled back and gave me a smile. Strangely, I felt comfortable with her and little Claire. She felt like a friend, someone I could talk to. _Too bad I'm not going to see her again_. Little Claire came up and hugged my leg.

"Bye Bewa." She said with a big smile.

"Bye girls." I told them with a wave and headed up towards the checkout lines.

By the time I was done and checked out, I had spent a few hundred dollars. _At least Uncle Billy didn't make me take money from the food money jar. Or whatever the hell he calls it. I'm glad I never had to spend money back home. I got to save everything from my babysitting jobs and the part time work I did at the local library_. The same bag boy from last time helped me load everything into my car and I was out of there the moment he closed my trunk. _What? He just doesn't understand the word no_.

When I got home, I started to unload all the groceries, except for the drinks. _I would have Jacob do that once he was home_. It took me several trips to get it all in and several to put it all away. Once I was done, I went to see what Uncle Billy was doing. He was in the living room watching TV. I don't even think he noticed I was home yet.

"What would you like for lunch?" I asked him. He jumped slightly before turning to me.

"Geesh Bells, you scared me. When did you get home?" he asked. I giggled a little.

"I've been home about half an hour. I've already got the groceries unloaded and put away." I told him with a smile. He looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little into the game that I didn't notice." He replied.

"It's fine. Are sandwiches okay?" I asked him.

"That's fine sweetie." He said and went back to watching the game on TV.

I went into the kitchen and fixed a bunch of sandwiches. I placed one on a plate and grabbed a glass of water for Uncle Billy. I took it to him in the living room. _I wonder when Jacob will be home_.

"Thanks. Jake should be home in a little bit." He said looking at the clock. _How did he do that? _

"Okay, well I made enough for him as well." I said while standing up and going into the kitchen. I plated three sandwiches for Jacob and just as I had finished I heard a stomach growling Jacob I looked up at him and smiled.

"I take it you're hungry?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Aren't I always?" he replied back. I rolled my eyes and handed him a plate with three sandwiches. Then I went to the cabinet and came back to the table with two bags of chips and set them down before picking up a sandwich off my own plate and began eating. We sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company and the food. When we were both finished Jacob grabbed our plates and took them to the sink.

"Thanks Bells. That was really good. It really hit the spot." He said patting his belly for emphasis. I smiled then rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome Jacob." I said. "Now, I think I'm going to go up to my room and listen to my iPod and maybe read a book for awhile." I went over to him and gave him a hug before retreating to my room.

Once I got upstairs, I grabbed my iPod and lay in my bed. I thought about everything that happened today and surprisingly I felt a little bit relieved. I finally told someone my secret, grant it, I don't really know the person nor do they know the gory details of how it happened but I still did it none the less. I was a little proud of myself. I even made a new friend, whether I see her again or not doesn't matter. She'll never know just how much she did for me by showing me that small amount of kindness. Oh and little Claire, such a sweetheart, I hope my little girl is as sweet and adorable as she was. I'm finally starting to move on. _Who knows, maybe I'll be able to tell everyone else in time_. With these thoughts I turned on my iPod to my playlist and for once, just was. There was no worrying about my past and all I could do was think about the here and now.

E/N: So, there you have it. She finally told someone. So, what do you guys think? Let me know. I think I've been pretty good to you with three chapters in a day.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related nor do I own the song mentioned in this chapter. All rights go to their respective owners.

A/N: A big thanks, again, to everyone who's taken the time to review/PM me as well as those of you who have alerted/favorite this story. It means a lot to me.

BPOV (Bella):

I sat in my room for a few hours just listening to my iPod and enjoying the lightness that I felt after telling Emily that I was pregnant. _I should have gotten her number or something_. I know that I should, no need, to tell Uncle Billy, Jacob, my mom and Phil but it's hard. It was hard to do it with a complete stranger so I can only imagine what it will be like to tell my family. Excruciating is the word that comes to mind when I think about telling them. I shook those thoughts out of my head. No need to go there now. _I'll cross that bridge when I come to it_. I was deciding on getting my things for a shower when the song Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble came on. As I was listening to the lyrics I couldn't help but relate to the words. I found myself wondering if I would ever find a guy because let's face it I was a seventeen year old soon to be mother of twins. What guy in their right mind would want to be tied down to someone with two kids? I decided that it was time to quit listening to the song and go take my shower before making some dinner.

I gathered my things and headed to the bathroom. Once inside I decided to take a nice warm bath instead of a shower. It would help to relax my stiff muscles. I also read that it helps take the pressure off the muscles. _Which is exactly what I need right now_. I started the water, turning it to just a little above warm. Once that was going, I found my lavender scented bubble bath. It smelled so good and always made me relax. _Again, exactly what I need_. I poured some into the water and then quickly undressed myself. I put my hair up in a clip and grabbed a hand towel to fold up and put under my neck. Once the bath was full, I stepped in sinking in to the wonderful bliss that is a bubble bath. I sigh in contentment. I loved the feeling of the bubbles all around me. I closed my eyes and started to relax. I don't know how long I was laying there but all of a sudden the bathroom door was flung open and a half naked guy ran in, pulling his pants down in the process. _Please tell me he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do_. Just then he was in front of the toilet and before I could look away he whipped it out and started pissing. _Oh God, kill me now_. He sighed in relief. It was about that time that I came to my senses.

"Ahhh." I screamed. The moment he heard me he turned and looked at me, all the while still holding himself. He seemed to realize that and quickly turned around to put himself back in his pants, and then he turned around. I was now staring at his feet because there was no way I could even look at his face. The moment he turned around he just stood there. What _the hell is he still doing in here?_ I quickly realized that he must be staring at something and that was why he was frozen in his spot. I looked around and then down at myself only to realize that in the process of screaming I must have sat up, which caused my boobs to be on display for him. I quickly covered myself with my arms. _At least the bubbles were still covering my belly._

"What the hell are you staring at?" I screamed at him all the while still avoiding his eyes. "Get the hell out of here." I said angrily while pointing to the door. He came to his senses quickly and ran out the door with an apology. The moment he shut the door I got out of the bath tub, as quickly as possible, while being careful not to hurt myself, wrapped myself in my towel and then locked the door. About that time I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Bells, are you okay? What happened? I heard you scream." He said frantically.

"I'm fine." I told him with a shaky voice. "Would you please inform your friends of etiquette when at someone else's house?" I asked him,

"What are you talking about Bells? What happened?" he asked again. I sighed. _There is no way I'm getting out of this_.

"I'm talking about one of your idiotic friends who just busted in here while I was in the bath. He didn't knock or anything. I know I should have locked the door and I honestly thought I did but that's not the point. He came in here and whipped it out and started pissing. He didn't even notice I was in the bath until I screamed. At that point he turned around with his dick still in his hand. It took him a minute to realize what happened before he put it back where it belonged. Then when he turned around, he was staring at my dam boobs." I finished my rant; I was on the verge of tears. I was so freaking embarrassed right now.

"Shit Bells. Sorry I didn't realize you had left the room. Sam brought Collin and Brady by to meet my dad. When they got here Brady said he had to piss, so I told him to go for it. If I would have known you were in here I wouldn't have told him it was okay." He finished sounding upset.

"It's not your fault Jacob. Look can you just remind your friends to knock on closed doors while there here? I just want to get dressed, go to my room and pretend like this never happened. Okay?" I asked him.

"Alright Bells, I really am sorry." Jacob said from the other side of the door. I could hear in his voice just how upset he was feeling. "If you need anything just holler and I'll be there. I better go check on the kid. He's probably traumatized." He told me and with that I heard his retreating footsteps. I sighed in relief and then got dressed as quickly as possible and made a mad dash to my room. Once inside, I made sure to lock the door. _Don't want any repeats_. I think I may just stay in here forever. _That sounds like a good plan. I'm sure Jacob would bring me food. Shit, he can't cook. That's out of the question_.

I sat on my bed and just lay there for awhile until my stomach grumbled. _Guess it's time to face reality._ I got up and out my sunglasses on. What? I don't think I can look them in the eyes after what just happened. I threw my hoodie on and made my way out of my room and towards the kitchen. I approached slowly, in case someone was in there. I was relieved to find it empty.

I started to go through the cabinets, trying to decide on what to make for dinner when I heard someone enter. I continued on as if I hadn't heard them. I gave up in the cabinets and switched to the fridge. I spotted the stuff for some chicken stir fry and rice. _Good enough for me. Would it be rude if I only cooked for myself? _I sighed. _Yes, yes it would_.

I grabbed out all of the ingredients and all the pot, pans and utensils that I would need. I started washing all the veggies when I heard a sigh. I turned my head to let the person know I was acknowledging that I noticed they were there.

"Bells, why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?" Jacob asked.

"I've got a head ache and the light doesn't help and honestly I can't look at anyone after what just happened upstairs." I told him honestly.

"Okay. Do you want any help? I know your rules but you look like you could use it." He said sincerely.

"Nah, I got it, besides cooking is a distraction from all the chaos that I'm still trying to forget." I said with a small chuckle. "But…" I warned pointing the chef's knife at him "please let all your friends know the rules as well. No one is allowed in here while I'm cooking unless they have my permission. Got it?" he gulped a little and nodded his head yes. "Alright, now out. I'll call you when it's all done, but just so you know, I'll probably be eating in my room." I told him.

"Okay, that's understandable and I'll be sure to let everyone know not to come into the kitchen if they value their man hood." He said with a chuckle. "Oh and Brady wanted me to send you his apologies. He really is sorry. I think he was more embarrassed than you were. His face is just now returning back to its normal color." Jacob said with a small smile. I rolled my eyes at him and pointed towards the door.

"Fine…mom." He yelled just as he was running out of the kitchen. _Bastard_.

I resumed my preparations for dinner. Once I had everything prepared I got to work actually cooking it. Forty five minutes later, I had everything ready and set on the table. One gigantic bowl of chicken stir fry and an equally gigantic bowl of steamed rice. I even had enough time to bake some cupcakes, the home made kind with homemade frosting. _Yum_. I yelled for Jacob.

"Yes, my lovely cousin." He said standing in the doorway while trying to suck up to me. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready. I made your dad a plate and put it in the oven, make sure you give it to him please." I said. He nodded his head okay. "Alright, well you can call your friends in and let them know it's time to eat. I'm going to head up to my room as soon as I make my plate. When you guys are done let me know. I have a surprise for you." I said while going to grab a plate and fork off the table. He nodded his head and disappeared out of the door.

I started making my plate just as all the guys had walked in. I heard a chorus of "hell yeahs" and "this smells awesome" coming from the large group of boys, although I don't think this is everyone. Just then I finished making my plate and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Bells!" I heard the group of boys yell. I blushed a little. _It's a good thing my back is to them_.

"You're welcome." I said with a wave over my head. With that, I made my way up to my room to eat my dinner in peace. Of course, once I was inside I locked my door and decided to take off my hoodie since it was warm in here. I sat on my bed and dug in to my food because it's only been a few hours since I've eaten and I was starving. It tastes so good. _I can't wait for the cupcakes._ I hope the boys are enjoying this as much as I am.

E/N: Another chapter, yay. So, how'd you like it? I think the next chapter will be Brady's POV. Review please and make me a very happy writer.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorite this story. Please don't forget to take the poll. We're coming up on the imprint chapter but so far there are only 8 votes, more would be better.

BPOV (Brady):

Collin and I were just hanging outside our house. There really wasn't much that we could do. We usually just go walking around the woods or sometimes along the beach. Today we just decided to hang out outside.

"Wanna get out of here?" Collin asked me.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Let's just head to the beach." Collin said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. "Let's grab some water before we go." He nodded his head and went into the house. I followed behind him and we both grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I quickly scribbled a note for our grandmother so she would know where we were once she got back from her book club or whatever it was.

We left the house and headed for the beach. After awhile we had made it to the beach. We walked a little ways before we found a spot and sat down.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked Collin. He had his thinking face on.

"Nothing really. I just wish there was something more for us to do. You know?" Collin replied. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I replied. We sat there in silence for a little while longer when we heard someone approaching us. I looked up to see two guys. They were obviously older than Collin and I.

"Hey, I'm Sam and this is Jared. We were just getting ready to play some football and thought we'd see if you two wanted to join us." The older one said. I looked over to Collin and he gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sure, why not. We've got nothing better to do anyways. I'm Brady and this is Collin." I replied while pointing to my brother. Sam held his hand out to help me up while Jared did the same to Collin.

"Alright, so is two on two okay?" Jared asked. Collin and I nodded our heads yes. "Collin you're on my team and Brady you're on Sam's." we nodded our heads okay. With that we got started with the game.

We played for a few hours before we finally started to get tired. We all sat down on the beach to rest. Collin and I chugged our waters while we sat and caught our breath. Collin and I both ended up taking off our shirts because it was hot out and we were sweating. Sam and Jared weren't even wearing shirts. It was actually a lot of fun playing with Sam and Jared. _I wish we could do this more often. Maybe they'd wanna do it again sometime_.

"Thanks for playing with us. It gets kind of boring playing with only two people but none of our other friends wanted to play." Sam said. Just then his stomach grumbled. "Hey, we were just gonna head over to our other friends house. Do you guys wanna come with?" Collin looked at me and I shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Are you sure your friend won't mind?" I asked. I really didn't want to intrude on someone.

"Nah, everyone's always hanging out at each other's houses. If we're lucky there might be some food there." Jared said. With that we all got up and started walking to their friend's house. It only took about ten minutes to reach a two story house with a small makeshift garage. Sam walked towards the garage instead of going to the house.

"Hey Jake." Sam said while walking into the garage where there was a boy working on a car. He looked up from what he was doing and looked at us.

"Hey Sam, Jared." He said. He walked over to Collin and I and stuck his hand out. "Hey, I'm Jacob Black but you can call me Jake." He said while shaking my hand and then Collin's.

"I'm Brady and this is my brother Collin." I replied while shaking his hand as well. "I hope we aren't crashing or anything." I told him honestly.

"Nah, there's always a group of people here at some point or another." He said and then went back to working on the car. We just sat around for a while when I had to piss.

"Hey Jake, uh…can I use your bathroom? I gotta take a piss." I told him.

"Yeah, it's upstairs second door on the left." He told me. I nodded my head

I took off as quickly as possible. _What? I really need to piss_. Once inside, I took off up the stairs. _Second door on the left. Aha! _I threw the door opened and ran in closing the door behind me, all the while trying to get my pants down before I ended up pissing myself. Once I was in front of the toilet I whipped it out and started pissing. I sighed in relief. All of a sudden I heard a scream.

"Ahhh."

I turned around and saw a girl, in the bath tub and then I realized I was still holding myself. _Shit, this is so embarrassing_. I quickly turned around and put myself away before turning around again. I stood there staring because in the process of her screaming she must have sat up and her boobs were on display for me to see. She quickly realized that and covered herself with her hands. I was still staring at her because I was too shocked and embarrassed to move.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she screamed at me. She was avoiding my eyes. _Weird_. "Get the hell out of here." she said angrily while pointing to the door. I came to my senses quickly and ran out the door muttering an apology. Although I don't think she heard it. Once in the hallway, I quickly ran outside. I briefly saw Jake run past me asking what happened but I just couldn't form any words. I found a spot on a fallen tree and just sat. I was seriously embarrassed by what just happened and I couldn't bring myself to tell my new friends what happened. I was sitting there with my head in my hands, trying to get the image of that girl out of my mind. I know, most guys would be using that image for their spank bank, but I just didn't see her that way. No, I'm not gay.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see it was Sam who was talking. I just shrugged my shoulders because honestly I had no idea. "Wanna tell me what happened? Jake went to go check on Bells." He said. I looked at him confused. "That's his cousin, the girl you walked in on." He told me. I nodded my head and sighed.

"Sure. I went upstairs to the bathroom and I had to piss really bad so I just threw the door opened and went about my business. I had to go so bad that I failed to notice the naked girl in the bathtub. I didn't even notice that she was there until she screamed and to make it worse I turned around and still had my junk in my hand, I realized this and turned around and put it away but then, when I turned back around, her boobs were just on display for me to see. I couldn't look away because I was too embarrassed and shocked eventually she realized and covered herself then yelled at me to get out. I got the hell out of dodge and muttered an apology but I'm not sure she even heard me and you know the rest." I finished with my head in my hands. "I don't want her to think I'm some perv. I didn't see her that way, in fact I don't think I'll be able to look at her without being completely and utterly embarrassed and ashamed." Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure she doesn't think that about you. I haven't known her very long but the one thing I do know is that Bells is a very selfless person. I'm sure she'll just want to act like nothing happened." He told me. _I hope so_. "Now come on, let's head inside. I heard Jake mention something about food." With that we got up and made our way into Jake's house.

Once inside, we found Jake in the kitchen searching through the cabinets and fridge. "Hey, you guys hungry? I was just looking for something to eat." He replied with his head stuck in the fridge. Sam and I both nodded our heads. I saw Collin and Jared sitting at the table and they nodded their heads as well as muttering a "yeah". Collin gave me a small smile and I returned it with one of my own. "Uh, I think there's some pizza rolls. Do I microwave them or put them in the oven?" he asked himself.

"You aren't going to do either." I heard from the doorway. I looked and saw that it was the girl from the bath tub, Bells as everyone had called her. She didn't make eye contact with me, but then again she didn't make eye contact with any of the guys other than Jake. _Probably because that's her cousin_.

"Awe Bells, we're hungry. If I can't use the microwave or the oven then what are we supposed to eat?" he whined to her.

"I'll cook but you know my rules. Now all of you out until I say the foods ready and you can come in." she said pointing towards the doorway. _She acts just like a mom_. Everyone followed Jake into the living room where he turned on the TV.

"Uh, Jake." I said hesitantly. I really hope he's not mad or anything. "Uh, I just wanted to say sorry…about what happened." I told him.

"It's fine. If I would have known she was in there I wouldn't have told you to go. Besides, she just wants to forget that it ever happened. It's in her nature." He said and then went back to watching TV. About twenty minutes later Bells called us into the kitchen to eat. There was a huge plate of pizza rolls along with a big bowl of salad. _Why in the hell did she make so much? We couldn't possibly eat all of that_. We all took a seat at the table.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in." she said gesturing to all the food. Jake grabbed a plate and was getting ready to fill it when she smacked his hand away. He looked at her questioningly. She glared back. _Wow, wouldn't want to be on the other end of that look_. "Jacob Black, guests first." She scolded him. _Yep, just like a mom_. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry Bells, Brady, Collin go ahead and help your selves." He said handing each of us a plate. We took them and helped ourselves to some pizza rolls and salad. "Oh, Bells this is Brady and his brother Collin. They're twins, right?" he said.

"Yeah." Collin answered shyly. She glanced at each of us for a second, before giving us a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you two." She said while making her own plate. She glanced at the other guys and had a small scowl on her face. "Jacob, I better see some salad on that plate." She said. He sighed in defeat and put some salad on his plate. _It's not that bad_. Sam and Jared were trying to hide their snickers but they failed, badly. "I don't know what you two are laughing about, I better see some on your plates too, otherwise you won't be eating my cooking and that includes what I have planned for the bonfire on Friday night." She said with no room for argument. They quickly put some on their plates and then she excused herself to the other room. Once she was gone, Jake spoke up.

"Man that was just wrong threatening us with none of her food." Jake said. The other's nodded their heads in agreement. "I swear, she's always going mom on me." He said.

"Yeah no kidding. According to Seth and Jake, her food is to die for." Sam said.

"Do you know what she's making for Friday?" Jared asked. Jake shook his head no.

"Nope, but I know she went shopping for groceries today." He replied. We all finished eating and then just sat around for a few. Bells came in after a little while. She put her dishes in the sink and then came and grabbed all of ours as well.

"Well, thanks for having us over Jake and you too Bells." I said. "Collin and I really should head home. Collin's got science and I've got math. Neither of which we are good at and it usually takes us a while." I told her. Collin nodded his head in agreement.

"No problem you two. Speaking of homework…" she trailed off. "Jacob, make sure you get yours done and when you have a chance can you grab all the drinks out of my car?" she said. Jake nodded his head that he would do it. "Oh…" she said turning to Collin and I. "If you guys ever need help, feel free to come by. I'm pretty good and science and math." She said with a small smile. We both nodded our heads okay.

"Thanks." We said in unison. She gave a small giggle and then left the kitchen. "Bye guys." We said waving to them. "Let us know if you wanna play football again. It was fun." I said. They nodded their heads.

"Will do. Hey why don't you two come to the bonfire on Friday night?" Sam asked. Collin looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Sure, thanks guys." He said.

"No problem. See you later." Sam said. With that we left the Black house and made the walk back to ours. Once we were inside, we saw our grandmother sitting in her chair knitting.

"Hi boys. Did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Yep." We said popping the "p".

"That's good." She replied then went back to her knitting. Collin and I made our way up to our room and got out our homework.

"I had fun today." Collin said quietly. I nodded my head. "I really like the guys. They were cool to hang out with."

"Me too and I know." I said while looking over my homework packet. Collin was doing the same.

"I really liked Bells." Collin said.

"Yeah, me too." I replied.

"She seemed kinda…like…I don't know how to explain it…" he trailed off.

"Like a mom?" I questioned. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, like a mom." He said. That was the end of our conversation. We went on with our homework for about an hour before it was finished. After that we just hung out in our room listening to music for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites you guys. It makes my day to see an e-mail alerting me to these things. Sorry to anyone who hasn't been able to view chapter 17. I don't know why it's saying there are only 16 chapters but you should still be able to view 17. Again, please take the poll if you haven't already.

BPOV (Bella):

I was laying in my bed thinking about yesterday's events. Honestly, I was glad to be able to put the whole bathroom incident behind me. I could tell that Brady was just as embarrassed by the whole thing as I was. It's easier for me to deal if I just forget about it. I pretty sure he probably felt the same way. On the plus side, I am officially twenty one weeks today. _One more week closer to my due date_. I decided I was going to get up and make Jacob some breakfast since he had school today. I threw on my hoodie, unlocked my door and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. _Hhm, omelets sound good_. Once I made it down the stairs, I saw Uncle Billy watching TV. I walked in and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, you sleep okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head while yawning.

"Yeah, how does omelets sound for breakfast?" I asked him.

"It sounds good but you know that you don't have to cook for us every meal. We can do it ourselves." He said.

"I know but you know I've always loved cooking and I'm already doing it for myself so it's not that big a deal to make a little extra." I told him. He nodded his head and then went back to watching TV. _Men…_

I walked into the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients for the omelets. I got to work chopping a few different veggies and some breakfast ham and then I scrambled a bunch of eggs. I heated the pan and decided it would be easiest to just make a huge omelet rather than a few separate ones. I added the eggs and veggies and cheese. While I waited for it to set I popped four slices of bread into the toaster. I went back to the stove and flipped half of the omelet on top of the other side and went and switched out the toast for four new slices of bread, by the time that was done the omelet was finished as well. _I should probably go wake Jacob up… _I put the omelet on three plates, with Jacob and I having the majority and then grabbed the toast. I set it on the table and went to get out the OJ, jam and butter. I spotted the lunch meats and decided to make Jacob a sandwich for lunch because I remembered just how much cafeteria food sucked. I made two because I know how much Jacob eats and filled a sandwich bag full of chips. _He can get a drink at school_. I put it all into a brown paper bag and set it on the counter. Then I brought everything to table, just as I was setting the last of it on the table Jacob walked in pushing Uncle Billy.

"Mmm, I thought I smelled food." He said. He took at seat at the table and I handed him the plate with the most omelet on it. He took a few slices of toast, and by few I mean four, and buttered them up before digging in. Uncle Billy followed suit, grabbing two pieces of toast for himself and leaving me two as well. Uncle Billy smothered his in jam while I put some butter on one piece and jam on the other. Both Jacob and Uncle Billy looked at me weirdly while I added a hunk of omelet to my two pieces of toast to make a sandwich. _They must think I'm crazy_.

"What?" I asked them.

"Uh, why are you eating that Bells?" Jake asked. _Shit. I forgot they wouldn't understand my weird cravings. Quick think of something to tell them. Got it! _

"It's actually not that bad. A friend of mine back in Phoenix made me do it when I lost a dare and I've been known to eat it every now and again." I lied, hopefully smoothly.

"Uh-huh." Jacob said. _Clearly he doesn't know whether or not to believe you_. I shrugged my shoulders at him. He went back to eating his own food. Uncle Billy just decided to mind his own business. _Smart man_. Jacob looked at the clock and quickly scarffed down the rest of his food. _He must be running late_. "Gotta go guys, see you later." He yelled while gathering his back pack.

"Jacob wait." I yelled getting up from the table and grabbing the brown paper bag. I made it to him and handed it to him. He looked at me questioningly. "It's lunch, I remember how much cafeteria food sucked." I told him. He gave me a smile and grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag.

"Thanks." He said giving me a quick hug and then bolting out the door. I briefly saw that it was one of the many guys who is always here who was giving him a ride to school. I may not have felt comfortable around all of them yet but I was grateful that they were looking after my cousin.

I turned around to walk back into the kitchen to clean up when I saw my uncle sitting in the entry way. He was looking at me lovingly.

"You didn't have to do that Bells." He said somewhat emotionally. "But thank you." He said with watery eyes.

"Hey, it's no big deal. You guys are family and I take care of my family. You of all people should know that." I told him giving him a hug.

"I know you do. It's just…I see how caring you are and the little things you do around here and it reminds me so much of Sarah. I hate that Jake's missed out on all that." He said with a few tears escaping his eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry…_ I could feel the tears leaking from the corner of my eyes. _Damn it!_

"Hey, I know what you mean but there's nothing we can do about it. You've done your best with Jacob and I'm sure he knows how much Aunt Sarah loved him. And I'd be willing to bet he knows just how much you do for him as well. Now, enough of this." I said sniffling. He wiped his eyes and then my own.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, but I mean it Bells. You act a lot like Sarah used to. You're gonna make a great mom someday." He said giving me one last hug and a kiss to the forehead, and then he wheeled himself into the living room. I stood there frozen for a moment. It made it all the more real for me to hear my uncle say those words because the moment he spoke them I knew he was right. All the insecurities I've been having about being a horrible mom sort of just flew out the window the moment he said that. Of course, I'm still terrified at the thought. _What first time mom isn't? _It was then that I realized I was going to have to tell everyone, _At least my uncle_ that I was going to be a mom. With that I went back into the kitchen to clean up the dishes from breakfast.

It didn't take me long to clean everything up. Once I was done I decided to clean up the house. It looked like it hadn't had a thorough cleaning in years. It probably hasn't. _There are only two guys who live here and one is a teenager and the other in a wheelchair. Duh! _I decided to start with laundry first because let's face it there was stuff everywhere and I don't think Jacob actually knew how to run a washing machine. I started in Jacob's room. When I got inside there were clothes everywhere. I wasn't even sure what was clean and what was dirty so I decided to just take all of it. I'll have to have a talk with him about that later. _I'm not cleaning this pigsty. He can do that when he gets home_. Then I moved on to Uncle Billy's room, he actually had a hamper with all his dirty laundry in it. Of course, it was over flowing. _I'm gonna have to go buy some more hampers_. I moved to my room where I had a pile on the floor. What? I don't have a hamper yet. I took it all to the laundry room and began sorting it. I put all of Jacob's clothes in their own piles and then did the same with mine and Uncle Billy's. _It will make it easier to put away_. I threw a load in and then decided to start in the living room first and work my way upstairs, most likely saving the kitchen for last because I wanted to organize it where I could find everything. I'd also be able to see what I have to work with as far as pots, pans, baking dishes, etc. I got downstairs and got to work picking up the living room after a few minutes Uncle Billy spoke up.

"Bells, what are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"Cleaning. I decided that this place was in need of a thorough cleaning." I said as if it was obvious.

"You really don't have to do that sweetie. Sue and Leah usually come over and help with that if I ask." He said.

"Nonsense." I said. He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "Look, it's really not a big deal. You're letting me live here for free and you won't let me pay for the groceries. I've got nothing better to do any ways so I don't mind. It's the least I can do, so please just let me do this. Okay?" I asked. He sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"Alright, but don't feel like you have to do all the cooking and cleaning. Jacob lives here too. So you can have him help too. Deal?" he asked me. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. He went back to watching TV while I went back to cleaning. I took a small break to switch the laundry over and then moved on to Jacob and I's bathroom, which by the way was disgusting. I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with Jacob about making it in the toilet. _What is he?...five?_ Then I switched the laundry again and went to Uncle Billy's bathroom, which didn't require too much work. I decided that was enough for today, other than finishing the laundry, and went to make myself some lunch. Uncle Billy was in his room napping.

After making myself a light lunch of a salad and some sliced fruit, I went to gather all the clean laundry. I folded everything and put them in their respective rooms. By the time I finished putting everything away, it was almost two o'clock, which left me with a couple hours to organize the kitchen and find something to make for dinner. Jacob would probably be home within the hour. I headed downstairs to the kitchen to start my organizing.

I started with all storage containers, which there weren't many of, then I moved on to all the pots and pans; there was a good selection but I would need to get a few more. _Especially if I'm going to be cooking for a lot of people_. I didn't need to do anything to the dishes and silverware because they were already organized. I finished last with all the baking dishes, which were very scarce. _Definitely need to make it to buy my staples_. By the time I was done with that I decided to save organizing the pantry for another day. Just as I was finishing up I heard Jacob come in.

"Whatcha doing Bells?" he asked me.

"I was just organizing the kitchen so I know exactly where everything is when I want to use it." I told him. He gave me a weird look.

"Are you OCD or just anal retentive?" he asked me.

"Hardy har har you jerk." I told him. "It just makes it easier for me when I'm cooking."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for being a jerk. So what else did you do today?" he asked me.

"I cleaned the living room and organized the kitchen, obviously. I also did all the laundry and cleaned the bathrooms. Speaking of which…" I trailed off. He looked kind of scared. _Good, he should be_. "You need to learn to aim because that was just disgusting. From now on I expect that bathroom to be as clean as it is now. And while I remember, you need to learn to keep your room clean. You don't have to do it right now but sometime this week would be nice. Okay?" I said.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry Bells, I'm just used to it being me and dad is all. I'll do better. And you know, you didn't have to do my laundry and stuff but thanks anyways." He said as he came over and gave me a hug.

"I know and it's fine, really. I don't mind doing things. It keeps me busy and from going insane with boredom. "Now, why don't you go put away your clothes and then do your homework. I'm gonna see what I can make for dinner. I'll call you when it's done." I told him. He nodded his head and went upstairs to his room. With that I went into the kitchen to see what to make for dinner.

E/N: Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading and don't forget to take the poll if you want your vote counted.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks again to everyone for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to vote on the poll. If you want your say on who Bella should be with make sure you head over to my profile and vote.

JPOV (Jacob):

When I got home Bells was in the kitchen. It looked like she was organizing or something.

"Whatcha doing Bells?" I asked her.

"I was just organizing the kitchen so I know exactly where everything is when I want to use it." She said. I gave her a weird look. Sometimes I wonder if she's OCD or just anal retentive. _Maybe I should ask_.

"Are you OCD or just anal retentive?" I asked her.

"Hardy har har you jerk." She told me. "It just makes it easier for me when I'm cooking."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for being a jerk. So what else did you do today?" I asked her.

"I cleaned the living room and organized the kitchen, obviously. I also did all the laundry and cleaned the bathrooms. Speaking of which…" she trailed off. Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. I'm sure I looked scared or something. "You need to learn to aim because that was just disgusting. From now on I expect that bathroom to be as clean as it is now. And while I remember, you need to learn to keep your room clean. You don't have to do it right now but sometime this week would be nice. Okay?" she said.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry Bells, I'm just used to it being me and dad is all. I'll do better. And you know, you didn't have to do my laundry and stuff but thanks anyways." I said and then walked over to give her a hug.

"I know and it's fine, really. I don't mind doing things. It keeps me busy and from going insane with boredom." She said. _She's too selfless for her own good_. "Now, why don't you go put away your clothes and then do your homework. I'm gonna see what I can make for dinner. I'll call you when it's done." She said. I nodded my head and then went upstairs to my room to do what she asked.

Once I got to my room, I saw that there was no longer clothes all over the place and that on my bed were several piles of neatly folded clothes. They were sorted out by bottoms, tops and even socks and underwear. _Embarrassing much? My seventeen year old cousin is doing my laundry_. I got to work putting away my clothes. When I was done, I decided to start cleaning my room. Bells was right, there is no reason for my room, or the rest of the house, to be dirty. As embarrassed as I was to have my cousin telling me what to do, I couldn't help but be glad as well. She's done so many little things, since she got here, that remind me of my mom. I miss her a lot but Bells is sort of filling a small part of me that wishes my mom were still here. Like when she cooks for me, or reminding me to do my homework and even making my lunch for me today. I've heard many people say that it's the little things we do in life that really counts and they're right. It may seem weird thinking of my cousin, who is only a couple years older than me, as a mother figure but she's always been one to take care of others, so it suits her. She just has that maternal vibe or some shit like that. I'll have to remember to thank her for the things she does. I know that I'm not the only one who feels that way. I've seen the way my dad looks when she does something that reminds him of mom, like this morning when she gave me my lunch. He sees her as that loving, nurturing maternal figure. I quickly finished cleaning my room and then started on my homework. _May as well do it now, I've got nothing better to do_.

I just finished my homework when I heard Bells yell that the food was done. I walked downstairs and into the living room. I grabbed my dad's chair and pushed him into the kitchen. It appeared that Bells decided to make tacos, rice and beans. _Yum, Mexican food_. I pushed dad over to his empty spot at the table and helped Bells grab some dished and drinks; the food was already on the table. We each made our own plates and started eating. Dinner was quiet but not awkward. It was nice. Once we were all finished I got up and cleared the table of the dirty dishes while Bells put away the few leftovers.

"Thanks for helping Jacob." She said while putting the food in the fridge.

"No problem. You aren't the only one who lives here ya know." I told her.

"Hey, do you know what time the Wal-Mart in Port Angeles closes? I need to get some stuff for the house and a few more cooking supplies. I thought maybe we could go if we had time." She said. "That's if you wanna go with me." She added quickly. "I understand if you have homework or just don't wanna go. I can always go by myself. It's no big deal. Rea-" I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth.

"They close at midnight so we have time and I don't mind going with you. I actually finished my homework just before dinner was done. I even cleaned my room and put my clothes away like you asked." I said giving her a grin. She grinned back.

"Okay." She said.

"Give me a minute to get changed and then I'll let dad know we're going and see if he needs anything." I told her. She nodded her head.

"That's fine, I gotta change too. These are all dirty from cleaning earlier." She said and then we walked upstairs together, her going to her room and me to mine. I quickly changed into a new pair of shorts and a shirt. I walked downstairs to find dad watching TV.

"Hey dad, me and Bells are gonna head up to Port Angeles to go to Wal-Mart. Do you need anything?" I asked him.

"Uh, I don't think so. Actually, I think I need some more shampoo, shaving cream and razors. There's some money in my wallet. It's on my dresser." He told me and then went back to watching TV. I went in his room and grabbed forty bucks. I went back into the living room to find Bells sitting on the couch with her purse.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded her head and got up, giving dad a hug and a kiss to the cheek before getting up and heading for the door. We got outside and she unlocked her car. She got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger's seat.

"Put your seatbelt on." She said. I did as she asked even though I probably would be fine without it. _Werewolf healing abilities and all_. She did the same and with that we were off.

The drive was nice. We just talked about our days and listened to music. She asked me a bit about each of the guys. I was happy to tell her whatever she wanted to know. I think it was her way of getting to know the guys without having to have the physical contact, at least not yet. I was confident that she would make it to that step with time. She asked about Brady and Collin but there wasn't much I could give her about them other than that they live with their grandmother. She seemed upset by this. I noticed that she had really opened up to the twins yesterday without any hesitation. She was so caring to them. I could tell she already had a soft spot for them.

We made it to Wal-Mart in no time. When we got inside, I grabbed a basket and then turned to her.

"Where to first?" I asked. She took out her list and looked at it. _When did she make a list? _

"Let's start with the essentials like toilet paper, shampoo and that kind of thing and we'll save the cooking supplies for last." She said. I nodded my head.

"Okay, sounds good. Dad said he needed some shampoo, shaving cream and razors." I told her. She nodded her head and we headed to the shampoo and soap isle. We went down the list until we had gathered everything. We were heading towards cook ware when Bells spoke.

"Oh." She said kind of dazed. She stopped for a moment.

"What? Are you okay?" I asked her concerned. She broke out of her daze when she heard me.

"What? Huh?" she said.

"I asked if you were okay? You just sorta stopped in your tracks." I told her.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just remembered that I need to get some laundry hampers for me and you as well as some more laundry soap and fabric softener.

"Okay." I said not really sure if I should believe her. "We'll get it on the way to the check out after we get your cooking stuff." I told her. She nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's go." She said practically dragging me to the cooking supplies section. _I swear she is obsessed with cooking_. She looked at her list and started gathering things. By the time we were done the cart was full. I think half of it was cooking stuff. We headed towards the check out, making a detour to grab the laundry soap and fabric softener. We got to the check out and loaded all of our stuff. It ended up being a couple hundred dollars and Bells just used her card.

"Let dad know how much it was so he can get you money from the bank tomorrow." I told her on the drive back home. She looked at me briefly with a glare. I shrank back in my seat a little. _Hey, just cuz I'm a werewolf and practically indestructible doesn't mean I can't be scared of that look_.

"Nope, it's no big deal. Like I told your dad, I live there for free so it's not a big deal. Besides, I have the money so it's fine." She told me.

"How do you have the money?" I asked her curiously.

"I used to do some babysitting and I worked at the library, plus mom and Phil gave me allowance for the stuff I did around the house. They also rewarded me for my good grades and graduating early. I never had anything to spend it on so it all went into my bank account." She said. I looked at her awestruck.

"Wow, that's awesome Bells. And you have my word I won't say anything to dad, but I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually and he'll wanna pay you back." I told her honestly. After that we just sat and listened to the radio.

When we got home, I brought everything inside while Bells started putting it all away.

"Thanks for going with me Jacob." She said. "It was fun and thanks for telling me about your friends. They sound really great." I nodded my head.

"No problem Bells, I had fun too." I told her.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head to bed and I suggest you do the same since you've got school in the morning." She said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too." I said. We both headed up to our rooms. I gave her a quick hug good night and went to my room. I flopped on my bed because I was too tired to change and passed out the moment my head hit the pillow.

E/N: Thanks again for reading. We're getting close to the bonfire chapter so make sure to get your votes in asap. Leave me some lovin' please.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews, as well as the alerts and favorites. You've made my day. I've gotten more votes on the poll, so that's a plus. I was afraid that I was going to be basing it on five people but you guys have come through. Well, that's it for now.

BPOV (Bella):

I woke up noticing that it was already after 8 a.m. _Wow, I slept in_. I started stretching and noticed I was feeling extremely stiff. I didn't sleep very well last night. I just couldn't seem to get comfortable and to make things worse, I had gotten so freaking hot I had resorted to sleeping in my under wear and a cami. I ended up tossing and turning for a couple hours before I actually passed out and it seemed like minutes later I was up because my little ones decided to play a game of soccer on top of my bladder. This just irritated me more because I had to get redressed to go to the bathroom. I ended up saying screw it and opened my window before yanking off my shorts and flopping on the bed. I fell asleep shortly after that. _I'm just glad that I had a screen and curtains to keep out the bugs and the light_. I sat up stretching some more hearing my body pop and crack in protest while doing so. _Maybe I do need to get one of those foam thingies for my bed. I'll have to look into those later_. I got up, looking around for my shorts from last night or this morning _I don't remember what time it was _and spotted them on the desk in the corner. I grabbed them and threw them on so that I could go downstairs.

When I got there, I noticed that the house was quiet. Jacob must be gone to school already. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. I found a note from Uncle Billy on the fridge.

_Bells,_

_Jacob left for school already. He won't be back until later; he's hanging out with the guys for a while. I've got some council business to attend to, so I'll be with Harry, probably won't be home until five or so. Don't get into too much trouble._

_Love, _

_Uncle Billy_

I smiled to myself and laughed at my uncle. _Him and his notes. I'll never understand why he does that_. I decided that a yogurt and some toast sounded good for breakfast. I was so happy that I got some new cooking supplies yesterday and I had a lot of fun with Jacob even though we only went to Wal-Mart. I also had the chance to learn about his friends. Just from what I've learned from Jacob, I already like them and feel like I know them. I could probably name them all without having actually met them. _Hmm, I may have to try that when the time comes_. I had wanted to learn more about the twins, but Jacob didn't know much, just that they lived with their grandmother. The moment I heard them, I thought I was going to be afraid, but when I saw them I knew differently. They looked so young and I just felt so protective of them. I wanted to help them in whatever way they needed, which is why I offered to help them with their homework. _Besides, I've got nothing better to do anyways. At least, not right now_.

I decided that I was going to go grab my iPod and portable speakers and then do a little bit of the yoga workout DVD that I did with my mom when she went through her "yoga" phase. I actually enjoyed it then and now it was something that would help me in the long run. I read that it helps stretch your ligaments and body which will help when it comes time for delivery. I've also heard that the meditation part can help relax you while in labor as well. _I hope so_. I went upstairs and grabbed my iPod, yoga mat and DVD. I came back down and got everything set up. I turned on my "meditation" playlist, which was really just a lot of calming noises and sounds that I got from different yoga forums. _What? I can be a bit of a nerd, so sue me_. I pushed play on the DVD then turned my iPod on low.

I started my workout and soon found myself relaxing more and more the further I got into the DVD. I decided to call it quits after about an hour, taking the time to reflect with nothing but the sounds coming from my iPod for a good five minutes. By the time everything was said and done, my body and mind for that matter were completely free and relaxed. It felt so nice. I wasn't carrying that tension from my crappy sleep last night. I got up and put the DVD and yoga mat back in my room. I felt so rested that I decided I was going to just lounge around on the couch listening to my playlist in hopes that I might sneak in a little bit of a nap. I was feeling too relaxed not to sleep. I lay on the couch with my hands on my belly and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I awoke about two hours later feeling extremely refreshed. I felt like I could go all day now. Just as I sat up, my stomach rumbled loudly, alerting me to the fact I was hungry. _No, not hungry, starving_.

I went into the kitchen and didn't feel like some big production, so I settled on some good old fashion pb&j, of course mine consisted of four pieces of bread piled on top of each other and a big glass of chocolate milk to wash it all down. Once I was finished, which didn't take me too long, I decided to just watch some TV. I was actually extremely bored after about ten minutes. I decided I was gonna get some fresh air so I just sat on the porch swing out front. After a few minutes, I decided that the yard could use some lovin, so I went in search of some gardening tools. Eventually I found them in the garage all stuffed into a bucket sitting in the corner. I took them with me and got to work weeding the small little flower bed out front. It actually looked pretty decent once I was done but it was scarcely lacking once I dug up the few dead plants that just weren't salvageable. I decided that I was going to head into forks local hardware store in hopes that they sold some plants and flowers. I went into the house and changed clothes then headed out to my car. The drive wasn't long. I found a parking spot and headed inside.

Once inside, I grabbed a cart, as I was doing so a man with the store logo on his shirt approached me. He's old. He reminded me of a grandfather. He just had that look to him.

"Do you need some help miss?" he asked politely.

"Actually, yes if you don't mind. I was wondering if you have any plants and flowers here?" I asked him sweetly. He nodded his head with a smile.

"Yes we do. Follow me and I'll show you where they are." He said kindly. We made it to the back of the store where they had the plants and flowers outside. There was actually quite the variety. I was pleased to see this. "Was there something in particular you were looking for?" I shook my head no.

"No, I just needed a few things to liven up our small flower bed." I told him. He nodded his head ok. "What would you suggest?" I asked him kindly. He pointed to two plants and three different types of flowers.

"Okay, sounds good to me and it helps that they're pretty." I told him with a small smile. _What? They were pretty_. He placed them into the cart for me and suggested I get a small bag of soil to help them along. I nodded my head okay and he added that as well. He led me to the register and rang up my items. I paid for them and then he insisted on taking them out to my car for me. _This man is so sweet_.

"There you go miss. Have a nice day." He said once he loaded everything into the back of my car.

"Thanks and you too. I appreciate all your help." I told him sincerely. He waved goodbye as I got into my car and headed home. By the time I got home, I unloaded the few plants, flowers and bag of soil it was already nearing one o'clock. I went upstairs to put back on my clothes from earlier, since they were already dirty, and then went back outside. I got to work on the small flower bed and in no time I was finished. I had just got up and was putting all the tools back in the bucket when I heard my name. Turning around quickly, I noticed that it was Brady and Collin. They were almost to the house. I smiled at them and waved. _Shouldn't they be in school? _

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" I asked them with my hand on my hip, giving them the look. They both started laughing. _I don't see what's funny about this_.

"No because we just got out. It's already 3:00." Brady said. It was then that I noticed their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Oops." I said sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was this late already. I was just doing some landscaping and I didn't think I had been out here that long. So, to what do I owe this lovely visit from the two of you?" I asked.

"We were wondering if maybe you had time to help us with our homework. We didn't do so well on the packets we turned in today." Brady said. I noticed that he's usually the one doing all the talking. Collin nodded his head in agreement with his brother. _He must be the shy one of the two of them_.

"Sure, it's not a problem. Let me just put this stuff away." I said gesturing to the bucket of tools.

"Here I got it." Collin whispered quietly. He handed Brady his backpack and then came over and took the bucket from me, looking around. _What's he loo-…Oh, he must be wondering where it goes_.

"Oh, it just goes somewhere in the garage." I told him. He nodded his head and then took the bucket to the garage. He came back over and we all went into the house. "Let me just change really quick. You guys can get your stuff out and we'll start once I come back down." I told them. They both nodded their heads and then I went up stairs to change. When I came back down, they had their books out as well as some packets. "Alright, so what do you wanna do first?" I questioned them. They looked at each other and shrugged. _I wonder if my twins will do that_.

"It doesn't matter." Collin said quietly. I was glad that he was talking more than he did the other day. _Maybe they feel as comfortable around me as I do them_.

"Okay, let's start with math and then we'll work on science." I said. They both nodded their heads in agreement. We finished the math and science packets in an hour and a half. Once I showed them a few tricks of the trade, they seemed to get it quickly. I was proud of them.

"So, are you boys hungry?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I knew for a fact that they were because their stomachs started rumbling about fifteen minutes ago. They nodded their heads eagerly.

"Yeah." they said at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them. _I don't think I'll ever get used to that_.

"Alright, go watch some TV and I'll make some food." I told them. They got up and went into the living room. I heard the TV come on and then went to work on dinner. I decided to make chicken burritos, since we had left over rice and beans from yesterday. I cut up some chicken and tossed it into a skillet to fry. I got out the flour tortillas and heated them up. I made sure to place them in a bowl between a folded hand towel. I took out the beans and rice and heated each of them up in the microwave. Everything was done in about twenty minutes. I called the boys in.

"Brady, Collin…food's ready." I yelled. Both boys came running through the doorway, making sure to push and shove each other so they could be the first to the table. I rolled my eyes at them. "Hey, no fighting you two. There's plenty." I told them in a stern voice. They both looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry B." they said at the same time.

"It's fine." I told them. "Now, sit down and eat." I told them. They both took a seat at the table and I handed them their plates. They dug in immediately. I went to the sink to wash up the dishes because I just didn't feel like eating right at the moment. I got done and found both boys' plates clean. "More?" I questioned. Their eyes lit up and they nodded their heads enthusiastically. I took their plates and made them more. I set them down in front of them and ruffled each of their hair. They grumbled and complained but I could tell they weren't bothered by it. I put all the food on the table and then I ruffled their hair again; I heard a small giggle. I turned to see Uncle Billy, Jacob, Harry and Sue standing in the doorway. They were all smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just good to see you smiling. You haven't been doing much of it lately. That's all." my uncle said. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to give him a hug.

"Why don't you guys sit down and eat? There's plenty here for everyone." I told them. They all filed in and made their plates. I made myself one as well and dug in.

"Bella, did you add those flowers and plants to the flower bed?" Sue asked. I nodded my head yes. "They look wonderful."

"Thanks. I got bored after doing some yoga this morning and decided to clean it up and add to it after sitting on the swing for a while." I told her.

"It looks good Bells." Uncle Billy said. Harry and Jacob nodded in agreement. I think I blushed a little.

Once everyone was done eating, the boys stood up and cleared all the plates from the table. _How thoughtful_. "We should probably head home now." Brady said. Collin got up and gathered their backpacks from the corner of the room.

"We should too." said Sue. "Come on, we'll give you two a ride home." They nodded their heads.

"Thanks Sue." Brady and Collin said. The boys came over and each of them gave me a hug. _They feel a bit warm. I hope they aren't getting sick_.

"Do you guys feel okay?" I asked them. They nodded their heads yes. "Are you sure? Cuz you feel a bit warm." I told them. Everyone had worried looks on their faces when I said this. Weird. _Maybe I should make them some soup tomorrow._

"We're fine." they said in unison.

"Alright, but you better let me know if anything changes. Deal?" they agreed. "And if you need any more help with your homework, you know where to find me." I told them.

"Kay, bye B." they said. They walked out the door with a wave. I waved back and then went and sat back down with my uncle and cousin, who had moved into the living room at this point. They were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked while wiping my hand across my face.

"No, it was just so good to see you smiling." Jacob said.

"Yeah, and I couldn't help but think of how much you were reminding me of Sarah again." Uncle Billy said with a smile.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go take a shower now. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said. I gave each of them a hug and kiss goodnight and then made my way up to my room. I grabbed a new set of pjs and headed to the bathroom. I made it quick because I was just too tired to take my time. I got out, dressing quickly and then headed to my room. I locked the door and stripped down to my cami and boy shorts. My window was still opened so there was a nice breeze flowing. I could feel myself drifting off, thinking of how much I would do for Brady and Collin. I wanted to learn more about them. I was going to make it a priority to make sure they were taken care of. It's probably weird to say, but I kind of felt like their mom earlier today. _And I liked that feeling_.

E/N: Thanks for reading and remember, reviews make me happy. I have a quick favor of sorts to ask. I want any moms who are reading to PM with your stories of labor and delivery. I want something unique for Bella and I'm hoping to get some inspiration from you guys. I've always got my own as well but maybe I can combine a little of everything to make it great. Thanks again.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks again to everyone for the wonderful reviews, they inspire me to update as quick as possible (well, at least as quickly as my boys will let me). Thanks also for the alerts and favorites.

BPOV (Bella):

It's finally Friday, the night of the bonfire, and I'm currently spread out in bed. I've been awake for awhile. I've been having some Braxton-Hicks. _Like the other day_. They're not painful just really annoying, which is why I've been spread out in bed for the last couple of hours or so. _If they keep up, I'll have to call my doctor. Oh_ w_ell, at least I'll have plenty of time to get everything ready for tonight_. I'm cooking quite a few things so at least I'll have time to get all the prep work done so that I can start cooking right away. I look at the clock and see that it's 6 am. I finally decided that I should get up so I can get to work. I get up and throw my hoodie on. I grab my iPod and portable speakers, deciding that some music would be nice while I'm working, before heading downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen I throw my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head so that it will be out of my way when I'm prepping all the food. I mentally go through the list of items I'm making for tonight. _Chili, cornbread, grandma Swan's famous brownies and peanut butter chocolate chip banana bread_. I gathered all the dry ingredients for everything. I turned my iPod on low to my regular playlist. I got to work by putting the beans in the pressure cooker that I found at the back of one of the cabinets the other day, when I was organizing, and then I made sure to season them up. I decided to get started on chopping the onions and tomatoes. I grabbed them out of the fridge and got to work. I put them in some Ziplocs and put them in the that was finished, I gathered all the pots, pans, and utensils I was going to need. I grabbed a skillet and started on the ground beef. I put it all into the skillet and seasoned it up with my favorite seasonings. I washed the few dishes I used and then checked on the beans. _Perfect_, _they're done_. I turned them off and set them to the side. I stirred the ground beef. Once that was cooked I got out the big pot since I was cooking for so many. I had just gotten done pouring the beans and it's juices into the pot along with the ground beef when Uncle Billy came rolling in.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" he asked through a yawn. "And why are you up this early?" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I walked over to my iPod and turned it off for the time being. I looked at the clock to notice it was nearing seven. _Wow, I've already been at it for an hour? I really do lose track of time when I'm cooking_.

"I've actually been up for a while now, but I've only been cooking since six." I told him.

"Why in the world did you get up so early to start cooking?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I'm making quite a few things so I wanted to make sure it was all going to be ready by the time the bonfire started. Since I didn't know what time the bonfire started I just decided to start since I had already been awake." I told him while stirring the contents of the pot.

"How many things are you making?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. Just then Jacob walked in half asleep. He gave a small wave and sat down at the table after getting a bowl of cereal.

"Well, I decided on chili and then I thought about how you can't really have chili without cornbread, so I'm making that too. And I know how you two like your sweets so I decided to make brownies and peanut butter chocolate chip banana bread." I told him. He sat there with his mouth hanging open. I looked over to Jacob who looked just like his father. I let out a small giggle at their expressions. "What? Why must you two always look at me like I'm crazy or something?" I said playfully. They snapped out of it.

"Sorry Bells, but that's a lot of food for just you to cook. Everyone usually brings one dish." Uncle Billy said. "You didn't have to make all that but thanks. I'm sure everyone is gonna enjoy it."

"When you say brownies…" Jacob trailed off. "Do you by any chance mean your grandma Swans famous brownie?" he asked hopefully. I nodded my head yes with a smile. _He loves those brownies_. He looked at the stove then. "Bells, why do you have that big of a pot?"

"Because I'm making double everything. I know how much you and your friends can eat, plus there are going to be a lot of other people there. It's not a big deal and you know how much I love cooking." I told them.

"Okay, fine you win. Besides, it smells too good to argue about." Uncle Billy said. I rolled my eyes when I saw Jacob nod his head in agreement.

"I'm going to be thinking about this all day while I'm at school. Everything else is going to smell and taste like crap." Jacob said. Uncle Billy laughed at him. We heard a horn honk. "Well, I gotta go." Jacob said as he got up to get his backpack. He gave his dad a hug and then me one as well before walking out the door with a wave. Once he was gone, I went back to stirring the chili. I turned it down to low so that it could simmer for a while before adding the other ingredients. I stuck the lid on it.

"Thanks again Bells. Everyone's gonna go crazy over your food. They've heard how great a cook you are from me, Jake and the Clearwater's. I think they've been secretly waiting for tonight just to see if we were telling the truth." He said with a smile.

"It's no problem. I'm just gonna let this go for a while before doing anything else to it. What time is the bonfire starting so I know when to start on the cornbread and the deserts?" I asked him. "I wanna make sure they'll have enough time to cool off and still be warm."

"It starts around five." He told me. "Jacob will most likely be there early. He and the guys get the fire going and set up the tables and everything. Harry will be over to pick us up." I nodded my head.

"Okay, that's good to know. That way I can get everything cooked and make sure I have time to get myself ready." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go watch some TV. Let me know if you need help with anything." He said.

"I will." I replied. He rolled himself into the living room and I heard the TV come on. I stirred the chili again making sure that I didn't have it on too high. I didn't want it to scorch to the bottom of the pan. I turned it down a little more than decided to grab something to eat. I ate a banana and had some yogurt and granola. My back and feet were starting to hurt from standing for so long so I decided to go join my uncle in the living room. I curled up in the big chair with a blanket.

"You look tired sweetie." Uncle Billy said to me. I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to admit he was right because I was seriously on the verge of passing out. "Why don't you take a little nap and I'll wake you in an hour. I can keep an eye on the chili for you." I sighed giving in and nodded my head.

I don't know how long I laid there before I felt my eyes drifting closed. The next thing I know I am being gently shaken by my uncle.

"Bells, sweetie wake up." He said brushing my hair from my face. My eyes fluttered open to see my uncle smiling down at me. "Have a good nap?" he asked as he backed away from me as I started to sit up. Somehow, I managed to fall sideways in the chair. _I'll probably be feeling that later_.

"Yeah." I said through a yawn. "I'm a little stiff but I feel better." I told him honestly.

"Good, you really needed some more sleep. The bags under your eyes are almost gone now." He said with a smile. "I've been stirring the chili to make sure it didn't stick or anything. It's starting to smell even better so I imagine it's probably safe to add the rest of your ingredients."

"Thanks. What time is it?" I asked. I wanted to know how long the chili's been simmering for.

"It's almost ten." He said looking at the clock. I nodded my head okay. It's been going for about two hours. I got up and stretched then went into the kitchen and got the onions and tomatoes out of the fridge. I added them to the pot and stirred it. I gave it a quick taste and added a few more seasonings along with some tomato sauce. I stirred it all together then tasted it again. It tasted pretty damn good. I put the lid back on it and let it simmer some more.

I made Uncle Billy and I some sandwiches for lunch. We ate and then watched some TV for a little while.

"Hey, do you think I should make half of the chili spicy?" I asked out of the blue. He looked at me and nodded his head yes.

"That's a great idea. I know us old men and a few of the guys like spicy." He said with a smile. I nodded my head.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go put half of that into another pot and then get started on everything else." I told him. He nodded his head okay. I got up and went into the kitchen and split the chili in half. I did another taste test and it was good. I added a mixture of cayenne pepper, paprika and chili powder to one of the pots and mixed it all together. I tasted it and regretted it the moment it hit my tongue. Don't get me wrong, it was good but I was never a big fan of spicy stuff. I got to work and mixed up the batter for the cornbread, brownies and the peanut butter chocolate chip banana bread. It took me a good forty five minutes to get all the batters mixed up before I got everything into their trays and stuck them all in the oven. It was a tight fit but it worked and that's all that mattered. Just as I started washing the dishes Jacob walked in.

"Hey Bells, smells good in here." He said.

"Thanks. I thought you were going to be helping set up for the bonfire." I said.

"I am. I just came to change before I head over to Sam's to get everything we'll need." He said. I nodded my head and then he retreated upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later and waved goodbye as he headed out the door. I waved back and then went to go shower and get ready myself.

JPOV (Jacob):

When I walked into the house, I thought I died and gone to heaven. It smelled so good in here that I think I was drooling. I walked into the kitchen to see Bells washing dishes.

"Hey Bells, smells good in here." I said.

"Thanks. I thought you were going to be helping set up for the bonfire." She said.

"I am. I just came to change before I head over to Sam's to get everything we'll need." I told her. She nodded her head and I went upstairs to change. I threw on a pair of cut offs because we were going to do a quick patrol before the bonfire like we always did. I left my tank top on and headed downstairs a few minutes later. I waved goodbye to Bells as I headed out the door. I walked into the woods and stripped before phasing. It was faster to travel this way. I was met with Paul.

_How's it going? All clear? _–me

_Yep, nothing out here. _–Paul

_Good. You headed to Sam's to help set up for the bonfire? _–me

_Yeah, I'm almost there. See you in a few. _–Paul

With that he phased back and I was alone. I made it to Sam's a couple minutes after Paul. I phased back and saw the rest of the guys out front.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to the porch.

"Hey." They all said. Just then Sam came walking out.

"Alright, you guys know what to do." He said. We all nodded our heads. Quil, Embry and I went to get the tables and load them into Sam's truck, while the rest of them chopped and loaded the wood into Paul's truck. It didn't take us too long before we were done and ready to head to the beach. Sam and Paul got into their trucks while the rest of us piled into the beds where there was room.

"I gotta stop at my house real quick to grab my guitar." Paul told Sam. He nodded his head and took off in the direction of his house while we headed towards the beach. We made it in no time and got to work setting up the tables and the ring for the fire pit. A few minutes later Paul showed up with the rest of the guys and the wood.

We got to work building the fire and before we knew it the fire was going well and would keep everyone else warm while also providing enough light. Old Quil showed up and greeted all of us.

"I can't wait for your cousin to get here Jake." He said. I looked at him a little weird.

"Why is that?" I questioned. _What he could be just as pervy as Quil, and that's saying something_. Just then Sue walked up with a big bowl of food.

"Why is what?" Sue asked. She put the bowl on the table. "There's a cooler full of drinks in our trunk, can one of you go get it?" Quil got up and went to get it for her. He returned a minute later.

"I was telling Jake I can't wait for Bella to get here. I keep hearing from everyone how great her cooking is and I want to taste for myself. Besides, I'm hungry." He said. Everyone chuckled at him. "Any idea what she's making for tonight?" I nodded my head yes. "Well, what is it?"

"I'm not telling but I know that everyone's gonna love it. When I walked in earlier I thought I died and went to heaven. It smelled so freaking good." I told them. "She made a ton of food though, so I don't think we have to worry about anyone not getting any."

"That's good." He said. He looked around and realized something. "Where's Harry?" he asked Sue.

"He's picking up Bells and Billy." She answered. "They should be here soon. He left at the same time as me. He nodded his head and we all sat around on the logs and waited for everyone else.

E/N: Alright, I know it's not the bonfire but that's next chapter. I'm already working on it. So, this will be your last chance to vote if you haven't. I'm going to write the whole chapter with the current leader and I'll check one last time before posting it. If it's changed then I'll go in and change it before posting. Please leave me some love. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and for all the favorites and alerts. You guys are awesome. Sorry I didn't get this out last night like I wanted. I was dealing with a whiny one year old.

BPOV (Bella):

I went upstairs to take a shower when my back started bothering me again. _Damn it, I shouldn't have slept in that chair earlier_. I got some clean clothes and went and showered. I made sure to shave my legs since I picked out a pair of capris. I got out, dressed, did my hair in a braid and then put on a little bit of light make-up. I wanted to look nice since everyone was going to be there. I hadn't seen the other members of the council in a long time. _I wonder if I'll remember them_. I had decided earlier in the day that I was going to enjoy tonight and then tell Uncle Billy and Jacob that I was pregnant. I wasn't ready to tell them the whole story but the deserved to know. Once I was done, I headed downstairs to put the food into containers. It was nearing five already and I had to get everything ready.

Once I was downstairs, I went straight to the kitchen to start putting everything into bowls. I started with the chili first, putting it into two separate bowls; one with a blue lid and one with a red lid so I would know which one was spicy and which one wasn't. I cut all the brownies into squares and then put them into a large container with a lid. I did the same thing to the cornbread and the peanut butter chocolate chip banana bread. I started to quietly sing a Quileute song that popped into my head earlier in the day. I couldn't remember where I knew it from, just that I did.

"I didn't know you knew that song?" Uncle Billy said from behind me. I jumped a little because I didn't hear him come in and he scared me.

"It just sort of popped up in my head earlier and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'm not even sure how I know it." I told him truthfully. He gave me a small smile.

"Your Aunt Sarah used to sing it to you and Jake when you guys were little. It probably just stuck with you. It used to calm you whenever you were upset." He told me. _Wow, I don't really remember that_. "It was beautiful by the way. You were almost flawless; no one really speaks it around here other than the elders and some of the council members." He said. I nodded my head. _I do too but no one really knows that_.

"I didn't know that." I told him. He just nodded his head yes.

"Are you almost ready? Harry should be here soon. Sue went ahead so she could make sure the boys weren't misbehaving." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just finished putting the last of it away." I said gesturing to the stack of bowls and Tupperware on the table. I grabbed a couple ladles for the chili and put them there as well. Just then there was a knock on the door and then it was opened.

"Ayásocha ̣̣x̣ax̣íḳtiya." Harry said to my uncle when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hác̉hli, ho." I replied to him before I even realized what I said. _Oh,well_. He and Uncle Billy were looking at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew our language?" Uncle Billy accused me.

"Wáli t ̉àcháá." I told him.

"Fine, I'll let it go." He said. I sighed.

"Thanks. Now, how about we get all this food out to your car so we can go?" I told Harry. He nodded his head and helped me carry everything.

"You know, that was pretty good back there." He said. I looked at him confused. "The way you spoke. It was almost perfect."

"Oh, thanks." I told him.

"You should have heard her singing just before you came in. It was beautiful. It was that song that Sarah used to sing to the kids when they were little. I know Sue used to sing it to Leah and Seth as well." My uncle said proudly. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Really, that's great. None of the younger kids really know much of the language; some basics that they're taught in school, but that's it really." Harry said.

"That's too bad. Maybe they should start requiring it as part of everyday curriculum. I'd hate to see it die out. It's a part of us." I said. It's true. It would be a shame for it to be gone once our elders have passed on.

"You're right Bella. Billy, I think we should discuss it at the next council meeting." Harry said to my uncle.

"I agree." Was all he said. We got everything out to the car and I climbed in the back while Harry lifted my uncle into the front seat. We headed off to the beach to meet up with everyone. My back was starting to bother me again. It was getting uncomfortable sitting back here. I did my best to relax. After a few minutes I was feeling a little better and we had arrived at the beach. Harry came and helped my uncle out while I got out and started to grab a few of the containers as well as the ladles. I could feel the nerves building. I took a deep breath.

"Where to?" I asked them because I had no clue what part of the beach we were going to.

"Just follow me. I'm gonna have to get a couple of the guys to come grab this old man." He said pointing to my uncle. I couldn't stop the giggle that came out of my mouth and neither could Harry. My uncle just mock glared at us but I could see he was doing his best to fight off the laugh that he was holding in. Harry grabbed a couple containers as well and then took off towards the beach with me trailing behind him. _God, please don't let me fall right now_. We went a little ways down the beach and I could see a huge fire going as we approached. I could feel myself getting nervous. I followed Harry, who went and gave Sue a kiss before telling Jake and his friends that someone needed to get my uncle and the rest of the food. At the mention of food all of Jacob's friends, as well as some of the others, perked up. _Weird_. Jacob and a few guys took off.

"Hey, no getting into that food you guys. I'll know if you did too." I yelled after them, causing a few people to let out giggles. _Oops, forgot where I was at_. I set the food down on the table and was greeted by Sue coming up and giving me a hug.

"Hey sweetie. How are you today?" she asked.

"Good I suppose. My back hurts because I fell asleep in that chair in the living room for a few hours earlier. Other than that, I'm doing good." I told her. She nodded her head and then spotted an older woman across the fire and left to go talk to her. Just then a boy about Jacob's age came over as I was setting up the table. He looked like he was a jokester. I think it was the smile on his face that had me convinced he was Quil. _Let's test it_.

"Hey, your Bella right?" he asked while checking me out. Yep, definitely Quil, from what I learned from Jacob, he was a big perv. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Yeah. You must be Quil." I said turning to look at him. I breathed a sigh of relief. _I did it I looked at him without freaking out._

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He said looking kind of weirded out. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Jacob told me about all his friends. I just guessed." I told him. He shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hand out for me to shake. _You can do this_. I took his hand and shook it as well. I tensed for a second, feeling the temperature of his skin. _Hot, so hot, just like him_. I shook those thoughts from my mind. They would only cause trouble if I continued to dwell on them.

"It's nice to meet you." I told him. Just then, Jacob came carrying Uncle Billy while Seth was carrying his chair and Leah had the rest of the food.

"I decided to take on food duty so the guys didn't try and sneak anything." Leah said as she came over and put the remaining containers down. There was a lot of food on the tables as well as a couple of ice chests with drinks.

"Thanks." I told her.

"No problem." She said and then walked off to go join some of the other people that were here. I looked around, taking in the scene of everyone talking and hanging out.

"Alright, why doesn't everyone start a line for food and then we'll start the retelling of the legends." Said an old man standing by the fire. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and started towards the food tables. I noticed that all the women were lined up first with the men following behind. I got in line as well.

The woman in front of me dropped her sweater she turned around and I was surprised to see that it was Emily. She obviously had the same reaction.

"Bella?" she said. I nodded my head. "What are you doing here?"

"I live with my uncle and cousin. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm visiting my aunt and uncle." She said.

"Who are your aunt and uncle" I asked her. She looked around for a little bit before spotting her. "Right there." She said pointing. I followed her finger and saw that she was pointing right at Sue.

"Sue's your aunt?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes.

"How do you know Sue?" she asked?

"I've know them since I was a little girl. That's my uncle." I said pointing towards the fire where he was sitting in his chair.

"Billy Black is your uncle?" she asked. I nodded my head. "This is just weird." I nodded my head in agreement. We were both so into what we were doing that we didn't notice Leah standing there staring at us. She waved her hand in front of our faces.

"Hey, what are you two doing? Having a staring contest?" she asked. We both shook our heads.

"No, we actually met at the store a while ago and were surprised to see each other here. That's all." I said. She looked at me for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, well how about we move the line up? You guys have been standing here a while and I don't think these guys can stand still any longer." She said.

"Oops, sorry." I said and Emily and I both moved forward behind Leah. We followed the line and made our plates.

"So, how are you doing?" Emily asked, putting emphasis on the word doing. I knew what she was asking and I was grateful that she remembered and cared enough to ask.

"Okay, been better but you know." I said. She nodded her head.

She leaned in close and whispered to me "Has it happened again?" she said quietly. I nodded my head yes. "Did you do anything about it?" I shook my head no. She gave me a look.

"It's normal" I whispered to her. She sighed and then gave up. We finished making our plates then walked towards one of the empty logs. I took her plate while she sat down. Then I realized we didn't grab any drinks. I handed her my plate. "We forgot to grab drinks. What do you want?"

"Anything is fine with me." She said. I nodded my head and walked towards the end of the table where the drinks were. I was almost there when I tripped on a shell. I went stumbling forward, I closed my eyes and stuck my hands out in front of me hoping to break the fall and any impact that would occur to my stomach, but it never came. I felt warm arms come up under my armpits and then pull me to a standing position. I felt the arms leave me and then I carefully opened my eyes, slowly, one at a time and came face to face with one of the guys from the first day I got here. The moment I looked into his eyes I couldn't look away and judging by the look on his face he must have felt the same way too. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable so I gave an awkward cough.

"Uh, thanks. I'm pretty clumsy. I usually trip over nothing and…I'm just gonna shut up now. Thanks again for catching me." I said quickly. I grabbed two sodas and went back over to Emily. The further I got away from him the stronger the pull I felt in my chest. _What the hell is happening to me? _Once I got back to the log, I sat down because I was feeling all kinds of weird. I wasn't even sure if it was Braxton-Hicks at this point or just me being all kinds of confused right now.

"Hey you okay?" Emily asked. I nodded my head and took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, just not feeling myself right now." I told her. She obviously didn't believe me judging by the look on her face. "Let's just eat." She nodded her head and handed me my plate. I began eating even though I really wasn't feeling like it at the moment. I was starting to get extremely uncomfortable from sitting on this log.

"Okay, I would like to thank all of the ladies who cooked for tonight. I'm sure the food is wonderful as always." He said. "Now, I would like to turn over to Billy for the retelling of the legends." He said while gesturing to my uncle. He looked towards me and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Old Ouil." He said. _I knew he looked familiar_. _Quil looked just like his grandfather_. "I'd like to welcome everyone who is new here tonight. I hope you enjoy hearing the retelling of our legends." And with that he began telling the stories of our people. I glanced around seeing that everyone was just as engrossed as I was. Brady and Collin were hanging on my uncles every word. I used to love hearing these stories when I was little and it was no different now. After a while, he had finally finished. Everyone just sat around absorbing all the information they just heard. I was having some more Braxton-Hicks and they were truly starting to bother me. They weren't too painful but they felt like they were starting to get stronger. _Maybe it's just me. I've been sitting on this log for too long_. I stood up and felt some more back pain. I waited a second for it to go away and then I stretched my arms and legs.

"Hey, you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah, that log was uncomfortable. I should have brought a chair." I told her.

"Alright, well I'm going to go talk to my aunt. See you later." She said. She hugged me and then walked towards Sue. I looked around and spotted the guy from earlier. Taking him in, he was extremely handsome. As if he could tell I was looking at him, he turned towards me and gave a small smile. I couldn't help back give him one back. I studied him for a moment before I decided this must be Paul. He fit the description Jacob gave me. Just then I felt yet another Braxton-Hick. I tried to keep the small amount of discomfort off my face and decided that a little walk might help relieve some of the discomfort from sitting on that log. I went and grabbed a bottle of water and then headed down the beach a little ways, taking the time to enjoy the scenery. I sat down on a rock for a little bit and then decided to head back.

I was almost back to the bonfire when I felt an extremely sharp pain. I tried to hold in the small groan of pain but I don't think I succeeded. _Shit. This can't be good_. It went away and I relaxed for a moment. No one had noticed me that I could tell, so I started walking again. Just as I approached the bonfire, I felt pressure in my back and then a cramp. I grabbed onto the table and tried to keep in the sob threatening to break free. Needless to say, I failed and several heads turned my way. I could hear people coming towards me but it was Jacob who spoke.

"Bells, what happened?" he asked. "Are you okay?" I shook my head no and turned to look at him. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "What's wrong? Tell me Bells, otherwise I can't help you." He said pleadingly. _There's no hiding it any more_. Just then there was a gasp from Sue.

"Honey, you're bleeding." She said. I looked down to my pants and she was right. It wasn't a lot but it was noticeable. Just then another contraction racked through me and I knew they were no longer Bratxon-Hicks but this was probably early labor. _I knew this was a possibility_. I clutched my stomach, not even caring at this point. I saw Sue eyes widen and she must have figured it out. "Where's Dr. Snow?"

"He was getting ready to leave." Harry said.

"Seth, hurry, go get him and bring him back." Sue told Seth. He took off running before she was even finished talking. She walked up to me and asked everyone to back off. Leah came over to help her mom, followed by Emily.

"I'm not leaving her." I heard someone say. I looked around and saw that it was the guy from earlier. He looked like he was in pain.

"Come on man, I don't want to either but Sue says it's best." Jacob replied. He nodded in defeat and followed Jacob and the rest of the guys towards the other side of the fire so that they were further away from us. Once they were gone, Sue turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked quietly. I couldn't look at them.

"I couldn't. I know it's not a good excuse but I plan on telling you the whole story. I'm just not ready to yet." I said through tears. She lifted my chin so I was looking at her.

"Hey, it's fine. You can tell us when you're ready. How far in?" she asked.

"Twenty-one, almost twenty-two weeks." I whispered. She nodded her head and began rubbing circles on my back. "Did they figure it out yet?"

"I don't think so, but they'll have to know." She said.

"I know. I planned on telling them tomorrow. I guess I have to do it a little sooner." I said.

"I'll be there when you do." She said.

"Me too." Said Leah. She had taken to holding my hand and rubbing small circles on it. Emily was doing the same. Just then a man walked up, I'm assuming this was Dr. Snow.

"What's going on?" he asked. Sue explained quietly what was going on. He nodded his head. "Why don't we get her somewhere where I can check and see for sure what's happening?" Sue nodded her head.

"Let's get her to my car and we'll take her back to Billy's." Sue said. The girls helped me to the car while Sue went to talk to Harry and my uncle. She came back a minute later.

"I told them all to head to ours, and that we'll call them when it's okay to come back." she told me. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." I said. We got into her car and drove home. Once we got there the girls helped me up to my room. Sue brought me one of my night gowns to change into and helped me put it on. She glanced at my small bump for am minute and then gave me a small smile. "Thank you." I told her through my tears. She wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"Nonsense. It's fine. I'm going to go get Dr. Snow so he can check you out. Okay?" she said. I nodded my head and she disappeared and came back in a minute later with Dr. Snow.

"Alright, let's see what's happening. Okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. "How far along are you?" he said.

"I'm almost twenty-two weeks." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm gonna need to check and see if you're going into early labor, though I'm fairly certain you are I just want to be sure." He said. "I'm gonna need you to bend your knees and just let them fall to the side." I did as I was told. He had on gloves and Sue was kind enough to drape a sheet across my legs. Leah and Emily were up by my head holding my hands. "You're gonna feel a little bit of pressure, okay?" I nodded my head. He was right, I did feel some pressure. "You're at 2-3 right now and are effacing a little. I'm afraid we're going to have to get you to the hospital so I can get you started on some meds to stop your contractions. You're not far enough along to deliver the baby safely." He told me. I nodded my head okay. "Has your pregnancy been normal so far?" I shook my head no.

"I was considered underweight up until about a month ago and its twins." I said.

"Alright, well that explains the early labor. It's common in pregnancies with multiples. Let's get her into your car and take her to the hospital. I want to get her hooked up to a fetal monitor and make sure the babies are okay." He said to Sue. She nodded her head and the girls helped me down to the car and we drove to the hospital. Once we got there, Dr. Snow brought me a wheel chair and then took me to a room. Sue helped me change into a gown and then Dr. Snow hooked me up to a fetal monitor. Positioning two things across my stomach, one for each baby. I sighed in relief when I could hear two distinct heartbeats. "I'm going to get your meds and then I'll be back in a minute. I'll send in a nurse to get the IV started.

"I'll do it if you get me the stuff." Said Sue. Dr. Snow looked at her for a moment. "Oh, it hasn't been that long since I stopped working here. He sighed.

"I'll send a nurse in with the stuff. See you in a minute." He said and then walked out the door. A nurse came in with some supplies and gave them to Sue then left the room. Sue got my IV hooked up and it was painless.

"Thanks, you know…for being here. Where's Leah and Emily?" I asked.

"They went to call everyone and let them know we brought you here." She said. I nodded my head and then Dr. Snow came in. He pushed some meds into my IV.

"We're going to keep you overnight to make sure this stops the labor." He said then walked out the door. Just then Leah and Emily came in.

"Everyone's on their way." Leah said quietly. I took in a deep breath and nodded my head. With that I sat there thinking about how I was going to explain why I didn't tell them in the beginning.

E/N: So, there you have it. She's been imprinted on even though she doesn't know it yet. The next chapter will most likely be Paul's POV of this chapter. The one after will be where this one left off. Thanks for reading and please review. Okay, so I don't know if there really are Quileute songs because I couldn't find any according to google but this is fanfiction so for my story there is.

Quick Translation (according to .org):

The first phrase means How are you today?

The second meaning I'm good/well

The last meaning I don't know.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They make my day. This chapter will be in Paul's POV and start off from when they arrived at the beach to set up.

PPOV (Paul):

When we got to the beach, Sam and the other guys were setting up the tables and building a ring for the fire pit. We got to work building the fire and before we knew it the fire was going well. It would definitely keep all the non-wolfs warm and also provide us with light. Old Quil was the first to show up and he greeted us.

"I can't wait for your cousin to get here Jake." Old Quil told him. _Okay, that's a little weird. No wonder where Quil gets his weirdness from_.

"Why is that?" Jake questioned. _I don't blame the guy, he could be just as pervy as Quil, and that's saying something_. Just then Sue walked up with a big bowl of food.

"Why is what?" Sue asked. She put the bowl on the table. "There's a cooler full of drinks in our trunk, can one of you go get it?" Quil got up and went to get it for her. He came back a minute later.

"I was telling Jake I can't wait for Bella to get here. I keep hearing from everyone how great her cooking is and I want to taste for myself. Besides, I'm hungry." Old Quil said. All of us couldn't help but chuckle at him. _He loves food just as much as the rest of us. And, I'd be lying if I didn't agree with him. Jake can't stop bragging about how good a cook she is_. "Any idea what she's making for tonight?" Jake nodded his head yes. "Well, what is it?"

"I'm not telling but I know that everyone's gonna love it. When I walked in earlier I thought I died and went to heaven. It smelled so freaking good." Jake said to us. _Damn, just the thought of food is making me hungry_. "She made a ton of food though, so I don't think we have to worry about anyone not getting any." _Thank you Taha Aki. What?_

"That's good." Old Quil said. He looked around and must have realized something. "Where's Harry?" he asked Sue.

"He's picking up Bells and Billy." She answered. "They should be here soon. He left at the same time as me." He nodded his head and we all sat around on the logs and waited for everyone else. After awhile, more and more people started showing up. The table for food was starting to overflow but we wouldn't start eating until everyone was here. Eventually, we spotted Harry and Bella walking towards the bonfire. Bella went to put the food on the table while Harry walked over to Sue and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Jake your dad's waiting by my car for some of you to go get him and the rest of the food." Harry said to us. He nodded his head and took off with Seth and Leah to do as Harry asked.

"Hey, no getting into that food you guys. I'll know if you did too." Bella yelled after them, causing a few people to let out giggles. I watched as she set the food down on the table. Sue left Harry and went over to Bella; she gave her a hug.

I walked over to Harry and Old Quil to say hi.

"Hey Harry, Quil, how's it going?" I asked.

"It's good. I can't wait to get my hands on some of the stuff Bella made. I think I was drooling the whole ride here it smelled so good." Harry said. _Damn, maybe Jake wasn't lying about her being a good cook. I'll be the judge of that tonight_. Old Quil huffed. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking what that was all about. Harry apparently thought the same thing.

"What?" he questioned.

"I don't think I can wait any longer to taste her food. I've had to hear from all of you about how great her food is and I'm already hungry and you go talking about it again." He said while crossing his arms over his chest. Harry and I both let out a small laugh.

I briefly saw Quil go over to Bella and talk to her for a bit, and then Jake came carrying Billy while Seth had his chair and Leah the food.

"I decided to take on food duty so the guys didn't try and sneak anything." Leah said as she went over and put the remaining containers down on the table.

"Thanks." I heard Bella say. Leah told her it was no problem.

"Alright, why doesn't everyone start a line for food and then we'll start the retelling of the legends." Said Old Quil standing by the fire. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and started towards the food tables. All the women were lined up first with the men following behind. I followed Old Quil, who was at the front of the men's line. I nodded my head at his eagerness. He was bouncing like a little kid waiting for some candy.

I watched as Bella and the woman in front of her started talking. _I wonder who she is_. I decided to listen to their conversation since I had nothing better to do.

"Bella?" the lady said. She nodded her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I live with my uncle and cousin. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm visiting my aunt and uncle." The lady replied.

"Who are your aunt and uncle" Bella asked her. She looked around for a little bit before spotting someone. "Right there." She said pointing. Bella followed her finger and saw that she was pointing right at Sue. _Woah_.

"Sue's your aunt?" Bella asked her. She nodded her head yes.

"How do you know Sue?" Bella asked.

"I've know them since I was a little girl. That's my uncle." Bella said pointing towards the fire where Billy was sitting in his chair.

"Billy Black is your uncle?" she asked. Bella nodded her head. "This is just weird." Bella nodded her head in agreement with the lady. They were too into their conversation that they didn't notice Leah standing there staring at them. She waved her hand in front of their faces.

"Hey, what are you two doing? Having a staring contest?" Leah asked them. They both shook their heads as if trying to clear them.

"No, we actually met at the store a while ago and were surprised to see each other here. That's all." Bella said. Leah looked at her for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, well how about we move the line up? You guys have been standing here a while and I don't think these guys can stand still any longer." She said. _She's right about that. Old Quil is about ready to rush the line if he doesn't get some of Bella's food soon_.

"Oops, sorry." Bella said. They both moved forward behind Leah. They followed the line and made their plates.

"So, how are you doing?" Leah's cousin asked, putting emphasis on the word doing. _That's weird. I wonder what that's all about_. We started moving forward getting to make our plates. _Man all of this looks good_. I made sure that I got some of the stuff Bella made.

"Okay, been better but you know." Bella said. Leah's cousin nodded her head.

She leaned in close to Bella and whispered "Has it happened again?" _Huh, has what happened again? I wonder if she knows what happened to Bella._ _I'll have to tell Jake about this_. Bella nodded her head yes. "Did you do anything about it?" she asked, Bella shook her head no. Leah's cousin gave her a look.

"It's normal" Bella whispered to her. Leah's cousin sighed, obviously a sign she gave up. They finished making their plates then walked towards one of the empty logs.

Old Quil had a plate full and all of it was only the stuff Bella made. I quickly finished making my plate as well and went to go find myself a spot to sit. I realized I forgot to get something to drink, so I set my plate down and walked over to the end of the tables that had the coolers. I was waiting my turn when I saw her, Bella, trip in front of me. _Was that a shell?_ She went tumbling forward and stuck her arms out. _Probably trying to break the fall_. I reacted immediately and caught her under her armpits. I pulled her into a standing position and then let go of her once she was stable. I went in front of her to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were closed and she slowly opened her eyes one at a time. The moment my eyes locked with hers, I couldn't look away. I could feel my world shifting. No longer was I held to this world by my pack brothers and friends, all strings holding me here were severed. They were replaced by hundreds of steel cables, all tying me to the girl currently staring back at me. I knew I would do anything for her. _Shit, I just imprinted on Bella. Jake is gonna kick my ass_.

When I finally snapped out of it I noticed she was starting to look uncomfortable. I was right when she gave an awkward cough.

"Uh, thanks. I'm pretty clumsy. I usually trip over nothing and…I'm just gonna shut up now. Thanks again for catching me." she said quickly. She grabbed two sodas and went back over to Leah's cousin. _I'm really gonna have to find out her name_. The further she got away from me the stronger the pull I felt in my chest. _I wonder if she feels it too. _I don't know how long I stood there before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Sam. He looked concerned. _Of course he would be concerned. You've been standing here for who knows how long probably looking like a fish out of water_.

"You alright?" he asked me. I just nodded my head. I was feeling kind of dazed and strange.

"I…I think I just imprinted." I whispered to him. He looked at me shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's just like we were told. I looked into her eyes and I felt my whole world shift. Nothing matters but her." I told him. He nodded his head okay.

"Alright, who is it?" he asked.

"How about we talk about it later, with the elders?" I asked him, I wanted to buy some time. I still needed to process everything. He nodded his head okay.

"How about we go sit down though, they're gonna start soon." He said. I nodded my head and followed him over to the log where I left my plate. We sat down just as Old Quil started to talk.

"Okay, I would like to thank all of the ladies who cooked for tonight. I'm sure the food is wonderful as always." He said. "Now, I would like to turn over to Billy for the retelling of the legends." He said while gesturing to Billy. Billy looked towards Bella and gave her a small smile. I couldn't help but look at her as well.

"Thank you Old Quil. I'd like to welcome everyone who is new here tonight. I hope you enjoy hearing the retelling of our legends." Billy said and with that he began telling the stories of our people. I looked around and notice that everyone was so engrossed in what he was saying. I looked at Bella and saw that she was as well. _She's going to have to know they're not just legends but the real deal_. I ate my food. _Wow, she is a great cook_.

After a while, Billy had finally finished. Everyone was just hanging around. I was just sitting there when I was starting to feel strange again. I looked around at everyone and noticed that Bella had stood up from where she was sitting on the log earlier. She stretched her arms and legs.

"Hey, you okay?" Leah's cousin asked her concerned.

"Yeah, that log was uncomfortable. I should have brought a chair." she told her. _I'll have to bring her one next time_.

"Alright, well I'm going to go talk to my aunt. See you later." Leah's cousin said. She hugged her and then walked towards Sue. I decided to look away because I didn't want to get caught staring. After a minute, I felt like someone was staring at me. _I have an idea who it is_. I looked at her for a minute and smiled at her. She gave me one back. At that moment I felt a dull pain. I looked at Bella and noticed that she seemed to look uncomfortable for some reason. She looked like she might have been in pain or something. _I_ _hope that log didn't screw up her back or something_.

She went and grabbed a bottle of water and then headed down the beach, I'm assuming for a walk or something. _Probably so she can stretch out more_. _These logs really are uncomfortable to sit on_. It took all my will power not to just get up and follow after her but I managed it. _Besides, that would be hard to explain at the moment_. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we go talk to the elders?" Sam asked. I took a deep breath in, exhaled and nodded my head.

"Okay." I said. He took off towards the elders and I followed him. We got to where the elders were and they stopped talking. _Do I look that bad or something?_

I was starting to feel that weirdness again. I tried looking down towards the beach where Bella had walked but I couldn't see anything. _I hope she's okay_. I heard talking but I couldn't hear what was being said. I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Paul, where'd you go?" Billy asked. _Damn, this is gonna be hard and probably awkward, considering what we've been told about imprints and all_.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't feeling like myself." I told him honestly. _What? It's not exactly a lie_.

"Sam said you had something you wanted to tell us." Old Quil said. I shot Sam a look. He had the decency to look a little ashamed. I nodded my head yes. _It's now or never. Just two little words_.

"I imprinted." I said quickly. _Probably too quickly_. They all looked surprised.

"Really?" Billy asked. I nodded my head yes. "Are you sure? How do you know?" he asked.

"It's just like you explained it to us. I looked into her eyes and my world shifted." I told them. They all smiled. By this time the rest of the pack had joined us for the conversation. _Great, this sucks_.

"Well, who is it?" Harry asked. The others nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted to know just as badly. I took a deep breath in and exhales. _Here goes nothing._

"Bella." I mumbled quietly. _Silence. Maybe they didn't hear me_.

"Who?" Billy asked. I felt weird again. I thought I heard something so I looked around. I didn't see anything. "Paul, who is it? We couldn't hear you."

"Bella." I said a little louder with my eyes downcast. I finally decided to look up and see that they were all shocked. "Hey, you know I couldn't help it." I said defending myself.

"We know, I think we're all just shocked." Billy said. Just then I felt this horrible pain in my chest. I doubled over a little bit and Sam caught me.

"Paul what's wrong?" Jake asked. _Bella_. Just then we heard a sob and then a cry of pain. Several heads turned towards the sound. Including all of ours, I noticed immediately that it was Bella. _Oh God, what's wrong with her? _

Several people headed towards her. Sam and Seth helped me over there. We stopped behind Billy, Jake and Harry. Jake was the first to speak.

"Bells, what happened?" he asked. "Are you okay?" she shook her head no and turned to look at him. I could see the tears in her eyes. I think I may have even had some. "What's wrong? Tell me Bells, otherwise I can't help you." Jake said pleadingly. _I feel so helpless. God please let her be okay_. Just then there was a gasp from Sue. _Has she been there the whole time?_

"Honey, you're bleeding." Sue said. _What? Where? I don't see any blood_. She looked down to her pants. I followed her and there it was. Sue was right. It wasn't a lot but it was definitely noticeable. _God please let her be alright. I can't live without her_. She clutched her stomach. I saw Sue eyes widen. _Okay, what the hell is that all about?_ "Where's Dr. Snow?" Sue asked.

"He was getting ready to leave." Harry said.

"Seth, hurry, go get him and bring him back." Sue told Seth. He took off running before she was even finished talking. _Please let him still be here_. Sue walked over to Bella and then asked everyone to back off. Leah went over to help her mom, followed by her cousin.

Sam and Jake tried to pull me away. _I can't leave her_. "I'm not leaving her." I said.

"Come on man, I don't want to either but Sue says it's best." Jacob replied. I nodded in defeat and let Sam and Jake pull me away. We followed the rest of the guys towards the other side of the fire so that we were further away from them. I could feel the pull in my chest and coupled with what I'm assuming is her pain, I wasn't feeling too well. I had to sit down.

"You okay?" Jake asked. I shook my head no.

"It hurts. It hurts a lot." I told him honestly. I heard Sue start to talk to Bella. I could tell the other guys did too. We were all listening. Hoping to find out what was wrong. _At least I was_.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sue asked quietly. I almost couldn't hear her. Bella wasn't looking at them.

"I couldn't. I know it's not a good excuse but I plan on telling you the whole story. I'm just not ready to yet." She said through her tears. I could feel my own eyes getting blurry. Sue lifted her chin so Bella was looking at her.

"Hey, it's fine. You can tell us when you're ready. How far in?" she asked. _How far in? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"Twenty-one, almost twenty-two weeks." Bella whispered. Sue nodded her head and began rubbing circles on Bella's back. _I should be the one doing that_. "Did they figure it out yet?" she said so quietly that I had to strain my ears. _Figure what out?_

"I don't think so, but they'll have to know." Sue told her.

"I know. I planned on telling them tomorrow. I guess I have to do it a little sooner." Bella said.

"I'll be there when you do." Sue told her.

"Me too." Said Leah. She had taken to holding Bella's hand and rubbing small circles on it. Her cousin was doing the same to the other hand. Just then Dr. Snow walked up. Seth came over and joined us.

"Any news?" he asked concerned. We all shook our heads no. He looked so upset. He looks to Bella like she's a sister.

"What's going on?" Dr. Snow asked. Sue explained something to him quietly. I couldn't tell what she said. _Probably what was going on_. He nodded his head. "Why don't we get her somewhere where I can check and see for sure what's happening?" Dr. Snow said. Sue nodded her head.

"Let's get her to my car and we'll take her back to Billy's." Sue said. The girls helped Bella towards the car while Sue went over to Harry and Billy. Sue was back to the girls a minute later. I watched as they walked off with my reason for existence. I could feel the pull in my chest getting more painful with each step they took. Eventually, they were out of my sight. I stayed seated knowing that I wouldn't be able to stand on my own. Harry and Billy came over to us.

"What's going on? Where are they going?" I asked.

"They're taking her back to our place and we're all heading over to the Clearwater's. They said they'll call us when we can head over." Billy said. I could tell he was upset that his niece was hurt. It was written all over his face. Jake walked over and picked up Billy while Seth grabbed his chair. Sam and Quil came and helped me up. We all got into cars and headed towards the Clearwater's.

Once we arrived, we all went inside and just waited. Jake was the first one to break the silence.

"Don't think that I've forgotten that you imprinted on my cousin." He said trying to sound serious, though I knew he wasn't because he had a small smile on his face.

"I haven't." I told him. He nodded his head.

"We'll have this talk later." He told me. I nodded my head okay. I knew it was going to happen, but given tonight's events it wasn't on his top priorities list. It wasn't on mine either.

We just waited in silence. I looked at the clock and it had already been at least forty-five minutes. _What was taking so long? _I looked around the room and could tell that's what the others were thinking. They looked as anxious and me.

"What's taking so long?" Jake asked. _At least I wasn't the only one thinking it_.

"I don't know. They said they'd call when it was okay to come back." Billy told him. I could see that he thought the same thing. Just then the phone rang. Harry ran over to grab it.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to let you know that we're at the hospital. Dr. Snow decided it was best to bring Bells here. I wanted to let you guys know in case you tried calling the Black's house." Leah said. _The hospital? God did something happened since they left?_

"Alright, we'll be there in a little bit." Harry told her.

"Okay, I'll let them know you guys are on your way." Leah said.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"It's not my place to tell but you'll know soon enough. I'll let mom know I called you guys." Leah said. "I gotta get back. I love you." She said and then hung up.

We were all ready and heading towards the cars by the time Harry was off the phone. The ride to the hospital wasn't a long one but it seemed to be taking forever to get there. I needed to know what was wrong with my imprint. I had to protect her in any way possible. We finally made it and we got inside as quickly as possible. Harry went with Billy and Jake to the front desk to find out where Bella was. They were going to go in while the rest of us waited in the waiting room. This was going to kill me. I needed to see for myself that she was okay but I would have to wait.

E/N: So there you have it. Paul's POV. What did you think? Leave me some reviews. Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: What can I say other than Wow! I've gotten so many reviews and alerts; I'm amazed at how many I've gotten in the last 24 hours. And my story is now on three communities. Don't know how they got there but thanks to whoever put me there. Thanks again for everything guys. Well, on with the story now. This picks up from chapter 22.

BPOV (Billy):

We arrived at the Clearwater's place and went in to wait for Sue to call and let us know it was okay to head over. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened today. My main concern at this point though was Bella. _Is she alright? What happened to her?_ We were all waiting in silence but Jake decided to be the one to break it.

"Don't think that I've forgotten that you imprinted on my cousin." Jake said trying to sound serious, though I knew he wasn't because I could see he had a small smile on his face. _I haven't forgotten that either but I'll have to worry about that later. At least he's trying to distract us and ease the tension that's filling the room._

"I haven't." Paul told him. Jake nodded his head.

"We'll have this talk later." Jake told him. Paul nodded his head okay. I'm sure he isn't worried about that at the moment. None of us are. _I intend to have a little talk of my own with him_.

We all just waited in silence. I could see that Paul looked at the clock and did as well. I realized it had already been at least forty-five minutes. _What the hell was taking so long? That's my niece that's hurt. _I looked around the room and could tell that's what the others were thinking. They looked as anxious as I was feeling.

"What's taking so long?" Jake asked. _Okay so I wasn't the only one thinking it_.

"I don't know. They said they'd call when it was okay to come back." I told him. _I just wish it would be soon_. Just then the phone rang. Harry ran over to grab it. _Finally, I hope it's them_.

"Hello." Harry said. _I wish I could hear what was being said on the other end_. All the boys had their eyes on Harry. _Of course, they can hear everything that's being said. Stupid werewolf hearing_.

"Can someone fill me in on what's being said, please." I asked. Jake looked at me but kept his focus on Harry.

"It's Leah, she wanted to let us know they're at the hospital in case we tried calling the house." Jake said. _The hospital? Oh God what happened? Is she okay?_

"Alright, we'll be there in a little bit." Harry said.

"She said she'll let them know we're on your way." Jake said.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Harry asked. _Exactly what I want to know_.

"What'd she say?" I asked Jake.

"She wouldn't say. She said we'll know soon enough." He told me. I just nodded my head because it was obvious I wasn't going to find out yet.

We were all ready and heading towards the cars by the time Harry was off the phone with Leah. The ride to the hospital usually wasn't a long one but tonight it seemed to be taking forever to get there. I needed to know what was wrong with my niece. She may not be my own daughter but I thought of her as one and it was my job to protect her in any way possible. We finally made it and we got inside as quickly as possible. Not quick enough for me. Harry went with me and Jake to the front desk to find out where Bella was. We were going to go in while the rest of the guys waited in the waiting room. I knew this was going to kill Paul. He needed to see for himself that Bells was okay but he would have to wait until I could see for myself that she was okay and find out what happened.

The nurse told us to wait while she looked up the information in the computer. _What's taking her so long? It's been like ten minutes already. Okay not ten, but still…_ As we were waiting for the nurse I heard my name being called.

"Billy." Someone said. I looked to see it was Leah that called my name. She was walking towards us with a sad smile on her face. She looked at the nurse.

"I'll show them where to go if that's okay." She said. The nurse gave her a small smile and nodded her head yes.

"That's fine." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I told both her and Leah. The three of us followed Leah down the hall way. We made a few turns and then we stopped outside the door. Leah turned to us before we could go in.

"What's wrong Leah?" Harry asked before I had the chance to.

"Just promise me something." She said kind of teary eyed. We all looked at each other before nodding our heads yes. "Don't get upset when she tells you. It's obviously already hard for her to talk about it. And she's not ready to tell us the whole story but she's going to when she's ready. So…just don't push her or anything. Okay? She needs us, all of us, now more than anything." Leah said close to tears. We nodded our heads yes and Leah pushed open the door allowing us to go in first. She followed behind and closed the door. The sight I was met with was not what I was expecting to see, nor hear for that matter.

Bells was in the hospital bed asleep. She had tear stains on her cheeks. Obviously she's been crying. The thing that shocked me the most was the small bump that was where her stomach should be. I could tell what it was now that I was hearing. It was a heartbeat and not just any heartbeat; it was a baby's heartbeat. I remember the machine all too well from when Sarah was pregnant. _She wasn't hurt; she's pregnant_. I looked to Jake and Harry to see they were obviously seeing the same thing I was. _Now I know why Leah said not to get upset_. I wasn't upset, I was mainly just shocked. Here is my seventeen year old niece, lying in a hospital bed pregnant. It was a lot to take in.

"How is she?" I finally managed to ask Sue in a whisper. "What happened earlier? Is she…are they alright?" I asked through the lump in my throat while looking at Bells in the bed. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, tired and scared mostly. It was early labor. Dr. Snow's got her on meds to stop it. We won't know if it's working for a while though." Sue said. I nodded my head. _Wow, early labor. That's scary_. "Don't be too upset with her Billy. She intended on telling you and Jake tomorrow about it. She said there's more to the story but she's just not in a place to talk about it right now. I think I have an idea, but I don't want to say anything to upset her. It's not good for her right now. All we can do is be here for her. That's what she needs from us." I nodded my head. I looked over to Jake to see he had sat down in a chair. _This must be hard for him. He loves her so much; especially with how she's been standing in as a mom for the most part_. He looked close to tears which is how I was feeling right now too. Harry was shocked as well. He was standing behind Sue with his hand on her shoulder. She had her hand covering his while her other was holding Bells' hand.

"How long has she been asleep?" Jake asked.

"About ten minutes tops. She's pretty drained both physically and emotionally." Leah said sadly. She was sitting on the other side of the bed next to her cousin, Emily. They both looked upset.

"I just don't see how we missed this." I said pointing to her small bump. I wasn't angry with her; more with myself for not noticing and for her having to do this alone. No woman, no matter what age, should have to go through this alone. _We'll be here for her now_.

"We all did Billy. She hid it well. Now that I look back on it, the constant wearing of that hoodie should have given it away for me. I was a nurse for so long I should have noticed. The signs were all there. We can blame ourselves but it's in the past and it doesn't matter now. All we can do is help her from here on out." Sue said. She loved Bells just as much as she loved Leah and Seth. _Like she was her own_. I nodded my head.

"I know, you're right and we will be here for her from here on out in whatever way she needs." I said truthfully. She gave me a smile and then we heard sniffling. I looked over to the bed to see Bells crying and wiping the tears from her eyes. _She must have heard us_. "Hey baby girl." She gave me a small smile and then looked away from me. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes and it broke my heart. "None of that, I meant what I said and none of us are mad at you. I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling us and that's fine. You obviously weren't ready to talk about it and that's fine. Whenever you're ready to tell us we'll be here to listen. Okay?" I said. She nodded her head yes and gave me a watery smile.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear her. I kissed her forehead. "Is everyone here?" she said after a moment. Jake nodded his head.

"Yeah, they're in the waiting room." He said. I turned to look at her wanting to see how she was.

"Ayásochid" I said to her. Everyone other than Harry and Bells looked at me like I was crazy. Bells just gave me a small smile.

"Yapótalli" she replied. This earned a surprised look from everyone other than me and Harry. She gave a small chuckle. "What?"

"You just spoke Quileute." Jake said. Bells had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god, I did?" she asked seriously and then she started to laugh silently. We all joined her. It seemed to help lighten the mood in the room. We all stopped after a moment.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked her gesturing towards her bump. She looked tense for a moment. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's fine. Just another contraction and the babies are fine." She said. I nodded my head.

"That's go-…wait did you say babies?" I asked perplexed. She looked up at me and nodded her head yes.

"It's twins." She said. She started to sit up so Sue and Leah helped her. "Thanks." They nodded their heads at her.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know, I was taken by surprise too." She said as she grabbed her stomach again.

"Breathe sweetie. Dr. Snow should be in soon to see how it's going." Sue said. She got up and walked over to the machine Bells was hooked up to and looked at the papers coming out of it. "They're starting to slow down and aren't lasting as long. That's good." She said to Bells, who just nodded her head. Just then there was a knock on the door. It opened and Dr. Snow poked his head in.

"How's it going in here?" he asked.

"She's still contracting but they're starting to slow down and aren't lasting as long. I think we may need to up it just a bit more and maybe get her something for her discomfort." Sue said. Bells shook her head no. Sue looked at her like she was crazy. "No, you don't want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't want anything that will affect the babies. It's not something that I planned on doing when the time comes for these two to make their appearance." Bells said. Always caring about others rather than herself. _I_ _love her more everyday for her selflessness_. Sue nodded her head in defeat.

"Okay but I agree I'm going to bring another dose of meds and then I'm gonna need to kick everyone else, well at least the guys out, so I can check you again." Dr. Snow said. _Check her? What's he- Oh, yeah don't want to be in here for that. Talk about awkward_. He left the room to go get her meds.

"How far along are you?" Jake asked. _I can't believe I didn't ask that earlier_.

"Almost twenty-two weeks." She said. Jake looked at her dumbfounded. She gave a small giggle. "About five and a half months Jake." He nodded his head.

"Do you know what you're having?" Harry asked. "I remember how exciting it was to find out with both Leah and Seth." He added. She nodded her head yes with a smile on her face.

"A boy and a girl." She said. Just then, Dr. Snow came in with her meds and asked us guys to leave. We headed out towards the waiting room. When we got there Paul was looking like he was in shock. _They must have been able to hear our conversation in the room_.

"Are you okay Paul?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes.

PPOV (Paul):

I could hear their entire conversation. I couldn't believe that she was pregnant, let alone with twins, and that she was doing this by herself for the last few months. I would make sure to be there for her and the babies. I could picture her swollen belly. I could imagine how beautiful she must look. I couldn't wait to actually see for myself. It didn't matter to me that these weren't my children. I would sure as hell treat them as if they were my own. I just hope that she'll let me. I'm going to have to tell her everything and soon.

Just then the guys all came and met us in the waiting room.

"Are you okay Paul?" Billy asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"It's just a lot to take in. I didn't expect that to be the reason she was here. Is she really okay though?" I asked. Jake was the one to answer.

"She's fine brother." He said while putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "This doesn't change her, you know that right?" he said. I felt my face go from upset to slightly angry.

"I know that." I said somewhat angrily. "It doesn't change the way I feel about her. I'll do anything for her, as well as those babies she's carrying." I said. I could feel myself shaking slightly. I needed to calm down. _Think of Bells_. That did the trick. I stopped shaking. Jake held his hands up in front of him.

"I didn't mean it like that Paul. I'm sorry. I know that you would do anything. I could see it earlier at the bonfire. I didn't know if it would affect the imprint. That's all. I didn't mean anything by it." Jake said to me. By this time I had sat back down. I nodded my head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I care about her and those babies are a part of her, so I care about them as well. It doesn't matter that they aren't my own. I'll treat them like they were if she'll allow it. I'm gonna have to tell her everything soon." I said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"It'll have to wait a few days though. I don't want to stress her right now. She's already got a lot on her plate at the moment. She went into early labor and they're in the process of stopping it now. I don't want to set her back and have this happen again." Billy said. I nodded my head in agreement with him.

"Me either. It can wait until she's better." I said. Just then Leah and her cousin came out to the waiting room.

"Mom just wanted to let you guys know its okay to go home. She's gonna stay with Bells. She's dilated a little more since earlier but not much. Dr. Snow's keeping her overnight, at least, until he's sure that it's completely stopped." Leah said. We nodded our heads okay, even though I didn't want to go, I knew I would have to.

"Dad, is there room for Emily in the car? She's staying with us for the weekend." Leah said.

"Uh, no. I've actually gotta take Seth with me to get Jake and Billy home. As it is, you'd have to squeeze in." Harry said.

"Alright, we'll just ride with someone else. Who's got room?" Leah asked. Sam spoke up from where he was talking to Quil and Embry.

"I do." He said turning to look at Leah and her cousin; the moment he locked eyes with Emily he couldn't look away and she couldn't either. It was as if they were the only two in the world. I knew that look because I had experienced it not more than a few hours ago. _Well shit. Twice in one day. I thought it was supposed to be rare_.

Everyone was looking at the exchange between the two of them. They figured out what happened and smiled at Sam and Emily.

"Alright, well let's get going." Leah said. With that everyone took off outside towards their respective cars.

Once I got home, I laid in bed thinking about all the ways I would make things easier for Bella. I made it my main priority to take care of her and the babies. They may not be mine, hell Bella isn't either…yet, but I would treat them like they were. It was with those thoughts that I finally drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of Bella and what she would look like wearing a white dress that hugged her swollen belly.

E/N: So what'd ya think. Reviews please.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I was blown away with how many review/alerts/favorites I had gotten. I think yesterday alone I had like 15 new favorites alone. So, thanks you guys totally made my day yesterday. This story is starting to get more reviews which make me so happy. You guys are awesome.

SPOV (Sue):

I was sitting here, next to Bella's bed. She had a rough few hours after everyone left the hospital last night. Dr. Snow ended up giving her a mix of a few meds to get the contractions to stop. It took a few hours, but we got it stopped for now. He's got his concerns that it may happen again and he's fairly sure that she won't be making it the full forty weeks, although most twin pregnancies don't. Bella was still asleep, she hadn't been able to fall asleep until almost one in the morning and it was already almost seven.

I just couldn't believe that she was pregnant. I hate the thought that she had to do this alone for almost six months and at her age as well. When I saw her last night, I honestly had no idea what was wrong with her but then, when she clutched her belly, it all just clicked. I really don't know how I, of all people, didn't notice the signs earlier. I sighed, shaking my head, like I told Billy last night; it does no good to think about the past. We have to be here from now on for her. She did it alone for this long and she won't be finishing it that way. Bella was starting to move around. _I really hope she doesn't wake up. She needs the rest_. After a couple of minutes, she settled down. _Good, she isn't waking up_.

I just sat there thinking, while listening to the sounds of the babies' heartbeats, about what Bella said last night. _There's more to the story… _I had an idea what she meant by that but I could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it. Judging by what I know so far, I think that she was…forced, _I can't bring myself to think the actual word_, against her will. It's the most logical explanation. It explains the way she behaved around the guys at first; the lack of eye contact and physical contact with them. I shook my head. Now she's having that man's babies. _She's one of the bravest people I know_.

It stands to say that she is full of surprises would be an understatement. When she refused drugs last night and informed us she wasn't planning on it during the birth had both shocked and amazed me. I remember the pain all too well. Then, to be having the babies' of the man who _forced_ you against your will is just pure courage. I was going to make sure I was here for her since she didn't have the support system she deserved and needed in the beginning.

I sat there for a little while longer before she started to move around a lot. After a few minutes, she turned on her side and looked at me. She gave me a small smile before yawning.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

BPOV (Bella):

_I was standing there looking into the eyes of Paul. He looked so handsome in his khaki slacks and white shirt. I looked down to see I was wearing a flowing white dress that hugged my baby bump. One of his hands held one of my own while our other hands were rested atop my belly_.

Eventually, I could feel the dream fading and see light coming through my eyelids. I had been having a dream about Paul. _Damn, what did that dream mean?_ There was just something about the way he had looked at me last night that I couldn't stop thinking about. The look in his eyes held so much love and utter devotion that it shook me to my core. I've always wanted to find a guy who would love me for me and the way Paul looked at me last night made me feel that he might just be the one. I guess the real question is, would I be the right one for him. I honestly didn't think he would want anything to do with me once he finds out I'm pregnant with some strangers baby.

I rolled over onto my side and looked at Sue. I gave her a small smile before yawning. _Man I feel like I could sleep another day_.

"What time is it?" I asked Sue.

She looked at the clock behind me "It's almost nine. You should try and get some more sleep. Your body needs it after last night's events." She said. I could feel my eyes starting to water, so I swiped at them with the back of my hand. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing." I said. "Stupid hormones." I said quietly to myself. I heard Sue chuckle. _Okay, so I didn't say it so quietly_. "Sorry." She nodded her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I remember what it's like." She said with a small smile. "But what made you get teary eyed?" she said while patting my hand.

"It's just that, you guys have taken this so graciously. I thought you guys were going to be mad at me, yet here you are offering your support." I said and then I started crying. "I don't deserve it for the way I acted." She wiped the tears from my cheeks with her thumbs; shaking her head at me.

"Yes, you do deserve it. You've done this by yourself for almost six months and you won't be doing it alone anymore. Do you understand me?" she asked with authority. I nodded my head yes. "Can I ask why you think you don't deserve it?"

"I just don't." I told her.

"Bella, can I ask you a question? If you don't want to answer right now, it's fine." She asked. _Should I let her? She said I don't have to answer if I don't want to_. I nodded my head yes but still hesitantly. "When you said there's more to your story, what did you mean? I keep thinking that something must have happened. Did…were you…how do I say this?" she mumbled. _Oh God, does she know? What am I gonna say if she does?_ "Did someone force themselves on you?" she asked quickly. My breathing quickened and I couldn't say anything. _Just tell her, she's already figured it out. What's it going to hurt now?_ So I did the only thing I could at that moment. I nodded my head yes.

With the weight of finally telling someone what happened off my shoulders, I broke down for the first time in almost six months. Sue held me while I cried and whispered comforting words to me through her own tears. After I finally settled down, I was afraid to look at her. I didn't want to see the pity that was sure to be there. She must have noticed because she brought her finger to my chin and forced me to look at her. What I saw in her eyes wasn't pity but love.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I gave her a small nod.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You're the first person I've told and I've been hiding behind the wall I built to block it out. I feel a little better now though; now that I've told someone the truth." I told her. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm glad you feel better. That was a huge cross for you to bear on your own for so long. I imagine it would feel better to get the weight off your shoulders." She said while holding my hand. "You should tell Billy and Jake." I began to shake my head in protest but she held up her hand for me to stop. "I know what you think and they won't be mad at you or pity you. They love you for you and should know everything. Does your mom know? About any of this?" I shook my head no. "You should tell her too."

"I know but it was hard enough telling you. How am I supposed to tell them?" I asked through my tears. "I don't think I can do it."

"Do you want me to tell Billy and Jake?" she asked. I looked at her to see nothing but honesty in her words.

"You'd do that for me?" I questioned. She nodded her head yes. I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head yes. "Thanks. That means a lot. I really don't think I could admit it again." I told her honestly.

"No problem sweetie. I'm going to head home for a bit to change and then I'll be back. You should be okay to go home today. I'll go by and talk to Billy and Jake and grab you some new clothes. Okay?" she said. I nodded my head. She stood up and gave me a hug and then kissed my forehead. "You should get some more rest; maybe have the nurse bring you a snack." She said before she walked out the door. _I am kind of hungry_.

I pushed the nurse call button and a few minutes later she came in.

"Yeah, sweetie." She said.

"I was wondering if I could get something to drink and a snack maybe." I said to her. She gave me a smile and nodded her head before walking out the door. She returned a few minutes later with some apple juice and a yogurt.

"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else. My name's Jo." She said.

"Actually, do you think you could unhook me from all this stuff? I really have to pee." I said. She smiled and came over to start unhooking me. Once I was disconnected from everything, she helped me out of the bed. I went to the bathroom and came out feeling so much better now that the pressure was off my bladder. She helped me back into bed and then hooked me up again. She left the room and I ate my yogurt and drank my juice before falling back asleep.

E/N: Quick question, do you guys want a nice Renee who accepts it or a mean Renee who disowns her? Let me know your opinions. As always, leave me a review please.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Just a reminder…I do not own Twilight; that, as well as any characters/ideas from the book belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot. Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. To my reviewer elii- thanks for your review. It made my day. She says she's my number one fan. This chapter's for you and all the other wonderful reviewers. Thanks guys. You rock my socks.

SPOV (Sue):

I had just left the hospital. I decided to head home first to shower and change, then I would head over to the Blacks house to explain the whole situation and get Bella some clean clothes. I still can't believe everything that she's been through. It breaks my heart to think that today was the first time she told anyone what actually happened. I had my suspicions but I wanted to believe that I was wrong. _Too bad you weren't_.

I pulled up to the house and turned off the engine. I got out and went into the house. I heard the TV on in the living room so I stopped in there to see who was up. It was Harry. He turned to look at me. He gave me a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing home already? I didn't think they were going to let Bella go until later today." He said.

"They're not. I just came home to take a shower and change before going over to Billy's. Where's Leah and Seth?" I asked as I set my keys down on the table.

"They're out with the pack. In fact, I think they may be at Billy's already. Why are you going over there?" he said.

"I promised her I'd talk to Billy and Jake and get her some clean clothes for when they release her." I told him. His eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"Why do you need to talk to Billy and Jake?" he asked confused. I sighed.

"Bella told me the rest of her story. She didn't go into detail but I know everything now. I promised her I'd tell Billy and Jake because she doesn't think she'll be able to do it. I was the first person she told." I said. He looked at me for a moment.

"What happened? Why did she decide to tell you?" he asked.

"She didn't exactly tell me. I had my own theory so I just asked her and she just confirmed what I already thought. She…I…she didn't want it!" I said. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"She didn't want what? What happened Sue?" Harry asked concerned. I took a deep shuddering breath before answering.

"She was raped." I managed to get out before breaking down and crying in my husband's arms. He held me, much like I did Bella this morning, while I cried and said comforting words to me. I managed to calm down after a little bit.

"Did she say who did it?" he asked. I looked up at him to see that he was angry. I knew it wasn't towards Bella but the person who did this. "This is going to piss Paul off. We'll have to make sure someone's near him in case he loses control." I looked at him curiously.

"Why is it going to piss Paul off?" I asked curiously.

"Because Paul imprinted on her last night." He said. I looked at him shocked. I've heard the stories but didn't expect it to happen. "So, did she say who did it?" he asked again. I shook my head no.

"No, but we didn't talk about it in detail. This was a big step for her. The rest will have to wait for another day. After last night's events, she doesn't need a lot on her plate at once. I was thinking it might just be easier if we tell everyone at once. We don't need to tell Bella that they know but they'll know the moment Jake phases." I told him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll call and make sure everyone's at Billy's. Why don't you go and take your shower and then we'll head over there together?" he said. I gave him a hug and went to take my shower.

When I was done with my shower, Harry was just getting off the phone. He looked my way as I came into the living room. He gave me a hug, probably sensing that I could use the comfort with what I'm about to tell everyone.

"Billy said everyone was on their way to his house anyway. He asked what was going on and I told him you wanted to talk about Bella." He said. I nodded my head okay.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can get back and check on Bella." I said. He grabbed my keys and we headed out the door and to Billy's. The drive didn't take long and before I knew it we were parked outside. I took a deep breath and exhaled before getting out of the car. _Here goes nothing. You can do this. It's for Bella_. With that Harry and I walked to the door and went in.

BPOV (Billy):

I was sitting in the living room with the TV on but all I could think about was Bella. I still was trying to process everything that happened yesterday. I knew that I would support her as long as she was here. I was brought out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. I rolled over and answered it.

"Hello." I said tiredly because honestly I slept like shit last night. _Can you blame me?_

"Hey Billy, its Harry. Is everyone there yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Sue just came by to shower and change and wanted to stop by and talk to you." He said. _About what? I hope it's not Bells_.

"Is it Bella? Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"Bella is fine. Sue just wanted to talk to you about her. She figured that everyone would want to know so she thought she'd just talk to everyone at once so she doesn't have to repeat herself." Harry said. I sighed in relief. _She's fine_.

"Okay. They should all be here soon. They were doing a quick patrol this morning and then coming back here. I'll make sure they stay." I told him.

"Okay, thanks. See you in a bit." Harry said and then hung up. A few minutes later I heard the front door open followed by the sound of everyone shuffling into the house. They all came and sat in the living room with me.

"What's up dad?" Jake asked.

"Not much. I just got off the phone with Harry. They're on their way over. Sue wanted to talk about Bells." I said.

"What's wrong, is she okay?" Paul asked.

"Harry said she's okay. I'm just as curious as you are about what Sue has to say." I said. He sighed in relief but was still a little tense. _Probably because he doesn't know what Sue needs to say_.

We were watching TV when we heard a car pull up. A little bit later the door opened and they walked in. They came and joined us in the living room. I looked at Sue and could tell that there was something bothering her or maybe it was just weighing her down; either way I didn't like knowing it was there when she wanted to talk about Bells. I decided to turn off the TV.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Is Bells okay?" I asked. She took in a deep breath and blew it out.

"She's fine. She had a bit of a rough night last night. Dr. Snow had to give her a mix of meds to finally stop the contractions. She didn't get to sleep until almost one and then she was up by nine." She said. I nodded my head taking in what she was saying.

"Is she going to be okay?" Paul asked from his spot next to Jake.

"Yeah, however Dr. Snow is afraid this could happen again so he will be watching her closely. He also believes she won't make it the full forty weeks and that she'll end up delivering early, but that's normal for twin pregnancies." Sue said. I nodded my head. _That's understandable_. Paul didn't look like he believed her.

"Paul, it's perfectly fine. Sue's right, most twin pregnancies don't make it full term." I told him. He looked at me and then nodded his head. _It's so weird to see him so concerned about someone else_. "Is that all that you needed to tell us?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Okay, then what?" I saw Harry grab her hand and squeeze it; as if he was offering her support. _This can't be good_.

"Remember how I told you I had a theory?" Sue asked me. I shook my head yes. "Well, we got to talking about a bunch of stuff and I asked her what happened. She refused to tell me so I told her about my theory and she confirmed it." Sue said. _Wait, so she knows what happened?_ I could see all the guys and Leah were curious what Sue knew.

"Wait, so you know?" I had to ask. She nodded her head yes.

"I know what happened but I don't know the details. The only reason I know is because I out right asked her. The rest we'll have to wait for her to tell us. I came here because I promised Bella that I would tell Billy and Jake. I knew the rest of you would know once Jake phased so it was easier to just tell everyone at once. You guys will have to keep it a secret that you know until Bella is ready to admit it to you guys. Okay?" Sue said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Sue took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. _Please don't let it be bad_.

"Quil, Embry, Sam and Jared can you guys do me a favor?" Harry asked. They looked curious but nodded their heads yes.

"Sure, what do you need?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to need you guys to be near Paul and Jake in case they can't control themselves." Harry said. It was at that moment that I knew it wasn't bad but much worse then what I could imagine. They looked at each other and the four of them stood around Paul and Jake. I could see the looks on their faces and knew they must have matched mine at the moment. Sue took a breath to try and gather her thoughts before exhaling and speaking.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to be straight and to the point. She was raped." Sue said with tears in her eyes. It was then that I could see the tremors wracking not only Paul and Jake's bodies but everyone else's as well. Paul and Jake were on the brink of phasing and so was Seth.

"Get them out back." Harry yelled. It took Sam and Quil to drag Paul out and Embry and Jared to get Jake, even Leah had to make work of dragging Seth out behind them. I rolled over towards Sue who still had tears in her eyes while Harry got up to make sure they were in the cover of the forest before phasing.

"Thank you, for telling us. I know this must have been hard to hear let alone to have to repeat. Is she okay?" I asked. She wiped her eyes.

"She said I was the first person she told and that she did feel better knowing that someone knew. She carried it for so long that I can only imagine what kind of weight that put on her shoulders. She was afraid if you guys knew that you would be mad. I assured her you wouldn't and that if it was easier for me to tell you then I would. I need to get her some clothes and then head back down there." She told me.

"I could only imagine what she must have been going through all these months. Thanks for making sure she knew we wouldn't be mad. Did she say who it was?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Like I said, we didn't go into detail. I asked her if that's what happened and she told me yes. I made sure she knew that we're all going to be here for her and that she won't be doing anything alone." Sue said.

"You're right about that. She has all of us for support." I told her. She nodded her head and then went upstairs to get some clean clothes for Bells. Harry came in a couple minutes later.

"They made it into the forest but I don't think they'll be coming out anytime soon. This affected all of them so they're taking their anger out with running and if I know them; there'll be some fighting and knocking down of trees." He said while sitting down. I nodded my head, knowing he was right. "Where's Sue?"

"She's getting some clothes and then going back to the hospital." I told him. He nodded his head. Just then Sue came down with a bag.

"Alright, I'm headed back. I'll call you when Dr. Snow lets me know when he is going to release her." She said. She gave Harry a kiss and me a hug.

"That's fine. I'm going to hang out here until the kids get back. Maybe talk with them about everything just to see how they're handling everything." Harry said.

"That sounds like a good idea." I told him. With a wave from Sue, she was out the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Is it wrong that I wish I could turn into a wolf like the rest of them and take out some of my anger?" I asked him honestly. He gave me a small smile and shook his head no.

"Nope, because I was thinking the same thing." He said. We sat there for a few minutes before turning on the TV to take our minds off of what was happening. We waited for everyone to get back, knowing it would take that bunch a few hours before they could get their anger under control.

E/N: So, there we have it. They know. Not the entire story but the important part (for now). So, what'd you think? Thanks to those of you who've given your input about Renee. Don't forget for you mommies out there, I'd love to hear your birth/labor & delivery stories so that I could come up with something unique/good for the twins début; PM them to me please. Also, if you ever have any questions/comments/thoughts/suggestions feel free to PM me. I like to know what the readers want. As always, thanks for reading and leave me some love.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. You guys are amazing. Keep it up guys. As a reminder, I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing some characters and ideas from it.

PPOV (Paul):

I couldn't believe what I heard. She was raped. My beautiful imprint was hurt by some man. No not man, he was a sick and twisted bastard. _I could see why Harry wanted someone to be near me and Jake_. I could feel my body trembling. The wolf in me wanted to be set free to hunt down the bastard that did this to his imprint. I looked over to see Jake as well as Seth trembling much like I was. This was not good.

"Get them out back." Harry yelled. It took Sam and Quil to drag me out and Embry and Jared to get Jake, even Leah had to make work of dragging Seth out behind us. Once we were out back, they continued to drag us into the confines of the forest so we wouldn't be seen. Once we were far enough in, they released us. I was the first to phase the instant their hands left me. I could feel everyone else phase right after me, as well. There were too many thoughts going at once that I couldn't even pinpoint who was saying what. The majority of all the thoughts were of pure rage and anger. None of us were in control at the moment. We were all too pissed to be able to concentrate on the others thoughts. We took off running knowing that would be a start to controlling some of the anger we were feeling. It would take us hours before we'd be able to calm down enough to even think about phasing back.

After running for a while we were coherent enough to be able to hear each other's thoughts again.

_Fuck, when I find out who did this to her I'm going to kill them!_ –Jake

_No, I get that honor. They're going to wish they didn't mess with my imprint. God, I need to hit something_. –me

_Guys, we all feel the same way. We don't even know who did this to her_. –Sam

_I'm just as pissed as you guys are but Sam's right. We all need to try and calm down. It won't do us any good to be so worked up when Bella gets to come home. She'll pick up on that shit immediately and won't give up until she knows what's going on. I suggest we find a way to relieve some of this anger we're all feeling_. –Leah

_She's right. How about we get some practice fighting in?_ –Quil

_Everybody fine with that?_ –Sam

We all agreed. We broke off into pairs and just started going at it. No one was really caring if they got hurt or not because our pain was nothing compared to the pain Bella was going through.

_I agree with that_. –Embry

We took turns fighting with each other for about three hours before we finally decided to call it quits. After that we stayed in our wolf forms for a while before we all felt calm enough to phase back. We ran back to the Black's house only to realize that none of us had actually bothered to undress before phasing.

Well shit, this is a problem isn't it? –me

I'll just phase back and make a mad dash into the house for some clothes for everyone. –Jake

We all nodded our heads okay. I could feel as Jake left the pack mind. He peeked out from the tree line to make sure no one was around and then darted towards his house. He re-emerged a few minutes later carrying a bunch of clothes for everyone. We each took what he gave us and then phased back. Then we walked back to his house together. When we got inside we were met by Billy and Harry.

"Why don't you guys come sit down? We wanna talk for a bit." Harry said. We all followed him into the living room and sat wherever there was a spot."We wanted to see how you guys were handling everything? Obviously it's a lot to take in over such a short amount of time but we wanted to make sure you guys were alright."

"It sucks. You know?" Jake said sadly. "Knowing that all this has happened to Bells and that she's had to do this on her own since the beginning. I'm pissed off that this guy thought it was okay to do this to her. In fact, I wanna find out who he is and rip him to shreds." He finished angrily. He took a deep breath and blew it out to calm himself down.

"I understand. What about the rest of you?" Billy asked.

"I think we all pretty much feel the same way as Jake." I said.

"I can believe that. Harry and I feel the same way. If you guys need to talk about anything know that we're both here for you guys. Okay?" Billy said. We all nodded our heads.

We just sat around for a while until Quil's stomach started to growl, which in turn ended up making all of our stomachs growl. Billy and Harry chuckled at us.

"You guys hungry?" Billy asked. We all nodded our heads. "There's leftover's from last night in the fridge. Emily and Leah were nice enough to bring everything here when they left the hospital last night. At the mention of Emily, Sam's entire face lit up. It was funny to see how he changed since last night, but then again I went through the same thing. We all took off into the kitchen to fix some of Bella's amazing food. Man_, did I mention how much I loved her food? Because that shit is awesome. I'm so glad I got a girl who kicks ass at cooking_.

"Speaking of Emily…" Sam trailed off while looking at Leah. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Let me guess, you were wondering where she was?" Leah said with a smirk on her face. He nodded his head yes sheepishly. "She was going to the store; something about getting Bella a get well present or something like that." Sam looked kind of upset at this. "Don't worry, I'll call her and tell her to come here instead of going to ours." At this Sam perked up immediately.

"Thanks Leah." He told her.

"No problem." She replied and then went to go use the phone. She came back a few minutes later. "She should be here in about half an hour. So, when do you two plan on telling them about this whole werewolf business and them being your imprints?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. I didn't want to spring this on her too soon; especially since she was just in the hospital." I told her.

"I'm not really sure either. I figured the best way might be a bonfire." Sam said.

"Whatever just don't take too long. The sooner the better. Neither of them seemed to resist the imprinting pull so I think you should be fine." She said as she patted our cheeks and then went to go make her own plate of food. _Man, she can be annoying sometimes_. I went back to eating my own plate of food and before long I was full and finished. _That was delicious_. All of us got together and cleaned up the kitchen. Just as we were finishing up Emily had just gotten here. Sam was the first one to greet her.

"How are you today?" he asked her sweetly. _Is that what I'm gonna be like with Bella?_

She smiled shyly and replied "Fine thanks Sam." She walked the rest of the way into the living room and went and sat down. Sam took the open seat next to her.

"So, what'd you do today Em?" Harry asked her.

"I went and got some stuff for Bella. Oh, speaking of which, it's in my car. Do you think someone can help me get it?" she asked. Sam was already offering before she could finish. The two of them went out to her car.

"That's definitely going to take some getting used to." Harry said. They came back in a few minutes later with Sam carrying a couple of bags and a big pillow looking thing.

"What did you buy Emily?" Billy asked. Sam set the bags down and Emily began to unload them to show us what she got.

"Just some stuff that I know my aunt said helped her when she was pregnant with my cousin Claire. I thought that they might be helpful to Bella as well." Emily said. _I like her. She hardly knows Bella but cares about her enough to go buy stuff that will help her_. I could see Sam was thinking the same thing.

"What's that thing?" Quil asked pointing towards the pillow looking thing.

"Oh, that's called a maternity pillow. It helps relieve pressure on the body while sleeping." She said.

"That's very nice of you to get this stuff for Bells. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Bells will too." Billy said. she gave him a smile and a wave of her hand.

"It's no big deal. I liked Bella the moment I met her." She said. Billy nodded his head. Just then the phone rang and Billy went to answer it.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Billy, it's Sue. I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Snow said everything is looking good so far and that he's going to let Bella go at five. So I'll be bringing her home in a few hours." Sue said. Billy nodded his head even though Sue couldn't see him.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. Did you tell her you told us?" he asked.

"Yeah, she thinks it's just you and Jake who know. She was just relieved that you guys know what happened." Sue said.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a little while. Oh, let her know that Emily has a gift for her." Billy said.

"Alright, I will. See in a little while. Bye." She said.

"Bye." Billy replied and then he hung up the phone. He came back into the living room. "That was Sue; she said Dr. Snow is releasing Bells at five, so they'll be home in a few hours."

"Why don't I see what I can make for dinner? I'm sure Bella is tired of that hospital food." Emily said.

"That's okay, we've got the leftovers from last night still." Billy replied. Jake looked at him sheepishly.

"Actually dad, we sort of ate it all." Jake told Billy. He just nodded his head at us.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? You guys eat like cows." Billy said with a smile.

"It's settled then. Is it okay if I go look through the kitchen?" she asked Billy. He nodded his head yes.

"You really don't have to do this. I can always order take out or pizza." He told her.

"It's fine. I don't want Bella to worry about trying to cook. I can do it for her." Emily said. Billy sighed in defeat. "That's what I thought." Emily said with a smirk.

"I'll come help." Leah told her. With that they walked off into the kitchen to find something to cook for us. In just a few more hours I'll be able to see my imprint. _I can't wait_.

E/N: So, another chapter. You guys know what to do. Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I've gotten so many along with story/author alerts and favorite alert. You rock my socks off.

SPOV (Sue):

I felt better knowing that everyone knew the truth now. I know Bella will feel better knowing that Billy and Jake know. I pulled up to the hospital and grabbed Bella's bag and went straight to her room. When I walked in I found her sleeping. _Good, she needs all the rest she can get_. Dr. Snow was checking the machines that were monitoring her and the babies.

"How is she?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"She looks good. All the contractions are gone, the babies are looking good and her blood pressure is down. All good signs." He said. I sighed in relief knowing her and the babies were okay.

"That's good. Do you know when you're going to release her?" I asked.

"Everything looks good so I'm just going to keep her here for a few more hours. She'll be out of here by five." He said. I nodded my head.

"That's good." I said.

"I've contacted her doctor over in Port Angeles and had her records faxed over. Her doctor and I agree that it's best if I take her on since its closer." He said. I nodded my head okay.

"Is there anything to be concerned about? From her files?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"No, everything looks fine. All her tests have been done when needed and they all look fine." He told me. I sighed in relief. "Alright, well I'll see her one last time before I release her. See you later Sue." He said and walked out the door.

I took my seat next to Bella again and waited for her to wake up. I must have dozed off because I heard talking. I opened my eyes to see Bella talking with a nurse.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She gave me a smile and nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, these two were using my bladder as a trampoline and I didn't want to wake you." She said as the nurse finished unhooking the machine. She moved to sit up so I got up to help her off the bed.

"I've got it. I'll hook her back up when she's done." I said. The nurse nodded her head at me and gave us a smile before walking out the door. I offered Bella my hand and helped her off the bed. She waddled her way to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later.

"Thanks Sue." She said as I helped her back into the bed and started hooking her back up to the machines.

"No problem sweetie." I told her with a smile.

"So, when do I get to bust this Popsicle stand?" she said while getting comfortable in the bed. I shook my head and laughed at her.

"Dr. Snow said you would be out of here by five." I told her. She smiled at me and then looked at the clock.

"Good, that's only a few more hours." She said with a smile. I nodded my head.

"He also is going to be taking you on as his patient. He's already talked to your doctor in Port Angeles and they both think it's best if you come here because it's closer." I informed her. She shook her head in agreement.

"That's fine. The only reason I was going there was because no one here knew about this." She said gesturing towards her stomach.

"I can understand that. I've already called Billy to let him know that you'll be out of here by five. He said everyone will be there waiting." I told her. "Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Thanks, it'll be fine. So…did you…I mean do my uncle and Jacob…" she was having trouble finding the words but I knew what she was asking. I took her hand in my and stopped the fidgeting that she was doing. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, I told them and they're not angry with you. Billy said the same thing I did. They plan on being here for you." I told her. I could see the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"You mean they're not mad?" she asked. _How do I phrase this…?_

"They're mad, but it's not at you it's at whoever did this to you." I told her truthfully. She nodded her head in acceptance of what I was telling her. "Do you know who did this?" I asked her; deciding to just go for it since we were already on the subject. She shook her head no.

"I didn't see anything. He came up from behind me and the alley was dark." she whispered. A tear fell from her eye and I reached up to wipe it away.

"Can you remember anything? Did you see anything at all?" I asked her hoping that I could get something on the person who did this to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I…" she said opening and closing her mouth a few times before she was able to say anything. She took a deep breath and tried again. "The only this I can remember is how hot he felt." She said. I froze. _Hot? Hot as in what? How?_ "I'm not sure if it was because it was chilly out and he just felt warm but his skin felt like it was on fire." She said sounding ashamed that she couldn't remember anything else. She whispered something quietly that sounded like "Kind of like Jacob's." _That can't be right_. _I wonder…No it can't be. None of the guys would do that. I'll have to talk to the others_.

"What was that sweetie?" I asked wanting to see if I heard her right.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She said. I definitely wasn't convinced it was nothing. We sat there the rest of the time just watching TV in silence. It was around four thirty when Dr. Snow came in to give Bella one last check before releasing her.

"Now, Bella…" he began. "I want you to make sure you take it easy. Okay? No over doing it and make sure you keep taking your vitamins." He told her sternly. She nodded her head at him. "Alright, then I'll let sue remove your IV while I get your discharge papers." I nodded my head at him and he left the room. I got to work removing Bella's IV and then proceeded to unhook her and set her clothes in the bathroom so she could change. She came out of the bathroom just as Dr. Snow came back into the room with her discharge papers. He handed them to me and then made Bella get into the wheelchair the nurse wheeled in.

We made it out to the car and were on our way home all before five just like Dr. Snow promised.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Emily has a gift for you when we get to Billy's." I told her. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. I chuckled at her. "Let me guess, you still have that aversion to receiving gifts from other people?" I said while quirking an eyebrow at her. She let out a small giggle and shook her head yes. "Well, get used to it. With those two" I said gesturing towards her stomach "you'll be getting plenty of gifts." She sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right." She said while placing a hand on her belly. Now that she wasn't hiding underneath all those clothes, she looked even more beautiful. I realize that the first night I saw her she looked different because she had that pregnancy glow. I just didn't notice because she was hiding beneath all those clothes. Now, well…now she looked even more beautiful. She's always had a natural beauty about her and this just amplified it. Motherhood suited her well. "Just so you know the only thing they all know is that you're pregnant with twins." I told her. I hated lying to her but it was best this way. She looked at me and nodded her head.

"That's fine. I figured as much." She said. We pulled up to the house and before she could even open her door, Jake was out the door with Paul and Seth hot on his heels. I rolled my eyes at them even though they couldn't see me.

BPOV (Bella):

Sue informed me that Emily had a gift for me. I hated when people gave me gifts. Gift s meant money was spent and I hate it when people spend money on me. She also told me that everyone knew I was pregnant with twins and that was it. I was glad that that was out of the way. I didn't want to have to tell them. We pulled up to the house and before I could even open my door Jacob was out the door with Paul and Seth following right behind him. I rolled my eyes. _Seriously, do they think I'm an invalid or something?_ Jacob came over to my door and opened it. He reached his hand out to me and I took it knowing that I'd have trouble getting out of the car myself. All this extra weight made it difficult to move around. He hoisted me out of the car and hugged me.

"How are you feeling Bells?" he asked me. "What about these two?" he asked gesturing towards my belly. I felt so self conscious without my hoodie on to cover my ever growing belly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine. I'm still a little tired but other than that, we're good." I said placing a hand on my belly. It felt good not to have to hide it anymore. Paul and Seth came over to the car as well. Seth got my things while Paul just followed us. I rolled my eyes at them. Jacob put his hand on my lower back and helped me towards the house and up the stairs. "You know, I'm pregnant not handicap." I said to them. Jacob rolled his eyes at me this time and continued with what he was doing.

"I know but you are one of the clumsiest people on this planet." He said with a smirk.

"Jerk." I mumbled. Everyone started laughing. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough. Everyone filed into the house after us.

"Dinner's ready." Emily said. We all piled into the kitchen and got in line for food. _Man, I feel like I'm in elementary school; all I'm missing is the lunch tray and carton of milk_. I looked around the room and was disappointed to see that Brady and Collin weren't here. It must have shown on my face because Uncle Billy asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where Brady and Collin were." I said.

"Oh, I'm not sure where they are." He answered me. I just nodded my head while making a hamburger. I made sure to get plenty of lettuce, tomato, and pickles. I looked around the kitchen only to realize that there was no way we were all going to fit in here or the living room.

"Uh, where are we all going to fit?" I asked while holding me plate. Jacob chuckled.

"We're eating outside. It's a nice day and we set up all the tables and chairs so we wouldn't be crowded in here." He said. I nodded my head.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go find a seat." I said. I started walking when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Paul.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" he asked. I so badly wanted to say something snarky to him but the look on his face was just too hard to resist. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head yes. His eyes lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face. He grabbed his plate and followed me out to the back yard where there were a bunch of tables and chairs. I found a seat and set my plate down; Paul did the same with his. "Here let me help you." He said taking my hand and helping me ease into my chair. That's extremely difficult if you don't have some help. Trust me I know.

"Thanks." I said once I was in my seat. He took the seat right next to me. He gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I loved the way his whole face lit up when he smiled.

"You're welcome." He said while brushing a stray hair away from my face. Normally this would have freaked me out but with him it was different. His touch held so much love and care in it. I relished in the feeling. For a moment I just was. I pictured that he actually felt that way for me. I shook myself from those feelings and was getting ready to eat when I realized I forgot to get the peanut butter for my burger. _Damn it_. I sighed. "What's wrong?" he said concerned. I bit my lower lip not wanting to sound like an idiot or crazy person. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I just forgot to grab something. I'll just go and get it." I said starting to try and heave myself from my hair. He stood up and gently eased me back into the chair.

"I'll get it. What do you need?" he asked sincerely.

"I forgot to get the peanut butter." I whispered. He looked at me like I was joking. "What? See this is why I didn't want to say anything." I said on the verge of tears. _Stupid damn hormones. Why couldn't they have a different effect on me?_

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to upset you." He said as he squatted down in front of me. He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Forgive me?" he asked. The way his voice cracked made me want to cry some more. I nodded my head yes and was rewarded with a smile from him.

"Why do you care?" I asked before I could even realize I said it. I did a mental face palm. _Stupid lack of a verbal filter_. Now that it was out there I was curious about his answer. He gave me a small smile and leaned in close to my ear.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said and then got up to go in the house. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder and said "Besides, I like you." With that he went into the house to get my peanut butter. I don't know what that meant but part of me couldn't wait to find out and if I was being honest with myself, I liked him too.

"I like you too." I said before he made it through the door. _Where the hell is my verbal filter at? On vacation or some shit? If so, I never received a freaking notice_. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks and down to my chest when I saw Paul smirking at me cockily. _At least he didn't notice I was checking him out_. He gave me one last smile before disappearing into the house. _Now, if he would just hurry up with that peanut butter then I could eat_.

E/N: So, there you have it, a little Bella/Paul interaction. What'd you guys think? Hope you like it. Remember… read and review please.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm less than 20 away from the big 100. That's so exciting for me. I'm glad everyone likes it so far. Stick with me. Since I haven't done it in a while…I do not own Twilight although, I wish I did.

PPOV (Paul):

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked into the house to get some peanut butter for Bella; especially since she said she likes me too. _Definitely a step in the right direction_. As soon as I made it into the house I went straight to the kitchen. All the guys were staring at me when I walked in.

"What?" I asked. I started looking through the cabinets for the peanut butter.

"Uh, Paul…what are you looking for?" Billy asked me.

"The peanut butter." I said as if it was obvious.

"Why do you need peanut butter?" he asked me bewildered. I turned to look at him.

"It's not for me it's for Bella." I said. The guys started chuckling, no doubt because they heard the whole conversation between us. "I didn't want her to have to get up and walk back in here so I told her I'd get it."

"Oh, okay…why does she need peanut butter?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats me but I'm guessing because she wants to eat it, either way I don't care. She wants it; I'll get it." I told him and went back to looking through the cabinets.

"Cravings." Sue and Emily said at the same time. We all turned and looked at them.

"Huh?" Jake asked. _Exactly what I was thinking_. Sue rolled her eyes.

"She's having cravings. When you're pregnant sometimes you just crave things, even if you wouldn't eat it before you were pregnant." She said. I nodded my head. _That makes sense I guess_. _Where the hell do they keep the damn peanut butter? _I went to a different cabinet.

"It's in the one next to that on the second shelf." Billy told me with a chuckle. I opened the door and sure enough there it was. I grabbed it and went to get a butter knife.

"Whipped." I heard a couple of the guys mutter. I turned and glared at them while grabbing a butter knife. Sam gave me a sympathetic look. _Just wait til they imprint. Then we'll see who's whipped_.

"I think it's sweet." Said Emily. Sam gave her a smile.

"Me too." Said Sue with a knowing smile.

"Are you guys going to join us or just stay in here all night?" I asked and then made my way back outside to Bella. As soon as she heard me close the door she looked my way. She hadn't touched her burger yet. She spotted the jar of peanut butter in my hand and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. I took my seat next to her and handed her the jar and knife.

"Thanks." She said. I gave her a smile.

"No problem." I told her. Just then everyone else came out to join us. I noticed Sam and Emily sat together. Billy, Sue, Harry came and sat with us. They gave me knowing smile. Bella grabbed the peanut butter and then did the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. _Of course, I'm not going to tell her that. I don't want to hurt her feelings_. She put a huge knife full and spread it on her bun. All of us just sat there staring at her. I could even see a few of the guys looking our way giving her weird looks.

"That can't taste good." Billy said while watching her take a large bite of her burger. She just nodded her head yes and hummed in appreciation while she chewed and then swallowed her food.

"I remember those days." Sue said. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"How could you forget?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I wasn't that bad." She argued.

"I beg to differ." He told her. She looked at him incredulously. He held his hands up in front of him to defend himself. "Hey, you might not have eaten weird things but when you wanted something there was no stopping you until you got it. That's all I'm saying." He told her. She glared at him and he placed a kiss on her nose. She softened up immediately. _I wish I could do that to Bella_. After that, everyone went back to eating and talking amongst themselves.

"So, how old are you?" Bella asked me. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth so that I could answer her.

"I'm eighteen but I'll be nineteen in October." I told her. I held my breath waiting for her reaction to my age but it never came. She just nodded her head.

"That's cool. I'll be eighteen in September. So are you graduating this year then?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes. "That's good." I nodded my head. That's what we did for a while until everyone was done eating. I decided that I wanted to see if she would take a walk with me. _Maybe I'll tell her about everything. The sooner it's out there the better_.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked her. I held my breath and waited for her answer. She looked thoughtful for a moment and I was setting myself up for rejection. _Please don't say no, please don't say no_. she gave me a smile and nodded her head yes. I sighed in relief. _I knew she wouldn't say no. No one can resist me_.

"I'd love to but first I have to pee." She admitted with a light blush on her cheeks.

"No problem." I said and then offered her my hand to help her out of her chair. _Man, for having two kids in there she looks so small and fragile_. She got to her feet and I helped her up the stairs before letting her hand go and waiting for her to get done. I turned around to see all the guys with smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them. "What?" I said. They all just started laughing.

"Nothing." They all said in unison. Jake and Billy came up to me while I was waiting.

"So, are you gonna tell her?" Jake asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe…I don't know. I want to. I'll just see what happens." I said. They both nodded their heads at me just as the door opened. I turned to see Bella coming out the door. She looked at me and smiled and I swear my heart stopped for a second. _God, I'm turning into such a pussy_…_maybe but you know she's worth it_. I walked over to her and offered her my hand to help her down the stairs. She rolled her eyes at me but I could see her trying to hide her smile. I just grinned at her. She took my hand and I helped her down the stairs. We walked over to Billy and Jake.

"We're gonna go for a walk. Is that okay?" she asked sweetly. Billy nodded his head yes.

"That's fine." He said. She bent down to hug him and then hugged Jake as well. "Make sure she comes back in one piece." Billy said with a smile on his face. Jake was trying to hide his laughter but it didn't go unnoticed by Bella. She glared at him and he shut up instantly. _Ha ha, that's what he gets for making fun of me_.

"I'm not that clumsy." She said with a huff.

"Sorry, sweetie but you are and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that those two" he said pointing at her small bump "make it harder for you to stand on your feet let alone walk." He finished with a smile. She pretended to be mad but it wasn't working. She huffed again and then threw her hands in the air.

"Fine, you're right. Happy now?" she asked with a smile. Billy nodded his head. "Alright, well we'll be back in a little while." They nodded their heads and went to go talk with everyone else.

We took off from the Black's and started towards the beach. I really wanted to touch her so I held my hand out for her to take. She looked down at it and then laced her fingers through mine. _God, this feels so right_. I gave her hand a small squeeze and she did the same. We walked in silence for a while before she stumbled. I grabbed her around the waist and steadied her. I held her for a while because honestly I just didn't want to let go. After a minute she grabbed my hand again and we continued to walk a little more. We came to a stop and I helped her sit on the sand. I took a seat next to her.

"Thanks for coming with me." I told her.

"No problem." She said while looking out at the water and then she turned to me. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head yes.

"Anything you want." I replied without thinking.

"You said you like me and that's why you care. Does this…" she said placing a hand on her belly "not bother you at all?" she asked.

"That is why I care but it's so much more than that." I told her while grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together. She nodded her head.

"I know what you mean." she said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know how to explain it. I've only known you for a day and I already feel comfortable with you. Which I never thought would be possible, at least not anytime soon. I feel like there's something pulling me towards you whenever you're around. I just…I don't know what it is. I'll be honest; it kind of scares me but not enough to make me run." She said and then she whispered quietly "Besides, I don't think I could even if I wanted to." _Thank God for that_.

"I do understand. _More than you know_. I want to tell you something, okay?" I asked desperately. She nodded her head and squeezed my hand to give me some support. _She already knows what I need without me saying it_. I squeezed it back as a show of thanks. "How much do you know about our legends?" I asked her. She looked at me quizzically before answering.

"Everything. I've heard them so many times I can't even count. Why?" she asked. I continued holding her hand; enjoying the warmth and comfort it provided. You can do this.

"What if I told you they were real? Would you believe me?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes probably trying to figure out where I was going with this.

"I'd say that it was a possibility but I'd need some proof." She replied. _Here goes nothing…_

"They're true. I'm a werewolf and so are the rest of the guys; Leah too." I told her. She searched my face for any signs that I was lying. She was quite for a while and I was starting to get afraid that she was going to come to her senses and run away from me. She came out of her silence and looked at me.

"Okay." She said. _Wait? What? Okay? That's all she has to say?_ "Can you show me?" _Again…what the hell? Not the reaction I was expecting but I'll take it_.

"Yeah but I'm not sure now is a good time. You did just get out of the hospital and I don't want to be the reason you go back in. Another time?" I asked her. _I seriously do not want my ass kicked by Jake_. She gave me a smile and nodded her head yes. I sighed in relief.

"I'm getting the feeling that there's more to this wolf business?" she said. _She's a smart one_. I nodded my head yes.

"See, there's this thing called imprinting…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Imprinting…? Do I wanna know what that is?" she asked skeptically. I gave a small laugh.

"Yes, imprinting. It's nothing bad." I said chuckling. "It's how we wolves find our soul mates." I said pausing, letting this sink it. She nodded her head to let me know to keep going. "The best way to describe it is like the whole world shifts. Everything that was keeping you grounded is suddenly gone when looking into the eyes of our imprint. All those strings that were holding us here detach and a steel cable connects us to our imprint. The only thing that matters to us any more is our imprint. We'll be whatever they need us to be. Our main priority is to keep them happy and safe." I told her. I looked at her face to see that she was processing everything I just told her.

"So, why are you telling me all this?" she asked curiously. Here goes nothing. Please do not let her run.

"I'm telling you this because I imprinted on you last night." I said somewhat quickly. She stared at me with her mouth hanging open. She looked like a fish out of water while trying to form words to say.

"When…when you caught me?" she asked. I nodded my head with a smile. "Is…is that why I feel the way I do? The way I explained it earlier?" she asked. I nodded my head yes.

"I meant what I said though. I'm not trying to pressure you to do anything. I just want to make sure your safe and get to know you better." I told her.

"So, the only reason you care about me is because you have to?" she asked. I shook my head no quickly.

"No, I cared about you the moment you walked through Billy's door. We all did…do. Imprinting on you just sealed the deal for me. I meant what I said about liking you and caring about you. I just want you happy. So if that means you don't want me in your life, I'd gladly walk away even though it would kill me inside." I told her honestly. She looked at me and then gave a small nod.

"Okay, I believe you." She said. I sighed in relief. "But, I'm not ready for anything serious right now." I nodded my head.

"How bout we start by being friends then?" I asked her hopefully. She smiled and nodded her head. _Thank God, at least she didn't shut me out completely_.

"Did you really mean the part about it killing you inside?" she asked.

"Yeah, it physically hurts to be away from our imprints but if it's what makes them happy we do it." I told her. She nodded her head.

"You still never answered my other question." She said. I looked at her quizzically. _Which one was that?_ "Does this not bother you?" she said once again while placing her hand on top of her bump. _Oh, that one duh_.

"This…" I said while placing my hand on top of hers on her bump "doesn't bother me in the slightest. I think you're a brave person to do it by yourself for as long as you did." She looked at me shocked.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm pregnant with another man's children?" she asked me.

"Nope." I said popping the p. She looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"I just figured that it would bother you. I mean, what if we were to eventually start a relationship. It's not just about me, it involves these two just as much." She said as she began to rub her belly.

"If we do, then I'll treat them as if they were my own. I know you probably don't want to hear that but it's true. It's my job to protect you and keep you happy and they're a part of you." I said honestly. _Please don't let her take that as me having to do something rather than me wanting to do it_.

"Good because if you couldn't accept them then you wouldn't have a chance." She said seriously. I nodded my head. We sat there for a few minutes before I noticed she was getting cold. I scooted closer to her.

"So, Jake said it's a boy and a girl. Got any names picked out yet?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I've been throwing some ideas around but nothing definite yet." She said. She started to shiver a little.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"A little." She admitted.

"Do you mind?" I asked her while scooting as close to her as possible. She looked at me weird. I rolled my eyes. "One of the benefits of being a wolf is that we run hotter than humans. I can keep you warm until you're ready to go." I told her.

"Oh, sure. I guess." She said. I pulled her into my side. She tensed for a second and then eventually relaxed into me. I sighed in contentment. _This is where I'm supposed to be_. We stayed there sitting next to each other for a while just looking at the ocean. The sun was starting to set and I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. She had one arm behind my back and the other on her belly. I took my chance and placed it on top of hers again. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled. We sat like that watching the sun set until eventually it was almost gone and replaced by the moon. I could stay like this forever but it was getting late and Bella was still cold.

"We should probably head back so no one worries." I told her. She didn't respond. "Bella." I said this time. _Nothing_. I slowly turned my body so that I could see her only to notice that she had fallen asleep. _She looks so beautiful_. I carefully lifted her up into my arms bridal style. She snuggled into my chest and mumble something incoherently. "What was that?" I asked.

"I can walk." She said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I've got you." I told her. She nodded her head and snuggled into me as close as possible. "And I'll never let go." I whispered quietly. I walked back to the Black's house as slow as possible just so I could enjoy the feeling of her in my arms for as long as possible. When I got there Jake was pacing on the front porch. I rolled my eyes at him. As soon as he spotted Bella in my arms he jumped off the porch and ran towards me.

"What happened?" he asked frantically. He was looking at Bella trying to find out what was wrong.

"Relax. Nothing happened. She fell asleep when we were watching the sun go down. I didn't want to wake her or worse let her walk back here half asleep and end up hurting herself." I told him. He seemed to visibly relax and followed me into the house.

"Here, put her in her room." Jake said walking up the stairs. I followed him into her room and laid her in bed. Jake grabbed a blanket and covered her. We walked back into the living room to see everyone waiting there; minus Sam and Emily. _He must have taken her on a walk too or maybe home_. They were all staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Did you tell her?" Sue asked excitedly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and nodded my head yes instead. Everyone was smiling. "How'd she take it?"

"Fine, she said she wanted to see proof so I told her that we'd do that later because I didn't want to be the one to send her back to the hospital. Everyone knows Jake over there would have kicked my ass had that happened." I said. Jake just nodded his head in agreement with what I said.

"That's good. How'd she take the imprint news?" Billy asked.

"Fine. She wants to be friends for now so I'm fine with it." I told him honestly. He smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He was taking Emily back to ours after he told her and then he was going to go on patrol. He wants all of you out there once you're done here." Harry said. I nodded my head. Just then we heard a howl. All of us looked at each other before saying bye and heading out the door. We all walked into the woods and undressed before phasing.

What is it Sam? –Jacob

We've got two new members. –Sam

Just then we could hear the scared thoughts of two people.

It's Brady and Collin. –Sam

We'll be right there. –me

Sam showed us his thoughts and we headed to meet him so that we could help the twins calm down enough and explain everything to them.

E/N: So…there you have it ladies and gents (if there are any reading this). He finally spilled the beans. So how did I do? Let me know your thoughts. The next chapter will be Bella's POV. Read and review my lovelies.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. We're almost to 100. Yay! Sorry for not responding to your reviews but I've been dealing with two sick kids. Anyways, thanks again for all the alerts and favorites.

BPOV (Bella):

I woke up from yet another dream featuring Paul. What is with these dreams? I laid there with my eyes closed for a while before finally opening them. I looked around to realize that I was in my room. _How did I even get here?_ The last thing I remembered was sitting on the beach talking with Paul. Everything came flooding to the front of my mind. _Werewolves…who would've thought?_ _And imprinting_, that threw me for a loop but I kind of like the idea of having a guy who will be there for me in any way I want. _Isn't that what every girl wants?_ I was actually looking forward to getting to know Paul and have him around. _What? The guy has a great body_. I lay there for a little longer before my little one's decided to use my bladder as their own personal trampoline. I got up, after several tries, to use the bathroom. I looked at my clock on the way out to see that it was just after nine. I got to the bathroom and did my business. My bladder was never so thankful then it was at that moment. I decided to just take a shower while I was already in here. It would definitely help my stiff muscles.

Once I was done, I realized that, yet again, I forgot to bring some clothes with me. I decided to suck it up and just wrap a towel around myself until I could make it to my room. It wasn't that far of a walk and everyone already knows about my pregnancy so it's not like I have to hide it anymore. I grabbed the biggest towel off the rack and wrapped it around my body. Okay, slight problem…the towel is too small. Note to self, buy bigger towels. I decided to just use two towels, I'd rather look like an idiot than have my uncle or Jake, or any of the guys for that matter, see something they shouldn't. I peeked my head out the door and made a mad dash to my room. I made it there unscathed which was a surprise with my natural clumsiness and then added weight from the twins. I decided to throw on a sundress, since I didn't have to hide under my clothes anymore but unfortunately I had to go braless because my damn boobs grew another size again and there was no way they were going to fit in my bra. _Note to self no. 2, buy new bras…scratch that, buy new clothes_. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and then made my way downstairs. As I walked by Jacob's door I could hear him snoring.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast. I knew that Jacob would most likely wake up when he smelled the food so I got out enough food for the both of us. I decided that scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy sounded good. As I was getting out the ingredients I saw some fruit and decided to throw together a fruit salad as well.

By the time I got the bacon in the pan Jacob had made his way into the kitchen. He came in rubbing his eyes. He obviously had a long night last night.

"What, you don't get much sleep when you're a wolf?" I asked. He looked at me shocked for a moment before shaking his head.

"Not always." He said while taking a seat at the table. "So, you're really okay with it?" he said hopefully.

"Yes Jacob, it's who you guys are. It doesn't change the way I see or feel about you guys." I said while flipping some bacon. "I mean, it is kind of weird but in a way I think it's cool." I told him honestly. He looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I honestly thought you might run for the hills and leave us." He said quietly. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to him.

"Hey, you're family and nothing can ever change that. I'm staying here as long as you guys want me." I said with tears in my eyes. _Damn hormones_.

"I know." He said while wiping the tears away. He pulled me into a hug. "Why are you crying." He asked while looking at me.

"Hormones." I said through a watery smile. He gave a small nod and I went back to cooking.

"So, are you okay with the whole Paul thing? I mean, with everything that's happened?" he said. I knew what he was asking.

"Honestly, it scares me. I'm not afraid of Paul. It's the opposite actually. I feel comfortable around him and I didn't think I'd be comfortable around any guy anytime soon after what happened." I told him honestly. He nodded his head in understanding. "I'm just afraid of what happens next."

"He's a good guy Bells. Just give him a chance when the time comes. I know you told him you want to be friends but don't be afraid to make the leap when he wants to be more. Okay?" Jacob said. I nodded my head yes. _Who knew he could have such great advice for being a guy?_ Just then the phone rang. Jacob got up to answer it. I was too busy working on cooking to pay attention to what was being said. Eventually he hung up.

"That was Sam. He said that the rest of the pack will be here in a few minutes. Is there more?" he asked pointing to all the ingredients I had out. I nodded my head and pointed to the fridge. He walked over and grabbed more of everything.

"Why don't you finish frying the bacon and I'll make the dough for the biscuits." I said. He nodded his head and switched me places. I got to work and soon enough had the biscuits in the oven. Once all the bacon was done, I stuck it on the rack in the oven to keep it warm. The biscuits would be done soon enough anyways. I got started on the gravy while Jacob scrambled a bunch of eggs. Everything was done except the fruit salad, which I had just finished when everyone showed up. I could tell the moment Paul was in the same room because the pull I felt was infinitely stronger when he was near me. I turned around and was surprised to see both Brady and Collin amongst the pack. They looked so much bigger than the last time I saw them. They weren't as big as Jake and the older guys but still big none the less. I stared at them wide eyed. I wanted to say something but my mind could process anything at the moment. _Did my brain go on vacation with my verbal filter?_ It must have because I couldn't form any words. Eventually I snapped out of it.

"Look at you two." I said to them. I started walking towards them when I felt Jacob put a hand on me to stop me and Paul stood in front of me blocking my view. "What are you guys doing?" I asked them while looking back and forth between the two of them. It was Jacob who spoke.

"Bells, we can't let you get too close. They're new wolves and they could accidently hurt you." He said while still holding onto my shoulder. I glared at him and shrugged my body away from him. I looked to Paul who gave a nod in agreement with what Jacob was saying. I looked behind Paul to see both Brady and Collin. They looked so scared and tired and so much more all at once. I wanted to go to them and comfort them. I felt like my heart was breaking just looking at the two of them.

"You two are crazy. Those two wouldn't hurt me." I said looking at both Jacob and Paul.

"You don't know that Bells." Jake said. "We phase when we get angry. We have not control when we first phase. I shouldn't have had them come he-"I cut him off right there.

"Don't you dare say they shouldn't have come here. They're your pack brothers as much as any of the other guys are so don't you dare treat them different because they're new." I said. My voice was getting higher in volume and I wasn't even done yet. "Do you not see how tired and scared they look?" I said while pointing in the twins' direction. Everyone turned their heads to look at the boys. "Now, why don't you guys get the table set while I talk to the boys." I said walking towards Brady and Collin. Paul and Jacob started to follow. "Alone." I said looking at them pointedly. They both looked like they wanted to argue but the glare on my face must have convinced them it would be best if they just did as I said. I grabbed a hand from each of the boys and led them into the living room. I sat on the couch and brought each of them on one side of me. Instinctively I wrapped an arm around each of them and they leaned their heads on my shoulders. I just sat there and held them for a little bit before speaking.

"Hey, you two okay?" I asked them softly. They looked at me and shrugged their shoulders.

"It's a lot to take in." Collin whispered from my left. I could feel Brady nod his head in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I just found out about all this last night." I told them. I could hear sniffling. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked. They both refused to look at me. _They probably don't want you to see them crying_.

"I…we can't tell our grandma." Brady said. I looked at him confused. "No one can know about the pack unless they're a part of the council, a member of the pack or an imprint." He clarified for me. I nodded my head in understanding. "If you guys ever want someone to talk to you come find me okay? Don't be afraid to ask me if you need something. Alright?" I said. They looked up at me with watery eyes and nodded their heads yes; my heart broke.

"I'm scared." Collin admitted. Brady nodded his head in agreement with his brother.

"I'm sure there's nothing to be scared of." I said.

"That's not true. What if…what if we have to kill a vampire? I don't want to be a killer B." Collin said. At this, I couldn't hold in my tears anymore.

"Hey…" I said lifting both of their chins so they were looking at me. "Let's not worry about that now. Okay?" I said. They nodded their heads in agreement. "When the time comes, we'll figure this out together. Deal?" I asked. They gave me a small smile and nodded yes.

"Thanks B." Brady and Collin said together. I hugged both of them to me, as close as my belly would allow before speaking.

"It's no problem. I'll protect you guys in any way I can. Okay?" I said honestly. They both just hugged me back. It was at that moment that my little ones decided they wanted some attention as well because they began to kick up a storm. I could feel Brady and Collin freeze before looking down at my bump. Their eyes were almost popping out of their heads and I couldn't hold in the giggle that came out. Their faces were just too funny. "What? You've never seen a pregnant girl before?" I asked with a smile. They just looked at me for a second before smiling.

"That's so cool. Can I feel it again?" Brady asked. I nodded my head yes and took each of their hands and placed them where the babies' were kicking. Their faces lit up with smiles.

"Alright, well I think we should go get some breakfast. I don't know about you two but the three of us are starving." I said. They each grabbed a hand and we walked back into the kitchen. No one said anything as we walked in. _They must value their lives_. "Well, what's everyone waiting for? Eat." I said. They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone started digging in. "Hey, make sure everyone gets some." I scolded Quil and Embry. They had the decency to look ashamed. Once everyone got food we just sat around the kitchen all crammed together enjoying each other's company. As I sat looking around the crowded kitchen I realized how much my family has grown since I've been here. I've got a great support system. As I look next to me, I see Paul looking at me with that same look he gave me last night. I decided to take Jacob's advice. I would take the leap but it was going to be on my terms. I mustered up all my courage and walked over to Paul. I set my plate down and wrapped my arms around his waist. I wanted to feel the comfort that only he could provide for me. He was still as a statue for a moment before he responded and wrapped his arms around me as well. I laid my head on his chest and just breathed in his scent. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I didn't care. For once, I was content and happy with how things were.

E/N: So, another chapter for my lovely readers. Hope you liked it. Leave me your thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: You guys are amazing, you did it. We hit over 100 reviews. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed. Thanks for all the alerts/favorites as well. It's so awesome that all of you guys are enjoying my story.

PPOV (Paul):

I was standing here in shock at the way my girl just went off on all of us. And if I'm being honest with myself it was kind of hot. _She looked so cute all angry_. She made sure to set us all in our places. I didn't think anyone would willingly set a kitchen table without it being an alpha command but my girl proved that one wrong. Once she led the boys out of the kitchen I just stood there listening, along with everyone else, what Bella was saying to the twins. The more I listened the more I was really starting to feel like a total ass. We really didn't think of how they must be feeling. They're way younger than the rest of us were when we first phased. We should've thought to see that they were really okay. I looked around the room and noticed that the rest of the pack was feeling the same way.

We all just listened to what they were saying to Bella. It was obvious, _now_, that they really were scared and tired. It took them forever to calm down last night before they were able to phase back. We heard as they started to sniffle and then as they explained how they weren't able to tell their grandmother.

"I didn't even think about how that would affect them." Sam mumbled. "She's the only one they've got left now."

"None of us did Sam. It wasn't just you." I told him. I saw Jake nod his head in agreement.

Then I heard my girl telling them that she would always be there if they ever needed anything. _She truly is a selfless being. And she's all mine_. It was what we heard Collin admit that they were scared of being killers that I truly felt like crap. I could tell everyone else was on the same page as me. _They're too young to have this on their shoulders_.

"Do you think we can make sure that they're here when we go out on patrols. Maybe keep them away from any action that might occur?" I asked Sam. He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. We can leave them here to protect the rez." Sam said. We went back to listening to their conversation.

Then my girl did something that made me love her even more. _Love? Did I love her already...? Yes. I did_. She told them that when the time came, she'd be there with them to figure everything out and that she'd protect them anyway she could. _Momma wolf's making her presence known_. I smiled to myself.

"What's got you smiling like an idiot?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how she's gonna make a great mom. The way she was talking to the twins made me think of her as Momma Wolf." I said with a chuckle.

"I agree with you there. We better watch out when it comes to the two of them. She might have our fur if they get hurt." Jared said. The rest nodded their heads. They were right about that.

We heard Bella say something along the lines of never seeing a pregnant girl. _What the hell? What are they doing in there? _Then I heard Brady and almost ran into the living room to see exactly what they were doing in there.

"That's so cool. Can I feel it again?" Brady asked. _Feel what?_ I was starting towards the door when Jake stopped me. Bella mentioned coming back in to eat because the three of them were starving; that made all of us laugh. They came walking into the kitchen; each of the boys holding one of her hands. It made me a little jealous that they got to do that. _Okay, so maybe little is an understatement_. I may have felt like ripping their hands off to prevent them from touching my girl but then I realized that would land me in the dog house with Bella and they were only thirteen. No one said anything about their conversation. _I think they value their lives too much like I did_.

"Well, what's everyone waiting for? Eat." Bella said. she didn't need to tell us twice, we all started digging in. "Hey, make sure everyone gets some." she scolded Quil and Embry. They had the decency to look ashamed. I resisted the urge to laugh at them but knew better. Once everyone got food we just sat around the kitchen all crammed together enjoying each other's company. It was nice. I looked around the room to see my extended family and how they've grown. I remember when it was just me, Sam and Jared. Now I have so many more brothers, a sister, and hopefully with time a mate. I look next to me to see Bella looking at me. I'm sure I'm giving her the same look I gave her last night. _I can't help it_. Then she did something that shocked me. She walked over to me, set her plate down and wrapped her arms around my waist. I froze for a second and wrapped my arms around her as well. I think it must have been comfort she was seeking because she laid her head on my chest and breathed in my scent. I could tell that everyone's eyes were on us but honestly I didn't care. I was happy and content right here with my girl in my arms. I don't know what brought this on but I didn't care either. This is where I belonged. Right here with my girl and her little ones.

Eventually we pulled away and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" I asked her while looking into her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just decided that since we're destined to be together that I was willing to make the jump when the time came. I wanted to do it on my terms." She said. _Okay…what the hell does that mean?_ I'm not sure I really get it.

"Uh…okay." I said even though I'm sure it probably sounded like a question. She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't get what I was saying did you?" she asked with a smile. _Damn. I was caught_. I nodded my head no. "Ask Jacob." I nodded my head okay and looked up to ask Jake only to realize that no one was in the room with us anymore.

"We really know how to clear out a room." I said. Bella looked away from me to see that no one was with us anymore.

"I guess so." She said. "Well, let's get started on these dishes." She said gesturing towards the counter. She started gathering dishes and placing them next to the sink which she was filling with soap and water. After a couple trips to the table she stopped and placed one hand on her back and the other on her belly. I was by her side immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked her somewhat frantically. She just laughed at me. _What's funny about this?_

"Paul, relax. They're just having one of their daily kick boxing matches." She said taking my hand and placing it where hers was just moments ago. I waited for a minute and then felt the flutter against her stomach. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at being able to experience this with her. She smiled back at me. "And as for my back, well all this extra weight just puts strain on my back. It's nothing to worry about it's all normal. I promise."

"Promise?" I asked like a little kid. She nodded her head yes and put her hand on my cheek.

"You'll be the first to know if something's wrong, okay?" she said. I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Come on then." I said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the living room.

"Where are we going? What about the dishes?" she asked.

"You're going to sit down and relax while the guys clean up breakfast and I give you a massage." I told her. She started to argue but I turned and glared at her. She closed her mouth. _Ha, I can do it too_. The guys, having heard what I said, walked past us and into the kitchen while I led Bella to the couch in the living room. I sat on the couch sideways and pulled her to sit in between my legs. I got her comfortable before slowly rubbing circles along the length of her back. I made sure not to press too hard because I didn't want to hurt her or the babies. I could feel her slowly starting to relax the more I did it. Eventually she just laid her back against my chest and fell asleep. I sat there, on the couch, with her in my arms and rubbed circles on her belly. At some point I gave up on rubbing circles and just placed my hands on her belly. The babies' must have sensed my hands on her belly as they started to kick like crazy. It was at that moment, that I realized I loved them as much as I loved their momma. I don't know how long I sat there before I eventually succumbed to the sleep that I hadn't realized I wanted.

E/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long but it's all I could get done at the moment with my sick kiddos. Let me know what you think. The next chapter might take place a few weeks later. I haven't decided yet. Let me know your thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: First off, sorry about not updating sooner. My son turned 5 on Wednesday and then my cousin turned 5 yesterday so we were busy. Secondly, thanks again to all of those who've reviewed and add this to their alerts/favorites. It's so amazing to see so many people love this story. Keep up the great work guys.

BPOV (Bella):

It's been two weeks since the twins have phased and I've opened myself up to Paul. We've spent the time getting to know more about each other. I learned that he pretty much lives on his own because his mom's always away on business trips. In return, he's learned just how truly clumsy I am. _Stupid Jacob for telling him all those embarrassing stories of why I made so many trips to the ER_. The twins found it hilarious as well as everyone else. With these last two weeks, so much has changed. Like I said, Paul and I have started to get closer. We're still in the friend's stage but I could feel my resolve slowly slipping with everything he did to prove just how devoted to me he was. Then there are the twins. They've been here every day whenever possible and I wouldn't have it any other way. The guys have even taken to calling me momma wolf. _Something about me always acting like everyone's mom. I still think they're crazy_. Emily has moved down to the rez so she could be closer to Sam. _It's still weird to think of this whole imprinting thing but at least I've got Emily to talk to about it_. I was brought out of the inner workings of my brain when I heard Jacob yell.

"Bells!" he said outside my door. I finished getting dressed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ready. Paul should be here soon." He said. I nodded my head and grabbed my purse before following him down stairs. All the guys have taken to making sure someone is with me when going up and down the stairs. Sometimes I feel like a child being babysat but I know it's only because they care about me and the babies' safety. Just as I made it down the stairs Paul walked in.

"Hey you ready to go?" he questioned. I nodded my head and walked over to him. He took my hand and led me to his car. _Thank god because I really didn't feel like driving_.

"Thanks again for agreeing to come with me today." I told him while buckling my seatbelt. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"It's no problem. I told you I'm with you through this as much as you want me to be." He said. I nodded my head while thinking about what he said the day I asked him to come with me. He was so happy it was almost hard for me to not smile.

_We were sitting on the couch watching TV when Jacob brought in the mail. There was a reminder from Dr. Snow about my appointment. I put the date and time into my phone's calendar when Paul asked what I was doing._

"_What are you doing?" he asked as he looked away from the TV and to me._

"_Putting my doctor's appointment into my calendar." I said showing him the reminder card from Dr. Snow's office. He nodded his head._

"_When is it?" he asked curiously._

"_In a week." He nodded his head at me. I decided to take a chance. "Hey Paul?" I questioned. He looked at me. _

"_Yeah?" he said._

"_Would you…do you wanna go with me." I said while holding up the appointment card. He looked at me shocked for a moment and then nodded his head yes enthusiastically. I smiled back at him._

"_I'd love to. Like I told you before, I wanna be here for you in any way I can." He said while grabbing my hand. "And…" he said while looking into my eyes. "I'll be with you through this…" he said placing his warm hand on my belly. "As much as you want and allow me to be. They may not be mine by blood but that doesn't matter to me." He said sincerely. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I didn't care. Here he was, only concerned about me and my children; willing to help me with two children who weren't even his. How did I deserve someone like him?_

I was brought out of memory lane by Paul placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, I just spaced out for a minute there. Sorry." I said. I noticed that we had just pulled into the rez hospital. Paul got out and came to help me out of the car. We walked to the front desk to check in. I gave the receptionist my name and then went and sat down with Paul. He held my hand the whole time and his knee was bouncing like crazy. I put my hand on it to settle the movement. He looked at me.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I don't know what to expect or do." He said sounding like he was out of his element. _Duh, he is out of his element_.

"It's fine. There's nothing to worry about." I said; just then the nurse called my name. We got up and followed her. She led me to a scale and took my weight and then my blood pressure. She handed me the little Dixie cup and pointed where the bathroom was. I was slightly embarrassed when Paul looked from the cup to my face and back to the cup again before I walked to the bathroom. I did my business and left the cup in the little door. The nurse was waiting for me and then led me and Paul to a room.

"Dr. Snow will be with you shortly." She said before exiting the room. I took my seat on the bed while Paul sat in a chair in the corner. He was looking around the room anxiously. His eye spotted the ultrasound machine and it was looking at it like he was terrified of it. I let out a small giggle. He turned and looked at me.

"Relax Paul. That's just the ultrasound machine." I told him. He nodded his head but didn't relax all that much. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Snow walked in.

"How are you today?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say alright. He nodded his head. He looked over to Paul. "How are you Paul?" he asked while shaking his hand.

"Good." Was his only reply.

"Let me just look over your chart and we'll get started. You're twenty-four weeks today, right?" he asked while looking at my chart.

"Yep." I told him.

"Alright, well your weight gain looks okay. You could stand to gain a few more pounds between now and your next appointment." He said. I nodded my head in acknowledgement of what he was saying. "Okay, let's get you measured and then we'll do an ultrasound to see how these two little ones are doing." I nodded my head and took his hand so that I could lie back on the bed. I lifted my shirt and he took out his paper measuring tape. "Well, you're measuring between twenty-six and twenty-seven. The ultrasound will give us a better look at how well they're growing and if they're where they need to be. Okay?" he said while grabbing the ultrasound machine and bringing it over by the bed. I nodded my head.

"Paul." I said. He looked over to me. "Do you wanna come stand by me? So you can see." I asked him. He looked like a mix between being scared and nervous. I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable. He nodded his head and stood up.

"Why don't you go stand up by her head on that side of the bed." Dr. Snow said pointing to my left side. Paul nodded his head and came around the bed to stand by my head. I looked up at him and smiled. I offered him my hand and he gladly took it. Dr. Snow got the machine turned on and then squirted the cold gel on my belly. He took the transducer and started rubbing the gel all over my stomach. He pushed a button on the machine and the room filled with the sounds of my children's heartbeats. I looked up at Paul to see his face held a look of awe or maybe amazement. It made me smile. He caught me looking and smiled down at me before giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, here is baby A." Dr. Snow said pointing to a baby on the screen. "And here is baby B. They are both looking healthy. A little on the small side but that's not uncommon for multiples." He said. I nodded my head. He printed out a few pictures for me.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up and then stop at the front desk to make your appointment for four weeks." He said handing me a damp towel. I took it and nodded my head.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Not a problem. It was good seeing you two today." He said and then walked out the door. I finished cleaning my belly off and then Paul offered me his hand to help me sit up from the table.

"Thanks." I told him. "So, what did you think?" I asked.

"It wasn't bad." He said. "You were right, there was nothing to worry about." He admitted. I smiled at him and took his hand as we walked to the front desk. I made my appointment and then we walked out to his car. We started driving when I got hungry.

"Hey Paul…" I said sweetly. He briefly looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yes." He said.

"We're hungry." I said placing a hand on my belly and giving him a pouty face. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand that he had been holding since we got in the car.

"Is that so?" he asked cheekily. I nodded my head yes. "Well, what would you three like?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"Well…the babies really want Jack-in-the-Box." I said, knowing full well that the closet one was in Port Angeles. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright, who am I to deny you three what you want? Besides, the good ole doc said that you could stand to gain a few more pounds." He said with a smile while heading towards the freeway and towards Port Angeles. _Yes_. I sat back in my seat and rested.

PPOV (Paul):

I was sitting here with Bella in the exam room. I was feeling completely out of my element here. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I was looking around the room anxiously. I spotted some weird looking machine in the corner and I'm sure I looked terrified. I heard a small giggle come from Bella. I turned to look at her.

"Relax Paul. That's just the ultrasound machine." Bella said. I nodded my head but didn't relax all that much. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Snow walked in.

"How are you today?" he asked Bella. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say alright. He nodded his head. He looked over to me. "How are you Paul?" he asked while shaking my hand.

"Good." Was my only reply. _What? I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do or say in this situation_.

"Let me just look over your chart and we'll get started. You're twenty-four weeks today, right?" he asked Bella while looking at her chart.

"Yep." she told him.

"Alright, well your weight gain looks okay. You could stand to gain a few more pounds between now and your next appointment." He said. She nodded her head in acknowledgement of what he was saying to her. "Okay, let's get you measured and then we'll do an ultrasound to see how these two little ones are doing." she nodded her head and took his hand that he was offering so that she could lie back on the bed. She lifted her shirt and he took out this little paper measuring tape thingy. _What? It's not like I'm a doctor or anything_. "Well, you're measuring between twenty-six and twenty-seven. The ultrasound will give us a better look at how well they're growing and if they're where they need to be. Okay?" he said while grabbing the weird machine I saw earlier and bringing it over by the bed. She nodded her head.

"Paul." she said. I looked over to her. "Do you wanna come stand by me? So you can see." she asked me. I'm sure I looked like a mix between being scared and nervous. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Why don't you go stand up by her head on that side of the bed." Dr. Snow said pointing to left side of Bella. I nodded my head and came around the bed to stand by Bella's head. She looked up at me and smiled. She offered me her hand and I gladly took it. Dr. Snow got the machine turned on and then squirted some gel like stuff on her belly. He took this thing that looked like a computer mouse and started rubbing the gel stuff all over her stomach. He pushed a button on the machine and the room filled with this whooshing sound. _What is that? Oh, that must be their heartbeats_. Bella looked up at me. I could feel the awe or maybe amazement that must have been showing on my face. _That was pretty cool to experience_. I caught her looking at me and smiled down at her before giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, here is baby A." Dr. Snow said pointing to a baby on the screen. "And here is baby B. They are both looking healthy. A little on the small side but that's not uncommon for multiples." He said. Bella nodded her head. He printed out a few pictures for her.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up and then stop at the front desk to make your appointment for four weeks." He said handing Bella a damp towel. _Well that was nice_. She took it and nodded her head.

"Thanks." she told him. _She's always so damn polite. I wonder if she'll be that nice to him when she's having the babies._

"Not a problem. It was good seeing you two today." He said and then walked out the door. She finished cleaning her belly off and then I offered her my hand to help her sit up from the table.

"Thanks." She said. It wasn't. _I just wasn't sure what I was expected or supposed to do_. "So what did you think?" she asked me.

"It wasn't bad." I said. "You were right; there was nothing to worry about." I admitted. She smiled at me and took my hand as we walked to the front desk. She made her appointment and then we walked out to my car and started driving.

"Hey Paul…" she said sweetly. _I wonder what she's up to_. I briefly looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yes." I said.

"We're hungry." She said placing a hand on her belly and giving me a pouty face. _Damn that pout_. I smiled and kissed the back of her hand that I'd been holding since we got in the car.

"Is that so?" I asked cheekily. She nodded her head yes. "Well, what would you three like?" I asked. She looked like she was thinking about it.

"Well…the babies really want Jack-in-the-Box." she said. _Damn, the closet one is in Port Angeles_. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, who am I to deny you three what you want? Besides, the good ole doc said that you could stand to gain a few more pounds." I said with a smile while heading towards the freeway and towards Port Angeles. _I can't deny her anything, can I?_ She sat back in her seat and rested. We arrived in Port Angeles and I went straight to Jack-in-the-Box. We went inside and ordered. Bella wanted a Bacon Ultimate Cheeseburger meal, large with curly fries and a strawberry soda. She even added a piece of cheesecake because she didn't want to make one when she got home. I got myself a Jumbo Jack meal, large with curly fries and a coke. I paid for our food and we sat down at a booth while we waited for our order.

"Thanks, Paul." She said sweetly while taking a drink of her soda.

"You're welcome. So, I've been meaning to ask you a question." I started out.

"Yeah." She said somewhat shakily.

"Uh-huh. I know that you said you just wanted to be friends but would you consider going on a date with me?" I asked quickly. I looked at her face to see it full of shock. _Damn it. Too soon. I knew I should have waited_. She gave me a smile and then nodded her head enthusiastically. I sighed in relief.

"I'd love to Paul. Can I tell you something?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"I know that I said that but it's getting harder and harder to just be friends with you." She admitted. I sat there stunned. _Does this mean she's going to give me a chance? _I had to know.

"Does this mean you're going to give me a chance?" I asked her hopefully. She gave me a smile and nodded her head yes. It took everything in me to not jump across the table and grab her and crush her to me, so I settled for grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. She gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. Just then our order was called and I got up to get it. We ate our food in a comfortable silence and then headed back home. The drive was silent but not awkward. I got to the Black's house and got out to help her out of the car. I helped her up the stairs and then stood on the porch with her.

"Thanks for letting me come with you today." I told her honestly.

"No problem. Thank you for coming. It sucks when you have to go by yourself." She said.

"Well, I'll be glad to go with you to the rest of your appointments if that's what you want." I told her. She nodded her head yes.

"I'd like that." She said quietly.

"Let me know what day is good for our date. Okay?" I told her. She nodded her head yes.

"Okay. Thanks again Paul." She said.

"You're welcome." I replied. I was getting ready to walk down the stairs when she put her hand on my arm. I turned back towards her and she surprised the hell out of me she reached up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to my lips and then whispered another thank you in my ear. Then she walked into the house. I stood there standing on her porch for a minute before coming to my senses and getting in my car and heading home. I had a date to plan and I was going to make sure it was one that she would enjoy and never forget.

E/N: So, another chapter. What did you guys think? Quick note, I have no idea if the closest JIB is in Port Angeles but for the sake of my story it is. As always, leave me some reviews please. Thanks for reading.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. RL has had me busy these last few days. I'll stop with the excuses and get on with the story. A quick thanks, once again, to all those who've reviewed/alerted/favorite this story. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything else that is so obviously recognized.

BPOV (Bella):

It was Friday night and I was currently getting ready for my date with Paul. Well, if you count standing in my closet in my underwear and bra getting ready, then that's what I was doing. Every since I let him know that today was a good day for our date, I've been asking him where he planned on taking me and every time he refused to say anything, only that it was a surprise and that he hoped I would like it. _And I thought he was supposed to do whatever I wanted_.

"Damn it!" I said to myself. _What the hell am I supposed to wear if I have no damn idea where we're going? _Just then there was a knock on my door. I grabbed the closest thing to me to cover myself with.

"Who is it?" I asked. _Please don't be one of the guys and let them just barge in like normal_.

"It's just me." The voice I recognized as Leah said. I instantly relaxed.

"Come in." I said while going back to looking for an outfit. She walked in and I could hear her take a seat on my bed because it squeaked. I stood there going through my clothes, yet again, trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. I let out a growl of frustration and then heard Leah laugh. I turned and glared at her. "Is there something funny?" I asked. She let out another giggle.

"Sorry, it's just that you could've almost passed as one of us with that growl and it is kind of funny seeing as how you're in your underwear." She said while pointing out the obvious. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked her.

"Actually, I figured you were having trouble finding an outfit since you had no clue where Paul is taking you tonight. So, I thought I would be the nice friend and lend you my services." She said while coming over to my closet and playfully shoving me out of the way, of course she was careful not to hurt me or the babies. I went and sat on the bed since my feet were starting to bother me because I've been standing in my closet for almost an hour. She started going through my clothes.

"So, any chance that you'll tell me where he's taking me?" I asked her sweetly. She turned to look at me.

"One, that cutesy voice you use doesn't work on me like it does Paul and the other guys. I use it on occasion too." She said. Damn. "And two, even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't." she said as she continued to look through my clothes.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" I asked her. She stopped what she was doing once she realized what I asked. She immediately put her hand over her mouth and had wide eyes. _What's that all about?_ She shook her head back and forth.

"I shouldn't have said that. It's nothing." She said quickly while turning back towards my closet. _Nope, she's not getting off that easily_. I walked over to her and turned her to face me. I gave her my best "mom face" as the guys called it. She sighed in defeat. _Works every time_. "Fine, but just so you know Paul is probably going to kill me once he finds out I told you." She said. _Told me what?_

"What is it you weren't supposed to tell me?" I asked her.

"He made Sam give everyone an Alpha command not to tell you where he was taking you." She said. I stood there trying to decide if I was pissed off or not. "But just so you know, he only did it because he wanted this to be perfect and he wanted you surprised. He didn't want anyone to accidently let it slip. Don't be too hard on him Bella." _Well damn, when she puts it like that how can I be mad at him_. This time I sighed in defeat. She went back to looking at clothes. She came out a few minutes later. "Here, wear this." She said throwing a pair of capris at me along with a black maternity shirt that had two sets of foot prints on the belly, one blue and one pink.

"Leah, these capris don't fit me anymore." I said holding them up. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I figured that. Wear that stretchy belly cover thing-a- ma-bob." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her wondering just what the hell she was talking about.

"Uh, what are you talking about Leah?" I asked curiously because honestly I couldn't for the life of me figure out what she was talking about.

"You know, those one things that you have. You've got a black one and a white one. They're stretchy and you just wear them over your regular pants and no one can tell that they aren't buttoned or whatever." She said. I stood there thinking for a minute.

"Oh, are you talking about this?" I asked going over to my dresser and pulling out the black belly band. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah that's what I was talking about." She said.

"It's called a belly band." I said with a laugh.

"That's what I said." she said in all honesty. I tried to get dressed but was laughing too much to do it. I managed to calm down and then got dressed in the clothes Leah gave me along with my belly band. "Alrighty then, my work here is complete. Just throw your hair up in a comfy pony and you'll be good to go." She said as she hugged me and then walked out the door. I did as she said and then found my black slip on flats. I decided to put on a little eye shadow and mascara along with a light lip loss and I was done. I looked at the clock to see that Paul would be here soon. I switched all my stuff to my black purse and heard the front door being opened just as I finished. I grabbed a light jacket and headed down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, Paul was sitting on the couch in the living room. He looked at me and smiled.

PPOV (Paul):

I was sitting at home waiting to go and pick Bella up. Every since she called me to let me know tonight was a good night for our date I just couldn't sit still. I wanted, no needed, to make it perfect. I knew I wasn't going to do some over the top date like a fancy restaurant. I knew enough about her _Even without Jake's thoughts_ to know that she hated crap like that; especially if it involved spending money on her. So after several hours of thinking, I managed to come up with the perfect plan. I even had Sam give everyone an Alpha command not to tell Bella anything. I didn't want to take the chance of someone accidently letting it slip what my plans were. I wanted this night to be a surprise, but mostly I wanted her to have fun. I looked up at the clock to see that it was time for me to leave to go get Bella. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car and towards the Black's house. I was so excited and nervous about tonight that I couldn't sit still. I got there with a little time to spare. I knocked on the door and Jake opened it.

"Hey, Paul." He said opening the door and letting me in.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Take good care of my cousin tonight and keep her safe." He said. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Of course, you know I will." I said. He nodded his head at me and then headed outside.

"See you later." He said with a wave. I waved back and then he closed the door. I went and sat on the couch. This is weird being here without Billy or Jake in the house. Just then I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she spotted me and I couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful in her outfit. I loved the shirt because it hugged her belly.

"You look beautiful." I told her. She smiled at me and grabbed then hand that I had offered her.

"Thanks, Leah helped me pick it out. You don't look to bad yourself." She said playfully. I'll have to thank Leah for helping my girl out.

"When was Leah here?" I asked her. _I didn't see her on my way over_.

"She left about ten minutes before you got here actually. If it weren't for her I'd still be standing in my closet in nothing but my underwear." She said and then she realized what she said and blushed bright red. _Nothing but her underwear? I'm gonna have to make it a point to phase with Leah sometime soon. I could picture it now.._. I shook my head of those thoughts. We walked out to my car, stopping to lock the front door and then I helped her get in. once she was buckled I took off towards Port Angeles. After about five minutes, the questions started. "So…" she began sweetly. _Damn her and that voice. I've been resisting her all week. You can do it a little bit longer_. "Where exactly are you taking me?" she finished. I flashed her a smile.

"Well…" I trailed off in my husky voice. "I'm taking you to dinner." I finished with a smug grin on my face. She smacked my arm.

"Jerk." She mumbled. I chuckled.

"Oh, come on. You've waited this long you can wait just a bit longer. I promise you'll love it." I said while placing a kiss to the back of her hand. She sighed in defeat and then smiled at me. We continued driving in silence. We made it to Port Angeles and to the little Italian restaurant, Bella Italia. _What? It may sound expensive but it's actually reasonably priced_. She quirked an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing, but how did you know I've been craving Italian all week. I haven't said a word about it." she said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Honestly, I didn't, but if I were to say I just knew would that get me anything?" I asked her cheekily. She put her finger to her chin in a thinking pose before speaking.

"Well, I suppose that would probably earn you a kiss…" She said while leaning in towards my face, she was almost to my lips. "But, since you said you didn't I guess it doesn't matter." She said with a smirk on her face as she pulled away quickly. _What the hell? That's so one of my moves_. She had unbuckled her seatbelt and the proceeded to get out of the car. I got out and ran around to her side quickly so I could help her out. I led her inside and gave the waitress my name. She led us to a table and handed us our menus. We both picked them up and started to look at them.

"You know, that was pretty mean." I told her sounding like a child. _I really wanted that kiss_. She gave me a small smile.

"Was it now?" she asked. I nodded my head yes. "Well, I guess we're even then." _Huh?_

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You making Sam give an Alpha command to everyone in the pack to not say anything about the date was mean. So now we're even." She said crossing her arms over her chest. _How the hell did she find that out?_

"Who told you that?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Leah did on accident. I kept pestering her about telling me and she let it slip. Don't be mad at her." She told me.

"Nah, I'm not. I'm sorry if that upset you but I was just afraid someone would let it slip and then tonight would be ruined." I told her honestly. I held my breath while she sat there.

"It's okay, I'm not mad either. I actually find that pretty sweet." She said. Just then the waitress came and got our food and drink order. We both got the chicken parmesan. "This is nice. Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem but we're not done after this." I told her. I think her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What?"

"This is enough. We don't have to do anything else Paul." She said. I shook my head at her.

"It's fine. If it makes you feel better there's only a couple more things on our agenda before our date is over." I told her. She just nodded her head in acceptance, probably realizing that she wasn't going to win this one. Just then our food came and we both ate in a comfortable silence. Once we were finished, I paid the bill and led her out to my car. We got in and I headed towards our next destination. When we pulled up she looked at me perplexed.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her and got out of the car to help her out. Once she was out, I pulled her along with me and into Color Me Mine. I had come in earlier today and picked out what I wanted and paid for it ahead of time. I walked over to the counter and gave the lady my name. She retrieved my box for me and set it on the counter. Bella kept trying to peek in the box as I walked us over to our station. I set the box down and then took a seat; gesturing towards the other one next to me for Bella to sit. She joined me. "Okay, so why are we here?" she asked me again. I gestured to the box.

"We're here because I thought it'd be fun." I told her. She nodded her head and gave me a smile.

"So, what's in the box?" she asked somewhat excitedly. I gestured towards the box.

"Why don't you open it." I told her. Her face lit up and she eagerly but carefully opened the box. I watched, while holding my breath, as she unfolded the flaps to reveal the contents. She carefully lifted out a ceramic piggy bank and then retrieved the second one from the box. She looked somewhat perplexed.

"They're for the babies. I thought we could each decorate one." I told her. Her eyes lit up and then began to water. _Shit, did I fuck this up already?_ Then she leaned over and hugged me.

"Thank you. It's wonderful." She said swiping at her eyes. I sighed in relief. "Okay, so what do we do?" she asked excitedly. So I explained to her that we just paint them how we want and then they'll glaze and fire them and that we'll be able to pick them up in a few days. She was so excited. We got to work painting and decorating the piggy banks. Almost two hours later and we were finished and covered in paint. Bella thought it'd be funny to paint flowers on my arm so in return I painted paw prints on hers. We both thought it was funny. I headed back to La Push for the last part of my date.

I made it to La Push and instead of going back to her house, like she probably thought I would, I went to mine instead. She looked at me quizzically.

"We haven't had desert yet and my mom's actually home so I wanted you to meet her." I told her. She nodded her head and let out a shaky breath. I got out and went to her side to help her out. She grabbed my hand and I led her inside and towards the living room where my mom was. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked at us and smiled. She stood up and walked over to us. She gave me a hug and then surprised me by doing the same to Bella. I could see that she was just as surprised at my mom as I was.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Paul talks about you all the time." She said. _Gee, way to make me sound obsessed mom_.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bella said shyly. Mom stood back and looked at Bella.

"You're just as gorgeous as Paul said you were." Mom told her. She blushed at my mom's comment. "May I?" mom asked gesturing towards Bella's belly. She nodded her head yes and my mom placed one hand on each side of her belly. My mom's face lit up. "I used to love feeling whenever Paul would kick. So, you're having a boy and a girl right?" Bella nodded her head. "So exciting. How far along are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-four almost twenty-five weeks." I answered without thinking. Mom and Bella both smiled at me. I could feel the blush but was thankful that my dark skin hid it.

"Alright, well I'm heading up to bed. You kids have a good night. It was nice meeting you Bella." My mom said and then hugged the both of us.

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs. Meraz." Bella said. My mom turned to her.

"Call me Tina." Bella nodded her head and my mom disappeared to her room.

"So, desert?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded her head. "I've got Phish Food and Chocolate Fudge Brownie." I told her while grabbing the two containers from the freezer.

"Chocolate Fudge Brownie." She said while snatching it from my hand. I handed her a spoon and led her to the couch. She leaned her head on my shoulder and began to eat her ice cream.

"So, was it worth not knowing?" I asked her. _Please say yes, please say yes_. She stopped eating and looked up at me.

"Definitely." She said. She set her ice cream on the coffee table and leaned close to my ear. "In fact…" she whispered _Oh, she's gonna do this again?_ "It was so worth it that I think…" she said moving from my ear towards my cheek. _Is she really gonna do it this time. Please do it this time_. "I think that you deserve a kiss." She finished and with that she planted her lips on mine. It was sweet and gentle. She placed several kisses to my lips and then put her forehead to mine. "Thanks again for tonight." She whispered. I nodded my head.

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to have fun and enjoy it." I told her. I took the chance and placed a small kiss to her lips again.

"I did very much. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She said honestly.

"Then I'm glad you decided to let me take you tonight." I told her.

"I'm glad I did too." She said. She sat back and looked me in the eye. "Paul…"

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I'm ready to tell you my story." She said quietly. I stood still for a moment; processing the fact that she trusts me enough to tell me. It made my heart swell knowing that she trusted me with such information. I nodded my head at her.

"I'm ready to listen." I told her. She nodded her head and got comfortable on my lap.

E/N: So, there you have it; the big date and she wants to tell him what happened. So, what did you guys think? Also, quick note…I don't think there is a Color Me Mine in Port Angeles but for the sake of the story there is. I also had no clue what Paul's last name was or his mom's so I just chose something. I've also got another idea for a story, so I might get started on that. How do you guys feel about another story? Should I wait until I'm done with this one to post it? As always, read and review please.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. You guys rock. So, here is the next chapter that I think everyone has been dying for. I hope I do it justice.

Warning: There will be a reference to rape and possibly even some details, so if this is a sensitive subject then part between the *

BPOV (Bella):

I sat here sitting next to Paul trying to decide where to start. I know with the beginning but it's not that easy. I sat for a few minutes just gathering my thoughts. Paul just sat holding my hand while rubbing circles on it; providing me with the support I was most definitely going to need.

"If I'm going to do this, will…will you hold me?" I asked timidly. _I know I probably sound ridiculous but I'm going to need the comfort and support that only he can give me at the moment_. He nodded his head and opened his arms for me. I crawl in between his legs and he wraps his arms around me protectively. _This is what I mean_.

"Take your time. If it gets to be too much then we'll just stop and you can finish telling me later." He whispered in my ear. "I don't want you to push yourself. It's not good for these two." He said placing his hands on my belly and like they've been doing recently whenever he touches my belly; they respond by kicking him. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. "Promise me you'll stop if it's too much for you." He said. I nodded my head yes.

"I promise." I said. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and shakily. _You can do this. He cares about you and won't think any differently of you_.

"It was about a week after my seventeenth birthday. I had just gotten done with work; I worked at the local library. It was late and I was closing that night. I walked to my car and then had to stop once I got there to find my keys that were in my purse." I paused for a moment to take a deep breath and then continued. "I was stupid enough to park by an alley but I had been running late going in and it was the only spot that I could find. Anyways, as I was digging through my purse for my keys I heard a noise. I stopped what I was doing and looked around but I didn't see anything so I just chalked it up to my imagination playing tricks on me. I went back to looking for my keys when all of a sudden I felt a hand over my mouth and I was being dragged backwards and into the alley. I fought and struggled but it was no use because he was too strong for me. Once in the alley he started to beat me up." I said with a shaky voice. He just sat there holding me and rubbing my arms for comfort and support. I continued on.

"The more I fought back the harder he would hit. At some point I ended up on the ground. It was at that point that he started to get…physical." I said trying to find the right word to describe it. "After a while of him touching me it turned into him taking my clothes off and forcing himself inside me. All the while he kept hitting and smacking me." I said close to tears. I took a deep breath. _You can do this. You're almost done_.

"At some point I woke up naked and in the alley. I couldn't remember anything at that point but I knew what had happened to me once I realized I was naked and sore. I quickly gathered all of my clothes and redressed myself before grabbing my discarded purse and going straight home. My mom wasn't home because she was out of town with Phil. They had just left a few days prior and were going to be gone for two weeks. I didn't go to the hospital or the police. I went straight to my shower and turned the water as hot as I could stand it. I scrubbed myself until my skin was raw. I got out and went straight to bed. I was jumpy over the next couple of days but refused to say anything whenever someone would notice. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to see the looks of pity I knew they would give me. A few weeks later I had missed my period, which I'd never done. I bought a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I dealt with it for a few months before deciding that I just didn't want to be there anymore. There were too many bad memories." I finished telling my story without any real break down. A few small tears escaped my eyes but Paul was quick to wipe them away.

I waited for Paul's reaction to everything I just told him. I was hoping that he would still want to be with me knowing the truth.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." He said. his voice was thick with emotion. I turned to look at him and could see the unshed tears in his eyes but there was also anger. I was hoping that he wasn't mad at me for keeping this from him. So I had to ask.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly. I couldn't even look him in the face anymore. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

"I could never be mad at you for something out of your control." He said placing a kiss to my forehead. I nodded my head and could feel the tears threatening to spill at his statement. "I am, however, mad at the bastard that caused you so much pain." God, could he be any more perfect? "Can I ask you a question?" he asked. I gave him a small smile.

"You just did." I pointed out. He smiled a small smile back.

"You're right, but is it okay?" he asked again. I nodded my head. "Do you know who did this to you? And you said you couldn't remember anything from before you woke up, then how did you…" I cut him off.

"Then how did I just tell you my story?" I finished for him. He nodded his head. "Honestly, I don't know who it was. The alley was really dark and for the most part my back was to him until he got me on the ground and by then my vision was starting to go blurry. I actually couldn't remember anything at first. The only thing I could remember once I woke up was…" I trailed off realizing the one thing that I could remember. I felt my eyes go wide and I think I may have been on the verge of a panic attack. Paul sensing something was wrong pulled me onto his lap and did his best to calm me.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong? You gotta calm down. Breathe with me. In and out, in and out." he said while holding my back flush against his chest. I did as he asked and could feel that my breathing was slowing down and was in sync with his. Once he realized I was calmer he turned me so I was facing him. He moved a stray piece of hair out of my face. "Are you okay now?" he asked. I could only nod my head at the moment. "What made you panic like that. What did you realize?" he asked. I gulped. How do I tell him this?

"I…" I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to force the words to come out. I tried again. "I…I remembered one thing when I woke up…about the guy who did it." I said shakily.

"What was it?" he whispered. I'm sure he was afraid of what would happen this time when I spoke.

"I…he…the one thing I couldn't wash away when I took my shower was the feel of his skin on mine." I said shakily. Paul looked at me quizzically. "His touch…it…he was extremely _hot_." I said emphasizing the word hot. It took him a minute but his eyes widened when he finally realized what I was saying.

"You mean…" he trailed off. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, I…I think he was like you and the rest of the pack." I said quietly. He sat there thinking things over. "I think…no… I know that it wasn't any of you guys but are there others…like you?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea. As far as I know we're the only tribe. Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm not calling you a liar or anything it's just so confusing."

"I'm sure. That was the only I remembered right away. I can't believe it took me this long to realize this." I said on the verge of another panic attack. _How could I have not noticed right away?_ My mind was all over the place and Paul placed my back to his chest once again to calm me. It worked.

"Shh." Paul said. "Don't cry, we'll figure this out." he told me while rubbing calming patterns up and down my arms until I eventually relaxed into his embrace. "Now, do you think you're okay to finish answering my other question?" he said sweetly. I nodded my head.

"Eventually everything else about that night came back to me little by little. I guess something would just remind me about that night and I'd have a flashback of sorts." I told him. I could feel him nod behind me. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of my head.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in my ear. I sighed in relief that I made it through telling him everything.

"I'm glad you know the whole story. I was a little afraid that you might feel differently about me." I told him honestly. He turned me so that I was sitting sideways on his lap so he could see me. He lifted my chin until my eyes met his and all I saw there was love.

"I could never think differently about you. Like I said earlier, it wasn't your fault what happened. I do think that maybe you should tell everyone else, at least Jake and Billy." He said pleading with me to do it. I sighed knowing that he was right but I couldn't retell that story without having a complete freak out.

"Thanks. I wasn't actually doubting you or anything." I told him honestly.

"I know." He said as he kissed my nose.

"And I honestly don't think I could retell that story without having a complete freak out. You saw what just happened. I don't think I'd fare as well as I did tonight." I said. he nodded his head okay.

"I could tell them if you want me to. It wouldn't be a problem and I don't want you to have to go through this again." He said while stroking my cheek. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I nodded my head yes.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly through my tears. "Will you just tell everyone? There's no point in hiding it anyways, right? They deserve to know the truth just like you did." I said as he nodded his head and wiped away my tears.

"It's no problem. You know I'd do anything for you." He said and I nodded my head and laid it on his shoulder while he rubbed my back.

"I love you." I blurted out. he sat frozen and then hugged me back with just enough force to let me know he heard me.

"I love you too. All of you." He said placing his hand on my belly. "I know you said you just want to be friends but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I thought about it for a minute. _I already decided that my feelings for him were growing so why not. He's already in it for the long haul; he's told me that himself. So why not? I just admitted that I love him so what's the harm in being his girlfriend. We're soul mates anyways so we're destined to be together and…_ "Bella…" he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry I must have spaced." I said feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yes."

"Yes...?" he said confused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I said and the moment I finished his entire face lit up and he hugged me then pulled back and kissed me. I leaned my forehead against his and lightly peck his lips once more. We sat there like that for who knows how long before I could feel myself fighting the sleep my body so desperately wanted.

"Sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. It was in the safety of his arms that I fell asleep peacefully. Feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I could only hope that everyone else would be as understanding.

E/N: So there you have it, her story. I hope it was up to your guys' standards. Let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be Paul's POV and possibly some of the others.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: So, here is Paul's POV and possibly a few others. Enjoy. And again, thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. Keep reading and reviewing.

PPOV (Paul):

I was sitting here just holding onto Bella to give her some kind of comfort. It took all my self control not to phase when she was telling me everything that happened. Of course, I already knew but I didn't know all the details. I kept myself in check knowing that I'd never be able to live with myself if I phased and hurt her or the babies.

What I couldn't believe was the fact that she's sure that the guy who did this to her is like us. If that's the case, who is he? Where is he from? These were all questions that I had no answers to. I'll have to talk to the elders; maybe they'll know something. I was excited at the fact that she accepted the offer to be my girlfriend. I wanted to be happy, _no I was happy_, but at the same time I was trying to process everything. I noticed that her breathing was starting to calm and I could tell that she was fighting not to fall asleep. She needs to sleep. This was a long and emotional day for her.

"Sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." I whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek. It was in the safety of my arms that she finally gave in to the sleep that I'm sure her body desperately needed. I sat there just holding her in my arms for a while longer before reluctantly sliding her off my lap and onto the couch. I placed a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket. I decided it would be best to get this over with as soon as possible. The others needed to know the situation. I couldn't decide if I should call them here and risk my mom hearing or having it over at Billy's. I was going over the pros and cons of each when I heard my phone go off. I was quick to answer it because I didn't want it to wake Bella.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Paul, sorry to bother you but is Bella with you? We thought you guys would be back by now but she's still not home." Jake said. I looked at the clock to see that it was actually pretty late. I sighed. _I may as well just have Jake call everyone to meet us at his place_.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't realize how late it was. She's asleep on the couch. I'll bring her home in a bit." I said.

"Oh, okay. So, I'll see you in a bit." Jake said. he was just about to hang up.

"Wait!" I said a little too loudly because I saw Bella start to wiggle around. She stopped after a second.

"Yeah?" Jake said sounding kind of confused.

"I need you to call a meeting with the elders." I told him.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"The reason I didn't realize it was so late is because Bella told me what happened to her." I said. I waited for a minute but was only met with silence. "Jake, you still there?"

"Huh, yeah. Sorry." He said. "So she told you everything?" he asked sounding kind of upset.

"Yeah, so will you do it?" I asked.

"I guess so but why do you need a meeting with the elders?" he asked me.

"Can you just do it. You'll know soon enough. You'll need to call a pack meeting as well. Just make sure everyone's there or on their way by the time we get there. Okay?" I said.

"Okay, no problem." He said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute." I said then hung up. I grabbed my keys and Bella's bag and went to start the car. I went back inside and gently lifted Bella into my arms and grabbed the blanket so she would be warm. I put her into my car and then got in the driver's side. I drove slowly, giving myself time to gather my thoughts and what exactly I would say to everyone. After about ten minutes _it really should have only taken about five_ I arrived at the Black's house. I got out and went to get Bella out of the car. I could see that everyone had already arrived. Just as I got to the door, Jake opened it for me. I went through and straight up the stairs to Bella's room. I pulled back her covers and laid her down. I took off her shoes and kissed her forehead before leaving her room and closing the door. I didn't want her to have to hear me telling everyone if she ended up waking up. I walked down the stairs to see everyone's eyes on me. I went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water before going to the living room and sitting in the only open chair. I looked around to notice that Brady and Collin weren't here.

"Where are the twins?" I asked no one in particular.

"We didn't call them because we knew it'd be difficult on them plus they wouldn't be able to get out without their grandmother knowing." Sam said. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. _Shit, they were gonna freak. We'll deal with that later_. I shook my head to clear it and looked around to see that once again all eyes were on me. We sat in silence for a while before Billy spoke up.

"Paul, why'd you call this meeting?" he asked me sounding concerned and curious at the same time. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. _How the hell am I supposed to tell them this? You have to, for Bella_. I sat for a few more minutes trying to decide where to start. Just as I was about to speak, Jake spoke up.

"Come on Paul, the silence is killing us." He said. it wasn't in a rude way but it kind of just pissed me off.

"Give me a damn minute. What I have to say isn't easy God damn it." I somewhat yelled. I could feel myself trembling so I took a deep breath and thought of Bella. It helped calm me down. I looked up to see everyone with worried expressions on their faces. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't me to yell. It's just, I'm just pissed and I lost focus there for a minute." I told him sincerely. He nodded his head in understanding. I took a deep breath and began.

"So, you guys know that I took Bella on a date tonight." I said. They all nodded their heads yes. "We had a lot of fun and we went back to my house so she could meet my mom. We decided to eat ice cream since we didn't have desert." I paused for a minute to take a much needed breath for what I was about to tell them. "Imagine my surprise when she told me she wanted to tell me the truth…about what happened to her." I said. I looked up to see that they were all shocked as well.

"Go on son. Billy said placing a hand on my shoulder for support and encouragement.

"I don't want to go into detail, but she did ask that I tell you guys because she didn't think she would be able to retell it again and frankly I agree with her. She almost had a panic attack when she told me." I told them. They all looked concerned. Whether it was over the fact that she almost had a panic attack or the fact that the information I was going to tell them was bad enough to make her have a panic attack. Billy lightly squeezed my shoulder silently telling me to continue. I took a deep breath and decided just to get it out in the open. "I know that we all already knew this but she told me everything. She was raped on her way to her car after work." I said and with that I finally felt the tears, the one's I'd been so desperately holding in, fall. I didn't care if I looked weak. It was better to do it in front of them than Bella. I waited a while for everyone to process what I had just said. _Just because we already knew it doesn't make it any easier_. All the guys were slightly shaking but not to the point that they were going to phase. The elders, Billy, Harry and Old Quil, and Sue looked as upset as I felt. After a while everyone managed to calm down. I took a deep shaky breath and decided it was time to continue.

"Did she tell you who did it?" Sue asked from next to Harry. I shook my head no.

"She doesn't know who did it. She actually didn't remember much of what happened when she woke up." I said.

"What do you mean she woke up?" Seth asked. I sighed. _I really don't want to have to tell them everything_.

"She was beaten as well. At some point she passed out only to wake up in the alley where she found herself naked." I said trying to decide if I was pissed off or wanted to cry.

"What did she remember?" Sue asked. _This was going to be the hard part_.

"The only thing she remembered right away was the way his skin felt." I said hoping that someone would catch on to what I was saying. I waited a minute to see them all looking confused. _Okay so that didn't work out in my favor_.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked. I sighed and put my head in my hands. _Shit, here goes nothing_.

"She told me the only thing she could remember was that his skin was extremely hot…" I trailed off hoping that they would get it. It didn't take long before all their eyes got as big as saucers. Sue gasped and we all turned to look at her.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"I forgot that she had mentioned something about that when she was in the hospital. I had meant to speak to you guys about it but I was too worried about her and the babies that it must have slipped my mind." She said sounding extremely upset. Harry curled her into his side so he could comfort her.

"It's alright Sue; you were only concerned about her and the babies. I think we all were." Billy told her. She nodded her head and I could see that she was still feeling guilty. I turned to look at the rest of the guys when my eyes landed on Sam.

"You mean…" Sam trailed off not sure of what to say. I nodded my head yes. "Are you sure? I mean, is she positive?" I nodded my head yes. _I just said so_.

"Yeah, she's sure of it. She said that was the one thing she could remember. She's pretty upset with herself for not realizing it sooner." I told them. "She's a little freaked out about it. When she realized it she almost had a panic attack." I looked at Billy and Jake, as well as everyone else to see that they were trying to process this new information.

"Dad, is it possible?" Leah spoke up from where she was sitting.

"I honestly don't know. I know it isn't any of you guys. You'd all be able to see if one of your brothers did something like that. Not to mention I don't think you'd let them get away with something like that. I'm not sure if there are other tribes like ours. I guess maybe it's possible that a carrier of the gene has a child they don't know about. I just…I honestly don't know. Billy?" he said looking towards him. I followed his eyes and could see that Jake had a hand on his shoulder offering him some form of support or strength.

"I'm not sure either. We'll have to look into it." Billy said. "We'll let you guys know if" he shook his head "When we find something." I could see the determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to let this go. I knew that everyone else would be the same way but I was ok with that because I wasn't letting it go either. With that, he rolled himself over to Old Quil, Harry and Sue.

"Show us." Jake demanded. I just nodded my head yes and followed him and the rest of the pack outside where we all walked into the forest before stripping our clothes off and phasing.

SPOV (Seth):

I stood there feeling the tremors flow through my body. My wolf wanted to find this jerk that did this to Bella and rip him to shreds like we're supposed to do to the vamps. I wasn't normally a violent person but knowing all this, I was seeing red. I haven't been around Bella very much, but I see her as another sister; _just like Leah does_. I look to my sister and can see that she is every bit as pissed as the rest of us. She catches my eye and I can tell she is thinking along the same lines as me. She wants to get revenge for Bella just like the rest of us. I actually feel sorry for the guy because my sister can be a major bitch when she's on the warpath and this guy is smack dab in the middle of hers.

LPOV (Leah):

_I can't believe what Bella has been through. She is so caring and everything that it pisses me off to know that some low life piece of shit did this to her. When I find him I'm going to torture him slowly and then rip his dick off and shove it down his throat. No one messes with family and Bella is damn sure a part of it_.

I looked to see that Seth was just as pissed as the rest of us were. I knew he saw Bella as another sister and I was okay with that because I felt the same way. He caught my eye and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

JPOV (Jacob):

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My cousin was raped and possibly by one of our own kind, or someone like us. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I could feel the constant pulsing of my body shaking. My wolf wanted to break free and hunt down the man…no not man…the monster that did this to my cousin. I wanted to make him feel all the pain that he's made her suffer through. Not just the pain of the attack but the pain of the last six months. I would find him and when I did it wasn't going to be pleasant for him. He would pay for what he did. We're protectors for a reason and for him to do something like this…well it was unforgivable. No one messes with my family.

"Show us." I somewhat demanded of Paul. I wasn't meaning to be harsh but I think he knew that because he just got up and followed us outside. I knew the rest of the pack wanted to see exactly what she said and how she reacted. We walked into the forest and then stripped out clothes off and phased.

E/N: So there you have it. What did you guys think? Good, bad, okay? Let me know. Also, if you guys want to see something happen feel free to send me your suggestions. I do have a little something planned but I haven't quite decided if I like it that much. Just know that there will be some action coming soon. As always, read and review please. Thanks for reading.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts/favorites and PMs. You guys are so awesome. So we're gonna have a bit of a time skip again.

PPOV (Paul):

Well, it's been about three weeks since Bella told me her story and I, in return, told everyone else. So far we haven't come up with any information about another tribe like ours which means that the person who did this is one of us. The elders all think that it must be a half brother to Sam because his dad tended to get around a lot. That thought alone is enough to send Sam into a rage and it ends up taking him hours before he is calm enough to phase back. I feel bad for him actually. I fear for the poor guy when Sam manages to find him.

We ended up telling the twins, well showing them, the events from that night the day after. They were so pissed that they stayed wolf almost a whole day. It finally took Bella talking them down before they could phase back. _Yeah, I wasn't too happy about her being anywhere near them but she put me and the rest of the guys in our place like always_. When they did, they went straight to her and held her like she was going to disappear. We all knew from their thoughts that they saw Bella as a mother figure. Deep down inside, we all knew she thought of them as her sons. It showed in the way she took care of them. She treated all the guys that way, but the twins more so. I loved her even more after seeing her holding them and whispering comforting words to them.

Bella has another appointment today but unfortunately I can't make it to this one. I traded shifts with Jared so that I could take Bella on another date this past weekend. _Ah, I love my dates with her. They're always fun_. She understood though so Sue was going to meet her at the hospital for her appointment.

I walked into the Black's house to see Bella trying to grab something out of a cabinet in the kitchen. I rushed in afraid that she was going to hurt herself trying to reach that high. I put my hand on her arm and lowered it. She turned to look at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just seeing if I had all the ingredients for the twins' party on Friday night. No one else is home and I wasn't stupid enough to try and climb on a chair. I thought I could reach it but these two seem to be in the way." She said with her hand on her belly. _She's right about that_. It's amazing to see how much bigger she's gotten in just three weeks. _Of course, I wouldn't tell her that. I like my body parts attached to me_.

"Alright, well, what are you looking for?" I asked her as I placed her in a chair at the table. She rolled her eyes at me but gave me a small smile.

"The boys said that they want my lasagna and all the usual side dishes I make with it. So I need to make sure I've got the noodles, the sauce, all my normal spices, the-" I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth.

"Hey, slow down before you run out of breath." I told her with a smile and a kiss to her nose. I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Sorry, I just want this to be special for them." She said sounding like she always does when she talks about the twins. I nodded my head at her.

"I know you do sweetie and it will be. Okay?" I told her. She nodded her head at me and kissed my cheek. "How about we just go to the store tomorrow and we'll get everything just to be sure that you'll have all the ingredients and you don't run out?" she nodded her head at me.

I looked at the clock to see that it was time for me to head out so that I could relieve Embry and Quil. I sighed and placed my forehead to hers.

"You gotta leave now don't you?" she said sadly. I nodded my head.

"Afraid so. I'm sorry I can't go with you today." I told her honestly. _I hated being away from her_.

"I already told you that it's fine. You took me on our date so it was worth it. Besides, I think Sue's been dying to have a chance to come to one of my appointments. I think she just wants to see the babies again." She said with a smile. She stood up and gave me a kiss. "Alright, now get outta here before you're late. I have to get ready anyways." I nodded my head and gave her another quick kiss before heading out the door. I walked into the forest and stripped off my clothes and phased.

BPOV (Bella):

It's been about three weeks since I've told Paul my story and he, in turn, told everyone else. I was glad to finally have that off my chest. The twins took it the hardest but I managed to calm them down and assure them I was fine now. From what Paul's told me, the only thing they could come up with was that the guy who did this to me is most likely a half brother to Sam, which would mean that the twins are his niece and nephew. That's still weird for me to think about.

I was looking through the cabinets trying to see what I would need to buy for the twins' birthday party later this week when I heard the door open. _Must be Paul_. I was reaching in to the cabinet trying to move stuff around but it was extremely difficult with my huge stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paul asked. I looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just seeing if I had all the ingredients for the twins' party on Friday night. No one else is home and I wasn't stupid enough to try and climb on a chair. I thought I could reach it but these two seem to be in the way." I said with my hand on my belly. _I feel like a whale_.

"Alright, well, what are you looking for?" he asked me as he placed me in a chair at the table. I rolled my eyes at him but gave him a small smile. _Overprotective fool, they all are actually, but I wouldn't have it any other way_.

"The boys said that they want my lasagna and all the usual side dishes I make with it. So I need to make sure I've got the noodles, the sauce, all my normal spices, the-" he cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth. _I must have been rambling again_.

"Hey, slow down before you run out of breath." he told me with a smile and a kiss to my nose. He removed his hand from my mouth.

"Sorry, I just want this to be special for them." I said sounding like I always do whenever I talk about the twins. He nodded his head at me.

"I know you do sweetie and it will be. Okay?" he told me. I nodded my head at him and kissed his cheek. "How about we just go to the store tomorrow and we'll get everything just to be sure that you'll have all the ingredients and you don't run out?" I nodded my head at him. _That's actually a really good idea_.

I saw him look at the clock to see that it was probably time for him to head out for patrol. The other guys were probably ready to be relieved. He sighed and placed his forehead to mine. _Yep, definitely time for him to leave_.

"You gotta leave now don't you?" I said sadly. He nodded his head.

"Afraid so. I'm sorry I can't go with you today." he told me. _I know me too_. _I hate when he has to leave_.

"I already told you that it's fine. You took me on our date so it was worth it. Besides, I think Sue's been dying to have a chance to come to one of my appointments. I think she just wants to see the babies again." I said with a smile. I stood up and gave him a kiss. "Alright, now get outta here before you're late. I have to get ready anyways." he nodded his head and gave me another quick kiss before heading out the door. I sighed and decided to go get a quick shower before my appointment.

I ended up taking a little too long in the shower and I was running a little bit behind. I quickly threw on some jeans and a tank and slipped on some flip flops. I went downstairs and grabbed my keys. I locked up the house and got in my car.

I started down the road to the hospital only to discover that some trees must have fallen over when we had a storm a few nights ago. _Damn it, now I'm gonna have to go the back way_. I took out my phone to call Sue and let her know. It rang a few times and then went to voice mail. _Damn it_.

"Hey Sue, it's Bella I just wanted to let you know I'm running a little late. I've got to take the back road because there are some fallen trees blocking the normal route to the hospital. I'll see you when I get there." I said then hung up. I continued my way down the deserted roads only to feel my car start shaking. I did my best to pull it off to the side of the road. Eventually it came to a stop. I got out to see what happened only to notice that my freaking tire was busted.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration. _There's no way I can change this myself_. I went back to get my phone out of my purse only to see that the stupid thing was dead. _Fuck! This is just not my day today_.

I sat in my seat contemplating my options. I could either wait here, hoping that someone would see me or at the very least notice I'm not at my appointment and send someone to look for me or I could start walking in hopes that I'll find civilization soon. I decided to go for the second option. I gathered my purse and keys then locked my car up. I started walking and wished that I would have put actual shoes on today. My feet were already starting to kill me.

After about five minutes I kept getting this feeling that I was being watched or followed. _You're just being paranoid Bella_. I started to walk a little faster which was a bad idea because I stumble. Luckily for me, I managed to catch myself on a tree but I did scrape up my hands. _Great. Could this day get any worse? _

Just as I finished wiping my hands off I heard noise behind me. It must be one of the guys. I was just about to turn around when I felt two hot hands wrap around me; one over my mouth and the other around my belly. I started to panic. I could feel my breathing become ragged and knew that I was on the verge of blacking out. He said something in my ear but I couldn't make it out due to the fact that the blackness won over me.

SPOV (Sue):

I was at the hospital waiting for Bella to get here for her appointment with Dr. Snow. I was excited to get to see the babies again. I looked at my watch to see that she only has about five minutes before her appointment started. _Where is she? She should be here by now. Maybe I should call her_. I pulled out my phone only to see that it was on silent. I had a missed call and a voice mail. _No wonder I didn't hear it._ I saw that the missed call was from Bella so I decided to listen to the voice mail. I pressed the button and waited. I heard Bella's voice.

"Hey Sue, it's Bella I just wanted to let you know I'm running a little late. I've got to take the back road because there are some fallen trees blocking the normal route to the hospital. I'll see you when I get there."

I listened to all the details to see that she left it over ten minutes ago. _Shouldn't she be here by now? It doesn't take that long going the back roads_. I hung up the phone and then decided to wait a bit longer before I did anything. _No need to freak out just yet_. Finally after another ten minutes of waiting I just knew something wasn't right. I informed the receptionist that we'd just reschedule before heading down the back roads to see if I could find her.

It didn't take me long before I came across Bella's car. I sighed in relief to see it parked there on the side of the road. I parked on the other side before getting out and going to see what had happened. However, when I got to her car I realized that no one was in it and it was locked. _Where is she?_ I was starting to get this feeling that something wasn't right.

I knew I didn't see her walking because I made sure to drive slow in case she was for whatever reason. I started walking towards the direction I came from and could see that someone had walked through here. _I don't like this feeling I've got. Something's not right_. It was when I came across Bella's scattered purse contents and the drag marks that I knew I was right. I quickly ran back to my car and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Harry.

"Hello?" he said.

"Harry." I said frantically and on the verge of tears.

"Sue, honey, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I…are Seth or Leah there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" he asked again.

"Have them get in contact with the pack and meet at the back roads leading to the hospital and hurry." I said while crying.

"Alright, but what happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's Bella." I told him. I could hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said.

"Just hurry." I told him and then hung up. I stood pacing outside my car; waiting for the pack to show up.

E/N: Alright, so next chapter will be the pack's reaction. As always guys, let me know your thoughts. Read and review.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: So here is the next chapter. As always, thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. You guys make my day.

PPOV (Paul):

Sam and I were out patrolling. So far there was nothing out here. We ran the perimeters and then made our way in when we caught wind of a new scent.

_Sam, you smell that?_ –me

_Yeah, it's nothing I've smelt before. What about you? Is it familiar?_ –Sam

_No. It kind of smells familiar but at the same time I know I've never come across it before_. –me

We followed the scent but it just kept going all over the place.

_Whoever it is doesn't actually know where they're headed_. –Sam

I nodded my head to him in agreement.

_Let's scan the perimeters again just to be safe. Maybe we should call the others and see if they recognize it_. –Sam

We were just about to the edge of the perimeter when we felt someone join the pack mind.

_Who is that? No one else is sup_- My thoughts were cut off by the frantic thoughts of Seth.

_Seth, slow down. What's wrong?_ Sam asked using his Alpha command.

_It's Bella. I'm not really sure. All I know is that she called dad a few minutes ago crying saying that it was Bella and that me or Leah needed to get the pack and meet her over on the back road to the hospital and to hurry_. –Seth

We could see that Seth was already on the way over there.

_Alright, Seth, get to your mom so we have a better idea of what's going on. Paul and I will be there as quick as we can. Where's Leah?_ –Sam

_She was going to get Jake, Quil, and Embry from Jake's house. They didn't answer the phone when she called_. –Seth

Sam and I pushed ourselves as fast as we could. All I could think about was my imprint and the babies. _Were they okay? What happened?_

_It'll be alright Paul. We'll figure it out as soon as possible. Alright? _–Sam

I nodded my head at him and pushed myself faster. We could see that Seth had just arrived and then he was gone from the pack mind as he phased back to be with his mom and find out just what the hell was going on. Sam and I were almost there when we felt more people enter the pack mind. It was Leah, Jake, Quil and Embry.

_What's going on? What do we know?_ –Jake

_Nothing yet. Paul and I are almost there and Seth arrived a few minutes ago but phased back to see what he could find out. Where are Jared and the twins?_ –Sam

_I couldn't get a hold of them. Thought it would just be best to send out the signal and they'd get the message_. –Leah

_You're right. Thanks Leah_. –Sam

_We're here now. Jake give the signal. We're gonna phase back. See you in a bit_. –Sam

With Jake giving the signal Sam and I phase back. The sight that greets me puts me on edge. Sue is in her sons arms crying and Bella's car is on the side of the road with a busted tire and Bella was nowhere to be seen. I could feel my chest tighten from the thought that something happened to my imprint.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" I asked Sue. She looked up at me through teary eyes and I just knew I didn't want to know. It was bad.

"She left me a voice mail saying that she was running late and that she was going to have to take the back road to the hospital because the fallen trees blocking the main road there. I waited a little longer for her to show but it had already been twenty minutes since she left me the voice mail." Sue said trying to contain her tears. "I decided to come look for her because I was getting worried. When I got here I was relieved to see her car but when I got out I realized she wasn't in it." she said taking a deep breath. "I knew she wasn't walking because I made sure to drive slow in case she was for some reason. I started to walk away from her car and…and…" she was on the verge of tears again and this was bad. I looked to see that everyone was wearing worried looks on their faces.

"And she found Bella's purse scattered all over the ground." Seth said taking a deep breath. "Along with what appears to be drag marks." I could feel myself struggling to breathe. My imprint was taken. Sam and Jake each grabbed an arm to keep me from collapsing to the ground like I desperately wanted to. But I wouldn't because I had to be strong for them. I had to find them.

Just then the twins and Jared showed up. We filled them in on what happened and it was hard to tell the twins. Their reaction was very similar to mine. Leah held the two of them as they cried but then they managed to calm down before demanding to know what we were going to do.

"Sue, can you show us where her purse is and the drag marks?" Sam asked. She nodded her head yes and led us about ten feet from Bella's car. Sure enough the contents of her purse were scattered all over the place and there were indeed drag marks. "Alright, Sue why don't you and Leah get this stuff picked up and get yours and Bella's cars back to your house. Sue, you should fill the elders in on the situation." Sam said. She nodded her head. "Leah, once you're done there, join us. We're gonna phase and see if we can't sniff this scent out and follow it. Hopefully we can get it to lead us to wherever they took her. Leah nodded her head and picked up all of Bella's stuff then led Sue back towards the cars.

We all stripped and phased in a matter of seconds.

_I want everyone to get the scent. See if it's familiar or you recognize it. We'll see how far it leads us_. -Sam

Sam used his Alpha tone. Everyone did as they were told. I sniffed it only to realize it was the same scent from earlier.

_What do you mean?_ –Jake

_Sam and I picked up this scent earlier. It was all over the place but never actually leading anywhere_. –me

_I don't recognize it but it does seem familiar_. –Jake

_That's what Sam and I thought too_. –me

_Alright, everyone got the scent?_ –Sam

We all nodded yes.

_Let's follow it then_. –Sam

We all took off after Sam. I couldn't keep my thoughts focused which wasn't going to help me find Bella. I took a deep breath and focused on the hunt because that's what this is.

_I'm going to find who did this and make them pay_. –me

_Don't worry Paul, we'll find her_. –Sam

We all put our noses to the ground and started following the scent. Leah joined us after about five minutes. She let us know that Sue called an emergency council meeting to inform them of what was going on. After who knows how long of following the scent, it came to a dead end and a road just outside of town.

_They must have used a car_. –Embry

_We should head back and inform the elders what we've found and then come up with a plan_. –Sam

_I'm not going to quit looking for her!_ –me

_Paul, neither will I but that's not what Sam's saying_. –Jake

I sighed and nodded my head.

_I know. I'm sorry. I just don't like it. my imprint and kids are out there and it kills me to know that_. –me

_Your kids? _–everyone thought

_Yes, my kids. They may not be my blood but they're part of Bella and I love her and those babies. I've been there for her doctor's appointments and the cravings. So yes, I see them as my kids_. –me

_We know what you mean. Bella's like our mom and we don't like that she's out there with our brother and sister with some crazy_. –Brady

Collin nodded his head in agreement.

_I think that Bella means something to each one of us and none of us like that her and the babies are out there with some stranger. We will find her. That's a promise_. –Sam

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and we all headed back towards La Push to inform the elders of what was going on. Once we arrived back at the Clearwater's house we all phased back and walked in.

The disappointment and sadness of not finding Bella must have shown on all of our faces because the moment they all saw us you could see the same disappointment and sadness reflected on theirs as well.

"What did you find?" Billy asked.

BPOV (Billy):

I was with Old Quil when Harry called. Quil answered the phone.

"Hello." He said.

I couldn't hear what was said on the other line but I knew it couldn't be good by the way his face was paling and he kept glancing at me wearily. Oh God, what happened? He kept nodding his head and eventually he spoke.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." He said then hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He's not sure he just said he knows its Bella." He told me; hearing that made my heart stop for a brief moment before starting back up and allowing my brain to work.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" I fired off as he was wheeling me out to his car so we could go somewhere. Where we were going I wasn't sure.

"Like I said, I don't actually know. We're going over to Harry's so hopefully we'll get some answers soon friend." He said as he helped me into the car and then started it and took off.

We arrived at Harry's after a short while; just as we pulled up so did Sue and Bella's car. I sighed in relief; however that was short lived when I realized Sue had been crying and Leah was driving Bella's car. She went over and handed the keys to her mom before taking off into the forest without a word to anyone. Quil looked at me worriedly as he helped me into my chair and up the ramp into the house. Sue was awfully quiet while walking into the house. Harry met her at the door and she threw her arms around him and began to sob. This just worried me more as she still hadn't said anything. I could see Quil was thinking the same thing.

"Sue, what happened? Why did you need the pack to meet you on the back roads to the hospital? Where's Bella? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Harry was firing off all the questions I so desperately wanted to ask. She just kept shaking her head and crying. Harry rubbed circles on her back and eventually she calmed down.

"I was waiting for her at the hospital for her appointment with Dr. Snow. It was almost time for her appointment and she still hadn't shown up. I got my phone out to call her and saw that I had a missed call and voice mail; I didn't hear it because it somehow ended up on silent." She said taking a deep breath. "I saw it was from Bella and then listened to the voice mail. She said she had to take the back roads because of the fallen trees blocking the main road there." We nodded our heads because we knew they had fallen over and no one had come to remove them yet. "It had already been ten minutes since she left it by the time I listened to it. I decided to wait a bit longer before looking for her. It had reached the twenty minute mark and she still hadn't showed. I got this bad feeling and decided to go look for her. I drove down the back road and made sure to go slow in case she was walking for some reason. I didn't see her so I was relieved to see her car parked on the side of the road. When I got over to it, I saw that she wasn't in there and it was locked. I started walking in the direction of the hospital when I found her purse and everything in it scattered all over the ground." She said on the verge of tears. _I don't like where this is going_. I could see that Harry and Quil were thinking the same thing.

"Go on Sue, what else?" Harry said gently knowing there was more to be said.

"There were drag marks next to her bag. I couldn't find her. That's when I ran back to the car and called you." She said to Harry. I knew that I was crying but I didn't care. My niece was kidnapped buy someone. _This must be killing Paul and Jake, hell it must be killing everyone_.

"So the boys are on it already?" I asked her once I calmed down enough to stop crying. She nodded her head yes at me. "Good, if anyone can find her it's them." I said. Harry and Quil nodded in agreement.

So, we sat there and waited. For how long, I don't really know. I couldn't focus on anything other than getting my niece back. Eventually, we heard the door opened and we all looked up to see the sad and disappointed faces of the pack; our children. _They didn't find her._ I'm sure that same look was mirrored on all our faces.

"What did you find?" I asked knowing that it obviously wasn't Bella.

"There was an unknown scent. Paul and I came across it earlier. It was all over the place so they weren't necessarily trying to find anything. My guess is that they came upon Bella as she was getting ready to walk towards the hospital." Sam said. I nodded my head.

"So you guys don't recognize it at all?" Old Quil asked. They all shook their heads no.

"It's kind of familiar but we don't recognize it." Jake said.

"We did follow the scent which led us to a road just outside of town. We assume that they must have had a car there and used it. The trail stops there. We thought it best to inform you of what we found and come up with a plan." Sam told them. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded his head at me.

With that we decided it was best to just keep them on a rotation of patrolling all of La Push and the surrounding areas in hopes that they would catch on to the scent again. It was the best we had since there was a dead trail. I just hope that we find her soon because I don't know if they can truly function without her. She's become a major part of everyone's lives.

E/N: So there you have it. I'm going to start on the next chapter as soon as I get this posted. So as always, leave me your thoughts. You guys may get lucky and get two more updates today. Reviews are my inspiration for writing. So, inspire me.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Sorry about not having this out sooner. I started writing it and then my boys wanted mommy and me time so I had to take a break, then it was dinner time followed by bath time so that took me a while. So without further ado, another chapter.

MMPOV (Mystery Man):

I couldn't believe that while passing through Washington, that I would see her again. I must say I really couldn't resist taking her when I saw her. After that first night, I was pretty much insatiable. Her smell is what attracted me to her. _Oh God her smell was wonderful_. Of course, now it was off but still so good. She really ruined all girls for me. I mean, I still had my fun but it just wasn't as fulfilling. So imagine my surprise when I saw her alone and walking on that deserted road. Of course, the whore was knocked up but that didn't matter to me. I could still have fun. I'd just have to figure out the best way to do it.

BPOV (Bella):

I woke up and found myself in a poorly lit room. It was pretty damp feeling too. _Damn it, what happened?_ _Where the hell am I?_ I sat there thinking for a minute before everything came rushing back to me. _Shit, someone took me. He was hot. Oh God, what if it's him?_ I could feel the tears stinging at the corner of my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. I squinted my eyes but couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear breathing either so I didn't think anyone else was in here. I could feel the twins kicking like crazy so I knew for the time being they were okay, but for how long we were okay I wasn't sure. I hoped that the guys would notice I was missing and come looking for me_. Okay, I know they will come looking for me I just hope that they'll find me_.

I don't know how long I sat in there for but then I heard footsteps approach what I assume to be a door. I could hear the creaking of the door opening and then when it closed. I couldn't make out the person's face but I assumed it was a man judging by how big his outline was. Something inside me, told me that this was the same man who raped me all those months ago and I couldn't stop the trembling that my body was doing from the fear that was coursing through my veins. I protectively placed my hands on my belly. _I would do anything to protect my babies_.

"What do you want." I managed to say. I tried to sound calm but I know I was far from it and my voice had trembled slightly. I heard a dark laugh.

"You mean you don't remember me, sweets?" he asked me as if he were hurt. _Oh God, I was right. It is him_.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him hoping he wouldn't be able to tell if I was lying. He made a tsking sound.

"That's a shame because I remember you so well." He said. I could hear him moving around the room but I couldn't actually see where he was going. "I had so much fun that night. Didn't you?" he said from somewhere close to me. I could feel the terror he was mentally inflicting on me pouring into my body; making me tremble and shake with fear of what he could or would do to me. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I tried to be as quiet as possible but it was no use I could hear the sobs wracking my body. Then I felt his hand on my cheek and his breath on my neck as he whispered something in my ear. I felt like I wanted to throw up; knowing that this sick bastard was the father of my children. _No, he's not their father he's just a sperm donor. Paul is their father_.

"Leave me alone you sick bastard!" I yelled at him. I went to go swing at him, hoping that I would get lucky and actually hit him, when he grabbed my arm.

"Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said leaning closer to me. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to this little one now would you?" he asked while trying to touch my stomach. I swatted his hand away. He gripped my arm a little tighter. I could tell that there would be a bruise there later. He let go of my arm and then I heard him leave the room. He came back a minute later and set something down somewhere in front of me. when he came into the light, I managed to get a glimpse of part of his face. The eyes that I saw seemed so familiar yet so different at the same time. I couldn't tell if it was my mind playing tricks on me or not but then he was back into the darkness before I could look any longer. He walked back towards the door and then left again. I scooted across the floor on my but, not wanting to take any chances of walking in this practically dark room, to see what it was. I could faintly make out the outline of a water bottle and some sort of food. At the moment, I honestly didn't care because I was starving. I ate quickly, realizing that it was a ham and cheese sandwich then drank my water. Eventually I could feel myself fighting sleep and just gave in, knowing that I couldn't fight it any longer.

I'm not sure how long I've been here for, a few weeks maybe, there's no way to know for sure because this room has no windows, but I still wasn't giving up hope that everyone was looking for me. _I know they'll find us_.

Mystery man hasn't really tried much since I've been here and for that I'm thankful. I mean, I've gotten several cuts, scrapes and bruises from my small attempts at trying to get out of this room. I've also got some stupid sores or something from sleeping on this fucking concrete shit and I wish I could take a shower but I make do with the bar of soap and bucket of water the jack ass gives me. I can't bring myself to wonder if he's watching from some screen somewhere in another part of this place. He gives me some food and water once a day. I'm sure the twins are fine, they've been moving regularly so that gives me hope that we're still okay at this point. I just wish that this was all over and that I could be back in Paul's arms and at home with my family and friends. I could feel the familiar sting of the tears at the corner of my eyes. It doesn't take much to make me cry. The thought of anyone from La Push sends me into a blubbering mess of tears and snot. I lay down, trying to calm myself enough until I can feel myself succumbing to the sleep my body is craving. Though, I know I won't be sleeping much. I can't in this place. It brings back the memories of that night, knowing that he's somewhere close by and can attack at any moment.

PPOV (Paul):

We've been searching everywhere high and low for the past three and a half weeks. We still hadn't been able to find who took Bella. We've caught a few scent trails but they all end up coming up as dead ends. It's like we're always just a little too late. None of us are giving up on finding her, but we can tell that everyone is starting to wonder if we're going to actually get a break.

The twins haven't been the same. They refused to celebrate their birthday until they had their mom home. _Their words, not mine_. They've actually been spending as much time at Billy's in her room as they can. It seems to be the only thing that's keeping them in check of their emotions. I think her scent it was does it. I go in there sometimes as well, just to be able to breathe in her scent.

I spent the majority of my time as a wolf; well when I wasn't in school I did. I had just phased and was starting the normal run of the perimeter when I caught a fresh scent. It couldn't have been more than five minutes old. I sent out the signal knowing my brothers and sister would be phased within minutes.

_What is it?_ –Sam

_I've got a fresh scent. Can't be more than five minutes old_. –me

_Where?_ –Jake

I showed them my location and they all we heading my way.

_Noses to the ground. This is the break we've been waiting for_. –Sam

It was only a matter of minutes before everyone was caught up to me. Sam took his position in the center with Jake and I flanking his left and right. Everyone else filed in behind us. We followed the scent to an old abandoned building of some sort.

_I didn't even know this place was here_. –Jared.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

_Alright, everyone phase back and we'll go in together_. –Sam

Soon enough, we were all redressed and heading towards the building. As we got closer I could feel her presence as well as smell her. It was like the imprinting pull all over again only ten times stronger. I had to control myself not to go barging in there to get her.

"She's here." I told them. They all turned to look at me like I was crazy. "I can feel her. It's like the imprinting pull only stronger Sam. Can't you guys smell her?" They all took a moment to breathe in deeply before looking at me and shaking their heads no. "Maybe I'm just more attuned to her but she's in there."

"Alright, we'll split up. Whoever finds her first, get her out of here and back to La Push as soon as possible. The rest of us will take care of the guy who did this." Sam said in his Alpha command. He led us in to the building. It was poorly lit but with our eyesight we could see everything as if it were bright as day. "Paul, you said you could sense her and smell her, where?"

I took in a deep breath and concentrated on the pull I was feeling and let it lead me to her. I took off as quickly as possible through the building. I could feel the strength of the pull increasing but the felt the wind get knocked out of me as I went toppling towards the ground. I could hear my brothers growling at whoever did this to me. We were on the ground fighting each other. I could tell by the heat of his skin and his strength that he was indeed a wolf like us and that just pissed me off more, but I wasn't going to phase right now.

"Go." I yelled towards my brothers. They knew what I was saying. I pointed in the direction that we had been heading in and they took off. I could hear the other half of the pack running in our direction and knew that I would have help in moments. I was struggling to keep him below me when Jake and Embry grabbed his arms while I got off of him. Quil, Seth and Leah came to help shove him outside. We needed to see who this guy was.

SPOV (Sam):

I was torn between wanting to help Paul and continuing finding Bella. He made up my mind by telling us to go. He pointed us in the right direction and Jared, the twins and I all took off. We eventually came to a closed door. I could hear heart beats and knew we must be in the right place. I tried the handle only to find that it was locked. I used my strength to break the handle and opened the door. I wasn't sure what to expect so I opened it slowly.

When we walked in I could make out a body lying in the corner of the room directly on the floor. We all rushed over to see that it was indeed Bella. I shook her shoulder but she wasn't waking up. The twins both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Bella, come on you gotta wake up." I told her.

"What's wrong?" Brady asked. I shook my head indicating I didn't know.

"I don't know but she looks a little thinner than the last time we saw her." I said as I handed her off to Jared. "You and the twins run her back to La Push. Take her straight to Sue's let them know how we found her. We're going to deal with the bastard that did this to her." I told him in my Alpha tone. They nodded their heads and we took off outside. "When you get outside, Jared I want you and one of the twins to phase. Carry her on your back, we're faster in our wolf forms, have one of the twins ride with her." They all nodded their heads in understanding.

We made it outside and Jared quickly stripped down and phased. Collin climbed on his back while Brady held Bella and then safely handed her to his brother. Once he was sure she was safe he quickly stripped and phased as well. Within minutes they were off.

I walked over where the others were. Seth, Quil and Embry were restraining a guy and Leah was holding onto Paul's arms. When I got over there, the man looked at me and his eyes widened. I looked at him curiously.

"Why did you take her?" I demanded. I wasn't going to beat around the bush. He messed with the wrong people. He smirked at us.

"I couldn't resist being with her a second time." He said cockily. Everyone's eyes widened at his admission. I could see that Leah was having trouble restraining Paul so Jake walked over to help, even though he wasn't much better.

"You!" Paul yelled trembling. "You're the one who did that to her." He said his voice rising in volume. The man just kept smirking. "I can't believe you're as sick as to rape a girl and then leave her to deal with the consequences." At that the man's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"What…what are you talking about?" he said trying to hide the stuttering. _So he didn't know they were his_.

"He's talking about the babies she's carrying. They were the product of rape." I stated calmly even though I was feeling anything but that. He looked at me shocked.

"Who are you anyways?" Leah asked him. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat which caused the rest of us to growl at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked smugly. Wrong answer. I walked up to him and was ready to swing when Leah beat me to the punch. She slugged him across the face and then kneed him in the balls. _Fuck, that's gotta hurt_.

"I asked you a question and it will do well to answer me." she said sounding lethal. I could see that he actually gulped and was scared of her. _Ha ha_. He smirked up at her.

"If you want to know so bad then ask him." He said nodding his head in my direction. I looked at him perplexed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked because I honestly had no fucking clue what he was on about.

"What? Don't recognize your own father?" he asked with a smile on his face. _Father? No way is this fucker my father_. Everyone was obviously thinking the same thing. _Wait, if he's my father that means the twins are my half brother and sister. Okay this is just a little weird_.

"My father, walked out when I was a baby leaving my mother to fend for herself. So, if you're who you say you are then you aren't my father. You're nothing but a sperm donor you piece of shit." I told him.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me son." He said while looking me in the eye. I didn't know what to say. I was seriously in shock or something. It was Leah who spoke up.

"If that is the case, then you know that to mess with another wolf's imprint is a crime punishable by death. You know the consequences of what it could do to the imprinted couple." She said while glaring at him. _She's right. We'll have to bring him back to the elders as much as I want to kill him myself_.

"We have to take him back to the elders. You know the rules." I told them. Paul's head shot up to look at me and it was pure murder. "You know the rules as well as I do Paul, it has to be done." He was still pissed but he knew I was right and nodded his head. "Come on, let's get back so we can check on Bella." I told them. At the mention of Bella's name Paul was looking worried. He turned and glared at the man who called himself my father, Joshua Uley.

"So help me God, if she or the babies are hurt you're dead, with or without the elders approval." Paul told him. He was visibly scared. _Serves the fucker right_. Some of us phased while the others held Joshua.

It's going to take forever to get back this way. –Jake

I just want to get back to Bella. Is she alright? –Paul

I showed him what she looked like when we found her.

Don't worry, Jared and the twins have already reached La Push by now. They aren't in wolf form so that's a good sign. –me

He nodded his head at me and we took off towards home. It took us a little longer but not as long as if Joshua were human. When we arrived we went straight to the meeting hall while Leah went to gather the elders. We were going to end this once and for all.

E/N: So there you have it. Another chapter. I didn't want to drag it out, so I thought this was the best way to do it. As always, leave me your thoughts. I'm going to start on another chapter but don't know if I'll finish it tonight.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this out sooner but motherhood called. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. By the way, this story is at 200 reviews. You guys are amazing. Keep it up. Since I haven't done it in awhile…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight related; that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer; I just like to play with them.

CPOV (Collin):

We took off as quickly as possible. We had to get back to La Push for B's sake. While I could see that she was still alive and breathing, as well as hear three heartbeats but it wasn't enough for me. I needed to know that they were all okay. I was worried that she still hadn't woken up yet. We were making good time. _I hope that someone's at the Clearwater's house_.

We made it to the woods just out back of the Clearwater's when I let out the signal that we were here. I knew that if anyone was here they would know that it meant we were outside in human form. Sure enough, when we stopped just at the tree line of the woods Harry was outback on the porch. His eyes were searching until they landed on us. He took in the sight and immediately called for Sue and came running towards us.

He made it over to me to see Bella cradled in my arms.

"Oh God, you found her. What happened? What's wrong?" he asked as I gently lifted her into his arms and jumped down.

"We don't know. We found her like this in an abandoned building." I told him. By the time I finished talking Jared and Brady had already phased back and we were almost to the house. Sue was waiting on the porch and her eyes filled with tears the moment she saw us.

"Quick, get her inside and on one of the beds." Sue said. Harry carried her to Leah's room and laid her down on the bed. "What happened?" she asked us.

"We don't know. Paul was in wolf form as usual and caught a fresh scent. The rest of us phased and we followed it to an abandoned building. We tried waking her up but it wasn't working." Brady told her. She nodded her head.

"Alright, Harry call Billy and Old Quil. Jared, you get Dr. Snow on the phone and let him know we found her and to get here as soon as he can. I'm gonna try and clean her up and get some water into her." Sue told everyone. They nodded their heads. "Where is everyone else?" she questioned.

"They stayed behind to find out who it was that did this to her. Sam ordered us to bring her straight to you while they handled everything else." Brady told her. She nodded her head and mumbled something that sounded like "bastard", "cut" and "dick". I just shook my head of what she was thinking of doing.

"Can one of you grab a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth from the bathroom?" she asked. I nodded my head and Brady came with me. He grabbed a bin from under the skin while I found a wash cloth. We made our way back to Leah's room and set them on the nightstand. "Alright, you two go wait downstairs with Harry and Jared for everyone else to arrive while I get her undressed and cleaned up." We nodded our heads and went back into the living room.

Harry and Jared were waiting on the couch. They both looked to us when we came in.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Still the same. Sue's getting her undressed and cleaned up while we wait for the others." Brady said.

It wasn't long before we heard two cars pull up. We went outside and waited on the porch while Harry helped Old Quil get Billy out and Dr. Snow went in past us.

"They're in Leah's room. First door on the right." I said as he walked past us. He nodded his head and continued in the house while we waited for the elders to get to us. I took one look at Billy and could see that he had been crying. I put my hand on his shoulder as Harry rolled him by and into the house.

We all filed into the living room and sat while we waited for the rest of the pack to get here or for them to let us know what was wrong with her; whichever came first.

SPOV (Sue):

I couldn't believe that they found her. At the moment though, all I cared about was making sure that her and the babies were okay. I had Harry take her to Leah's room and lay her on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked

"We don't know. Paul was in wolf form as usual and caught a fresh scent. The rest of us phased and we followed it to an abandoned building. We tried waking her up but it wasn't working." Brady said. I nodded my head.

"Alright, Harry call Billy and Old Quil. Jared, you get Dr. Snow on the phone and let him know we found her and to get here as soon as he can. I'm gonna try and clean her up and get some water into her." I told everyone. They nodded their heads. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They stayed behind to find out who it was that did this to her. Sam ordered us to bring her straight to you while they handled everything else." Brady told me. I nodded my head and mumbled that I'd like to cut the bastard's dick off.

"Can one of you grab a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth from the bathroom?" I asked. Collin nodded his head and Brady went with him. They made their way back into the room with them items that I asked for. "Alright, you two go wait downstairs with Harry and Jared for everyone else to arrive while I get her undressed and cleaned up." I told them. They nodded their heads and left the room. I went and closed the door before going back over to Bella.

I grabbed a pair of scissors and decided it would just be easiest to cut off her clothes to see if she's got any injuries. I got to work and left her in her underwear. I was glad I didn't find anything seriously wrong. She has several cuts, scrapes and bruises but nothing too serious. I was a little worried by the weight she lost. It wasn't that much, but being as she is pregnant with twins I was a little concerned. _I'll have to wait for Dr. Snow to get here_. I got to work cleaning her face and body. I was almost done when there was a knock on the door and Dr. Snow walked in. I sighed in relief.

He came over and got to work checking her vitals and the babies as well.

"What happened?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"They don't know. She was like this when they found her. They said they tried waking her up but it didn't work." I told him.

"Everything seems fine. I want to get her over to the hospital and hooked up to the monitors just to make sure. I also want to get some tests run. This could just be her body's way of dealing with the stress of what happened or he could have given her something. I won't know for sure until I get her back to the hospital." He told me. I nodded my head at him.

"Alright." I told him.

"Let's get one of the guys to carry her to my car." He said. I made sure she was covered as he walked out the door. He returned a few minutes later with Jared.

"Be careful and make sure she stays covered." I told him. He nodded at me and then gently lifted her from the bed. He followed Dr. Snow out the door and I followed behind them. We passed by everyone, Billy took one look at her and broke down. Harry and Quil comforted him. "We're taking her to the hospital. I'll call when we know something." I told him. He nodded his head.

We walked out to Dr. Snow's car, with everyone following, and Jared put her in. Just as he shut the door Leah came running up to the house.

"You guys need to come to the meeting hall." She said to Harry, Quil and Billy.

"Why?" Harry asked her.

"We need an emergency meeting. We don't know how to handle the situation." She said quickly.

Dr. Snow and I stood there watching the exchange. We couldn't leave without knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"What situation?" Billy asked.

"The man who took her…" she trailed off. "We know who he is. He's one of us." She said. _One of us? Does she mean Quileute?_

"Who is he?" Billy demanded. The others nodded their heads wanting to know as well. Leah took a deep breath before telling us.

"Joshua Uley." She said.

None of us could find the words after she told us. Finally Harry snapped out of it and ordered the boys to get Billy into the car and they were all going to the meeting hall. This was pack business and they needed to be there.

Harry came and gave me a quick kiss before getting into the car and leaving. Dr. Snow and I did the same. I'll have to wait until later to find out all the details. Right now, my main concern is Bella and the babies. We took off for the hospital and were there within minutes.

E/N: Again, sorry about the delay in updating. I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I post this. I'll try and get it finished and posted tonight. Read and review please.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: As always, thanks to all my readers for the reviews/alerts/favorites. You guys continue to amaze me with your words. Keep it up.

SPOV: (Sam)

We were sitting here waiting for Leah to get back with her dad, Billy and Old Quil. I wanted to get this taken care of immediately. I can't believe that my _father_ would do something like this. _Wait scratch that, yes I can_. He left my mom when I was little. The only thing I knew about him was that his name was Joshua. We weren't waiting long before Leah showed up with the elders and judging by the looks on their faces she must have told them who we had with us. _This can't be good_. They went to the front of the meeting hall and took their seats at the table. Billy motioned his head for me to join them at my spot, so I did.

"Alright, tell us everything." Harry demanded. I nodded my head.

"Paul caught a fresh scent that he left. We followed it to an abandoned building. We went it and found Bella in a locked room. No bed or anything and we didn't see any food, water or bathroom." I told him. At that, there were several growls that filled the room. I silenced them with a look. "When we got to her, she wasn't responding when we tried to wake her. I ordered Jared and the twins to get her back here immediately. As we were making our way outside, he…" I said gesturing towards Joshua "attacked Paul. At which point some of the others came and helped restrain him and got him outside." I told them. They nodded their heads. "We started questioning him once the twins and Jared left to bring Bella. We eventually found out he was my father."

"Very well. So he knew who and what you are?" Old Quil asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes. So, what do we do? What punishment will he be given?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"We'll have to discuss. This is a crime punishable by death. What do you guys feel should be his punishment?" Old Quil asked all of us. Everyone was glancing around at each other.

"I don't think he should be let go. Who's to say he won't do this to some other girl somewhere else? It's our job to protect the people. If we allow him to live I don't think we can guarantee that." Jake said. _He's right_. We all looked at him. The elders nodded their heads.

"That's a valid point. Does anyone disagree with that?" Harry asked. No one said anything. "So, does everyone agree his punishment should be death?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"How will it be done? Who will do it?" I asked knowing that the others were most likely thinking the same thing.

"We'll have to discuss that in more detail. In the past, it was done execution style but that was too harsh in our opinions. We haven't had to deal with a tribal crime during our time. As for whom, normally it would be the chief of the tribe…" Billy spoke trailing off. That would technically be me. _Could I kill my own father? Even if I didn't see him as such_? "but in this case we may have to change that." I could only nod my head.

"Can I suggest something?" Leah spoke from her spot against the wall. We all turned to look at her.

"Go ahead." Old Quil told her. She nodded her head and walked to stand in front of the tables; showing her respect to the elders for acknowledging her request.

"I think it would be best to allow everyone to help Sam with this burden. I also think that everyone here is willing to help for what he has done to Bella. She's become a part of everyone's lives in the short amount of time she's been here and I think we all want justice for Bella." She said confidently. "We're not just a pack, we're a family." They nodded their heads and I could see that they were thinking it over.

"Continue. What did you have in mind?" Harry asked. You could see that he was proud of his daughter for the way she was acting at the moment.

"We know he can still phase, so why not a fight to the death? If he can manage to fight all of us off and still live then we figure out what to do with him." She said. We all know he'd never win against our entire pack and so do they. They looked at each other and were having a silent conversation.

"We feel that is a fair punishment. It alleviates the pain your Alpha would feel if he was doing it himself. You are wise young one." Old Quil told her. She nodded her head in thanks.

"Thank you, but it is Bella who's taught me that we're a family and that we share in each other's feelings." She offered them and then went back to her place against the wall. _Bella taught all of us that_. I could see that all the guys were thinking the same thing. I could also see that they were glad to be getting justice for Bella. She means a lot to all of us.

"When will this happen?" Jared asked.

"Now. The sooner the better. We don't need him around when Bella comes to. It will only make things worse for her and she doesn't need it." Billy said. we all nodded our heads and took off out into the forest. Jake and Embry were dragging a struggling Joshua with them. He knew as well as we did that this was a lost cause. _Serves him right_. The elders were coming along as well. It was their duty to see that all punishments were served and seen through. Quil and Seth carried Billy and his chair. We made it into the forest quicker than we've ever done.

Once into the empty clearing we let Joshua go, waiting for him to phase and he didn't disappoint. Everyone phased, not caring about clothes at this point, and circled around him.

_There's no way we're letting him get away_. –me

_You're right about that_. –Paul

The clearing was filled with a constant deep growling. None of us could hide our hatred for what he did. His mind started off blank but eventually the images of that night came flooding to the forefront; which only served to infuriate us even more. At some point he began begging for his life to be spared. He was full of promises to never to it again but we all knew those were empty.

I'm exactly sure who the first one was to make a move but it didn't take long for it to be over. He fought, he really did, but it was no use against us. We were getting justice for Bella. Everyone got in their fair share of fighting with Joshua.

It was a shock to us all, that it was Leah to end his life. In one quick motion she was at his neck and ripped out his throat. We were all shocked by it but her parting words to him were nothing but the truth.

_Family is the most important thing in life. You were stupid enough to lose both_. –Leah

None of us bothered to phase back because we'd all be naked. The walk back to the meeting hall took longer since there was no one to carry Billy back. Harry and Old Quil helped maneuver his chair. All of our thoughts were silent. We didn't need to think about what just happened. All we needed to think about now was Bella.

We made it back and Harry and Old Quil went and got spare clothes from the meeting hall. We all phased back and changed. We sat in the meeting hall in complete silence. Billy was the one to break it.

"You all did very well. We're proud of you for handling it as a group." We all nodded our heads.

"Now a moment of silence for the one who has left this earth." Harry said. We all bowed our heads for a minute. "Thank you."

"How about we all head over to the hospital and see how Bella is doing?" Billy said quietly. We all got up and made our way to the cars that were here. We had to squish but we made it work. We didn't care how uncomfortable we were; we just wanted to get to Bella and see how she was doing.

E/N: So, there you have it. Sorry about not having it out sooner. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but remember to review. Thanks for reading.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. You guys are amazing readers. I think this is the last chapter before the babies will be here but I'm not certain.

PPOV (Paul):

I was glad that we took care of that piece of trash. My only focus now was Bella and the babies. I needed to see for myself that they were okay. If there is anything wrong with them, well, I'll find a way to bring that bastard back to life just to kill him again. We arrived at the hospital in a very short time. I jumped out of the car I was in and ran inside. _There's no way I'm waiting on everyone else_.

I went to the front desk and talked to the lady there.

"Where can I find Bella Swan?" I asked her. She sat there reading her magazine acting as if she didn't even hear me. _This shit isn't gonna fly_. I stuck my hand over the desk and pushed her magazine down from her face. _God, she's ugly_. She looked at me both in shock and annoyance. _Like I interrupted something important. I doubt she could even read_. "I said where can I find Bella Swan? Dr. Snow brought her in."

She went to searching through the computer. She sighed and looked up at me with a smirk.

"What's your relationship to her?" she asked.

"I'm her fucking boyfriend." I said a little too loudly.

"I'm sorry Sir, only family is allowed to see her." She said with a smug smirk.

"Look, she's carrying my children and if you don't let me see her it won't end well for you." I told her. She looked taken back by my small outburst but I didn't care. I needed to see her and the babies. Just then Jake came pushing Billy. They both put a hand on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for Paul's behavior but she means a lot to all of us. She's my niece and I'm her guardian at the moment. So if you'll tell us where to find her we'd appreciate it." Billy told her; though I could see he was just as annoyed with her as I was. She sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Go down this hall; make a left and then the first right. Room 302." She said. He nodded his head and we all followed the directions she gave us. Once we arrived outside of her room, we all just stopped and waited.

"Billy, you and Jake should go in first." I told them even though I wanted to. Billy smiled at me.

"How about the three of us go in first and then we can give the rest a chance." He said with a smile. I nodded my head and let out the breath I'd been holding. I gave a small knock on the door and her a quite "come in". _Must be Sue_.

The sight I was met with almost brought me to my knees. Bella was laying there in the bed still out of it from what I could tell. I went over to the side of her bed and knelt on the floor. I took her hand in mine and laid my head next to her body. I could feel the tears flowing down my face and my shoulders shaking but I didn't care who saw. I had her and the babies back and from what I could tell they appeared to be okay, other than the fact that she lost some weight.

I could hear both Billy and Jake and knew that they were crying as well. I think by the end of the day everyone will have cried their eyes out. I finally managed to calm down and looked up to see Sue with tears in her eyes as well.

"How is she? Are the babies okay?" I asked.

"She's fine and so are the babies. Dr. Snow just got her test results back. There were no drugs in her system, so that's good." She said.

"Then why hasn't she woken up yet?" Jake asked.

"From what we could tell, she hasn't eaten or drank as much as she should have. Her blood work came back showing extremely low levels of iron; she's anemic. Sometimes when your body is low on iron, it'll shut down. That's what her body's done. Dr. Snow is giving her iron to bring her levels up. It'll help and she'll be fine; most likely extremely tired until it's regulated." She said. I nodded my head.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Billy asked.

"She'll wake up once her body has recovered some." Sue told him. He nodded his head. "Thanks for being here Sue." She nodded her head.

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad they found her before anything worse could've happened." She said. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "How about we give the others a chance to see her and you can fill me in on what happened?" Billy nodded his head. He rolled over to the bed and picked up her hand and kissed it. Jake walked over and kissed her forehead. They walked out of the room. The twins were the next ones to come in. They took one look at Bella and came to her other side. They both broke down crying. I got up from where I was and walked over to them.

"Hey, she'll be okay. You guys heard what Sue said. We all know she's a fighter." I told them while squeezing each of their shoulders in support. They nodded their heads. They both kissed her cheeks and whispered a quite "Love you Momma B" before leaving the room. Everyone else filed in the room in groups. They all gave Bella a kiss and whispered how important she was to us and that they loved her. I knew that she'd make it through this with everyone's help.

I never left her side. Nurses would come in a check on her and the babies. Sometimes they'd give her something in her IV and other times they'd just check all the stuff that was hooked up to her. There was even a nurse _I think her name was Jo_ who kept asking if I needed anything. She even brought me something to drink and a snack. I liked her. I could see that she really cared about Bella. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I feel someone's hand running through my hair. I slowly lifted my head up and found myself looking into a pair of half open chocolate brown eyes. _I know those eyes…_

I quickly wiped the sleep from my eyes just to make sure I wasn't still asleep. I sat up and grabbed her hand. I placed a kiss to her palm.

"It's good to see those eyes." I told her while fighting the tears. Just seeing her eyes open was enough to make me want to cry like a baby. It meant that she was awake and getting better. She gave me a small smile.

"I could say the same thing." She rasped out. _Her throat must be dry_.

"Sshh, don't try and talk right now. I'd give you some water but I want to make sure it's okay with Dr. Snow first." I told her. She nodded her head at me while I pushed the nurse call button. I sat there rubbing circles on her hand. I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up and placed a soft gentle kiss to her lips. She sighed and then squeezed my hand. I sat back down and placed my hand on her belly. The twins kicked which made me smile.

The door opened a few minutes later and the nurse came in.

"She's awake now. I was going to give her some water but I didn't know if that was okay or not. I figured I should Dr. Snow and that he'd want to know she was awake now." I told her. The nurse nodded her head and then left the room. I looked at Bella to see that she had tears in her eyes. I rushed to wipe them away. "Hey, no crying. You guys are here and safe." I told her. She nodded her head at me.

"I just missed you so much. I missed everyone." She choked out. My heart swelled knowing that she missed me as much as I missed her. I placed another kiss, this time to her forehead and sat back down. Just then the door opened and Dr. Snow and Sue came in.

Bella looked up and gave them a small smile. Sue came over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Bella rewarded her with a smile.

"It's good to see you awake Bella." Dr. Snow told her. She nodded her head. "I hear you're wanting some water." He said. She nodded her head yes. I grabbed the pitcher of ice water and poured her a glass. I placed a straw in it and put it to her lips. She took several small drinks.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She didn't sound nearly as raspy as before. "So how are we?" she asked with her hand on her belly.

"Everything looks fine with you and the babies. You've lost some weight but that can be fixed with a healthy diet. Your iron levels are extremely low so we've got you on that to help bring them up. Until they are regulated you're going to be feeling pretty tired." He told her. She nodded her head at him.

"How long do I have to be here?" she asked. I stifled the chuckled that wanted to come out. We all knew how much Bella despised hospitals.

"I want to keep you here until tomorrow at least. If you are looking better than today then I'll let you go home." He told her. I could see the relief on her face at the thought of only being here for one more day. "But…I'm going to have to put you on bed rest. It's the best thing for you right now. Your body is weaker than normal and you've already got extra weight from the twins. I don't want to risk you falling." He told her. She looked upset but I could see that she accepted it because his reasoning was nothing but the truth. She wouldn't do anything to risk the babies' safety. She nodded her head at him.

"For how long." She asked.

"I'm going to say four weeks, which will put you at thirty six weeks, but I'm going to be checking you weekly until then. If you're making improvement and I'm confident nothing will happen then I'll take you off early. How's that sound?" he asked her.

"I can live with that." She said. "Um…" she trailed off. "Where am I going to stay? We have stairs at home and I'm on the second story." She said. _Shit, I forgot about that_.

"You can stay with us." Sue said. Bella looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Dr. Snow had already talked with Billy earlier that this would be happening and he is fine with it." Bella nodded her head with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"It's no problem sweetie." Sue said as she leaned down to give her a small hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Alright, so that's settled. You'll be on strict bed rest. That means you can only get up to go to the bathroom. No showers because I don't want you standing. A bath is fine, just make sure someone is in the house and they know that's where you'll be. Okay?" Dr. Snow said. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, well we're gonna let everyone come in and see you for a bit before we let you get some more rest. Is that okay?" Sue said. She nodded her head and they walked out.

Everyone took their turns giving Bella a hug and kiss. They were all glad that she was back with us safe and that she was finally awake. She didn't stop crying the whole time.

The twins were the ones to make her cry the hardest. They admitted to her that they thought of her as their mom. She rewarded them by saying she thought of them as her sons. They all held onto each other while they cried and I even joined in by wrapping my arms around the three of them. _Well five if you count the twins who've yet to be born_. They left the room with the parting words "Bye Momma B" which sent Bella into another round of tears. I held her the rest of the night until she finally cried herself to sleep; at which point I allowed myself to as well. I hadn't felt so complete in weeks. I was glad to have Bella back in my arms where she belonged and if I was being honest with myself…I couldn't wait until the twins joined us.

E/N: So, there you have it. The reunion of sorts. What did you guys think? I think the next chapter will be the birth. So once again, I ask that anyone who has any birth stories they want to share, PM me. I'm not sure when it will be out. Hopefully within the next couple of days (if my kids allow me to write).


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Sorry about not having this out sooner. I had family from out of town come in so I've been busy and it took me forever to find the time to write this. Please forgive me. On with the chapter.

BPOV (Bella):

I've been on bed rest for a week already and I'm beyond annoyed with it. If I want something, then I have to ask someone to get it for me. I never thought I'd miss taking a shower but I do. I sighed as I was sitting on the couch in the Clearwater's living room.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked as she came and sat down next to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing. I just hate this. I feel like I'm going to die of boredom." I told her. She smiled at me.

"That's normal. Dr. Snow should be here in a little bit to check on you. Maybe he'll have good news." She said as she patted my leg.

"I hope so." I replied.

True to her word, Dr. Snow showed up a few minutes later.

"How are you today Bella?" he asked.

"Fine." I replied. He nodded his head and got to work.

"Well, I know that you were hoping to be off bed rest but I want to keep you on for at least another week until I check you again. You've gained back some weight but not enough to my liking." He said. I nodded my head.

"Oh well, there's always next week." I told him. He nodded his head and gave me a smile before walking out the door.

I sat on the couch sulking for a while before Paul came over and cheered me up by playing card games with me. Eventually we got bored of that and decided to snuggle on the couch. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and him rubbing my belly.

I'm now thirty-four weeks. _Only six more weeks to go_. It's been two weeks since I've been on bed rest and Dr. Snow informed me that I'll have to be on it another week. _Hooray…NOT!_ I'm yet again sitting in the living room on the couch where I feel like I've been for the last two years instead of two weeks. Just then I heard the front door open followed by several pairs of footsteps.

"Hi Bells." Jacob said. I gave him a small wave. Paul came over and gave me a kiss before taking his seat at the end of my feet. He put them in his lap and began giving me a foot massage. I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head. _Yeah, it felt that good_. I heard someone snickering. I looked up and glared at them.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you looked like you were enjoying yourself a little too much if you get what I mean." Quil said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I glared at him and could see him flinch back.

"Well excuse me if my feet are killing me from all this extra weight." I said starting on him. "Why don't you try carrying around an extra twenty pounds on your stomach and then have to deal with going to the bathroom every five minutes and on top of that…" I said taking a deep breath. "having to deal with swollen feet and sort boobs." I was taking another breath to finish my rant when I felt someone put their hand over my mouth.

"Bells, relax. I don't think Quil meant anything by it. Did you Quil?" Jacob said while looking at Quil. Quil only nodded his head. _He's probably afraid of you or Jake_. I took in a deep breath through my nose and blew it out through my mouth.

"I'm sorry Quil. I'm just sick and tired of having to lie on the couch or in a bed 24/7. I guess I should just be lucky that they're still letting me pee by myself." I said. Quil snapped out of it and gave me a smile and just like that we were back to normal before I had my little outburst. He nodded his head at me.

"It's okay. I should really think twice about what I say to you." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So…who's hungry?" Jared asked. Just as he said that my stomach rumbled. I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks and all the guys laughed at me.

"What? They're the ones who are hungry not me." I said. They all just chuckled at me. "Let's get pizza. With everything on it." I said. Then I shook my head. "Never mind, I want veggie or do I want pepperoni and pineapple." I said. All the guys were just laughing.

"Okay so…pizza it is." Paul said with a smile. He went into the other room and picked up the phone. He came back out a few minutes later. "It should be here within the hour." Everyone nodded their heads.

"How about we play cards?" Quil asked. Everyone nodded their heads. They all gathered around the coffee table and Seth went to grab the cards.

"What are we playing?" Embry asked. Everyone threw out their suggestions and we decided on poker.

By the third hand I thought I was going to blow a gasket if I heard someone said son of a bitch again. I seriously hate that phrase after today.

"Alright!" I said loudly. That got everyone's attention. They were looking at me puzzled.

"Um…okay. What?" Collin said.

"I'm implementing a new rule." I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh, Bells…you can't make up your own rules in poker." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not talking about the game. I'm talking about the way you guys curse like sailors. I'm tired of hearing it. One, you guys are setting a bad example for Seth, Collin and Brady. Two…" I said pausing to take a breath. "I don't want the first words to come out of their mouths to be something they learned from you guys." I said pointing at each and every one of the older guys. They all looked a little sheepish.

"So, what's the new rule then?" Brady asked.

"Paul, will you go grab the twins' piggy banks?" I asked him. He looked at me quizzically but got up to do it anyways. _Good thing I had him bring them over the other day to show Sue_. He came back a couple seconds later with one in each hand. I pointed to the top of the fireplace, indicating that's where I wanted them. "Anytime I hear one of you say a curse word, you owe money to their banks. The same amount in each one. Starting now." I told them sternly. They all gulped. "And you three," I said pointing to Seth, Collin and Brady. "I better not hear any curse words coming from your mouths or so help me I'll wash them out with soap. Understand?" All they could do was nod. "Good." I said sweetly.

"How much do we have to put in?" Sam asked.

"Fifty cents for each of their banks. Unless it's something really bad and then it's a buck each." I told them.

"But Bells, what if we don't have any change?" Quil whined.

"I'll go ahead and keep a tally for you guys. Paul will you get me a pen and paper please?" I asked batting my eyelashes and smiling sweetly. He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead before getting me what I asked for. I wrote down everyone's name. We started up the game. Let's just say by the end of the night everyone owed some money to the twins' banks.

"I expect each and every one of you to pay up next time you're here." I told them all sternly. They all nodded their heads before leaving.

Three weeks…it's been three freaking weeks that I've been stuck on a couch or bed. It's starting to piss me off. I never thought I'd want to go for a run or a walk so badly in my entire life, but I do. I'm so tired of being this way. Dr. Snow was coming today to check out me and the babies.

I lay back on the couch and decided to take a nap because there really wasn't anything for me to do. It seemed like minutes later that I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up.

Dr. Snow came in with Sue following behind him. They both smiled at me.

"How are we doing today Bella?" Dr. Snow asked. I could feel the glare I was giving him. _What? I can't help it. I'm tired of being stuck sitting_. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, that's probably a stupid question." I nodded my head. "Alright, well let's get you upstairs. I wanna check you and see if you're dilating." I nodded my head and Sue offered me her hand. She helped me up and we went to my temporary room. "If you can just strip down from the waist down then cover yourself with the sheet." I nodded my head and he left the room for a moment. Sue helped me because, let's face it, I couldn't bend down far enough. _Yeah, it was kinda embarrassing_. Sue walked over to the door and let Dr. Snow back in.

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" he asked. I nodded my head and he began with measuring me. "You're bigger than last week." He continued with the exam and then waited until last to check me. "Go ahead and bend your knees and let your legs fall to the side." I did as he asked. "This is going to be a little uncomfortable." I nodded my head and Sue put some gel on his fingers. _Little uncomfortable is an understatement_. I couldn't really tell what to make of it because his face held a concentrated look. He finished and took off his gloves. I set my legs back on the bed.

"So, what's the verdict? Am I stuck this way for another week?" I asked. He sighed and nodded his head yes. My shoulders slumped in defeat. _I knew it_.

"I'm sorry but yes. You're actually at a four now. So you've dilated since the night of the bonfire." He said. I nodded my head.

"So, what's that mean?" I asked.

"It could be nothing but it could be something. Your body will decide when the time is right. You could go into labor in a day or in a month." He said. I nodded my head taking in everything he was saying. "I'll see you in a week. Though I should warn you that if you've progressed any further then you'll have to stay on bed rest until you deliver." I nodded my head and then he walked out the door. Sue came over and helped me get dressed. She kissed my forehead and then left me to my thoughts. I fell asleep thinking about what Dr. Snow said. "You could go into labor in a day or in a month." The thought scared me a little. _Okay a lot_.

It's been just over four weeks of being on boring ass bed rest. I know that I'm starting to grate on everyone's nerves and I feel bad about it. They all know I can't help it and are understanding about it. On the plus side, the twins are getting richer by the day. Sam made me laugh so hard one day because he put a twenty dollar bill in each of the kids' piggy bank saying it should cover him for the next week. _Man, he was so right_. He ended up having to add more. I actually feel bad because he's always cursing at the guys.

Dr. Snow came by yesterday, unfortunately he's leaving me on bed rest until the babies' are born. I was about the same as last week but he didn't want to take any chances. _Yeah, I was thrilled about that. NOT!_ So here I am being as bored as ever just sitting on the couch watching TV. It was just me and Sue. Apparently all the guys are doing some secret pack stuff or something like that and the elders had to help as well. _Yeah pack stuff my ass. It's like ten at night_. _I call bull but what can I do? I'm stuck here_. Just then, Sue came in. She gave me a smile.

"Hey, will you be okay for a little while? I need to run to the store. We're having a big dinner with everyone from the pack tomorrow night and I want to make sure that I've got everything so I can get cooking early." Sue said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I was thinking of heading up to bed anyway." She gave me a smile and nodded her head at me.

"Okay, let me help you." She said as she offered me her hand. I nodded my head and accepted her hand. We walked to my room where she helped me into some pjs.

"Be careful driving with the way it's raining out there." I told her she nodded her head and walked out of my room. I decided to listen to my iPod.

I don't know how long I sat before I could feel a contraction. _Damn Braxton-Hicks_. I've been having them off and on since I was put on bed rest. Dr. Snow assured me it was still normal. I concentrated on the music and waited for it to pass. It didn't last too long and I could feel myself relax. About eight minutes later another one came. I did the same as I did with the last one and waited for it to pass. _I wonder how long until the next one comes_. Another eight minutes passed when I was hit with another contraction and this one seemed more intense than the last. _Shit, I don't think these are Braxton-Hicks. I think this is the real thing. What do I do?_

I picked up my phone from my nightstand and called Sue's cell. It rang and rang and rang but she never picked up. Shit, she probably doesn't have any service with all this damn rain. I hung up and decided to try Dr. Snow. It rang once and then cut off. I looked at my phone to see I had no service. Shit. I carefully made my way out of bed and went to get the house phone from the living room. Just as I made it I had another contraction. I looked up at the clock to see it had been six minutes now. _Shit, they're getting closer_. I picked up the phone but there was no dial tone. _Fuck my life. The phone lines must be down_.

I decided to run a warm bath to help ease some of the pain. It was fine since my water hadn't broken yet. _Hopefully, someone gets here soon_. I went to my room and grabbed a robe then went back into the bathroom. I stripped down, which was no easy feat and then eased myself into the water. I made sure to bring a clock with me so I could keep track of the contractions. I don't know how long I sat in there before the water started to cool, but I got out. My contractions were now four minutes apart. I didn't know much about labor but I didn't think it was supposed to go this fast. I dried off and put on the robe, not bothering to put on clothes. I went back into my room and sat for a little bit but it was getting uncomfortable. I decided to stand and sway. I read that it would help some. I looked at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. I've been at this for almost two hours already? Where is everyone? I hope they're okay.

I continued with the walking and swaying. It was helping a little but my contractions were starting to get closer together. _Fuck, this hurts_. i was walking into the kitchen when I felt a small gush of warm water running down my leg. _Shit, my water just broke_. I wasn't going to bother cleaning it up right now. Another contraction hit me, stronger than the last one. I realized that they were now right on top of each other. _I'm going to have to do this alone_. I could feel the tears threatening to escape. I stayed leaning on the counter for support and breathing through each contraction as they came. As time went on I could start to feel an immense amount of pressure. It was starting to become stronger. I could feel myself resisting the urge to just push but I wasn't sure if I should. I decided to just wait and let me body do the work. After all, that's what women were meant for…bearing children.

My feet were starting to hurt but I didn't want to lie down. That and I didn't think I could do it on my own. I tried to stop the small cry of pain that came from my throat but it was no use. Just then I swore I heard a door open. I listened for a moment but didn't hear anything. _Must be my imagination playing tricks on me_. Another contraction hit and I let out a groan as I gripped the counter top. _In through your nose and out through your mouth_.

"Momma B?" I heard come from the kitchen door way. I was relieved but at the same time upset. _Why did it have to be them? They look at me as their mom for crying out loud. This will probably traumatize them_. I looked up to see the twins standing there in shock. They snapped out of it and ran to my side. "What's wrong?" they both asked. I couldn't speak at the moment because I was in too much pain. Brady looked down and noticed the water mess that was below me and his eyes widened. "It's time?" I nodded my head yes.

"What do we do?" Brady asked. I gestured with my head towards the living room and the twins each took a hand and led me to the couch. They went to help me sit down on it but I shook my head no. they looked at me confused.

"The floor." I managed to gasp out. Collin let go of my hand and put some pillows up against the couch and the comforter that I always use on the floor. They both helped ease me to the ground. I propped myself up against the pillows and laid back.

"Are you okay momma?" Collin whispered. I nodded my head yes and attempted to give him a smile.

"I'm okay. It just hurts." I said. Just then, I had the strongest urge to push. I resisted and grabbed onto each of the boys' hands and squeezed as hard as possible. _It's a good thing they're wolves otherwise I'd probably break their hands_. I saw that they looked a little scared and upset. "Hey, it'll be alright." I told them.

"Maybe we should go get someone." Brady said trying to stand up but I held his hand tighter. I shook my head no at him.

"It's too late now and I can't do this by myself. One of you will have to deliver them." I said while panting. It was getting harder and harder to not push. They looked at each other having a silent conversation. Brady nodded his head.

"I'll do it. Collin you help her." He said. Collin nodded his head.

"How about I sit behind you momma?" he said. I nodded my head okay and leaned forward. He slid in behind me. I felt the urge to push again and couldn't fight it anymore.

"Brady, I can't wait any longer." I told him. He nodded his head and went down by my feet. I bent my knees and grabbed them before bracing myself against Collin. I felt the urge to push again and did. Collin was encouraging me to keep going and was even counting to ten. I felt a little better now that I was able to push.

"Mom, I can see the head." Brady told me. I nodded my head at him.

"I'm going to need some scissors and something to tie off the cord." He told me.

"In the bathroom there's a first aid kit. There's probably some string or something in one of the kitchen drawers." He got up and ran to get the things. He came back in with the first a kit, a roll of something and some towels. I pushed several more times before he spoke again.

"The heads almost out. One more push mom." I nodded my head and pushed with everything I had. I could feel the moment the baby's head was out. He took a moment to do something before telling me to push again. I did and then the baby was out. I could see Brady gathering the items that he would need to cut the cord. After a minute or so I heard a cry. I sighed in relief. "It's a boy mom." Brady said with a smile on his face. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over but that would have to wait until my little girl was born.

I sat back against Collin trying to catch my breath. Brady wrapped him in a towel and then handed him to me. "You still have to deliver the placenta." He told me. How the hell does he know that? As if sensing what I was thinking he answered me. "We watched a video on birth in heath class the other day." He told me. I just nodded my head thankful _for once_ for sex ed. I delivered the after birth and then gave Brady his brother. He took him gently and made a spot on the couch between pillows so he wouldn't fall. He came back down and sat by my feet again. My legs were tired so I set them down for a bit until I would need them again. It wasn't long afterwards that I felt the urge to push again. I bent my knees again. Brady, seeing this, took that as his cue to get ready. After many more minutes of pushing, Brady delivered his sister. _Yeah, that's right. They're their big brothers_. I relaxed back into Collin and was glad that this is over with.

Brady handed me my little girl and then got her brother off of the couch and handed him to me as well. I sighed in relief now that this was done and over with.

"Thank you." I told Brady and Collin. They were both starting at their brother and sister with so much love that I finally allowed myself to cry. Collin was quick to wipe the tears from my face.

"It's no problem momma. We love you." Brady said.

"And these two too." Collin said as he gently rubbed the twins' heads. I smiled at them and kissed both of their foreheads. Brady went and grabbed another blanket and covered me up. I was never more grateful.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see all that." I mumbled a little embarrassed that my son had to see that part of me.

"It's fine mom." Brady said. I just nodded my head. Collin had slipped out from behind me and grabbed a piece of paper. "What's that for?" I asked.

"I wanted to write down what time they were born before I forgot. Don't they need to know that for their birth certificates?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. We sat there for a few more minutes and I could feel myself wanting to fall asleep. The boys noticed and came over to me. Collin grabbed the twins and Brady picked me up.

"Let's get you to your room momma." He said. I just nodded my head. I was exhausted at this point. Once in my room Brady pulled back my covers and laid me down. Collin came over and placed the twins next to me and then put a pillow on the edge of the bed. I smiled at them both with half closed eyes. They each kissed my cheek and then the twins' heads and left the room as I drifted off. I faintly heard one of them say something about telling the others. In my exhausted state, I forgot to have them get a hold of the others. With a kiss to each of the twins' heads I fell into a much needed sleep.

BPOV (Brady):

I couldn't believe that I just delivered my brother and sister. They were so cute. I could see that Collin was thinking the same thing. He may not have been on the receiving end of it all but he was there to encourage her and help her get through the pain.

We gave mom and our brother and sister a kiss before going back to the living room. I started to clean up and Collin helped.

"Should we tell the others?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, but let's clean up a little first. I think they'd all freak if they saw this." I said gesturing to the blankets that had blood and other fluids on it. he nodded his head and helped me. I put the placentas in a trash bag. _Not sure if Dr. Snow will need that for anything_. I think that part had grossed me out the most. Collin grabbed the dirty blankets and threw them in the wash. It looked much better. "Alright, I think it's safe to call the others." He nodded his head and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and put it to his ear, after a second he hung up.

"Well, that explains why she didn't call us." He said. I looked at him confused. "The phone lines are down." _Oh, I was wondering why she didn't just call_.

"Alright, how about I go over to Paul's and let them know, while you stay here with mom." I said. He nodded his head and continued to finish cleaning up.

I started out walking to Paul's and at some point I ended up running. I had a feeling Paul would freak out if I didn't tell him as quickly as possible. I ran into the house and accidently made the door hit the wall, which caused a loud bang. Everyone came running in to see what the deal was. They all took one look at me hunched over and breathing harder than normal.

"Brady, what's wrong? Where's Collin?" Sam asked taking his Alpha role. I sat hunched over for another second trying to catch my breath so I could tell them.

"Bella." Was all I managed to say before everyone started firing off questions. I held my hand up for them to stop talking and they all did.

"She's fine now but…" I trailed off. How the hell am I supposed to say this?

"But what?" Paul yelled. Sam put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"She had the babies. Collin's with them while I came to tell you guys. The phone lines are down at the Clearwater's." I rushed out. they all had looks of shock on their faces before scrambling outside to their cars and towards the Clearwater's. I went with Paul and Sam. I never thought they could drive that fast but I was wrong. As soon as we were there Paul was out the door faster than a bolt of lightening and Sam was hot on his trail. I managed to beat them to the door and stop them. They both glared at me. I put my hand up in defense.

"Just wait a minute." I said. they looked at me to continue. "They all fell asleep just before I left. I didn't want you guys going in there making a bunch of noise. She's really tired and needs to rest." I told them. They nodded their heads in acceptance. By the time I finished talking everyone else had arrived and was walking towards the door. I opened it and went in with everyone trailing behind me. _Hopefully they can keep the noise down until she wakes up_.

E/N: So, she's finally had the twins. What did you think of the whole thing? Let me know your thoughts. Review please.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts/favorites/reviews. We've made it past 250. You guys are awesome. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one will be from Paul's POV. Enjoy.

PPOV (Paul):

I couldn't believe what I just heard. _Bella had the babies?_ I snapped out of it and so did everyone else. We all scrambled to get to the cars. Brady and I went with Sam. I've never been more grateful for his speed demon ways. We made it to the Clearwater's in record time. I was out of the car as quick as possible with Sam hot on my heels. Brady managed to beat us to the door and he stopped us. Sam and I were glaring at him. _I don't need this crap right now. I need to see that Bella is okay_. He held his hands us in defense.

"Just wait a minute." He said. We looked at him to continue. "They all fell asleep just before I left. I didn't want you guys going in there making a bunch of noise. She's really tired and needs to rest." He told us. We nodded their heads in acceptance. By the time we finished talking everyone else had arrived and was walking towards the door. Brady opened it and went in with everyone trailing behind him. _Hopefully they can keep the noise down until she wakes up_.

Once inside I saw that Collin wasn't anywhere to be seen. I could hear noise coming from the kitchen so I walked in there and noticed he was scrubbing the floor. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Uh, Collin, what are you doing?" I asked him. He looked up for a moment and then went back to what he was doing. He still didn't say anything. _Weird. Maybe he's still working on processing everything_. "Did you spill something?" I asked.

"No, he didn't spill anything." I heard from behind me. I turned to see that it was Brady who spoke.

"Then what's with the mess." I asked. Brady rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, um, that's…mom's water broke right there." He said quickly. _Huh, her water?...Oh! _I just nodded my head not sure what to say. Collin was finished and we went back into the living room. Everyone was just sitting and waiting. You could see that they were all dying to see that they were all okay.

"How is she?" Billy asked the twins. They looked at each other.

"She did really well. It hurt to see her in so much pain but she got through it just fine. She was really tired afterwards which is why we took her to her room." Brady said. Collin nodded his head in agreement. _I'll have to phase with them later so I can see for myself since I wasn't able to be there for it_.

"Oh, someone should check the phone lines. We should get Dr. Snow here to check them out." Collin said quietly. Damn, I hadn't even thought of that.

"I'll do it." Harry said. "If they're still not working then I'll drive over to his place and get him." We nodded our heads and he went to pick up the phone. I could hear that it was working again and he dialed the number. He told Dr. Snow what happened and to get her as soon as possible, before hanging up.

"Hey, where's mom?" Seth asked. _I didn't even realize she wasn't here_. Just then we heard a car pull up. _Wow, that was fast for Dr. Snow_. The door opened and in walked Sue with some grocery bags. She took one look at all of us and knew something was up.

"What's going on? Why are you all here?" she asked as she walked towards the kitchen. Harry followed her and then explained what was going on. She came in and hugged Brady and Collin before firing off a bunch of medical questions. I think they must have thought she was crazy judging by the looks on their faces.

"Sue, give them some room. Dr. Snow's on his way and we'll know for sure that they're all fine." Harry told her. She took a deep breath and let it out, then nodded her head. After a minute we heard another car pull up. _Finally he's here. He took forever_. We heard a knock on the door and Sue got up to let him in. He came in, bag in hand and looked around.

"Where are they?" he asked questioningly.

"They're in her room. We'll take you." Brady and Collin said. He nodded his head and followed them. I wanted to go so bad but knew it was best to wait. The twins were the ones to deliver them so it'd be best if they went in case he had any questions. We all sat in the living room, listening for whatever was being said.

They came out after what seemed like hours later, when in reality it was probably only thirty minutes tops. I stood up.

"So, how are they?" I asked him before anyone else could. I could see Billy and Jake come closer so they'd be able to be involved in the conversation. Sam did as well.

"They all look fine. The twins are a bit on the small side but that's normal for twins. They're breathing fine." He said. I could hear a collective sigh of relief go through the room. "She's back asleep, she really needs the rest. She'll have to come in to the hospital tomorrow, he looked at his watch, well later today so that I can get the babies measurements for their birth certificates." I nodded my head because there was no way she was going without me.

"When can we see her?" Billy asked.

"She'll probably be up in a couple hours to feed the twins. Just make sure you don't overwhelm her." He told us. We all nodded our heads and he left. Everyone eventually settled down around the living room. It was a waiting game now. I was getting more anxious by the minute. I couldn't sit still or stop pacing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Brady and Collin standing there.

"Why don't you go in? She'd want you there." Brady said. Collin nodded his head.

"Just be quiet so you don't wake them up before they're ready." Collin said. I looked around to see if everyone else was okay with that. They all gave me a smile. It was Billy who spoke.

"Go on son, we know how much it hurts to be away from her. Just be quiet like Collin said." Billy told me. I nodded my head and made my way to her room.

I entered quietly and closed the door behind me. I waited a minute to make sure that I didn't wake any of them. I slowly and quietly made my way over to the bed. I saw Bella first; she looked so worn out but beautiful at the same time. _Weird I know but there's no other way to explain it_. I just sat there staring at her for a while until I caught a small movement out of the corner of my eye. I leaned in a little closer over Bella and saw two small little bundles lying next to her. The lights were out but with my sight I could see almost as if it were daytime. They looked so cute snuggled up to each other. I wanted so badly to give Bella a kiss and tell her how proud I was and even more than that I wanted to hold the twins but it'd have to wait. I gently reached down and stroked each of the twins' cheeks. I sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited for them to wake up.

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard a small cry coming from beside Bella. I waited a moment to see if she would wake but she didn't move. There was another cry and I stood up and looked to see which of the twins was crying. I wasn't sure which one it was but I very gently picked up the baby and cradled them to my chest. I'm totally out of my element here. The baby was still crying so I tried swaying from side to side. They quieted down a little but then there was another cry from beside Bella. As I was debating how I would pick the other baby up I saw that Bella had woken up. She sat herself up and turned on the lamp, then picked up the baby. She looked up to see me holding the little bundle. I made my way towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and then sat back in the chair. She looked at me and gave me a tired smile.

"How long has he been awake?" she asked. _He? I'm holding her son? _I looked down to see him better now that there was light. He had Bella's hair color and blue eyes. _I think all babies have blue eyes_.

"Not too long. A few minutes. I didn't want to wake you unless it was necessary." I told her. She nodded her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." I told her honestly. She shook her head at me.

"It's fine. I tried calling you and everyone else but the phone lines were down. I was just lucky that the twins came when they did." She said. I nodded my head. "Do you wanna hold her?" she asked. I nodded my head and carefully switched her babies. Again, she looked just like her mom and brother but with slightly different facial features. Either way they were both too cute.

The moment Bella had her son he started pushing his face into her chest. _Oh, he must be hungry_. She looked down at him and smiled. He started crying which started his sister crying as well.

"They must be hungry." Bella said. I nodded my head.

"Probably, Dr. Snow said they'd probably be waking up soon to eat." I told her. She nodded her head and went to remove part of the robe she was wearing. _What's she doing?_ She must have caught my bewildered look as she gave me a small smile.

"I'm just going to feed them. If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to stay." She said. I shook my head no and she giggled. "I knew you wanted to sneak a peek." I quickly shook my head no. "I'm just kidding Paul." I sighed in relief. She exposed part of her breast and the little man was suckling away within seconds. She stroked his little head and cheek as he ate. Eventually she took him off and covered herself. "Would you mind burping him while I feed her?" she asked. I shook my head and laid the baby in her arms, and then I took the other one and propped him up on my shoulder and started patting his back.

"Like this?" I asked her. She gave me a smile and nodded her head yes. She switched breasts and began feeding the little one in her arms. By the time she was finished eating little man was asleep on my shoulder and she was slowly joining her brother in the land of sleep. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little sore and tired but nothing too bad." She said. I nodded my head.

"If you're up to it, everyone's waiting in the living room to see you and the twins are fine." I told her. She nodded her head okay.

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom for a minute. Do you think you can get Sue to come help me while you sit with the babies?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes and laid little man down on the bed next to where she laid sister. I walked out of the room and into the living room. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Sue, Bella wants to know if you'll help her to the bathroom while I sit with the babies. Then we'll be out so she can see everyone." At this all their eyes lit up with excitement and getting to see Bella and the babies. Sue got up and followed me to the bedroom.

Once inside, she helped Bella out of bed and towards the bathroom. I sat down on the bed next to the babies. Sue came back in a second later and I looked at her.

"She wants some actual clothes to wear." She said. It dawned on me that she had only been wearing a robe. I nodded my head and she walked back out. A little bit later they came back in. Bella was wearing some yoga pants and a tank top. She came over and picked up her _no our _little girl and I picked up our little boy. _That's right, they're ours_. Sue held the door open for us as we walked out. She followed closely next to Bella, just in case. Once we made it to the living room, everyone turned to look at us. They all smiled seeing the small bundles that Bella and I were holding. Sue led Bella over to the couch and I took a seat next to her. The twins were still sleeping. Everyone slowly gathered around to get a look at the babies.

"They're beautiful Bells." Billy told her. She looked up at him and smiled. She reached her hand out and squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back.

"He's right Bells. They look just like you." Jake said. She smiled at him as well.

"Thanks guys." She told them.

"Bells, do you know what today is?" Billy asked her. She shook her head no. "It's May 27th." She must have realized something and she gave Billy a small smile. _What's today?_ I looked around to see everyone else was thinking the same thing. She looked around at all the confused faces.

"It's Charlie's birthday." She said with a small smile. _Wow, they were born on her dad's birthday. That's cool_. Everyone gave her a smile.

"Which one's which? I can't tell who's a boy and who's a girl." Quil said. Embry hit him upside the head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella's got the girl and I've got the boy." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Why are they wrapped in towels?" Seth asked.

"Because obviously she didn't have anything here for them." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Speaking of that, can someone go back to the house and grab the bag out of my closet that's next to the diapers?" Bella asked. Jake nodded his head.

"I'll do it when I head back over there." He told her. She nodded her head.

"Thanks." She said. "Come here you two." Bella said to Brady and Collin. They walked over and sat on the floor in front of us. Bella reached up and ran her fingers through each of their hair. "Thank you." She said as she placed a kiss to each of their heads.

"You're welcome momma." They said at the same time. Everyone was a little shocked to hear them say that but they all recovered quickly. We all knew that's how they felt.

"Love you guys." She said to them. They nodded their heads.

"We love you too." They replied.

"Oh my god." Bella said.

"What?" I asked frantically thinking something was wrong.

"What am I going to tell my mom? She doesn't even know I'm pregnant how am I supposed to tell her I just gave birth to twins." she said. I looked to Billy to see the wary look on his face. _Shit, I thought we'd have more time to tell her_. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Billy got closer and took her free hand in his. He sighed.

"Bells, your mom knows you are pregnant. We had to tell her when you went missing. There's a reason she hasn't called you in over a month. She didn't really take the news well. She was glad we found you but she said she needed time to accept this, if she could." Billy told her. I could see that this news upset her. That's why we didn't want to tell her yet. We were afraid it would put too much stress on her and the babies. _I guess we don't have to worry about that now_. She sat there for a little bit before nodding her head in acceptance.

"I guess I should've known she would be like this. She never wanted me to me a young mother like she was." Bella said. Billy leaned in and hugged her.

"We're here for you sweetie. Just know that." Billy said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I kissed her cheek. She smiled at me.

"Thanks guys, now, that's enough of this talk." She said. everyone just nodded their heads. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sue decided to break it.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore." Sue said. Bella looked up at her.

"Take what?" Bella asked.

"What are their names?" she said in a duh tone. _Oh yeah, I forgot about those. I wonder what she chose_. Bella gave her a smile and looked around. Everyone was wearing the same excited expression. _I guess Sue wasn't the only one who couldn't take it anymore_. Bella sighed and then opened her mouth to speak.

E/N: So there you have Paul's POV. What did you guys think? I know, super mean not giving you their names but I wanted to wait another chapter so I can decide on the ones I like the best. As always, read and review.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Again guys, so sorry for leaving it where it was. I just got my computer back and got to work straight away. You guys will get to know the names. Without any further delay here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

BPOV (Bella):

"What are their names?" Sue asked. _I'm surprised she lasted that long_. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by my little boy's cry. I looked down at him in Paul's arms.

"I didn't do anything I swear." Paul said. I smiled and had to repress the laugh that wanted to come out just from the look on his face alone. I could see that the others were doing the same.

"I know you didn't Paul." I told him. He sighed in relief. "He probably just needs an actual diaper and some clothes." I told him.

"Right, sorry Bells. I'll just run over there real quick and be right back." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jacob." I told him.

"It's no problem Bells." He told me and then took off out the door. My little man was still crying so I decided to switch with Paul.

"Why don't we switch Paul." I asked. He nodded his head eagerly. I gently laid my little girl in his free arm and took my little man from him. I propped him up on my shoulder and patted his back. He started to quiet down some and after a few minutes he was asleep again. I looked over to see Paul smiling at me. a few minutes later Jacob came in with the things I asked for.

"Where do you want this stuff?" he asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"Can you take it to my room? I'll get them changed and then be back out in a little bit." I told him.

"Okay." He said. He took off towards the room while Sue came over to help me up. Paul followed behind. We made it to the room just as Jacob was walking out. He gave us a smile and then continued back to the living room. Once inside I went and laid our baby boy on the bed. Paul did the same with our boy. I went to the bags on the bed and took out the diapers and wipes. I undid the towel that was wrapped around our little boy and quickly cleaned him up and looked to see that Paul was attempting to do the same with our little girl. I was already done so I switched him. I finished up with her and then grabbed out the onesies. I handed Paul the Thing One onesie.

"Can you put this on him please?" I asked him.

"Sure, no problem." He said. He took it and began to get him dressed. I did the same. After I had her onesie on I got out her little headband and put it on her head. The onesies were a little big but not too bad. They were both lying on the bed next to each other and they looked so cute.

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing towards the door. He nodded his head.

"Yep, come on Thing One." He said to our son. I rolled my eyes at him. "What? You haven't given me his name yet so that'll have to work for now." He said. I shrugged and picked up Thing Two. We walked out into the living room and as soon as we were in sight everyone looked at us. We walked back over to the couch and sat down. I looked up to see that Sue was still dying to know their names. I gave her a small smile.

"I guess you're all still dying to know their names?" I said like it was no big deal. Everyone was looking like they were going to die if they didn't find out soon.

"'Yes." They all said. I gave a small laugh because it was just too funny.

"Okay okay." I said. I switched babies with Paul and took our son. I stood up, walked over to Jacob and placed him in his arms. He was very careful about where he was touching him and being careful of his head. "I'd like you all to meet Chaske Levi William." I said with a smile. I looked up to see that both Paul and Sam had a strange look on their faces. _I wonder what that's about?_ I grabbed our little girl from Paul and placed her in my uncle's arms. "And I'd like you to meet his sister, Sarah Winona Leanne." I said. The look on both my uncle and Sue's face was worth it. _They both have been here for me and it was the least I could do_. I could see the tears shining in both of their eyes.

"Thank you Bells." Uncle Billy and Jacob said, referring to naming my daughter after their wife/mother. She was important to me too. And Sue's been here for me as well, so when I heard Leah mention her middle name was Leanne, I loved it and decided to use it. I still have no idea why Sam and Paul looked all weird though. I looked around the room to see everyone smiling at the babies.

"Those are wonderful names Bella." Sue said.

"She's right." Uncle Billy said. "They suit them perfectly."

"They're right." Harry said. "Chaske means first born son, Levi I'm not too sure about but it is a unique name and William was your father's middle name as well as Billy's name. Winona means first born daughter. I'm assuming Sarah is after your aunt." I nodded my head. "And I'm not sure if you know this but Leanne is Sue's middle name."

"I did know that and you're right." I told him. "Oh and Levi means joined. Which fits pretty well since he's a twin." I told them. I looked to see both Paul and Sam with that weird look again. _That is getting annoying_.

"Okay, why do you two keep looking all weird?" I finally asked.

"Levi's my middle name." Paul and Sam said at the same time. I looked at them with wide eyes. _That's crazy_. I could see that they were thinking the same thing. _Holy crap. I accidentally named my son after his "dad" and brother. Yeah, brother...well half brother but still. That's crazy but not as crazy as when Paul and Sam told me that he was the twins' half brother_.

_I'd been home from the hospital for about a week and I finally had enough of everyone avoiding the question of who took me. Eventually I convinced Sam to tell me and he finally admitted that it turns out it was his father. His crazy ass father who just so happened to be the same freaking bastard that raped me. I was a little weirded out that Sam was the twins' half brother but I could see that the thought of having two new siblings was exciting to him, so I let it be. It's not like there's anything I could do about it anyways._

"This is so cool." They both said together. They looked at each other and started laughing. Pretty soon everyone else joined in. after we all settled down, everyone took turns holding the twins until they got fussy and were ready to eat again. By this time I was extremely tired and just wanted to get them fed and go to sleep while I had the chance. Paul seemed to notice.

"Alright, I think we better get these two fed and then let them all get some rest." Paul said.

"You're right. Bells looks like she's dead on her feet." Billy said. Everyone came over and gave us all a hug and kiss goodbye. There were also promises that we would be seeing them all in the morning but not too early. Paul and I each took one of the twins and headed towards my room. I got settled on the bed and fed Chaske first. Once he was done Paul took him and burped him while I fed Sarah. Once they were both fed and burped they were ready for a diaper change. Paul undid Chaske's onesie, followed by his diaper. He ended up getting peed on by Chaske by what he deemed the pee fountain. _Men_. He told me he wouldn't be going in unprepared next time. _I'm not sure I want to know_. I had no problems with Sarah and then four of us snuggled in bed together. _I hope they allow us a few hours before they're up again_. The twins were placed between the two of us and that's how we fell asleep.

E/N: Quick note: (For those of you who've already read it) It was brought to my attention that I had mentioned Bella knew Sam was related to the twins. It turns out I somehow managed to delete the flashback, so I updated it. Sorry about that. So, how was it? I know it's not long but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer. I hope you like they're names. Let me know your thoughts.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: We've made it past 300 reviews. You guys are amazing. Keep it up. Enjoy the chapter.

BPOV (Bella):

I woke up what felt like minutes later when it had actually been two hours. _Ugh!_ I sat up, careful not to wake Paul and carefully turned on the lamp. I looked down to see Chaske crying. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. I carefully maneuvered myself out of the bed and grabbed a diaper. _I'm sure he needs one. It's been two hours_. I went back over to my side of the bed and laid him down. I got to work, quickly changing his diaper and avoiding a pee fountain. _Thank God_. I propped myself up against the headboard and got him positioned so he could eat. It didn't take him long to latch on and start suckling away. _Just like the rest of them. They only have eyes for boobs_. I sat there enjoying the moment with my little boy. I took in all his features and gently ran my finger along his head and down his cheek. It wasn't long before he was asleep again. I had to peel him away from my boob so that I could burp him. _The last thing I need is a fussy baby_. After a few small burps I laid him down next to Sarah and could feel the exhaustion seeping in. just as I was about to lay down, Sarah made it known that she was hungry as well. _At least I wasn't asleep yet_. I did the same routine with her as I had done with Chaske; diaper, feeding then burping. Once she was out I laid her back down and lay down as well. It wasn't long before I was asleep again.

This was the pattern for the rest of the morning. I finally gave up after the 6:30 am feeding and diaper changes. I just couldn't get my body to go back to sleep. _I wanted to though_. And Paul, well he didn't even flinch but I can't blame him. He's been on lack of sleep with all the patrols he does. I got up and left the twins in bed with Paul, seeing as they were both back asleep. I made sure to put a pillow on the edge of the bed. _I know they can't roll yet but I'm not taking a chance_. I made my way into the kitchen because I realized I was starving. I knew Sue wouldn't care so I went to the fridge and got out the ingredients for pancakes, bacon and eggs. I may as well make some for everyone else. I put on a pot of coffee and then got to work on making everything.

Everything was almost done when Sue came into the kitchen, followed by Harry.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Sue said with that scary mom look on her face.

"Ummm, making breakfast." I said, although it came out more of a question than answer. She shook her head at me.

"I don't think so." She said taking the spatula from me and pointing towards the open chair next to Harry. "Sit down. If you were hungry you should have come and got me and I would've made you something. You just gave birth to twins; you should be resting." All I could do was nod my head in the right place because she was kinda scary looking. She finished up breakfast and then brought it all to the table. We started making our plates when Harry spoke.

"Where are the twins?" he asked.

"I left them in bed with Paul. They had no trouble going back to sleep and well Paul didn't move once since we fell asleep last night, this morning…whenever it was." I told him. He and Sue both laughed. I'm assuming it was towards the Paul comment.

"Are you sure they're safe? He's a pretty big guy. If he rolls over he'll squish them." He said with a small smile. At that, I jumped out of my chair and ran as fast as my sore body would allow me to. I had several images of Paul laying on our kids and totally oblivious to the fact that he was doing so. I could hear someone behind me but I didn't care who it was. I made it to the room and opened the door. I ran to the bed and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing all three of them in the same positions I left them in. I had to take a seat on the bed to catch my breath. I saw Sue come over and sit next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she was rubbing circles on my back. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Sorry about taking off like that. It was like I saw all these horrible images of Paul squishing them and he didn't even know. I know it's irrational but I had to make sure they were fine." I told her honestly. She gave a small giggle.

"It's alright. It's your instinct to protect your young. Plus, you're a new mom so it's stronger since you're so new to this." She told me. "Now, let's go eat and let them rest a while longer. You need to eat so you can keep your strength up."

"Okay. But, what if I don't hear them? Paul probably won't even wake up if they're crying." I told her. She gave me a smile.

"We'll leave the door open so we can hear them. Okay?" she said. I sighed in relief.

"Okay, thanks Sue." I told her.

"No problem sweetheart." She said as we walked out of the room. We made it back into the kitchen and Harry looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to freak you out." he said.

"It's fine. I just freaked a little." I told him. We went back to our plates and finished eating. It wasn't long before I heard small cries coming from my room. I got up and went in to see both the twins were awake. _They must need diaper changes. It hasn't been two hours yet_. I got the diapers and wipes and changed them. They were drifting back to sleep. I was trying to figure out how to pick both of them up without hurting them when I heard a throat clearing. I jumped a little and turned to see Seth standing in the door way.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"If you don't mind." I told him. He walked over to me and stood there awkwardly. I rolled my eyes at him and picked up a sleeping Chaske. "Just make a cradle with your arms and I'll place him there for you." He nodded his head nervously. I placed Chaske in his arms and after a minute he relaxed. I picked up Sarah, who was also asleep again, and we walked into the living room. By now it was almost eight which meant the twins would be ready to eat soon. It wasn't long before the twins started to whimper.

"Sue, can you help me take them to my room so I can feed them again?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said. She took Chaske from Seth and I followed her with Sarah. I laid her on the bed and then turned to Sue and took Chaske and laid him next to his sister.

"Thanks Sue." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me and waved her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense." She said and then closed the door as she walked out of the room. I got situated and picked up Chaske, since he seemed to be impatient. He was almost asleep when I felt the bed next to me shift. I turned to see Paul looking at me with a smile. He gently rubbed Chaske's forehead before placing a kiss on mine.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" he asked sleepily. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It could have been worse." I told him honestly. "They weren't too bad. Just woke up every two hours."

"Sorry I wasn't much help. I didn't realized how tired I was." he said.

"It's fine. I know you've been tired with all the patrols you've been doing." I told him. Chaske had finished up and I was getting ready to burp him

"Here, let me. Our little princess looks like she's starving." he said while taking Chaske from me and motioning with his head towards Sarah who was trying to suck on her hand. I smiled at her as I picked her up.

"Is daddy right princess?" I asked her. I froze once I realized what I just said. I slowly turned to see that Paul had a huge smile on his face.

"What do you thing champ?" Paul said to Chaske with a smile. "Is daddy right? Is your little sister starving?" I laughed as Paul gently took a half asleep Chaske and nodded his head in a yes motion. Paul leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "So…daddy, huh?" he asked with a smile. I bit my lip.

"Only if you want to." I told him honestly.

"Of course." He said.

"Then, would you mind…I mean is it okay…" _Damn it. Why can't I just ask him without sounding completely retarded?_

"What sweetie?" he said while looking down at our daughter who was completely content nursing.

"I wanted to ask if I could give the twins your last name." I said somewhat fast. I looked up from Sarah to see a huge smile on his face.

"I'd love to." He said and then kissed me again. I laughed and pushed him back.

"Be careful so you don't squish our daughter." I said with a smile.

With that we sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company as well as that of the twins. I could feel myself drifting off now that I'd been up for a while on very little sleep. Paul took Sarah from me and laid her next to Chaske. He laid me down as well and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Get some rest sweetie." He whispered in my ear. I vaguely remember mumbling and okay before I gave into the sleep that was claiming me.

PPOV (Paul):

I sat there watching Bella and the twins sleep for a little bit before getting up and going to find some food. As I was walking to the kitchen I couldn't keep the smile off my face at the fact that she asked me if she could give the twins my last name. I was so lost in my day dream I ran into Seth.

"Oops, sorry kid." I told him.

"It's cool but what's got you all smiles?" he asked.

"Bella asked me if she could give the twins my last name and I told her yes." I said to him. He smiled at me and slapped me on the back.

"Congrats." He said and then continued to wherever it was he's going. I made my way into the kitchen and found Sue and Harry sitting at the table.

"Good morning Paul." Sue said with a smile.

"Morning." I told her and went in search of some food.

"There's a plate in the microwave for you." She said.

"Thanks." I said while hitting the start button on it to warm it up.

"Don't thank me. Thank Bella. She's the one who cooked it." she told me. _What was she doing up and cooking? I'll have to talk to her about that. She should be resting_. The microwave beeped and I took out the plate and went to sit at the table. I started eating.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" I asked her quietly.

"Yep. I've got everything ready. I'll get it all taken care of when you take her and the twins to see Dr. Snow." Sue said.

"Thanks, but how are we going to get the twins there? We don't have any car seats." I told her. She smiled at me and just then there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock to see it was just past nine. _Must be everyone else_. Harry got up and went to answer it. A few minutes later Billy and Jake came in. Jake was carrying a big box. Looking at it closer, I could see that it was a car seat. I smiled at him.

"There's another box in the car. Why don't you go grab it so we can get these put together before Bells wakes up." Jake said. I quickly finished my food and went to retrieve the other box. I came back in to see Jake trying to put the seatbelt thing on the car seat. I set the box down and got to work on mine. What seemed like hours later, but was really only a half hour, the car seats were put together. They were both the same. Just as we finished taking out the trash I heard small cries coming from Bella's room. I jumped up and went to help out.

When I walked in I found Bella changing Chaske and Sarah was still asleep.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" I asked her.

"Alright. I feel better." She said while buttoning up Chaske's outfit thing. _Sure, he doesn't pee on her_. "Thank you for letting me sleep by the way." She said as she leaned over to give me a kiss.

"No problem. You needed it." I said picking up Chaske from the bed. Sarah was starting to squirm so Bella got to work on changing her diaper as well. "Now, why don't we go in the living room? You guys have some visitors." I said with a smile.

"Let me guess…" she said putting her finger to her chin. "Uncle Billy and Jacob?"

"Yep. They've got a surprise for you too." I told her.

"They know I hate surprises." She grumbled as she picked up Sarah.

"Yeah, but you'll love this one. I promise." I told her. _I hope she doesn't kill me for later_.

We walked into the living room and as soon as Jake saw us he came over and swooped Chaske from my arms.

"Hey…" I said sounding like a whiney kid. Everyone laughed at me.

"Hey nothing. You gotta share my nephew and niece with me." he said as he sat down. I took a seat next to him as Bella went and handed Sarah to Billy. He gladly took her without complaint. Bella came and sat next to me.

"Alright, what'd you guys get? Paul said you had a surprise." She said trying to sound mad but failing. Jake handed Chaske back to me and went to grab the seats from the kitchen where he had obviously put them. He came back out with one in each hand and placed them in front of us. I looked at Bella to see that she was happy and that she probably wanted to cry.

"Thanks guys. I love them." She said while looking from Billy to Jake.

"It's no problem sweetie." Billy told her. She got up and hugged each of them and kissed their cheeks.

"Bella, don't forget you and the twins need to go see Dr. Snow this morning." Sue told her. She looked at her.

"I know. Thanks for reminding me. When do you think I should go?" Bella asked her.

"I think the sooner the better." Sue said. She waited until Bella turned her attention to the babies to give me a wink. I gave her a small nod back.

"Alright, well I guess I should go get ready then." Bella said as she was getting ready to stand up, then she paused. "Shoot, I don't have any other clothes to wear."

"I got you covered Bells." Jake said grabbing a bag and handing it to her. "I figured you'd want some clean clothes." He told her.

"Thanks Jake." She said. She took the bag and walked to her room. Jake waited until she was out of sight before talking.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yep. Sue's taking care of it once I get her out the door." I told him.

"Good. We'll stay and help." Billy said.

Just as we finished our conversation Bella emerged dressed in some comfortable looking clothes.

"You ready?" she asked me.

"Yep, let's just get these two strapped in and we'll go." I told her. We each took a baby and got them buckled in safely. We walked outside to Bella's car and put the car seats in the bases. _Well that's cool_. I helped Bella into her seat and went to the driver's side. Once we were all ready I started the car and headed towards the hospital. _Hopefully, this goes well_.

E/N: So, another chapter and it's longer. So what do you think Paul has up his sleeve? Tell me your thoughts.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Real life got in the way and has had me busy. We've passed 300 reviews. You guys are great. On with the story.

BPOV (Bella):

We got to the hospital and got the twins out of the car. I went to go grab Sarah's seat when Paul beat me to it. We walked into the hospital, Paul carrying both car seats, and made our way to the front desk. I gave the receptionist my name and she told me to have a seat. A couple minutes later a nurse came out.

"Bella Swan." She said. Paul and I got up, him grabbing the twins again, and followed the nurse. She took my weight and then led us to the room.

"Go ahead and undress from the waist down and cover yourself with the sheet and the doctor will be in with you shortly." The nurse said and then left. At the mention of getting undressed, Paul looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"I, uh, I'll just…step outside." Paul said. I gave him a smile to let him know that was fine.

"That's fine." I told him. he gave me a peck on the cheek and then walked out of the room. I did as the nurse asked and got up on the table and covered myself with the sheet. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dr. Snow poked his head in.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" he asked me.

"A little sore and tired." I told him honestly. He gave me a smile.

"That's to be expected. Now, why don't you go ahead and lay back so I can check that everything is alright?" he said. I did as he asked and then placed my feet into the stirrups. _God, this always feels so uncomfortable and awkward_. He got to work and it was not the most pleasant of experiences. "Well, everything looks good. I'll have the nurse get you some after care paperwork. Remember, nothing in the vagina and no sex for six weeks." He told me. _Yeah, don't have to worry about that anytime soon_.

"Yep." I said not really knowing what else to say.

"I'll let you get dressed and then I'll come back in and we'll check out those two." He said gesturing towards the twins in their seats.

"Okay." I said. He left the room and I got myself cleaned up and redressed. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Dr. Snow and Paul both walked in.

"Alright, now, let's have a better look at these two. Paul and I each took one of the twins out of their seats and laid them up on the table, which Dr. Snow had changed the paper lining on. He got to work, listening to their hearts and lungs and measuring. He wrote a bunch of stuff down. "Now, let's see how big these two are?" He took Sarah and placed her on the scale. "Five pounds five ounces." _She's so little_. He handed me Sarah and then he took Chaske from Paul and did the same. "Six pounds twelve ounces." _Well, we know who got all the food_. He picked him up and handed him back to Paul. "Now all we need to do is fill out the paperwork for their birth certificates and do a few more tests." He said.

"Okay." I said. He handed me some paperwork that a nurse had brought in.

"Why don't you get started on this while the nurse takes them to have their hearing test done?" he said. I looked at him and then back to the twins. _I really don't want them out of my sight_. Paul must have sensed my internal debate. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"They'll be okay." He told me.

"He's right Bella. They'll be just across the hall." Dr. Snow said.

"Okay." I said. The nurse brought over a little cradle and placed both of the twins in it. They immediately snuggled up next to each other. The sight made my heart swell and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. She rolled them out and I got to work filling out the paper work.

"I'm gonna go see how everything's going. I'll be back in a minute." Dr. Snow said.

"Alright." Paul said while I was filling out the papers. I was almost done when I got to the information for the father section. It hurt knowing that I would be blank on their birth certificates. I looked up to see Paul staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you…would it be okay if I signed the birth certificates?" he asked in a rush. I probably looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "I mean, if you don't want me to, that's fine. It's just that you're giving them my name anyways and I just thought…" I silenced him with a kiss. It was probably one of the more passionate ones we've shared but I didn't care. _Could he get anymore perfect?_

"I'd be honored." I told him. He graced me with a smile and then took the pen from me and filled out his information. A little bit later, Dr. Snow came in with the twins. Their faces were red and you could tell they had been crying. "What happened?" I asked somewhat harshly. _What? It's the momma in me_. He chuckled a little and I shot him a glare. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, they're fine. They had some blood drawn." He told me. I gave a small sigh but still wasn't completely okay with the fact that my babies had been crying because they were hurt. "Did you get the paperwork finished?"

"Yes, we were just waiting for the witness to sign them." I told him.

"Alright, let's get this finished so that we can get you guys out of here." He told us. "Go ahead and sign here and here." He said while pointing to two spots on the paper. I signed and then handed Paul the pen so he could do the same. Dr. Snow then signed in his spot and handed us our copy of the papers. "Alright, you guys are good to go. I want to see the babies in a month and you in six weeks." He told me.

"Okay." I told him. He got up and left. Paul and I got the kids settled into their seats and then headed back to the car. We got in and headed out.

We had just driven past Sue's and I looked at Paul curiously.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He gave me a smile.

"I figured you'd want to go back to Billy's." he said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. It'll be nice to have all my stuff again." I told him. After a few more minutes we pulled up to the house. Paul and I got out and he grabbed the twins. "You know, I can carry one of them." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but you don't need to be lifting the weight. You need to be resting." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him. we walked up the porch and to the front door. Paul waited for me to catch up. _Let's just say, stairs are a bitch after you've just given birth. _He was waiting by the door and I opened it for him. I walked into the house and was met with the smiling faces of my family and several baby decorations. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. _Stupid after birth hormones_. I was met with hugs from everyone.

"Alright, where are those babies at?" Sue asked. I laughed.

"Right there." I said pointing to Paul who was setting down the carriers. All the girls rushed over to them. Paul quickly got out of the way as they were sure to tackle him if he didn't. I watched as Sue, Leah and Emily all fought on who was gonna hold who. Paul came over and led me to the couch.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." I told him honestly. He gave me a kiss and then got up.

"I'll go get you a plate." He told me. Uncle Billy rolled himself over to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired and hungry for now." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Better get used to it." he told me with a laugh. Paul came over holding a plate full of food. I think I could feel my mouth watering. I took it from him and quickly dug in. He and Uncle Billy laughed at me.

"Thank you." I said between bites of food.

"You're welcome." He said as he dug into his own food. I quickly finished my plate and was contemplating getting another one when there was a knock on the door. No one must have noticed amongst all the chaos so I got up to get it. I opened it to find Claire and a girl about my age holding her hand. As soon as Claire saw me she started bouncing up and down.

"Bewa!" she squealed and ran to hug me. I bent down so I could hug her back. I stood up and looked to the girl in front of me. she gave me a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kim. I'm Claire's older sister." She said. "I hope you don't mind, but Emily invited us."

"Not at all. The more the merrier." I told her.

"Here, this is for you. It's from me and Claire, though Claire picked it out all by herself." She told me while handing me a bag decorated with baby items on it.

"Thank you." I told her while ushering her and Claire inside. We walked into the living room and I spotted Emily talking to Sam. We walked over, with Claire holding onto my leg in a vice grip. "Look what I found." I said. Emily turned and gave both Kim and Claire a hug. We all walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Bewa, where da babies?" Claire asked. I giggled at her. Right over there, I said pointing to where Jared and Quil were holding the twins. _How'd they manage to get them to do it willingly?_ "Boys, can you bring the twins over here please?" I called to them. They both turned and came over to the couch. The moment Jared looked up and noticed Kim, I could see that he had imprinted. So could everyone else for that matter. He snapped out of it and handed Sarah to Emily, she cleared her throat.

"Jared, this is my cousin Kim and her little sister Claire." Emily said. All Jared could do was nod his head. He managed to mutter a weak hi. It was pretty funny. Little Claire was oblivious to the whole exchange because she was too busy making faces at Sarah. Quil was standing behind Jared silently laughing at him. He managed to get Jared out of the way and handed me Chaske. Claire noticed that I had him and looked up to me and then to Chaske and then right at Quil. He had been laughing about Jared still when he suddenly stopped. He only had eyes for her. Well, shit. I thought this whole imprinting business was supposed to be rare. What next? Claire looked at Quil and popped him on the head with her little fist. That snapped him out of it and he looked kind of lost.

"Claire, why did you do that?" Kim asked her. She looked a little sheepish.

"Cuz, momma says it not nice to stare at peoples. It's wu..wude." she stuttered out. All of us girls giggled.

"She also told you it's not nice to hit. Didn't she Claire?" Kim asked. Claire looked at the ground and mumbled a yes.

"Hey, it's okay. You're right. It's not nice to stare. I'm sorry." Quil told her. _Ha, she's got him wrapped around her little finger already_. She looked up at him and then smiled before launching herself into his lap. She successfully managed to surprise him and ended up knocking the both of them over. Everyone in the room laughed. After that, Claire was glued to his side and I don't think he'd have it any other way.

"Alright, it's time for presents." Sue said happily. She came over and led me to a chair next to the table that was full of presents. I opened Claire's first and loved it. She got Sarah a princess outfit and Chaske a sports one. They were so cute. I made my way through the piles of presents and got so much stuff it wasn't even funny. Sue and Harry got me the stroller to go with the twin's car seats. I also got several outfits, diapers, wipes, bottles and a bunch of other stuff. I had finally finished opening the last one.

"Thanks everyone." I told them. They all replied with a "you're welcome".

"Wait, I've got one more." Paul said. I looked at him curiously because there were clearly no more presents to be seen. He grabbed my hand and let me outside towards the garage. _Okay, this is kind of weird_. Everyone was following us too. _Even weirder_. Jacob and Seth opened the doors and there stood two beautiful, obviously handmade, cribs. I couldn't hold back the tears that were flowing down my face. They both had the mattress and bedding in them already, along with what looked to be several stuffed wolves. "I hope you like them. All of us worked on them. So I guess you could say it's from the pack, not just me." I turned to him and launched myself into his arms. I could deal with the small amount of discomfort that I was feeling at the moment.

"Thank you guys so much. I love them." I said while burying my face into Paul's neck.

"You're welcome baby." He said as he placed a kiss to my neck. "I have one more question." I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Move in with me?"

E/N: There you have it. Some of you guys were right on with the baby shower and others thought it was going to be a marriage proposal. Let me know your thoughts.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I just wanted to apologize profusely, I'm not giving up on this story. After my last update my computer was still broken. So it got sent back out to repair then came back and still wasn't working so it went out again. My other laptop also had too be sent out for repair as well. The good news is they replaced it with a new one. So, once I call microsoft to get a release on my registration code and get office installed I will be able to update (I'm doing this from my phone). However, they may be slower since I just started school back up. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts. They mean a lot to me.

Mommyofthreeboys


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Majorly sorry. After posting the last AN, my new computer broke (again) so I had to go back to the store and exchange it for another new one. Then my teacher assigned me 200 plus pages of reading so I was busy. I've finally found the time to write so I hope you enjoy. Once again, sorry.

PPOV (Paul):

I watched as Bella took in the cribs. All of us had worked on them. We wanted to make sure that they were taken care of and we knew all the girls would take care of the clothes, diapers and that stuff so we wanted to do something for the twins. She launched herself into my arms and I was afraid she was going to hurt herself.

"Thank you guys so much. I love them." she said while burying her face into my neck. _Thank God._

"You're welcome baby." I said as I placed a kiss to her neck.

"I have one more question." she looked up at me.

"What?" she asked. _You can do this_.

"Move in with me?" I said.

I waited for her to say something and I started to get worried that it was too soon because she had yet to answer me. _Oh God, what if she says no?_

"Bella?" I questioned. She seemed to have snapped out of it and looked around at everyone then back at me. "Will you..?" I said. She just looked at me. "Move in with me?" I finished.

"You want me to move in with you?" she said somewhat quietly.

"Yes." I told her. She looked at me for a moment then threw her arms around my neck.

"Yes, yes, yes." She said. I sighed in relief and hugged her back. I pulled away from her and kissed every inch of her face I could reach. She was smiling the whole time. "Wait." She said. I looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"What about your mom? I'm sure she doesn't want me and the twins in her house." Bella said sadly. I gave her a smile.

"She's fine with it. She's always gone for work anyways." I told her. "Besides, she already loves you and she's been dying to meet the twins. She'll be home in a couple of days." She smiled and gave me another kiss. "Alright, let's get back inside." We walked back into the house following everyone else.

Once back inside, everyone went back to talking and passing the twins around. A little while later they started crying which meant one of three things: they were either hungry, needed a diaper change, or both. _My guess is the latter_. I was right. We went to Bella's room and changed the twins. Bella sat on her bed and got settled so she could feed the twins. She picked up Chaske and started feeding him. He started sucking as soon as he was near her boob. _I swear that kids got boob radar or something_. I let out a small chuckle and Bella looked up at me with a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just laughing at little man. I swear he's got some built in radar when it comes to your boobs." I told her. She just smiled and shook her head at me. Once Chaske was full, which took quite a while, she passed him to me so I could burp him and she could feed Sarah. "You can definitely tell he's got the werewolf gene. Look at how much he eats already."

"You're right about that. I swear he'd eat all day if I'd let him." Bella said as she was feeding Sarah. Once Sarah was done, Bella burped her and we went back out to the living room to join everyone again. Once again, the twins were being held by everyone.

"Hey Bells." Jake said. she turned to look at him.

"Huh?" she said.

"Whenever you're ready to move to Paul's just let us know so we can move all your stuff." He told her.

"Okay, whenever is fine with me. The sooner the better in my opinion." Bella said. I couldn't help but smile at hearing her say she couldn't wait to move in with me. I know exactly how she feels. I can't wait to have her and the twins with me every day. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella waving her hand in front of my face. I looked at her to see a smile on her face. "What are you thinking about that's got that goofy grin plastered on your face?"

"I was just thinking that you were right. The sooner you move in with me the better." I said as I gave her a kiss. She smiled at me and then turned back to Jake.

"In that case, what are you still doing here? You guys got stuff to move." She said happily. Jake laughed and so did some of the other guys.

"You heard the girl, get moving." Jake said to the others. They all stood up laughing and continued to walk towards the door. _They must be going to grab the boxes in the garage_. All the girls were still holding the babies. Bella turned to look at me.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. I looked at her shocked. _Did she want me to leave? _ "What? Did you think I was going to make all of them do it while you just sat here? Get your butt in gear." She told me as she kissed my cheek. I stood up like the good boy I am and began to follow my brothers out of the house. "Oh, don't forget to take their cribs when you go." Bella said to me. I turned towards her.

"No problem sweetie." I said. I could hear all the guys laughing. With that, we made our way to get the boxes so that we could get all of Bella and the twins' things packed up and moved to my house.

"You are so whipped." Said Embry. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait until you guys imprint and then we'll see who's whipped." I told them. I could hear them snickering.

"He's right guys. It may never happen but if it does you'll be just as bad as the rest of us." Sam said.

We made it to the garage and started taping the boxes together so we could just pack them later. Once we had several boxes taped up we made our way back inside the house and up to Bella's room. We started loading all the little things and then worked on her closet and then dressers. I made sure no one saw her underwear drawer but me. _What? I'm a guy and she's my girl_. Once we had all her room packed we went downstairs to get all the twins' stuff from the shower. In no time at all we had everything packed up. The guys and I loaded everything into the cars and headed over to my place to get it all unpacked. I'd let Bella arrange it how she wanted it later. I placed all the twins' stuff in the newly decorated nursery. I still can't believe that this is what we were working on the night she had the twins. _I just hope she likes it_. We got everything unloaded and then headed back to the Black's house to get Bella and the twins to bring them home. I walked in to see Bella sitting on the couch holding the twins. She looked up and smiled at me as we walked in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said as I walked over and gave her a kiss. All the girls made "awe" sounds. "Are you guys ready to go see your new home?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up and she nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Yep." She said. I took Chaske and got him settled in his carrier while she did the same with Sarah. I picked up the twins and carried them out to the car and Bella followed. We got in and headed towards my- no, our- house. _I could get used to the sound of that_. We pulled up and I got the twins out. Bella followed me to the door and I opened it. I let her go in first and followed her; closing the door behind me.

"Follow me." I told her. She nodded her head as I led her towards the nursery first. We stopped in front of the door. "Go ahead, open it." She grabbed the handle and turned the knob. Once the door was opened I heard a small gasp come from her. _Please don't hate it, please don't hate it, please-_

"Oh, Paul, it's beautiful." She said. She threw her arms around me and gave me a passionate kiss. Which led to me wanting more but all too soon she pulled away panting for breath. "I love it."

"I'm glad. The guys helped me work on it. You can arrange it how you want later." I told her. We left the sleeping twins in their car seats and I lead her towards my room. "This is my room and if you want you can share with me. If not, there's another room just across from mine and right next to the twins'." I told her.

"I'd love to share with you. Getting to snuggle into your warm arms makes me feel safe." She told me. I smiled and kissed her. She gave me a small smile and then yawned. I chuckled. "Come on, how about we take a nap while the twins are sleeping."

"Sounds good." She said between yawns. I smiled and kissed her again. I picked her up and carried her into my room. All the while thinking that I couldn't wait to do this on our wedding night. I laid her on the bed and snuggled into her. She was asleep within minutes and I followed soon after.

E/N: So, how was it? Good, bad, okay? Thanks for sticking with me guys.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Sad to say I think there is only going to be one more chapter after this. I may do an Epilogue if that's what you guys want. Make sure to let me know.

BPOV (Bella):

It's been almost eight months since the twins were born and we moved in with Paul. I'd love to say it's been all rainbows and flowers, but sadly, that's not the case. The first few weeks were difficult trying to get used to the twins' schedules and being able to fit in time with Paul and everyone else. Eventually we figured out what worked best for all of us. Paul's been extremely jumpy these last few days which tells me he's up to something. _I just don't know what yet_. Just then I heard the twins making little gurgling noises. I looked over from my spot on the couch and saw that they were playing with the pile of toys on the blanket they were laid on. I walked over to them and lay down next to them on the floor. They were smiling away. We were there for a few minutes before I heard the front door open. Paul walked in and smiled at us.

"How are my favorite people doing?" he asked.

"We're doing good. I was just getting ready to put these two down for their nap. I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"Well, how bout I help you?" he said as he picked up Chaske.

"Sounds good." I told him as I picked up Sarah. We walked to their room and placed them in their cribs while I grabbed a new set of diapers. "Why don't you go grab their bottles while I change them." I told Paul.

"No problem." He said as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I got to work and had both the twins changed by the time Paul got back with their bottles. He picked up Sarah while I got Chaske and we each took a seat in a rocking chair. The twins wasted no time in sucking down their bottles.

"I think their appetites are still growing." I told Paul. He looked over at me from his chair.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It's a good thing we started giving them formula as well as breast milk. I don't think they'd be able to stay full from just you." Paul said with a chuckle. _He's right about that_. The twins finished their bottles and then were burped. By the time we finished they were both out like a light. Paul and I placed them in their cribs, turned on the baby monitor and quietly shut their door. I started walking towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Paul grabbing my arm. He spun me around so I was flush against his chest.

"And just where do you think you're going missy?" he asked playfully while kissing up and down my neck. _Damn, the things this man does to me_.

"I was planning on going into the kitchen to wash bottles. Why do you ask?" I told him.

"Oh, no you don't. I haven't gotten to have you to myself in a while and I want to take advantage of the fact that our children are sleeping." He said huskily. With that, he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and proceeded to carry me to our room. He playfully tossed me on the bed where I bounced a few times.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" I asked smirking because I knew exactly what he had in mind and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Well, it is nap time and we both know what nap time means." He said playfully. _I knew exactly what he meant_.

_The first time we were together intimately was sometime after my six week post-partum checkup appointment. Things between Paul and I had been gradually progressing. We'd gotten more intimate but never actually anything beyond groping and on occasion grinding. After Dr. Snow put me on the pill and okayed me I couldn't stand it anymore. We had just put the twins down for a nap and somehow ended up in a hot make out session which in turn turned into frantic touches and groping before I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore. Apparently neither could Paul as we ended up naked in our room. We ended up making the big leap and made love. He was extremely gentle and showed me what my first time should have been like_. Ever since then, nap time has been the only time we can be together.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Paul kissing up and down my neck while his hands were up my shirt.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

"Where'd you go just now?" he asked me.

"Mmm, I was just thinking about our first nap time." I told him knowing he would get what I was talking about.

"I love nap time." He whispered in my ear as he started taking off my shirt.

"Me too." I said as I returned the favor. Soon enough we were both left in nothing but our underwear. Paul laid me back on the bed and started his worshiping of my body. He made sure to place small kisses anywhere he could. I laid there just enjoying the feeling of his hot mouth on my skin. Just as he reached the top of my panties there was a wail from the baby monitor. I could hear the sigh of frustration from Paul. I started to get up only to be pushed back down by Paul.

"Stay, I'll go check on them." He said as he gave me a kiss and then pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Thanks sweetie." I told him as he walked out the door.

PPOV (Paul):

_Damn it_. I love nap time but at the same time I hate it because it's never a sure thing. I walked into the twins' room to see that it was Sarah who was crying. Chaske was awake as well. _Probably woken up by Sarah's crying_. I walked over to her crib and picked her up.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked her knowing she couldn't answer. _What? It's a force of habbit_. I checked her diaper and she was fine. I knew she wasn't hungry because it hadn't even been an hour since they ate. I felt her forehead and she felt warmer than usual. I went to the changing table and grabbed the thermometer and sure enough she had a fever. I got her some Tylenol hoping it'd make her feel better. I rocked her a little longer and she eventually fell back asleep. I laid her down and picked up Chaske since he was still awake. Eventually he fell asleep too. I placed him in his crib and kissed each of them on their heads before closing the door quietly and going back to Bella.

"Now, where were we?" I asked as I was walking into the room. I was disappointed as I noticed Bella was asleep on the bed still in her underwear. _Damn. I guess it's probably for the better. I've got to finish some stuff anyway_. With that I went back to the living room to get some stuff done. It was about an hour later that I heard the twins gurgling in their cribs. I gathered the stuff I had out and put it all away before going to the twins' room. I walked in to see Bella changing Chaske. I went and picked Sarah up out of her crib and then walked over to give Bella a kiss.

"Hey sweetie." I told her as I laid Sarah down and changed her diaper.

"Hey." She said somewhat sleepily. "Sorry about earlier."

"Its fine I said finishing putting Sarah's diaper on and then picking her up. She was starting to get a little fussy again.

"What's wrong princess?" Bella asked Sarah.

"I don't think she's feeling well. She had a little fever earlier. I gave her some Tylenol so she should be feeling better." I told her. Bella placed her hand to Sarah's head.

"She still feels a little warm." Bella told me.

"I'm sure she's fine." I reassured her. We took the twins and went to the living room. We laid them on the blanket with all their toys. Bella and I turned on the TV and cuddled together on the couch. A while later Sarah started to wail again so Bella picked her up. Chaske had been crying a little too so I picked him up.

"She feels hot again." Bella informed me.

I was stroking Chaske's back and noticed he was starting to feel warm. _I better let her know_. "Chaske is starting to feel warm too."

She got up and handed me Sarah and then left. She came back a minute later with the thermometer. She took both of their temps and they did have fevers.

"I hope they aren't getting sick." She said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." I said trying to reassure her. She took her seat next to me on the couch and grabbed Chaske from me. We sat there with the twins' watching TV. After a little while, Sarah was chewing on my fingers and drooling like a dog. I snickered to myself and Bella looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how Sarah's over here drooling like a dog." I told her. She looked at Sarah to see the drool just dripping off her chin and onto my hand.

"You're right about that. I think Chaske is too." She said showing me her shiny hand from all of his drool. As if a light bulb came on, Bella got a grin on her face and started feeling around in Chaske's mouth. I looked at her funny.

"Uh, sweetie, what are you doing to my poor son?" I asked her.

"Of course, that's why they've got a fever." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, do you mind filling me in here?" I asked her.

"They're cutting teeth." She stated.

"Huh?" I asked lamely. She rolled her eyes at me and took my finger sticking it into Sarah's mouth. She rubbed my finger over her gums and I could feel a tiny little sharp bump. "Holy crap! They're getting teeth?"

"That seems to be the case." Bella said. I looked at her and could see that she was fighting tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing. It's just that…" she paused taking a breath. "They're growing up too fast." She finished. I tried to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape.

"That's what babies do sweetie." I said while wiping her tears away and kissing her nose.

"I know. It's just that it's gone by so fast. They won't be my babies for much longer." She said while holding Chaske to her chest.

"They'll always be your babies." I told her.

"I better get them a snack." She said standing up and heading towards the kitchen. I got up and followed her. We placed the twins in their high chairs and Bella went to the cabinet and got out a jar of bananas. I put the twins' bibs on them. Just as Bella sat down the phone rang so I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, may I speak with Paul please." The lady on the other end said.

"Yep, this is him." I replied.

"This is Mary, I just wanted to let you know that your order is ready to be picked up." Mary said. _Finally, I was afraid it wouldn't be done in time_.

"Thanks. I'll pick it up later." I told her.

"You're welcome." She said and then hung up. I turned to see Bella looking at me with a raised eye brow.

"Who was that and what are you picking up?" she asked. Shit, what do I say?

"It was Mary and I have to pick up something my mom ordered since she's out of town." I said. "Mom gave the lady my name since she wasn't sure if she'd be here."

"Oh, okay." She said and went back to feeding the twins.

"How about I pick up dinner on the way home?" I asked her.

"That's fine. I don't really feel like cooking tonight anyways." She said.

"Okay, see you in a little while." I said as I gave her a kiss and then each of the twins as well. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I made it to my destination and was eager to see it. I couldn't wait. I got out and made my way to the door. I opened it and walked inside and up to the counter.

"May I help you?" a woman asked.

"I'm here to pick up my order. My name is Paul and I just spoke with Mary." I informed her.

"Oh yes, that's me. I think you'll be really happy with your order. I'll be back in just a second." She said as she disappeared to the back. She came back out with a box in her hand. "Here you go." She said as she lifted the lid. I was extremely pleased with what I saw.

"Thanks Mary." I told her. She nodded and placed my package in a bag then handed it to me.

"You're welcome." She said. I turned and walked back out to the car and then headed to grab some dinner. I couldn't wait to get home.

E/N: I'm already working on the next chapter I just didn't want to be switching POVs too many times. Let me know what you think and want. Thanks for reading.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Alright, so this may well be the last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed my story. I would like to say thanks to all of you who've put me on alerts, favorites, and who've reviewed. This started out as something I wanted to try and you guys made it a great experience. Be sure to let me know if you want an Epilogue.

BPOV (Bella):

Paul had just left to go pick up something for his mom. I for one don't think it's really for his mom but I guess I'll let it go for now since I've got my hands full with the twins. The moment he walked out the door they started crying. I found some popsicles in the back of the freezer and let the twins chew on them until I could find their teethers and put them in the freezer. They seemed to enjoy it as they had quieted down almost immediately. I got to work cleaning all the bottles from earlier knowing that I would need more for later.

I was almost done when I heard a car pull up. A couple seconds later Paul came in carrying the take out he'd gotten us for dinner. He set it on the table and went to grab us some plates.

"Mmm, smells good. What'd ya get?" I asked as I snaked my arms around his stomach. He turned and planted a kiss on my lips before answering.

"Chinese." Was his reply. I released my hold on him and followed him to the table where he proceeded to dish us some food. We ate in a comfortable silence with the twins sitting in their high chairs. They started to whine so I got up and grabbed each of them a bottle. I reclined their seats so they could lay back and drink their bottles. Once we were done with dinner I started cleaning the kitchen when Paul came up to me.

"I'll finish this. Why don't you go take a hot bath?" he asked me. Now, that right there was just adding to my suspicion that he was up to something. I decided to go ahead and comply because honestly, a hot bath was sounding wonderful right about now.

"Fine, but don't think that I don't know that you're up to something." I told him. The look that flashed across his face told me all I needed to know. He was indeed up to something. _I'll figure it out eventually_.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied looking calm. _I'm sure that's not how he feels on the inside_. "I just thought that you could use a little bit of time to yourself to relax since you've been with the kids all day." _Nice cover up but it's not fooling me_.

"Okay, okay" I said holding my hands up. "You're right. I could use a hot bath." I said as I walked over to him. "You know what would make it even better?" I whispered in his ear, making sure he could feel my breath on his skin. I saw him gulp.

"W-what?" he stuttered out. I let out a small giggle. He cleared his throat and his eyes had darkened. "What?" he asked again.

"If you were to join me." I told him. "They're almost asleep." I said nodding my head towards the twins in their high chairs. "We could put them to bed and take a bath together." I said while pressing myself against his chest and running my hand up and down his back.

"I'd love to but I've got to finish some stuff first." He said somewhat sadly. I frowned. _What stuff does he have to do?_ "How about I put them to bed, do my stuff and then come join you after I'm done?" he said. "That way you can still have a little time to yourself." I sighed in defeat.

"Sure, don't be too long though please." I told him.

"I won't. Now why don't you go get your bath ready while I get these two ready for bed?" he told me as he swatted me on the ass.

"I can help you. Besides, what about their bed time story? I always read to them." I told him.

"It's fine. I can do it and we can read to them afterwards." He said. I huffed. He always thinks of everything.

"Fine, but as soon as we're done I'm reading to them whether they're awake or not." I said as I crossed my arms. He smirked at me. _Okay, so I'm acting childish. Sue me, I love reading to my babies_. I walked over and kissed the twins on their heads and then made my way to the bathroom. _Now, if only I can figure out what he's got up his sleeve_.

PPOV (Paul):

That was close. I don't know what I would've done if she argued with me about taking a bath. My whole plan would have gone down the drain and been ruined if she would've put up a fight like she normally does. I grabbed the twins from their chairs and made my way towards their room. Once inside, I put them in their cribs and went to grab the package from earlier and a few other things. I wanted to make sure everything was in place. I waited until I heard the water turn on before I started getting the kids ready for bed. I wanted to make sure Bella wasn't going to come out for anything.

Once the kids were all ready for bed and in their cribs, I made my way to the bathroom to join Bella. I only hope that I can think coherently once I'm in the same room as her, especially since we'll both be naked. _You mean especially since you were cock blocked by the twins earlier?_ I walked into the bathroom to find Bella looking as beautiful as ever. She was laid back with her eyes closed. She must have sensed me come in because she turned her head and looked at me.

"eyHey." She said lazily. _God, I hope she doesn't fall asleep again. That would totally ruin this_. I could feel myself on the verge of a panic attack and I immediately calmed my breathing. _It would ruin your plan more if you were to pass out you idiot_. I quickly stripped off my clothes and climbed in behind her. She lay back against my chest and I held her. We stayed like that for a while before I picked up her bath sponge and squirted some of her body wash on it. I lathered it up and took the time to wash her body for her. Once I was done we decided it was time to get out. I wrapped her in a fluffy towel and did the same to myself before we headed to our room. Bella threw on a night gown and I threw on a pair of pajama pants. We made our way to the twins' room hand in hand.

Once we got to the door opened it and let Bella in first she walked over to Sarah's crib only to see it empty. She turned around and looked at me.

"Why didn't you put Sarah in her crib?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She didn't want to be by herself." I replied. She made her way towards Chaske's crib and I could feel myself getting more nervous by the second. I took a deep breath. _It's almost time_. She finally made it to his crib and I held my breath until I heard her gasp. She turned around to look at me and I could see the tears in her eyes and the small smile on her face.

"Yes!" she said as she threw herself into my arms.

"You mean it? You'll be stuck with me forever." I told her as she was placing kisses all over my face.

"It's the other way around. You'll be stuck with me forever." She said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her as I rested my fore head against hers.

"Me either." She whispered through her tears.

I stood up and helped her to her feet. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to the crib. We stood there looking at the sleeping twins for a while before she spoke.

"How'd you come up with this idea?" she said gesturing to the onesie's the twins were wearing. Chaske's saying "will you" and Sarah's saying "marry mommy".

"I don't know really. It just sorta popped into my head because you're always putting them in those one's with funny sayings.

"Is this what you picked up earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied. She turned to look at me.

"I believe you're missing something." She said in a teasing tone while waving her fingers in my direction. I smiled at her.

"Nope, but I believe you are." I said as I walked over to the changing table and grabbed the ring box that I had stashed there earlier. I walked over to her and opened it up. I took out the simple engagement ring with the small diamond on in and took her hand in mine. "Will you do me a favor and marry me?" I said playfully. She put her finger to her chin and smiled.

"You know what, I think I changed my mind." She said playfully. "Forever is an awful long time."

"I'll love you forever." I said while smiling at her.

"Hmmm, in that case, then yes, I'll marry you." She said. I took that moment to put the ring on her finger where it'll stay forever. I kissed her palm and then picked her up bridal style. She let out a giggle.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I believe we've got something to celebrate." I said wiggling my eye brows at her. She smirked.

"You're right. I believe we do." She said. That was all I needed to hear before carrying her to our room where we indeed celebrated. We eventually feel asleep in each other's arms. Soon I'd be able to do this with my wife and I liked the sound of that.

E/N: So, there you have it. The end. I may do an epilogue. Let me know your thoughts on it. I do plan on doing another story eventually so if you liked this one be sure to put me on author alert. I'm gonna try and write a few chapters before posting it. So, once again, thanks to all of my readers. You guys made this an awesome experience.mmHHHhhHHH


End file.
